


Inglourious Romance

by Amani Ishikawa (1AmaniIshikawa1)



Series: Inglourious Romance [1]
Category: Christoph Waltz - Fandom, Inglourious Basterds RPF
Genre: F/M, Inglorious Basterds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 111,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AmaniIshikawa1/pseuds/Amani%20Ishikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this completely AU verse involving everyone’s favorite Austrian actor, Amaya Thomas is a storyboard artist working on the set of Inglorious Basterds. She meets the not-yet-famous Christoph Waltz who seems to have some sort of fascination with her that she can't quite figure out. She is undeniably attracted to Christoph, but could he really be attracted to her as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This story began as an RP that is still currently going, so I should give credit to my fabulous RP partner, Nikki, for her writing as well. This is my first RPF, and all characters created within the story are completely original with the exception of Christoph and Quentin Tarantino, of course.

Finding one’s way around Germany was a real pain when one didn’t speak the language. At least that had been Amaya Thomas’s experience on her first day in Potsdam. She had landed at Berlin-Brandenburg Airport, thoroughly jet-lagged from the seven-hour time difference, crabby _because_ of the jet lag, hungry, had trouble finding her hotel, and figuring out how the hell to get to Potsdam from Berlin. Fortunately, the filming company had sent instructions on how to handle all that, not that it did her much good. She was ever so thankful that Germans learned English in their schools. Plus she had come equipped with a German-English dictionary.

Unfortunately, when she arrived at the beautiful hotel at which the Weinstein Company was putting her and the rest of the production crew up, she quickly discovered that her shampoo had exploded inside the Ziploc bag she had packed all her toiletries in. Plus, the bag itself had come unzipped, leaving a holy mess in her suitcase. Nothing said “Willkommen in Deutschland” like shampoo all over your underwear.

That was several months ago. Since then, she had at least figured out how to use the public transportation to get around Potsdam. If she had time, she really wanted to go to Berlin. Amaya considered herself the luckiest person on the planet. She had always wanted to leave the United States and explore Europe, and now she had gotten the chance to do just that. She was hired through the film company to work as part of the production crew for Quentin Tarantino’s upcoming film. Tarantino and Germany was one awesome combination, in her opinion. She just hoped that she would get a chance to visit the Brandenburg Gate and some other cool attractions on her very long bucket list. It was a shame there was no way she could take off long enough to see Neuschwanstein Castle or Hohenzollern Castle, though; they had made it pretty clear that the hours would be long and tedious. Her job essentially was to collaborate on storyboards for the film. Basically, she'd be drawing comic-style scenes of the script so that they would have visuals as to what the scenes would look like and positions of the actors for the camera shots. She also wasn't opposed to helping out with getting the set ready -- if she had the time.

But as it were, she was lucky if she got to eat dinner at a decent time. She and the rest of the production crew spent long hours building and painting sets, organizing props, and taking pictures of ideal locations. She spent a lot of time at the studio drawing board with her colleagues and on her computer to see how the potential scenes she had drawn would look for the filming. It was hard work, but it was fun. Quentin was a lot of fun to work for -- as long as you didn't let him hear your cell phone -- and Amaya had been a fan of his films for a long time.

Filming was set to begin tomorrow. Amaya was sitting on the floor going over some drawings when the actors arrived to meet with Quentin. Though she was sitting at a distance from Quentin’s area, she instantly recognized B.J. Novak; she was a big fan of _The Office_. She also recognized Brad Pitt and Diane Kruger, but she didn’t recognize the other blonde actress who came in. There were three other actors she hadn’t seen before, either; one was tall and blonde, another was dark headed but kind of cute, but the third actor really caught her attention. He was not very tall but he had a strong jawline and light brown hair that was only beginning to grey on his sideburns. She had never seen him before, but he was rather handsome in a distinguished sort of way. Quentin had a real knack for finding hidden talent, and Amaya wondered what sort of talent these three actors she had not seen before would have. If those three were starring in a Tarantino movie over some of the other Hollywood actors who could have signed on, then they must have talent no one had yet seen.

“Hey, uh, Amaya?” her new friend, Jeff, called.

She pulled her eyes away from the distinguished gentleman and the other actors with him. “Yeah?”

“Can you come help me?”

Amaya stood, flicking back her red hair as she walked toward her colleague. “Sure.”


	2. Set Building

Christoph Waltz was accustomed to travel. He had spent a great deal of time in the United States, though he had never the chance to act there. It was his dream to star in an American film, and it seemed as though someone had finally recognized his talent. Most of what he starred in was either German or British television. He was talented, but the European film industry was nothing compared to that of the States. Christoph yearned for something more, and there were days where he acted simply to survive. But that did not stop him from his true passion to act.

After 30 years of acting and lacking recognition, he had finally found it. Christoph had always admired Quentin Tarantino and his films, though he knew nothing of his current project. Christoph’s agent had called him up in the blue wondering if he’d be interested. Of course he was interested. How could he not be? Though he was not confident in himself enough to actually get the part, he wanted to at least try. Needless to say, his talent in acting and his fluency in multiple languages was exactly what Quentin was looking for in order to make this movie. Had Quentin not found Waltz, _Inglourious Basterds_ may have forever been nothing more than a published script.

Christoph arrived with the other actors on set just as it was beginning to look like a real set. Germany was familiar to him and so was the time, making him seem more lively than all the others, aside from a few such as Til, Daniel, and Melanie, who were European as well. Christoph arrived with them, his hands placed casually in his pockets. He was significantly shorter than all the others, but he was distinguished and well-groomed. Quentin arrived on the set, excited as he greeted everyone. Christoph noticed a younger woman with glorious auburn hair helping another man with a piece of the set. He watched her, somewhat lost in her for only just a moment, before Quentin broke his attention by exclaiming his name and extending a hand for him to shake. Christoph smiled in response and turned his attention back to his director as he grabbed Quentin's hand and shook it.

********************

Amaya overheard Quentin say, “Christoph!”, and she glanced over her shoulder to see whose name was Christoph ; it was the gentleman that had caught her eye earlier. She turned her head away to concentrate on her work. She had no idea that the actor in question had cast a glance in her direction and watched her for a mere moment before his own attention was drawn away.

“Turn it to the left, Jeff,” Amaya said as she and her colleague tried to gerrymander the final piece into place.

Jeff went the opposite way.

“ _Your_ left, Jeff, not mine,” she told him.

He turned to his left, and Amaya guided him along.

“Now go right,” she said, “and then give it a slight turn and we should be able to fit this piece in nicely.”

Jeff turned the opposite way again. He paused. “Wait, it’s this way…” He then corrected himself, smiling impishly at Amaya; he was clearly teasing her.

Amaya raised an eyebrow, picking up on what he was doing. “Do you have _any_ directional sense at all? I swear you’re dyslexic.”

“Hey, I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night,” he said lightly. “I’m a little…off.”

“That’s not my problem!” she retorted. “Maybe if you’d quit hanging out in the bars…”

“I’m annoying you aren’t I?” he grinned.

“Naturally,” Amaya said.

“Good!” he exclaimed.

“Oh, God, these are going to be some long months,” Amaya grimaced.

Jeff enjoyed teasing Amaya. In fact, he enjoyed teasing everyone he worked with, though he really was a good guy. He had been doing this set building thing for a long time, but he took the most pleasure in teasing Amaya because she was not yet savvy to his tricks. He would often grab her ankle and tug it when she was not expecting it, which resulted in making her jump and squeal. Then she would toss something at him, or, if she was feeling charitable, he would get off with a glare and her hissing, “Cut it out, Jeff!”

Some people would have called it flirting, but actually, that couldn't be any farther from the truth. Jeff was married with two children back in the States, and he was happy with both his career and his marriage. Teasing was simply a part of his personality and how he often showed that he liked someone in a purely platonic way. The saying often went among those who had worked with him that if Jeff doesn't tease you, he doesn't like you. He really liked Amaya, mainly because she was nerdy like him since they shared a common love for Star Trek, video games, and anime. Once he nailed in the final piece, she stood back with him and admired their work.

“I saw you staring at that one actor,” he said in a low, amused voice. “Got a thing for older men, do you?”

Amaya blinked. “I was _not_ staring. I was just wondering who some of them were.”

“ _Sure_ , I believe you,” Jeff said. His grin stretched to epic proportions. “But you didn’t deny the ‘older man’ thing.”

Amaya glared at him and a hard punch in the arm came less than a second later before she started to walk away toward the dressing rooms.

“Ow!!” Jeff laughed as he danced away. He chased after Amaya whose fist was still balled up. “Gawd, you’re mean!”


	3. Break

Quentin had gone on about thank-yous, procedures, and how exactly they’d be going about shooting this film. Rehearsing was going to be a big part of their first few days before they’d get any filming done. Christoph was used to this part, though he knew this was going to be a very complex and very long film. The process was going to be much bigger than he had ever experienced, but he was greatly looking forward to the challenge and so thankful to be a part of this.

His attention was again drawn away by the noise going about behind him while Quentin was trying to talk. The two set workers he had noticed earlier were not being overly loud, but it was enough to distract Christoph as Quentin spoke. He watched them in the distance and wondered what it was that was so funny between them. Not able to hear what it was they were talking about and even less aware it was about him, he turned his head to again focus on the director.

“And one thing I need to say to you guys before we start anything,” Quentin began, crossing his arms over his chest. “Please, please, _please_ no cell phones on the set while we’re filming. It’s rude, distracting, and I can’t work with that. If I hear a phone, I swear guys, I’m out of here.”

Christoph respected this and agreed entirely. Phones were always distracting in the world these days, and people were always so attached to them, often to the point of rudeness.

“Also, a big thanks to all of you for accepting the invitation to be a part of this film and this experience. And an extra thanks to this guy here,” Quentin pointed to Christoph who was now smiling like a little boy who had just gotten a bicycle for Christmas. “We finally have our Hans Landa!”

********************

Amaya and the other crew members gathered around the set construction supervisor who was going over notes on constructing the Nazi themed cinema set. This would be Amaya’s favorite project, as she had helped draw the concept art for the scenery of the theater. As screwed up as it seemed, she was fascinated by Nazi-era Germany, mainly because her teachers in high school and college never went much into the Axis side of the war. She was hoping to get a chance to visit the SS museum again at her leisure and some of the other museums Berlin had to offer. But she knew she had to be careful; before coming to Germany, she had found out that displaying anything with a swastika was illegal in Germany and Austria. She had a neat Luftwaffe pin that she had found in some obscure antique shop in Los Angeles, and it usually stayed pinned to her bag. Right now, it was pinned to the corkboard in her cubicle back in LA. On a shelf above her desk was a model of a P-51 Mustang and a Messerschmidt Bf 109, two opposing but complimentary World War II airplanes.

When the set supervisor got done assigning tasks, they were dismissed for a break before continuing construction on the other set. Amaya had brought her messenger bag, and from inside, she pulled out her Kindle and was reading a book on it: A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. She glanced around; she was totally alone for now -- at least she hoped she was. Jeff could still be lurking about. She remembered that Quentin had met with them several months ago, and he had told all of them that cell phone noise was not tolerated under any circumstances. Amaya always had her phone on vibrate anyway, so that rule wasn’t a big deal to her. And since she was seven hours ahead of the United States, there was no reason for anyone back home to call her while she was working.

Her mind began to wander and she briefly looked up from her Kindle. She wondered whether any of the actors would talk to any of them. Probably not. They were just set workers, and she was just a storyboard artist. She returned to reading her Kindle, hoping Jeff wouldn’t pop out from somewhere and startle her.

********************

Quentin had been giving Christoph and the other actors a small tour of the rest of the set and going over a few other details that would be important for the duration of the filming process. Most of the people there, however, had had a long day of travel, and most wanted to rest since they were suffering from jet lag. Quentin let everyone go off and settle in on their own and they’d have to report in again in the morning.

Christoph, of course, did not have jet lag, nor did he feel tired. The trip to Potsdam was short for him since he already lived in Berlin, and he felt there was more he wanted to see. Quentin allowed Christoph to wander the set and explore on his own all he wanted, given he didn’t touch anything since most of the set was still being worked on by the set builders. He wandered around the set, his hands buried in his pockets. He wondered how long it must have taken for them to build the sets. He had a very long experience in film, but none had so much of a budget as _Inglourious Basterds_ had. He was amused by the amount of work being put into the set already.

He had spotted the same red-headed woman he noticed earlier, busy and being bothered by another set worker. She was lounging and seemed sucked into something on her Kindle. Christoph watched her for just a moment, not even moving, before he decided to approach her and ask her about the set. He stood over her, and she had not even noticed he was there. He saw the title of the book on the Kindle screen and he smiled as he tilted his head. “A Tale of Two Cities,” he started casually. “A classic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to whoever gave kudos so far. Please feel free to leave comments!


	4. First Meeting

The spot where Amaya sat was a great hiding spot; it was quiet and she could enjoy her book in peace — well, mostly in peace. If Jeff found her she was sure she’d be squealing over something he did to her. She was totally alone, or so she thought. Her feet rested on a crate, and her hand was curled under her chin as she used her thumb to advance the pages on her Kindle. She had not noticed the actor who had appeared from behind the scenery that she had helped design.

She gave a start when a German-accented voice came from behind her, and she almost dropped the Kindle. Amaya tilted her head back to see that same actor she had noticed from earlier was standing over her, apparently interested in her choice of reading. This confused her; he was one of the actors. Why the hell would he even be interested in anything _she_ was doing?

“Oh….er, yeah,” she replied, turning to face him. “I…I like the classics. Charles Dickens is a personal favorite.”

“I find the classics are not appreciated enough,” Christoph replied with a faint smile on his lips. 

He rubbed his distinct jowl with the palm of his hand while Amaya looked up and inspected him. She seemed confused as to why he was standing over her. Perhaps it was strange to just be hovering. He glanced away a moment and then back at her.

“I don’t mean to intrude— I mean, if you’re busy then I’ll…”

“Oh, ah…no! It’s fine,” she told him, putting her hands up. “I was just out here for a bit of a break before we finish working on the German night set.” She pushed on the switch that put her Kindle into sleep mode. “But…um, I do agree with you. I read a pretty broad range of materials, but I favor the classics myself. And fantasy.” She gave a slight smile and cleared back a lock of her auburn hair. “Needless to say, my high school English teachers adored me.”

Christoph smiled and chuckled admiringly. He then crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Amaya to stand up on her feet. She was not much shorter than he was, but he had been more than used to his own height by now.

“I admire that,” he said softly, his eyes gazing in hers confidently despite his more bold statement. “I was actually curious, on the topic of the set... How long did it take you to do all of this? There seems to have been so much time and effort put into the set. My father was a stage builder, and even he never built anything on this scale."

“Well,” she began, “I’m sure Quentin has told you that he’s trying to get this film done in time for Cannes, but we’ve actually been here for months taking pictures, drawing concept art, and building the sets.” She gestured to the one behind her. “I collaborated on the concept art for some of these as well as the storyboards, including this one for the theater scene. We visited some museums and locations in Berlin to get an accurate idea of Nazi Germany. It was a lot of fun, but we’ve been working some long hours, 12-14 hour days. Sometimes more.”

"I see..." he began, taking a more casual stance. "I noticed you earlier. If you do artwork, then why do you help with putting sets together?"

Amaya shrugged. "I don't mind to help where needed," she simply said. "I mean, I can use a hammer and nails and follow directions. It's no problem."

She picked up her messenger bag and opened the flap which revealed a leather portfolio with her artwork inside, a sketchbook with brightly colored sticky notes poking out from between the pages, a bright red Gleim’s Instrument Rating Test Preparation book, a metal box of artist grade colored pencils, copic markers, and Sakura brand inking pens. She put her Kindle into her bag with her other things.

Christoph tilted his head to examine the contents of her bag, noticing all of the supplies she kept with her. He figured that she must have had some extraordinary talent in art if she were carrying around all of those supplies and if she were working on art for Quentin Tarantino. He smiled as she looked back up at him and mentioned a tour of Berlin.

“We’re just about done, though,” she told him as she clasped her bag closed. “Well, with this particular set, anyway. We should be putting together the final pieces for it. Now maybe I can finally tour Berlin a little more.”

“I’m actually from Austria, but I’ve spent a great deal of time in Germany. In fact, I live here in Berlin. When we both are free, I’d be happy to show you around…" Christoph paused, realizing that might sound a little too forward. "Er— if you’d like, of course.”

Christoph always tried to be as much of a gentleman as he could be towards strangers and women. Although, he certainly had his sassier side, and it often showed towards people he knew and interviewers as well. The woman before him seemed like she could use a break, and he would enjoy taking someone around to see all of the most beautiful parts of the city.

She blinked. He wanted to show her around Berlin? He was about to have an important role in a Quentin Tarantino film. Plus, the filming of the movie was supposed to be on an accelerated schedule, and she didn’t want to take up what little free time he had. Although it would be handy to have someone with her who spoke German…

“Er..you’re from Austria? How neat. I’d like to visit Austria sometime. This is the first time I’ve ever been to Europe,” she began, adjusting her bag. “But you probably won’t have much time off from filming if Quentin wants it to be finished in time for Cannes. I don’t want to take up what little time you’ll have to yourself, Mr….uhh…I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

He extended his hand quickly for her to shake, feeling a bit foolish for not having introduced himself right away. When she took it, he shook her hand firmly with a charming smile. “Christoph Waltz,” he started. “But feel free to call me Christoph.” When she returned his hand, it returned to his side, and he stood rather casually before her. “And please, I’m not in very many scenes at all. I just have a lot of lines to remember.” He chuckled as his voice strangely inflected as he laughed. “I can show you around when I don’t have a part that day. I wouldn’t mind seeing Berlin again myself.” He ran his fingers through his hair to fix it, as if it were a mess to begin with. “Austria, too, is a beautiful country as is most of Europe.”

Amaya gave an amused smile at his remark. “Kinda like how I don't really help design the scenes -- I just have to draw a lot of pictures for them." She held onto the strap of her messenger bag which had a few small buttons attached to it. One was that of Rosie the Riveter and another said ‘Cessna: We Teach the World to Fly’. Another was one was blue with a white sparrow. “Oh, ah…I’m Amaya Thomas, by the way. I don’t think I properly introduced myself. But, yes, I must agree, this is a beautiful part of the world, one that most people in America don’t get to see. I’m glad I had the chance to be here, thanks to being on Quentin’s crew.”

Just then, the door to the studio door opened, and Jeff poked his head out. “There you are!” he glanced around. “Nice hiding spot!” He came fully out from behind the door. “Hey, Dennis has been looking all over for you. You’ve been gone forever!”

Amaya’s green eyes went wide as she realized that she _had_ been out here way too long. “I…ah, crap!” she exclaimed. “I was just…I was…” She glanced at Christoph. “Er, uh…Shit. I’m sorry, but I better go.” She offered a sheepish smile. “Um…if you’re not busy, find me later and we’ll talk more about that visit to Berlin together.”

Christoph nodded, understanding perfectly that when duty calls, especially on set, you answer that call. “I don’t have much to do today,” he replied. “We’re not staring filming until tomorrow. I’ll find you later.”

Jeff’s eyes bounced between Amaya and Christoph, filled with curiosity.

“Well. Your duty calls. It was lovely meeting you, Amaya,” he answered her as she gathered her things, preparing to leave with Jeff to help on set. He then acknowledged her colleague with a nod, slightly bowing while his hands rested in his pockets.

"Same to you, Christoph," Amaya replied, reaching for the door. "See you around."


	5. Personal Tour

Christoph wandered around the set for a considerable amount of time after he had met and talked with Amaya. It was amazing how much one could find while wandering the set of a film, especially one like a Tarantino film. It was clear to Christoph that Tarantino was very particular about the aspects and features of the set. There were things he learned in his history classes back in school about specific details in Nazi propaganda, flags, posters, and other objects that Christoph could see in the details of the set work and the art. It was amazing to him how much effort could be put into the things, and he admired the talent of the set workers who could complete this.

He wandered the set, and then proceeded to wander outside for a while longer as he waited for when he thought the workers would be done on the set. He checked the time on his watch, and it was getting late. He belatedly realized he had never told Amaya where to meet, and this worried him. What if she did not wait? Or what if she got lost? Christoph hurried back to the set, hoping that she had the insight to wait for him there.

To his relief, Amaya was sitting on a bench just outside the set. His hand grasped the back of his neck and he grinned sheepishly as he approached her. “I apologize, I was never very specific in when and where we should meet, was I? I’m a bit absent-minded sometimes.” He then returned his hands to his pocket, his smile becoming much sweeter.

"Oh, that's alright," Amaya replied, looking up at him. "I kinda got dragged off in a hurry, so there wasn't much time to talk about it."

“Well, in any case, we found each other, so if you’d like a tour of Berlin, Fräulein Thomas, I’m at your service.” Christoph extended his arm for her to take. It was like any European gentleman to be so charming as he was, even to offer his arm to a lady he had only briefly met.

Amaya blinked and adjusted her bag nervously. What was with this guy? No one ever offered their arm to a woman like that -- at least not in her experience. Was this a European thing or something? She blushed a little and took his arm. _God, he is so damn charming...cute smile, too,_ she thought to herself.

"Sure,” she told him, shyly taking his arm. She wondered where Christoph would take her first. She glanced in her messenger bag where she had picked up some travel pamphlets from the airport when she had first arrived. She was bad about not cleaning out her bag, but the pamphlets _would_ come in handy. But for now, she just wanted to see Unter den Linden and the Brandenburg Gate. She was _not_ leaving Germany until she got to see that.

“Do you mind if we see the Brandenburg Gate first and...uh, Unter den Linden? Is that how you say it?” she asked. “I’ve wanted to see that area for a long time.” She paused and dug in her bag for her camera that she had remembered to take from the cubicle assigned to her inside the building. She put on a professional lens and smiled at him shyly. “I…need to make sure this is ready. I may actually need these pictures for a future project someday.”

Christoph smiled happily. Of course she wanted to see those two things. They were the most popular, well-known sights in Berlin, and it was impossible to visit this great city and not see them. “Ah!” he began. “Der Brandenburger Tor! Ausgezeichnet!” He winked charmingly, a gesture that could have melted any woman around her.

Amaya blinked at Christoph confused when he spoke to her in German. She thought she recognized ‘Brandenburg Tor’, which meant he was talking about the Brandenburg Gate, but she had no idea what he had said after that. She quickly regretted not picking up a foreign language as an elective. Knowing German would have been handy right then, but then again, she wouldn’t need him, would she?

He waited for her to adjust her camera and prepare it before he led her along, Amaya’s small arm wrapped around his. It didn’t seem it, but Christoph’s arms were surprisingly strong. He led her down the street, busy as they always were, and headed toward the train station that would take them a short ride over to Berlin. He had brought his own car, but parking was often a pain, and it would give Amaya a chance to see some everyday aspects of Germany. When they arrived in Berlin, they took a cab and headed to the Brandenburg Gate first, as it was the closest. Unter Den Linden ran perpendicular just across from the gate, so that could come next. When the cab dropped them off, Christoph again offered his arm to Amaya. 

“How long have you been doing this? For the film industry that is,” he asked casually as they walked past Berliners and tourists.

She ventured a smile at his question. “Well…I’ve been in it around ten years. I got my Master’s degree in art and design when I was 25, and I also have a minor in photography.” She paused to take a picture of a shop with very interesting architecture in the front that would serve as a good reference for a future project. She carried her camera in one hand and held onto him with the other. “And you?”

Christoph chuckled and looked at the ground after she had inquired about his own history with his field. “It all seems so long ago now,” he mused playfully. “I studied acting at the Max Reinhardt-Seminar in Vienna and the Lee Strasberg Theater Institute in New York. I began my career in theater in ‘82, and most of my career from then on had been in German or British television movies and shows.” The Austrian then looked at Amaya as though he were grateful about something. “This is my first time in an American film. My ex-wife was American, I’ve been there many times, but I’ve never been a part of the film industry until today."

He started his acting career in 1982? Amaya was only eight years old when he started acting. She was floored. He did not look his age at all. No, he looked at least a decade younger. Amaya would have guessed him to be in his late forties, judging from the just-greying sideburns of his hair. But she couldn’t deny he was still very cute.

“Goodness,” she began with a slight smile, “you’ve been at this a while, haven’t you? Maybe after this film you’ll be offered some other roles and that persistence will finally pay off.” She pursed her lips. “I’d be a terrible actor. I can’t remember lines and I’m horribly clumsy. That’s why I do artwork and not acting. Frankly, I’m surprised you’re even…well, hanging out with me, let alone talking to me. Actors usually don’t take much of an interest in anyone on the production crew. At least that has been my observation.”

Christoph raised a brow at her, as if her moment of uncertainty in herself had startled him in some way. “I find it rather foolish for one to ignore that a film would not be possible without everyone’s contribution. You may not act, but I am lousy at art. There’s no way I could produce such wonderful set designs, as you have today and prior. If I were responsible for also designing the set, I would not be cast into anything." He chuckled at his own jest.

"Well, I'm not saying they're _all_ like that, but I have met some in the business who seem to have forgotten where they came from," she explained. "And then again, I've met some who are just as nice as can be." 

Amaya glanced forward and saw she was finally coming up on the Brandenburg Gate. Amaya pushed down her excitement; she had been looking forward to this nearly the entire time she had been in Germany. “Ah, such a beautiful piece of Prussian-built architecture,” she remarked. “What a shame Prussia’s a forgotten land now.” She paused when she saw a surprised look cross over his features. Then she gave a shy smile as she became aware that she sounded like a total and complete nerd right then. “I really like European history…”

She spoke of the structure’s history and it’s Prussian origin, which amazed Christoph. It was not often one heard an American know anything about European history unless they were in front of a classroom or a museum desk. “I’m impressed!” he mused, his light hair blowing ever so slightly in the breeze. 

They had arrived at the Brandenburg Gate. Tourists from all over the world stood beside it to marvel its beauty. The tall structure was complete by the chariot being pulled by four horses on the very top. Amaya was stricken by silent awe. Christoph watched her with his own silent admiration, which caused him to smile softly. He had seen the landmark hundreds of times before, but he was proud to be able to share in the moment of someone seeing it for the very first time. 

Amaya got out her camera and took a picture of the Brandenburg Gate. She zoomed in on the quadriga at the top and snapped a picture of it as well. She had long admired European architecture and Europe in general. This part of the world was so different from America with its ancient buildings and structures of long bygone eras. in fact, America was still in its infancy when compared to the extensive histories of these ancient lands.

When she looked at the digital screen to check that she got a good picture of the structure, she glanced up at Christoph, smiling slightly. “Yes, we Americans seem to be painfully unaware that there is a whole other hemisphere filled with the most beautiful and ancient architecture and art that was ever made. Our fatal flaw seems to be that we’re the greatest at everything, have the most beautiful of everything, but our history is nothing but a few pages compared to Europe’s history.”

She took another picture of the Gate just to make sure she got at least one more good picture. She didn’t know how long it would be before she got back to this side of the world, if she ever got to come back.

“There’s a lot I really want to see in Europe,” she continued. “I’d love to visit Japan, too, someday.”

“American’s history may be short, but it is a rich history. There are few countries who can proudly display some of the things that Americans have done,” Christoph pointed out, watching Amaya as she snapped the shots of the Brandenburger Tor. He smiled and waited for her to be finished. “Japan would be a lovely place. I don't know much of its history, but I’d like to see there, too, someday.”

He came a bit closer to Amaya and offered up his arm to her again. “If you’d like to see Unter den Linden, then it is just this way.” Amaya took his arm and he led her back away from the gate, where the road would be just a short distance away.

Amaya raised her eyebrows, surprised. “You’d like to see Japan, too?” She gave a slight chuckle. “The culture is amazing. I actually read a lot of Japanese graphic novels — er, manga — and I can draw in the same style. The art of anime and manga is really very cool. Some of my best artwork was done in the anime style.”

Her attention shifted to the tunnel of trees they were about to enter; this must be Unter den Linden, and now she could see with her own eyes why. They were strolling along a pedestrian boulevard lined with beautiful linden trees crowned with green leaves that were just beginning to change for the oncoming autumn season. The walkway went down the middle of the street and to the right and left of her, cars drove past. The street on both sides was also lined with outdoor cafes and other quaint little shops.

Amaya had to fight to subdue her excitement. Had she come here alone, she would have been squealing with delight. But she wasn’t alone and she was with a man she knew little of, and an attractive one at that. For now, she contained herself, but the minute she was here by herself was when the ‘real’ her would come out.

“So this is the famed Unter den Linden?” she began. “It’s beautiful. The Google pictures don’t do it justice. The same can be said for the Brandenburg Gate.” She gestured toward a bench. “Mind if we sit? I’d like to enjoy it while I’m here. I don’t know if I will ever get to come back.”

“Sitting couldn’t hurt,” Christoph agreed. “I’ve been wandering for hours, actually.” He laughed and then led her towards the bench.

He allowed Amaya to sit first, as any gentleman would, and then sat beside her. The trees created a cool breeze, which was almost too chilly but not quite yet. Christoph took in the sight with a pleasant serenity before glancing at Amaya. She, too, was immersed into their beautiful surroundings. It was difficult not to be. Unter den Linden was much like being in a portal between two worlds. One could sit and stare as two separate realities played out, where time around them did not move.

“With your talent, I’m sure it’d take you back to Germany,” Christoph offered musingly. His hazel eyes seemed brighter in this dimension. “It must take you in all sorts of directions. Perhaps you’ve seen a great deal more than I have, and I’m certainly not a young man anymore.”

Christoph suddenly wondered about Amaya, and he wondered why he was so drawn to her. Perhaps it was chance they had met initially, but now he could not draw away from her. He felt this urge to show her things she’d never seen, and he was not sure why. Perhaps it was her interest in something he knew a lot about. Or maybe it was simply his excitement to finally be involved with a Hollywood film, a Tarantino film no less. Or maybe it was a little of both. 

Amaya had left her long red hair down, and she could feel the gentle breeze teasing her strands. It was cool enough for her to be wearing her vintage blue wool peacoat, which she had picked up in a thrift store back in L.A. Her green eyes flicked back to Christoph when he spoke, and she smiled a little.

“Well, I wouldn’t say it’s taken me in all sorts of directions, but it did at least bring me from St. Louis to Los Angeles where I have been ever since,” she told him. “But maybe I might come back this way, if the opportunity arises. I have to admit I’m floored to even have the opportunity to work on a set for Quentin Tarantino. I’ve been a fan of his movies for a long time, but I never thought this would actually happen.” She gave an amused laugh. “I feel like I’ll wake up any moment, grab my Red Bull, and then fight my way onto a crammed bus to go to work.”

Amaya glanced at her bag beside her. She didn’t normally carry it around — only when she was going to work — but that might prove to be a good thing because Christoph seemed like the kind of guy who was interested in art in all its forms. She reached for it, unclasped the strap that held it securely closed, and pulled it onto her lap.

Unfortunately, the bag got caught by the carrying strap as Amaya began to pull it to her, and she was already nervous as it was. Her green eyes widened as she tried to stop it from overturning, but it was too late. Everything inside was dumped out onto the sidewalk — her Kindle, a chartreuse iPod with the earbuds wrapped around it, her red Gleim’s Instrument Test Prep booklet for her instrument rating, a black leather bound sketchbook that had fallen open to an incomplete picture of a dragon atop the tower of a castle, a tin filled with colored pencils that had come open and scattered, Sakura inking pens, copic markers, a pack of wintergreen chewing gum (she hated peppermint), a hair brush, her cell phone with its airplane charm, and her camera that she miraculously managed to catch.

Noticing everything about to fly out of the bag onto the ground, like about to witness a natural disaster was not enough for Christoph to react in time to save any of it. He had darted forward in attempt to catch something, but as was the case for most people when losing all of the contents from one’s bag, it was nearly impossible to beat gravity to the punch. A few items that had hit his hands upon falling, only managed to bounce from his hand and fall all over the ground.

“Damn it…” she groused. She sighed as she leaned over to pick up the holy mess she had managed to make. She gave an embarrassed laugh. “You have no idea how many times a day I do this…”

It looked much like a crime scene, and all that was missing was the police tape and calk outlines. Christoph quickly knelt down to help her pick up her things, and helped replace them into her bag. Christoph noticed her open sketchbook and couldn’t take his eyes off of it. It appeared incomplete, but it still looked rather impressive. He picked up the sketchbook to get a better view of the dragon that already looked dark and ominous on the page.

“You have an amazing talent…” he noted to her while noticing the detail of the dark scales, and the harsh, cold stone of the tower. He glanced up at Amaya with a smile. “You should finish this.”

She slowly took her sketchbook back from him. His smile and his bright hazel eyes seemed to make even time itself practically stop, and not to mention her heart. He was a charmer, that was certain.

“I...I intend to,” she slowly said, his devastating smile making her stumble over her own words. The artwork in question was only half-inked with her pens. She quickly bent to pick up her things as well. “Once I finish inking it, I’ll scan it into my computer and digitally paint it…” She set the book aside on the bench. “Um…you can look at the rest of this if you want. There’s some more complete artwork in here if you…ah, want to look. I really don’t mind. In fact, I was getting it out for you to see.”

Amaya reached for her red instrument rating booklet as did Christoph, and both picked it up. Christoph let go of it and Amaya laid it on her lap for a moment while she made room in her messenger bag for it.

“Thanks a lot for helping me out,” she said. “This…really happens way more than it should. I’m shamefully clumsy…”

The alluring smile on Christoph’s face never faded, even as Amaya seemed affected by it. “It’s perfectly alright, we all have our clumsy moments.”

“I seem to have an excessive amount of those ‘moments,’ unfortunately….” she sheepishly replied. “I actually don’t normally carry this with me, but I haven’t had a chance to go back to my hotel room in Potsdam.”

He stood up now, flipping through the pages of her sketchbook with interest. Amaya had a unique art style, and everything was so endowed with painstaking detail in any medium, be it charcoal, graphite, and pen.

“You really are impressive. Do you do anything with your drawing other than set work?" Christoph asked, his expression reading with curiosity now. He flipped until he got to the end of the book, and then looked back up at Amaya who finally stood again.

Christoph handed her the sketchbook after she had wiped the dirt off of her pants and replaced the bag over her shoulder. She seemed to adjust the position of the strap carefully on her shoulder, hoping to avoid another disaster.

She glanced at Christoph as he carefully turned the pages in her sketchbook and looked over her work with fascination. She was mostly a fantasy or historical artist, but she did a fair amount of other types of work, too. She then took back her sketchbook from him when he was finished and tucked it back inside her bag.

“I do other things with my art, yes,” she told him. “I do a lot commissions, and a colleague and I regularly have a booth at conventions where I sell a lot of my prints and take commissions. I have a lot of my work on the internet so people can see what I do.” She gave a slight smile. “Honestly, I think my dream job at this point is to work in an animation or video gaming company doing concept art.”

“I think that you’d progress really well in that field,” Christoph offered. “Again, you have impressive talent. Many people cannot do what you do. You are clumsy on your feet, and I am clumsy with the pencil.” He flashed another smile until they finally continued walking along Unter den Linden.

“Thank you,” she responded as she clasped her bag snugly closed.

“Have you ever been to a European cafe?” Christoph finally asked, glancing down at his watch, then to Amaya. “They are the most impressive in Austria, mind you, but they are no where near disappointing in Germany.”

“Yes, actually,” she answered. “There are some good ones near the hotel where I am staying. I found one that serves these amazing cappuccinos of which I am in of desperate need early in the morning.” She gave a sheepish smile. “I’m…not a morning person. But I’ve tried a lot of the food offered here, and so far I’ve enjoyed everything I’ve tried.” She glanced around. “Is there a particular place you can suggest? I’m assuming since we are discussing eateries that you must be hungry.”

“Yes, actually, I am. If you’d come with me...” Christoph held out his arm again for her to take. When she did, he held her a bit close to him. “I hear a lot of people say they don’t like mornings, but they’ve always been my favorite part of the day. But perhaps because people also go to bed so late. But I will admit I enjoy a good espresso in the morning.”

"Not mine," she said. "I abhor mornings. I'm actually a night owl, and I've always been like that for some reason, even when I was a kid. I just function better during the afternoon and evening times." She chuckled a little and smoothed her hair. "I know I shouldn't stay up so damn late, but I just can't help it."

Christoph led her along the busy Berlin streets filled with tourists and natives, all of which in a bubble of their own lives but yet all so happy to be in one particular place. When he found the building he wanted, he smiled and looked at Amaya. He let go of her arm, but then offered her his hand.

“Come, it’s hidden away,” he said. He then smiled at her. "I think...I think you will like this..."

Amaya looked at his hand and then back at him quizzically. He raised his eyebrows and smiled, his bright hazel eyes beckoning her to follow him. Finally, she took his hand and let Christoph lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of us in America, Happy Independence Day!


	6. Cafe

Christoph led Amaya down an alley where they came to a worn, wooden door. He opened the door to reveal a very narrow, dark staircase that led downward. Amaya gave Christoph a questioning look. He didn't strike her as the kind of guy who would have ill intention toward her, but one could never be too sure these days. 

"It's awfully....dark," she remarked, glancing at him. 

"Oh, well, that's a bit odd," he replied. "The light must have burned out." He gave a reassuring squeeze to her hand and smiled gently at her. "It's okay."

They descended the stairs before entering a small door hidden away on the left. Inside was a tacky, bicycle-themed cafe that was much more brightly lit than the stairwell had been. Every wall was covered in bicycles, old and new, bicycle parts, and other bicycle-related things. In the dining area, Amaya noticed that the tables and chairs didn’t even match. In fact, much of the furniture looked antique and well-worn from all the customers who had occupied the tables over the years. But the aroma of coffee, cakes, and sandwiches filled the air, and hardly any one of those mismatched tables and chairs was empty.

Amaya liked the environment with the mismatched chairs and tables, the antique bicycles hanging on the walls, and the fact that it was an obscure, hole-in-the-wall type place that undoubtedly gained popularity not by advertisement, but by word of mouth. When a place like this was busy, even in the middle of the week, it was always a good sign.

Christoph managed to find a table for two near the back corner where he pulled out the chair for Amaya to sit. She sat in a worn, lime green chair with some of the paint scraped off, unaccustomed to such polite behavior. He scooted her up to the table before sitting across from her.

 _My God, what a gentleman!_ she thought. _I’ve never had anyone treat me this way before. It’s so strange…but so sweet._

She scooted her messenger bag beneath her chair and looked up at Christoph. “I actually love these out-of-the way places,” she said. “I grew up near St. Louis, and there’s a ton of places like this all over the city. I love the obscurity of places like this and the atmosphere. It makes for a unique experience, and if it’s busy even in the middle of the week like this, you know the food is going to be excellent.”

A server came out carrying two glasses of water and a pair of menus. She spoke in German to both of them, and Amaya didn’t have a clue what she had said. In fact, she had no idea what to order because the menu was entirely in German. She was really regretting not taking German as a foreign language when she had the chance back in college. Thankfully, Christoph spoke German back to her, and he must have informed the waitress that Amaya was American because she recognized the word 'Amerikaner' as he spoke.

“Er…hmm…” she mused thoughtfully. She glanced up at the waitress. "Um...sprechen Sie Englisch?"

Christoph raised en eyebrow, surprised that she had actually attempted the language. "Sehr gut, Amaya." He gave a slight smile. "It sounds like you have been learning a few phrases. Your accent isn't bad, either."

"Oh, well...thank you," she said. "I don't know much beyond that...just enough to survive."

"Ja, I speak English," the waitress said, smiling. "It is not good, but I try. What would you like to drink?"

"Erm, well...I'm not sure yet." 

Amaya looked back down at the menu and let Christoph order since he seemed to know exactly what he wanted. She wanted to try something new, but she was afraid if she didn't like it, she wouldn't finish it, and she got the feeling that Christoph would insist on paying. She didn't want to do that to him. She was thankful the menu at least had pictures she could look at. Finally, Amaya settled for the wurst and kraut, which was rather familiar to her and something she knew she'd like. As for something to drink, they didn’t serve sweet iced tea in Germany like they did in St. Louis and everywhere else in the southern United States. Finally, she settled for a caramel-flavored iced coffee.

"Danke," Christoph said to the waitress, shooting her his classic, charming smile that could melt a room before she left to put in their orders.

“There are many coffee houses in Austria,” he explained while sipping his glass of water and relaxing casually in his chair. “Coffee was brought over by the Turks long ago, and ever since, coffee has been a beloved thing. It started in Vienna, where I was born, but the best coffeehouses are in Salzburg.” His accent while speaking the city names was obvious. “Kaffee Tomaselli, and Kaffee Bazar are two in Salzburg I’d recommend.”

"Sounds neat," she remarked. "I'd really like to visit Austria sometime."

"You really should while you're here," he told her. "If you have time, of course." 

The server returned with their drinks and meals. Christoph ordered an espresso to go along with his currywurst, an extremely popular dish that was centralized in Berlin. “I think the McDonald’s is trying to replicate currywurst,” he said after ordering. “It looks repulsive.” 

He chuckled, his eyes meeting with hers. They were a fiery blaze of passion and the lines that formed around them seem to all tell tales of his life, though age seemed not to stop him, nor did it show obviously in his features. The greying of his sideburns only served to make him look more distinguished, and Amaya found that she could spend the whole time just looking at him.

“Anyway, so you mentioned living near St. Louis. What’s it like there? I’ve never been.”

“Oh...well...." she began. "I grew up on a farm on the Illinois side about 40 minutes from the city,” she explained. “It’s on the Mississippi River, right on the border of Illinois and Missouri. Sometimes we call it the ‘Mighty Mississippi’, sometimes the ‘Muddy Mississippi’, depending on the weather…and flooding. It’s a fairly nice city, founded by French explorers in the 18th century. There’s plenty to do and see, too much to really be able to explain all in one sitting. Probably the biggest notable icon in my city is the Gateway Arch, which was built to commemorate the Lewis and Clark expedition. There’s also Forest Park, built for the 1904 World’s Fair and Summer Olympics. It’s even bigger than Central Park in New York, and it has a zoo, art and history museums, the Science Center and planetarium, the Botanical Gardens, and more.” She grinned. “The Shakespeare Festival is held in the amphitheater every summer. Last year, the company put on Macbeth, one of my absolute favorite plays. Downtown St. Louis has a lot of great jazz and blues clubs, great places to eat, two tourable breweries, and the second oldest symphony orchestra in the U.S.” She glanced up and gave a sheepish laugh. “I’m sorry…I must be boring you to death. There’s really too much to my hometown to explain. You’d have to come to visit to see everything.” She paused. “But I’ve never been to Vienna…or any of Europe for that matter. What I know about Europe is what I’ve seen in pictures, researched, or read about in school.”

“No, no,” Christoph began, to reassure Amaya. “It sounds a lot like home. Very historic. I would love to visit some day. I was in the United States for a while before. My ex-wife, as I said earlier, was actually American. She was from New York City. I never really cared much for New York, to be honest. I enjoy Los Angeles a great deal more. But there is so much to your country that I haven’t even gotten the chance to explore. It’s so large, I can’t imagine most Americans even see it all.”

“Us Americans rarely get the chance to see all that the U.S. has to offer,” she said. “I’ve only been as far east as Florida, north to Minnesota, and until I moved to L.A., I had never been out west. I’ve never been to New York City,” she said, conveniently grazing over the part about his ex-wife. She wondered what had happened, whether he had kids and that sort of thing, but she knew it wasn’t any of her business. “I like it better out west, though. I love that L.A. is warm most of the time and the winters are mild. I always hated winter.”

He sipped on his espresso. “What kind of German food are you used to?” he asked but then chuckled. “And don’t say Wienerschnitzel.”

She sipped at her own iced coffee. “Hmm…well, I’m not used to a lot of German food, really,” she said. “Mostly just kraut, bratwurst, and the other day I had this really delicious stew that had all these vegetables and two kinds of meat…I think it was called..uh…pie…" She scratched her head and her face wrinkled up as she tried to remember the name of what she'd had. "Pie-shell-stein-air?” She shook her head and gave an embarrassed smile. “Sorry…my German is awful. I probably butchered that. Anyway, someone wanted me to try blood sausage, but I drew the line on that one.”

“Oh ja! _Pichelsteiner_ ,” Christoph corrected her, his German accent emphasizing the parts of the word she had mispronounced, though he had heard worse attempts at the German language. He smiled and seemed not to be bothered by it, in fact just the opposite. He was pleased that she had anything other than Wienderschnitzel to offer in terms of German and Austrian cuisine. “Very simple but very delicious.”

"It was really good," she said. "It was a lot like something my mom would make back home. I've been trying to eat something new every day while I'm here, and so far I haven't been disappointed."

Christoph finished his espresso along with his Currywurst, and dabbed his lips with his napkin. He set it down on the table and watched Amaya as she finished her food as well. He glanced down at the time, wondering how long they had been sitting there together. "Well, I am glad you're enjoying what our cuisine has to offer. Some foreigners think our food is a bit too bold."

Amaya finished her own meal, which was absolutely delicious. She glanced up at Christoph, herself wondering how long they had been out in Berlin together. She had no doubt that Jeff would be wanting to know where she had been all day. He had brought an XBox over to Germany for some entertainment, and she was supposed to be playing some Modern Warfare with him and some other friends. But spending time with this really nice and cute Austrian gentleman was pleasant, and she found this far more enjoyable than getting killed repeatedly by guys who were far better at the game than she.

She glanced up at him. “Excellent food,” she began. “I’ll have to keep this place in mind next time I come back.” She smiled a bit. “I’m ready to leave if you are.”

Christoph nodded and stood, leaving a tip on the table as he waited for Amaya to gather her things before leaving the cafe. "Is there anywhere else you would like to visit?" he asked, offering up his arm to her.

"Uh, well, what kind of museums do you have besides the SS museum? Is there an art museum nearby?" 

Christoph smiled. She was interested in so much of the culture in which he lived that it compelled him to show her around everywhere he could. Americans weren’t always the most interested in other cultures, and it was nice to meet one who was. “Well there are so many kinds of art museums around here. What kind of art are you looking for? There are paintings, photography, expressionism, and so on.” 

The rest of the trip in Berlin went very well. Amaya and Christoph visited various museums, including the SS museum located on the original site of the headquarters. Although Amaya had visited there before, it had been strictly for work and to take reference pictures for her storyboards. Christoph learned that Amaya's favorite historical era was World War II, particularly the Axis side. She had mentioned in passing that she had a small Prussian flag pinned to her corkboard in her cubicle back in the U.S. and a Nazi Luftwaffe pin she had found in an antique shop in LA pinned there with it. She was much more aware of European history than he had previously thought, which was surprising for an American. But then again, he shouldn't have been surprised at all since she knew some of the history behind the Brandenburg Gate.

It was well after dark when he returned her to her hotel in Potsdam. Amaya was surprised that he had spent so much time with her, though she hoped she didn’t take up too much of his time. But she had gotten a lot of pictures, one of which was one of her and him together — which was surprisingly his suggestion.

"Hey, thanks a lot for today," she said to him appreciatively. "I know you didn't have to take time out of your day to do this, but it really was a lot of fun."

Christoph smiled charmingly back at her. "Oh no, no! It was my pleasure! I don't often meet a foreigner that is so interested in these other parts of the world. It was really very refreshing to show you around and revisit that for myself." He looked at his watch. "As much as I've enjoyed myself, I really should be going. Filming begins early tomorrow morning, and I must drive back to Berlin from here."

"No, I understand," Amaya said with a slight smile. She adjusted the shoulder strap of her bag. Hopefully, we can do this again sometime."

He nodded. "Absolutely. I would like that." He smiled again. "Good night and hopefully I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Christoph, and drive safely."

Christoph turned from Amaya and hailed a cab to take him back to the studio which wasn't very far away. She smiled after him, hoping that surely, they would see each other from time to time. She liked making new friends, and she felt extremely grateful to already be making friends with such an unlikely person. She hoped she wouldn't lose him after production, for she liked Christoph very much. Amaya glanced down at her iPhone, and she could see that Jeff had left her about a zillion text messages, all of them wondering where she was at. She had no answered them out of politeness toward Christoph and the fact that she didn't feel like telling him where she was. But she knew the moment he saw her, he would question her. Amaya sighed, turned, and went back into the hotel, preparing herself for one of Jeff's famous interrogations.


	7. Once Upon A Time, On the Set of Inglorious Basterds...

The train ride to France was long, and Amaya found herself out in the French countryside. How and why she had been gerrymandered into to coming out here was beyond her comprehension. She failed to understand why in the world they needed a concept artist out in France, but as Jeff had explained, they needed a few extra hands to help with carrying equipment. Amaya did not consider herself particularly strong, so she figured Jeff had something to do with convincing the production manager to let her tag along, though she was rather grateful for the chance to see France.

They were to film the first scene today. It was the beginning of October, so Amaya pulled a light jacket on as she sat quietly in the grass with her drawing book. She had come out about a week beforehand to help get things set up, and she had worked on a few storyboards for the opening scenes here. Now all she had to do was wait until she and the other members were needed. She was excited to learn, however, that Christoph would be in the first scene of the film. She had not encountered him since they had spent time in Berlin a little over a week ago. She figured either she had worn out her welcome, or he was just busy. She hoped it was more of the latter rather than the former.

She sat Indian-style out in the sun with her sketchbook balancing on her knee, a kneaded eraser in her pocket, and a mechanical pencil in her hand as she watched the actors arrive on the set, already dressed in their costumes. Quentin was doling out orders to the crew members, trying to get the cameramen in place. She smiled and glanced down at her blank paper when she saw Christoph arrive wearing his SS uniform.

Christoph sported the SS uniform so finely, it seemed as though Hugo Boss himself designed the uniform entirely for him. The matching trench coat was draped over his right arm, while he held the cap in the same hand. His tall boots shined as the sunlight hit against them, and he approached the rest of the cast and crew with a glorious smile. He, at first, did not notice Amaya. She had been sitting on the ground among the tall grass and yellow flowers, making her difficult to spot. One of the make-up artists approached Christoph, already putting on touches to his face, and another was running a comb through his light brown hair. Hairspray was applied and finally, Christoph was allowed to put on his trench coat and his cap.

Something about him after finally being dressed and completely shaped into his character caused Christoph to look less like himself and more like Hans Landa. It was amazing how much one could change simply by the way they were dressed or the way their hair was done. Christoph glanced around and saw that Amaya was sitting in the grass watching the cast and crew set up to get the show on the road. He had only just a moment to go over and speak to her.

He approached with a confident step towards her and smiled as he greeted her her. “Hello, Amaya. It’s been a while. I wasn’t sure if I’d see you here,” he said. He would have sat with her in the grass had he not been in costume, but he did not want to risk getting anything on it, especially just before filming began.

Amaya lifted her eyes up at hearing Christoph’s familiar voice and saw him standing in front of her in his full costume. He looked different from the Christoph she had been out to Berlin with, but that was the miracle of movies. She smiled back up at him. “You can thank Brian for my presence here. He seems to have a penchant for talking the production manager into letting me tag along.” She put her sketchbook aside and started to get to her feet. 

When Christoph saw she was getting up, he leaned over to give her his hand. "Well, let's hope he keeps up that penchant for persuasion."

Amaya smiled a little, though her right leg was tingling from having sat in that same position for so long, and she stumbled a bit from it. She glanced over Christoph’s costume and gave a slight smile. “You look like you stepped right out of that SS museum we visited last week. You look great.”

His eyes glanced down at his own uniform and seemed amused by it himself. He then returned his gaze to Amaya and smiled. “I usually pull off the ‘bad guy’ pretty well,” he answered playfully. “At least I _look_ convincing.” He then paused, looking at the set and crew behind him before turning back. “I’m about to do my scene. Are you going to watch?” Christoph asked this as though he were a boy hoping his mother would go see him at his play.

“Everyone get into your places! We’re about to get this started!” Quentin called from the set of cameras and sound systems set up in the grass. A small open air car was already parked in its place on the dirt road, where side actors dressed in soldiers' garb stood around it, waiting for their SS Standartenführer to meet them.

Amaya pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. “I don’t normally watch any of the scenes,” she began. “I don’t want to spoil it for myself when I watch the final product…” She noticed the hopeful look on his face, and she couldn’t help but give a slight smile. “…but I guess I can make an exception for you.”

Christoph seemed happy by her response, and he was about to reply when Quentin called for the actors to be in their places. Amaya glanced toward Quentin and the actors moving toward their places. She knew most of this scene would be done inside the little house they had found during pre-production. Space would be limited, and she didn’t want to be in the way.

“Er…well…if space allows, of course,” she trailed, uncertainly. “And if it’s alright with Quentin.”

“I’ll talk to Quentin,” Christoph said to her hopefully. His accent made the way he pronounced Quentin’s name just a little odd, yet adorable all the same. It was the mix of a q and a v mixed with the vowels. Of course, Christoph noticed none of this, he smiled pleasantly before being summoned again by Quentin.

Christoph winked at Amaya before turning to meet the rest at the jeep where he would begin. The scene would start outside where he’d meet the French farmer and the intense scene would soon begin in the small house. But before they could begin, Christoph asked something of Quentin, his eyes glancing once at Amaya, before back at the other man. They both smiled and Quentin nodded. Christoph then beamed at Amaya and motioned for her to come over. 

She was flabbergasted. Honestly, she had expected Quentin to say no. She double checked her phone to make sure it was on silent; she’d hate to be the one to grate on his nerves when he was letting her come near where they were filming the scene. Normally, she would be off to the side in the grass reading or drawing until she was needed to help move some things around.

All the chairs were occupied, so Amaya found a spot in the grass where she could sit. The grass area seemed to suit her well, and Christoph smiled at her again as he got into his place with the other actors. The scene began, and Amaya watched as the antique car in which Christoph rode with the officers approached the small house where LaPadite was chopping wood. She was silent and did not even fidget as she watched him cross over toward the French farmer.

As the scene unfolded, she could see the reason that Quentin had cast him into the movie: he truly was talented. The way he spoke in both French and English was so eloquent, and his mannerisms as he portrayed his character were spot on. She began to wonder whether Quentin had perhaps uncovered a jewel, a ‘diamond in the rough’, so to speak.

Christoph, as Hans, approached the French cow farmer, who wiped the sweat off of his forehead, and met with him face-to-face. He grinned proudly as he pointed towards the ground below him. He asked if the land belonged to Perrier LaPadite. Monsieur LaPadite responded with a simple “oui.”

Christoph held out his hand when he finally met with the taller man and they shook hands. “I am Colonel Hans Landa of the SS,” he began and his lines had ensued from there. Once the simple scene outside had finished, Quentin yelled “cut!” and everyone had stopped what they were doing.

His mannerism had changed, much less intimidating and he conversed lightly with Denis Ménochet, the actor portraying LaPadite. Christoph made one obvious glance at Amaya, before looking back at the other man.

Amaya caught Christoph’s glance and she gave a timid smile. Quentin talked with the other actors, and then they moved the scene into the small house. As the scene was filmed, Amaya watched Christoph from a spot out of the way. She was amazed at how such a sweet man like him who wouldn’t let her pay for anything in Berlin last week could make himself both charming and intimidating. Truly he was very talented, and although Amaya didn’t usually watch the filming, she was glad she had made an exception for Christoph. It was a rare honor to be able to just sit and watch.

Christoph continued with the next few scenes, and they had been filmed a few times. There were moments where either he or Denis would make mistakes, and everyone would laugh lightheartedly before returning back to the seriousness of the scene. It was amazing how quickly he could turn from such a sweet man to one who seemed to intimidating and cruel. Of course, that was not his true character, but that of Hans Landa, and Tarantino had made the right choice in casting him.

When the filming for the farm scene was completed, Quentin allowed for everyone to go on a break, and Christoph did not hesitate to find Amaya and stand by her. “So what did you think?” he asked, offering his hand down to her.

Amaya grabbed his hand, got to her feet, and stood in front of him. He still wore his hat crookedly on his head, and she nodded, returning his smile. “I can see why Quentin cast you,” she said. “You’re very talented, Christoph. I enjoyed watching you.”

They continued their conversation, and Amaya cleared back a lock of her red hair. Quentin happened to glance over at the pair as he was talking to the other actors, and he raised an eyebrow questioningly. He should have figured something was going on there if he asked if she could watch.

About the same time, Jeff was searching for Amaya, and he paused when he saw her standing among the camera men and actors talking to Christoph. So _that’s_ where she had been! It was apparent she must have been invited to watch the scene, most likely by Christoph. He recalled when she had come in a little later than usual to the hotel last week that she had mentioned Christoph had showed her around Berlin and that she’d had a really good time.

Jeff crossed his arms and observed her. She kept clearing her hair back behind her ear and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. When he said something funny, she would give a subdued laugh and glance down at the ground and then look back up at him shyly, though she was clearly interested in what he had to say. Amaya was definitely not acting entirely like herself, and it made him chuckle; he had never seen Amaya act so bashful.

And Christoph…he couldn’t tell for sure, but he seemed to be interested in her, though he was very subdued about it. He wondered whether it was possible that he really was into in her. He did, after all, escort Amaya around Berlin, and men who weren’t at least somewhat attracted to a woman wouldn’t normally do that. Jeff smirked. This was going to be interesting to see how this would unfold.

Christoph was not aware of the stares coming at them from all other directions. He was only interested in Amaya and what they both had to say to each other. Even if Christoph had seen the look he got from Quentin on the other side of the room as they began packing some of the equipment to move outside, he still did not know the man well enough at the time to know he was going to be prodded about it later. Quentin was sure going to want to know what was going on between them.

“I’m really glad that you came today. It’s always different having an audience. The cameras and the crew are one thing, but knowing someone is there simply to watch you perform is a whole other experience.” He smiled at Amaya with a certain sweetness about him, taking the cap off his head as if suddenly feeling rude for having it on in front of her while in a house. It was a silly old-world habit that had not worn off from him.

"I'm glad you invited me, Christoph," Amaya replied, smiling. "Thank you. It isn't often us crew members outside the camera and prop crew get an invitation to just sit and watch you guys."

Christoph was about to say something else when Quentin called for the cast and crew to be outside so they can prepare for the scene out there. Christoph would be first at the doorway, holding a dummy Luger and aiming it towards the fleeing Melanie Laurent. Christoph smiled at Amaya. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I should finish this scene." He then winked at her, turning to leave the house.

Amaya had no choice but to join the crew outside and help prepare for the scene out there. When she went to help move some equipment, Jeff casually walked over to her.

“So,” he began, smirking. “I was looking for you earlier.”

“And?”

“How’d you end up actually getting to watch that scene?” Jeff asked.

“Christoph invited me,” Amaya said.

“Oh, he did, did he?!” Jeff grinned. “I knew it. He seemed really interested in you when I saw you with him a minute ago.” Then he grinned evilly. “And you…”

“Don’t go there, Jeff. It’s not like that.”

He chuckled. “Heh…so you think. I seriously think he's interested in you."

Amaya shook her head. "I highly doubt it. I barely know him."

"Okay, okay, if he were," Jeff began, "would you consider dating him?"

She paused as she considered this. "Yeah...probably. I mean, he's a nice guy."

"He's older than you, though. What about that?"

Amaya shrugged. "I wouldn't care. As long as he's not Hugh Hefner's age and he's good to me."

Jeff chuckled. "Yeah, I don't get it with that guy, but honestly, Christoph is, what? In his forties?"

"Erm...no. Slightly older."

Jeff paused. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

He then shrugged. "Well, if Hugh Hefner can do it being as old and dried up as he is, then so can you and Christoph. At least he doesn't look his age and he won't need a truckload of Viagra."

Amaya burst out laughing. "Jeff!"

Just then, Quentin called for quiet on the set, and Amaya stifled another giggle. But she turned and watched, gazing at Christoph as he acted out his scene with the Luger in hand as Melanie Laurent fled through the field. A smile crossed her lips as she watched him while he was in character. She could see herself dating a guy like Christoph, and she wondered if maybe she would find someone as kind and sweet as he. 

She turned back to Jeff. "Hey, it's almost lunch. Let's get something to eat while we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugo Boss designed the Nazi uniforms in WWII.


	8. Eine Klein Nachtmusik

Within the next few days, filming began with a few other scenes. With the weather in France moving toward autumn, they had to rush the filming of some outdoor scenes, including the one they had done the other day. But today, Quentin had called for the filming of the bar scene. Christoph was going to be less busy than the rest of the actors, but he still had a small part that he had to prepare for. Before anyone else had set up, Christoph sat at one of the tables in the bar scene, dark so it could look like a basement, and he was reviewing his own lines and what he would be doing in his scene. It was short and simple, but he had to keep in mind how Hans Landa would behave in that scene.

Quentin entered the set and found Christoph sitting at one of the tables. He smiled and sat across from him. “We’re gonna start filming soon,” he said to Christoph, who looked up with a smile.

“Alright, I’ll leave in just a moment.”

“So that girl you invited to watch the scene yesterday...” Quentin then transitioned to.

Christoph raised a brow and sat forward. “Amaya? Yes, what about her?”

“She's my storyboard artist. You interested in her?”

“I...just thought she would like to watch,” Christoph answered uncomfortably. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“So you _are_ interested in her. You think she’s pretty? Did you get her number?”

“No! It’s… not like that, Quentin.”

Quentin laughed, apparently amused by Christoph's reluctance to admit that he was interested in Amaya. "It's okay, Chris. She's cute. You should hang out with her more." He then grinned impishly and got up from the table. Christoph followed, hoping the subject would be dropped.

*******************

Amaya stood on the set for the underground bar where she helped place tables and other props for the extras in the scene to use. Jeff and a few other men were moving an upright piano into place to set the ambiance of a basement pub, and Amaya glanced at it. The piano looked really heavy, and she wondered whether it could be played.

The extras arrived on the scene, and she knew Christoph didn’t have many lines for this part; he was supposed to come in after the shootout. Quentin arrived, too, and he began directing the actors and extras into their places. He instructed ‘Wilhelm’ in what he was supposed to do, and Diane Kruger arrived to play the part of Bridget von Hammersmark. Amaya grinned when she saw Micheal Fassbender. He was incredibly hot, but she knew he was so far out of her league that she’d have to grow wings to catch him. But he was nice to look at.

Once everything was in place, Quentin cleared the crew out, and Amaya stood over to the side as the actors took their places. She spotted Christoph in his costume off to the side with his script in his hand. He looked so focused and so cute that she blushed when he looked up and almost caught her staring at him. He didn't look in her direction, so Amaya assumed that maybe he hadn't noticed her. 

“Go talk to him,” Jeff said, nudging her. “He doesn’t come in until after the shootout.”

Amaya blushed harder. “I…I don’t want to be in the way…”

Jeff chuckled. "Oh, you could never be in his way according to him," he said. Then, "Hey, do you want a water?"

Amaya nodded. "Sure." 

Jeff wandered off to go get bottles of water as the actors got into their places. As soon as Quentin called, “Action!”, the entire set went completely silent, and Amaya watched with her arms crossed as the scene unfolded. She had drawn some storyboards for this one, though they were a little rough and incomplete. Her drawings had focused on the main actors in the scenes rather than the faces of the extras, which she had only outlined in the background and shaded in. Christoph was silent as well, though he did make a few glances over to Amaya, which caused him to smile to himself. He glanced over at her only when he was sure that she was not looking at him.

The scene entirely took several hours to get done, as well as plenty of retakes. Once it was finally finished, Christoph’s scene was being prepared. The soldiers took their places, and already Christoph was hunched over the evidence laid before him. Quentin called for action again, and Christoph picked up the shoe that Bridget von Hammersmark left behind. Christoph had a few takes, going about his lines differently in each one, before it was finally done.

Quentin called for a wrap on the scene, and soon everyone was packing up and filing out to leave. Christoph and Quentin headed back to Christoph's dressing room to go over some scenes together and discussed his lines for the next scene they’d be working on. Quentin admired Christoph’s work ethic, as well as his immense talent. If it weren’t for this Austrian, _Inglourious Basterds_ would not be, and for that, Quentin was thankful.

********************

When the set had cleared, and the actors and other crew left, Amaya had picked up her things and was about to leave as well, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. She really wanted to know whether the piano she had seen earlier was playable. When she pushed the middle C key, she was surprised to find that it worked and the key was in tune. She took a quick look around, making sure no one was near, and then she pulled the bench out from under the piano and sat. She wiped her hands on her jeans and thought for a moment. Then, she began to pluck out the chords to a song she had long memorized: Tchaikovsky's "Waltz of the Flowers" from _The Nutcracker._

Eventually, Quentin left, leaving Christoph last to leave. He was about to get back to his hotel when he heard music playing on set. Curious, he made his way to the set slowly, and caught a glimpse of Amaya at the piano, hands dancing across the keys playing a tune he recognized well. He crossed his arms and leaned against one of the walls quietly so he could admire her playing without interrupting her. She seemed completely unaware that anyone was still left on the set and that she had attracted attention to herself. Her back was turned toward Christoph as he leaned against the wall and watched her play. When Amaya finished the song, she removed her hands from the piano keys, somewhat lost in thought.

Christoph could not wipe the smile away from his face. She played beautifully, and he wanted to let her know that. He slowly made his way over to her, the room filled with silence. He sat himself down beside her on the small bench and looked at her. “You play so well,” he started. “Where did you learn to play like that?”

Amaya had no idea that he had even been watching her. She was sitting in a moment of quiet contemplation, wondering what else she could play when he sat next to her and spoke. She jumped, startled by his presence. "I-I...!" Almost immediately a knot of nervousness had formed in the pit of her stomach; she couldn't believe he had caught her playing.

“Oh! I—I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to surprise you like that it’s just… I heard you play and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

She felt the heat creeping into her cheeks when he sat next to her, still in his costume. God, he looked really handsome in that Nazi uniform. She mentally kicked herself into gear. “Er…I…uh…” she stammered, grasping for coherent sentences. “I…didn’t think anyone else was around…” She regained her composure. “I’ve…I’ve been playing since I was very young…” She pushed back a lock of her auburn hair. “My grandma was a piano teacher, and she was the one who taught me how to play.”

"You had a good teacher," Christoph told her. "What kind of music do you play?"

Amaya started to get a little more comfortable now. She really hadn't expected anyone to be listening, but it was sort of a relief knowing that Christoph really seemed to enjoy hearing her. Of course, she shouldn't be at all surprised considering he grew up in the City of Music. "I can play a little of everything," she replied. "I do a lot of classical, but I can do popular songs and..." She gave a slight chuckle. "...video game music." She ran a finger down the ivory surface of one of the keys. "I always did as well with music as with art."

Christoph grinned and crossed his arms comfortably over his chest. “You’re very talented, Amaya. You can do things many people spend their whole life only wishing they could accomplish.”

Amaya gave a slight blush. _He_ thought _she_ was talented? That was an impressive compliment coming from him, and it boosted her ego just a little. "Thanks. I've just always been creatively minded, I guess." She paused and looked over at him. "Um...do you want to hear something else?"

He smiled gently. "Absolutely...if you really don't mind playing, of course."

She thought for a moment before a smile twitched at the corner of her lips; she would play some Mozart for him. Surely an Austrian could appreciate that. She began plucking out the chords to "Rondo Alla Turca," and Christoph instantly beamed. He knew Mozart when he heard it, and she played the song so excellently that he couldn't help but watch her keenly as she concentrated on the music. Even more impressive was that she had no sheet music in front of her, so he surmised that she had it long committed to memory.

Christoph undid the top two buttons of his tunic. The costume fit him perfectly, although a Nazi uniform was attractive on nearly anyone -- or at least that's what Amaya thought. He then rested a hand on the keys. He was not as gifted as Amaya, but he knew a few simple little tunes. He started playing a few of the keys, which started a small melody, but he just then he had a wild urge come over him. He stopped and let his hand fall to his lap.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?” he suddenly blurted, his head turning so his eyes could meet hers.

Amaya was completely caught off guard by his invitation. It had been one thing for him to show her around Berlin, but…he was asking her to dinner? Was he asking her on a date? She rested her hands in her lap as she looked over at him. He beheld a soft, hopeful look in his hazel eyes as he awaited her answer. He was handsome, and very down to earth. She liked his sense of humor, and she really didn’t have a problem with the fact that he was a little older than she. But he certainly didn’t look his age. Not at all. She really liked him. A lot.

"RIght now?" 

He nodded, his eyes illuminated by the faint light of the set as he gazed at her. "Right now."

"Like a...date?" she asked, dumbly.

He chuckled. "Yes."

“O-okay,” she answered, still floored that he asked. “I’ll go to dinner with you.”

Christoph smiled brightly, and seemed as if everything had come together perfectly. He was afraid Amaya would not accept his offer at all. She hardly knew him, and he was so much older than she, but he felt drawn to her and he wanted to get to know her nonetheless.

“Wonderful!” he said. “We could go somewhere tonight if you’d like. Nothing extravagant, but somewhere lovely and quiet. What do you think?” 

Christoph got up from the piano bench, offering her his hand so that he could help her up. She was shy, but he could faintly see the excitement in her eyes.

“That's alright with me,” she said, taking his hand and getting to her feet. She noticed that he was still wearing his Nazi uniform. “Maybe you should change first, Christoph. I don’t think wearing that SS uniform in the middle of France would go over too well with people.”

He blinked; he had forgotten he was still wearing it. “You’re right. I could actually get arrested walking around like this,” he chuckled before heading to his dressing room.

"Yeah, we don't want that," Amaya replied, following him. 

Amaya stood outside Christoph's dressing room as she waited for him to change. She was glad she looked presentable in her purple long sleeved shirt with its low neckline, tan khakis, and her brown flats. She played with her silver sparrow necklace as she thought about Christoph and why he seemed so interested in her. She wasn’t particularly beautiful — at least not in her opinion — and he was an actor who would most likely make it really big after people saw this movie. He shouldn’t have an interest in her, and even if he did, he'd probably just forget about her if he made it big. But he was cute; she couldn’t deny that. And she liked spending time with him.

It had been a few minutes, for getting out of a Nazi uniform wasn’t necessarily easy with the layers, the buttons on his tunic, and the fact that he had to hang it up carefully so as not to wrinkle it or disturb the medals. Once he had changed, he returned opened the door to find Amaya still waiting for him. He was dressed in a baby blue button shirt, a smoky gray jacket, and khaki pants. Christoph was dressed so nicely, and Amaya had long figured that this sort of attire was the norm for him.

When he emerged from his dressing room, he held out his arm, offering for Amaya to take it. His smile was so charming, so sweet. It raised his cheek bones high, even with such a simple smile. “Come, I know of somewhere close to here that I know you’ll enjoy.”

She took his arm, but when she saw his adorable smile, she felt her face get hot. She knew she was blushing and there wasn’t a thing she could do about it. She smiled nervously. “Well, I’m looking forward to it, Christoph,” she said. “If it’s anything like that coffee shop we went to, I’m sure I’ll enjoy it.”


	9. Claire de Lune

Paris was such a busy place, probably as busy as Los Angeles. He hailed a cab and opened the door for her where she slid into the backseat as he followed behind. When he closed the door, he said something to the driver in his perfect French, and the car pulled away from the curb and into the traffic. Amaya wondered what kind of place Christoph had in mind as she watched the scenery pass by.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she gave a slight jump as she yanked it out. She read the text message: it was from Brian.

_Where you at?_

She pursed her lips and flipped the phone closed. She was _so_ not going to answer that. Brian would give her shit again if she said she was with Christoph.

After speaking with the driver about where to take them, Christoph sat back and looked to Amaya. The man seemed so content on where he was, where they were going, and who he was with. “It’s been a while since I’ve been in France,” he admitted to start conversation. “I’ve spent so much time in Germany and in England, I’ve hardly had enough time to go anywhere else.” 

"It's beautiful," Amaya admitted as they drove slowly along down the Parisian streets. "I always wanted to visit Paris and see some of the sights here. I'm especially interested in The Louvre."

Christoph chuckled. "Of course you would be. You're an artist, after all. It's closed this late in the evening, but perhaps on another day, if we have off, I can take you."

"That sounds fun," she smiled. 

They talked much about art, for though Christoph had no talent in painting of visual art, he did have a great appreciation for it. Shortly after the conversation ensued, the cab pulled over the curb, and a quaint little restaurant, busy already given the hour. The sign above it was small but it read “Les Alevins Français.”

“I’ve been here once before, and the experience left me wanting to come back again when I got the chance,” Christoph smiled as he opened the car door.

“I'm sure I'll enjoy it." 

She took his arm when he offered it to her and made her way toward the entrance. She was excited to be out and about in France, and to her, Christoph spoke the language so perfectly, it was as though he were a Frenchman himself. The fact that he spoke multiple languages was completely adorable to her. He was so eloquent and classy, and it made her feel like a country bumpkin. They waited for a table to be available, and Amaya was a little nervous about the food. She was not familiar with French cuisine, other than es cargo, which she knew she would _not_ be ordering.

The maître d selected a table for Amaya and Christoph; the latter had requested a table for two somewhere quiet so he could enjoy Amaya's company. Christoph took Amaya’s hand and led her forward toward the table, and then pulled out a chair for her to sit down first. The maître d handed Amaya her menu as Christoph helped scoot his date up to the table before seating himself across from her. He smiled charmingly at her as he received his own menu from the maître d.

“Have you had French cuisine often?” he asked Amaya, wondering what she had and hadn’t had before. He wanted to help her choose something that would be amazing for her, something she would remember. Of course, Christoph was always about making a good impression. A waiter stopped by and asked what they’d be drinking this evening. Christoph ordered a bottle of champagne for them both, and a glass of water for himself.

Amaya ordered a water as well, and the waiter left to fetch their champagne. Champagne? He was _really_ ordering champagne? Although she was floored, Amaya gathered herself and folded her hands in her lap as she gleamed over the menu. “No, I haven’t had very much French cuisine at all. I’m not too familiar with what’s good for a first timer.” 

Christoph couldn’t seem to wipe the charming smile off of his face. It pleased him to take Amaya to another place she had never experienced. Something about showing her new things made Christoph particularly happy. He leaned forward and spun his menu, pointing to something on it so she could see. Of course, it was all in French, and Amaya could not read a thing. But one thing on it seemed recognizable. “Bisque” was something most people would know about.

“I suggest the lobster bisque,” he started, his hazel eyes flickering up to look at her. “It comes with a baguette. That could start us off until we figure out what we want for an entree.” The man’s soft eyes seemed to search Amaya for her approval, much like a small, excited boy.

Amaya nodded. She had heard of lobster bisque back in the U.S., and she liked seafood, so that sounded great to her. “That sounds fine,” she told him, lifting her eyes from the menu to gaze at him. “I’ve at least heard of that.”

She felt utterly dumb for not knowing what in the world she wanted to eat. It wasn’t like walking into a Steak n' Shake back home where you could order a hamburger and the toppings you wanted. The menu was written entirely in French, and it was difficult to decide what she wanted when she was illiterate in the French language.

“I’ll tell you what, Christoph,” she began, “since you’re more familiar with the cuisine here than I am, I will have whatever you suggest. I’m not a picky eater.” She gave him a small smile. “Just don’t order es cargot for me. Where I'm from, snails are fish bait, not food.”

Christoph chuckled and nodded as if he agreed that the es cargot would be a bad idea. He put his right hand on his heart and raised his left. “I promise, no snails for us today,” he said to her, grinning like an excited young boy and making Amaya giggle in return. He lowered his hands again, taking the menu entirely so that he could scan through it. When he decided on what would be the best for them both, he made the order to the waiter who had returned with their bottle of wine and two glasses. The waiter nodded, and then filled both wine glasses. 

“Merci,” Christoph said as the waiter left.

The atmosphere was quiet and comforting, but not too quiet as to seem completely barren. The restaurant was quite busy, and there was the faint sound of music and dull chatter surrounding them. They began conversing quite easily as they became more comfortable with each other, and Christoph’s eyes seemed so warm and welcoming by the way he looked at Amaya. The restaurant had dimmer lighting to set a quiet, relaxed mood, and a candle flickered in a small glass globe between them. She smiled at something he said, and he couldn't help but notice the way the flame of the candle flickered in her eyes as she looked at him. 

Amaya and Christoph finished dinner and dessert, and he took care of the bill. They stood, left the restaurant, and waited at the curb for a cab. Amaya couldn’t help but notice that Christoph was just so cute and sweet. She really liked him, and she knew she probably shouldn’t even hope for anything to evolve with him, but she wanted to know him more. The problem was that he flustered her so much that she found it difficult to reveal too much about herself, let alone carry a coherent conversation with him. She distracted herself by looking at the buildings on the street; many of them looked very old, as though they had stood since the 16th century or before. She loved how European countries like France and Germany were conglomerations of old and new. She had wanted to see the Eiffel Tower at some point during filming, but Amaya wasn’t sure that would happen.

“Hey, uh…thank you for dinner, Christoph,” she finally said, breaking away from her own thoughts. “It was very good.”

“No need to thank me,” he insisted warmly. “I wanted you to experience a part of France before you have to leave.” 

Christoph couldn’t help enjoying Amaya’s company. She was beautiful, for certain, talented, and intelligent. He had never met a woman quite like her before, for there was something to be said about her unique character. She seemed so shy, yet there seemed to be some sort of unspoken strength buried beneath the surface that made Christoph want to figure her out. He wanted more than anything to break her open, to crack her like a safe, and see for himself what infinite beauty she kept locked away. 

Then, as they waited for a cab, an idea popped into his mind, one that made his heart skip in his chest and insisted he not hesitate. He looked at Amaya now, and grabbed her hand excitedly. “Forget the cab,” he said to her. “Follow me!” 

Amaya blinked, shocked by his sudden impulsiveness. "Follow you?" 

He nodded and began to lead her down the sidewalk. She held onto his hand as they wove around people on the sidewalks as his quick pace turned into a slight jog. They made it past the taller buildings, and when they rounded a corner, Amaya could see the Eiffel Tower displayed perfectly in lights, glowing against the night sky. Her eyes widened, her lips parted, and the grin the crept across her face was unstoppable; he was taking her to see it!

They arrived at the large park in which the tower stood, and Amaya looked up at it, the lights from the park and the tower illuminating her face. “I never thought I would see this landmark in real life,” she mused quietly. Then she gave a slight frown. “And I left my camera and night lens back at the hotel, of course.” 

Christoph couldn’t help but feel sympathetic for her, so he smiled sweetly to reassure her and placed his hand between her shoulder blades. “Don’t worry, I’ll take you back again. I’m usually doing nothing of importance at this hour. We’ll return, but next time with your camera.”

He brought his free hand into his pocket, but his other still remained in Amaya’s, not at all willing to let her go. The lights illuminated the city so beautifully, and the tower was even more beautiful in real life than it ever was in any photo. It took a moment for Christoph to realize that he had been staring at her emerald eyes for longer than he should have. The lights from the tower lit her eyes up as if they were also part of the display. He smiled once and then looked away, feeling his cheeks flush a little. He was glad it was still a little too dark to see that. He eyes returned to the tower. Though he’d seen it before, the Eiffel Tower never did disappoint.

Amaya thought that maybe it was a good thing that she didn’t have the camera with her. Although she enjoyed taking pictures and posting them to her blog for her family back home to see, it was sort of nice to only have her small purse to keep track of that held just her money, passport, ID, and some random things like a powder compact, lipstick, chewing gum, and pens. She never went anywhere without a pen just in case she had a napkin on which to doodle. But not only was it nice to not have to keep up with her camera bag, it was great just spending time with Christoph. Yes, he was older, but to her, that did not matter. She found him highly attractive with this adorable, boyish charm about him that she just couldn’t get enough of. There was nothing more fatal than a man with charm, and Amaya knew she was headed for the danger zone with him. He was unlike any actor — or any person for that matter — that she had ever met.

Belatedly she realized that he had never let go of her hand once they had arrived at the tower. In fact, it seemed as though he wasn’t really _willing_ to let it go. She felt herself cheeks suddenly begin to burn; he was holding her hand. _He was holding her hand!_ Why was he holding her hand still?! Surely… _surely_ not; he couldn’t be attracted to her. But she wouldn’t deny she enjoyed him holding her by the hand and leading her around the most romantic city in the world. She should just enjoy having an adorable European man take her on a tour of some of the best places France had to offer.

“It’s very beautiful,” Amaya said as Christoph led her toward the tower. “I was reading on the Internet that you can actually go up and enjoy a view.” She gave a slight smile. “Would you mind?”

“Would I mind?” he asked her as she brought up going inside. He looked at her, a spark in those hazel eyes of his, and smiled brightly. 

He appeared, at that moment, perfectly content and that nothing else existed in this world except their moment and he was going to make sure it was the best moment she would ever have. The man truly wasn’t willing to let her hand go, now that it was being held in his. Something was comforting about holding her hand, something that made him feel serene. He was no dull man, and he had experience enough to know what he felt. He had to admit to himself then and there, as he watched the tower with Amaya's hand in his, that he had a strong attraction towards her. It inspired a genuine fluttering in his heart that he had not felt in a long time.

“Après vous,” he said to her, gesturing his free hand how towards the Eiffel Tower.

 

Amaya attempted to hide the smile on her lips, but it was impossible. She walked first, his hand still not letting go of hers, and then he followed until he was side by side with her. The park through which they walked was beautiful. The sidewalks were lit by the soft glow of streetlamps which allowed she and Christoph to see where they were going. The Eiffel Tower had three stories, the topmost story was actually a little restaurant where diners could enjoy a good meal and the view.

Although there was an elevator in the Eiffel Tower, Amaya and Christoph chose to take the stairs, the slow ascension only serving to give them more time to chat. When they reached the second level, they were very high, and Amaya looked out over the glowing, glimmering lights of Paris. The autumn breeze whistled around the wrought iron of the tower supports and lifted strands of her red hair. She buttoned her vintage wool peacoat and enjoyed the Parisian view with him. Christoph was undeniably attractive, and Amaya could do little to resist him. She stood close to him, a small smile on her lips as she glanced over the rail to see how far it was to the ground. Then she glanced back up and over to Christoph who seemed more than content just to watch her observe her surroundings for the first time.

“This view is amazing,” she quietly remarked. “I honestly never thought I’d ever see Paris, let alone the Eiffel Tower.” She glanced at Christoph. “I’m glad I got to see it with you.”

His eyes were fixed on her now, as they were before. But seeing her happy to experience something that she thought she would never get to see in her life time brought joy to Christoph. And something about doing this for her made him smile, not counting the fact that he was admiring her more than the surroundings. He had seen all this before, and it made him marvel more at her.

“I’m glad to be the one to take you here. It’s a beautiful city. There’s something to be said for such a romantic city such as Paris.” Christoph leaned forward against the metal guard rail, feeling the breeze tousle through his hair. The air was cooler up where the breeze caught them, and it felt refreshing.

The redhead pulled her coat tighter about her, slightly shivering at the chilly breeze. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest as she leaned against the rail with Christoph. "“Yes, there is,” she agreed. “It seems there is just this aura here that exudes it.”

Christoph sneaked another glimpse at Amaya when she was not looking and noticed that she seemed a bit chilly. She was obviously not the type to admit her discomfort. Instead, Christoph decided on a bold move on his part; he brought an arm around Amaya and pulled her against him so that she could enjoy the view and keep warm.

It startled her when he casually wrapped his arm around her and gently pulled her closer to him. She could feel the warmth of Christoph's body and smell the light scent of his cologne, but she did not move away. The best thing to do here, she felt, was to not say or do anything but enjoy it all. A content smile played upon her full lips as she looked out over the city, swearing that it had to be even bigger than Los Angeles. 

She swallowed hard, struggling to find something to talk about with him, but he was so distracting. “Maybe next time we’re off together, we can come and…visit more of Paris.”

“I’d like that,” he replied simply but happily. Even he felt the slight sensation of goose flesh as the warmth of their bodies collected. “Amaya… Je peux vous montrer le monde.” 

He said this in the sweetest French accent he could muster. Although he knew she would not understand the words he spoke, that was part of why he said it. Only he knew what it meant, and he said it not only to her, but as though he were making a personal promise to himself. 

After a moment longer enjoying the serene view of Paris, Christoph looked down at Amaya, the lights of the vast city glowing in the orbs of his hazel eyes. “It’s getting late, you know. We should probably get you back to the hotel or you’ll regret it in the morning.” He smiled at her, as he always did.

"Ah ha..." she said, amused. "I see you remembered that I hate mornings." She returned his gaze and pushed back a strand of her auburn hair before reluctantly looking away. "But you're right. I better get back before tomorrow becomes a Red Bull day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Je peux vous montrer le monde." -- I can show you the world.


	10. A Thousand Paper Cranes

The filming was going smoothly for the movie, and by this time it was winter, so most of the filming was now done indoors at the studio lot or at an indoor on location spot. Amaya sat at a table in a small break room with colorful pieces of perfectly square paper next to her. She had a small book she was looking at as she folded one of the squares of paper, glancing back and forth from the book to her little project. She was trying out some origami while on a mini break. Finally, she had achieved what she had set out to do: make an origami crane.

She sat back, admired her handiwork, and decided to make another one that was even better than the first. As she folded the paper, she thought about Christoph and their little trip to the Eiffel Tower. He had taken her back as he promised a few days later, making sure they had her camera so she could take good pictures. The night lens had worked out perfectly, and she was able to post some gorgeous pictures on her blog. A few months later, they had gone back for some daytime pictures as well as visited the Louvre and some other museums. But she really wanted to see Versailles Palace. They hadn’t gotten to that, yet, but she didn’t expect them to, either. Quentin was in a hurry to have this film done and edited by May in time for the Cannes Film Festival. This meant long hours for all of them, and very few opportunities to see Christoph. But whenever they did see one another on the same set, he would always shoot his trademark charming grin at her before looking away to engage in whatever Quentin had him doing.

Amaya finished the paper crane and admired it. The paper from which it was made was colored red and white, the same colors of the Austrian flag. She smiled a little as a thought crossed her mind. Amaya stood, taking her papers and booklet with her, and made her way for Christoph’s dressing room. She knew he was filming and would be busy for hours with that, so this would be the perfect time to leave it and not say anything. Quietly, she tried his door; it was unlocked just as she had hoped. She pushed the door open and went in. His normal clothes were neatly draped over the back of his chair — a pair of tan khakis, a dark green sweater, and a white collared shirt. She took the small crane and set it on the table in front of his mirror where she knew he would most likely find it. Then she left the room as she had found it and hurried away before anyone, particularly Jeff, could see it.

*******************

Christoph was not suspecting anything special after filming a scene with him at the cinema with the other characters. It was the first time he would have to speak Italian. He didn’t actually _know_ Italian, but given it was only a small scene and he could speak three other languages, learning a bit of Italian for the scene was no problem. In fact, Christoph made it sound entirely natural. He spoke quickly and with a decent accent as he moved his hand about in the air like a stereotypical Italian.

The scene was fun for him to do, but they had done many takes to get the entire scene correct. It had been a long day, and he was relieved to get to his changing room, get into his normal clothes, and go home. He opened the door and entered, undoing the top buttons of his Nazi tunic and reaching for his clothes. As he did, he noticed something small sitting on his table in front of the mirror. At a first glance, it was something red and white. As he leaned over for a closer look, he saw that it was a paper crane. Automatically, he knew who it was that made it. He smiled to himself, turning it over in his hands and looking at how well done it was, and that she even made it the colors of the Austrian flag. Christoph found that absolutely adorable. Instead of changing, he turned out of his room and searched for Amaya back on set.

As he had assumed, Amaya was helping clean up the set a bit and fixing any little details that may have started to wear throughout the filming day. He started to approach her, but then he noticed one of the makeup artists was already speaking to her. Christoph hung back patiently.

“Your hair is wonderful," the makeup artist, Cherise, said casually. “I would love to try out some colors on you. I don’t usually get to work with this color of red hair! Is it natural?"

"Yeah," Amaya said with a slight smile. She was holding a paint brush in her hand. "I'm a natural redhead."

Cherise reached out and touched Amaya's thick, glossy locks. "So healthy, too. And green eyes. Colored contacts?"

Amaya shook her head. "No, my eye color is natural, too."

"Please," she said. "I'd love to work with you, if you wouldn't mind."

"Well, sure, I guess," Amaya replied, shrugging. "I don't know when I'll have time next, but...maybe."

From what Christoph could see, Amaya did not seem very interested in Cherise's offer. To save Amaya from being further pestered, he approached Amaya and dismissed the makeup artist. "Pardon me," Christoph said politely, "but perhaps I could speak to Amaya alone for a bit. I...sort of have plans with her."

"Well, sure," she said, smiling. She glanced between Christoph and Amaya, some sort of knowing mirth dancing around in her eyes before she left.

Amaya blinked at first. Plans? What plans? Then she realized he was under the impression of saving her from Cherise. Honestly, Amaya wasn’t all that disinterested — she liked when people wanted to use her as a guinea pig — but she was just busy. She gazed at Christoph in the dress uniform he was wearing and smiled. 

"Hi."

He held out the paper crane and grinned. “Did you make this? It’s extraordinarily cute. I like your color choices."

Amaya nodded at Christoph and smiled shyly. “Er…yeah…I was just playing around with some origami,” she replied. She glanced up and dabbed some paint onto an exposed corner of the set and began touching it up. “In Japanese tradition, cranes symbolize longevity and good fortune, and they are fabled to have a lifespan of 1,000 years. According to legend, if you fold 1,000 origami cranes, it so pleases the gods that you will be granted a special wish.” She glanced at him and gave a soft, warm smile. “I just…thought you could use it.”

Christoph smiled softly, enjoying the fable she had told and finding the knowledge interesting. “I never knew that about paper cranes," he mused as he followed her and stood beside her like a lost puppy. “I suppose it would make sense that you see the cranes most often made with origami." He watched Amaya dab on the paint of the set and scratched the back of his head, not sure what else to say on the matter. “You seem to know a lot about the Japanese culture," Christoph brought up, simply trying to make conversation as she worked.

Truth be told, Amaya was rather excited that he had discovered the crane. It had given him an excuse to talk to her, which she really enjoyed. She was to the point where he was the highlight of working these long hours on the set and drawing storyboards for Quentin to look at. That and she really wanted to make something sweet for him, something that would remind him of her. 

She glanced at him and nodded at his query. On a closer look, Amaya’s face had a few spatters of paint, including one on her cheek. “Oh yeah,” she replied. “I’d love to visit Japan someday. I watch some anime, and I also can draw in manga style.” She dipped her brush into the can of paint in her hand. “In fact, you’ve probably guessed that my first name isn’t a typical American name. It’s actually of Japanese origin. It means ‘night rain’. My dad was stationed in Okinawa when he was in the Army, and the wife of one of his friends was Japanese. Her name happened to be Amaya. He loved the sound of it so much that he had always said if he ever had a daughter, that would be her name." She smiled at him. "So, there you have it -- the origin of my name. It's weird, I know, but at least my middle name is normal."

Christoph listened carefully to the back story behind her name. He had always thought it unique, and he had often wondered why she was named what she was. "Amazing!" he added enthusiastically, fascinated to find out such an interesting and personal piece of history about herself. "If you don't mind my asking, what is your middle name?"

His reaction had caused Amaya to turn and look at him, her emerald eyes glowing with almost a quizzical look into his hazel eyes. "Elizabeth." 

"Elizabeth..." Christoph mused. "Equally as lovely." There was a short moment of silence between them before Christoph noticed some of the paint that had gotten on her cheek. Boldly, he reached his hand up and wiped away the paint that was still wet enough to get off easily. “Y—you had paint on you," he quickly said after retracting his hand from her cheek.

Amaya felt her face radiating heat when he reached forward and wiped away the paint from her cheek. She smiled awkwardly, cleared back a lock of her long, layered bangs that framed her face while the rest of her hair was tied back into a ponytail. She glanced down toward the floor. “Yeah…that happens a lot when you spend a day painting sets…” she said to him, blushing a little. She looked back up at him, though she didn’t feel at all attractive in her paint spattered denim coveralls, plain white baby tee, and purple Converse sneakers. This outfit is what she typically wore when she knew there would be a lot of painting involved. 

She was about to say something else when the production manager interrupted her. “Amaya! Come here a second!” he called.

“What is it?” she asked back, reluctantly turning away from Christoph. The paint from her brush dripped off into the can at her feet.

“The storyboards you did yesterday…you never told me which ones you wanted me to show to Quentin.”

“Oh!” she replied. “Uhh…hang on a second. I’ll be right there.”

Amaya then turned back to Christoph and gave a sad smile. “Sorry…you’ll have to excuse me. Quentin asked for another storyboard for the theater scene and I had to draw them up rather quickly." She gave a bit of a smile. "You’re in them, by the way.” She bit her lip a little as she knelt to lay her brush over the top of the can. “I…guess I’ll see you later, Christoph.”

Christoph sighed internally. The production manager had certainly managed to distract Amaya from him after their small moment, which had caused his heart to skip. He was not sure why, not sure how, but the moment Amaya turned to look away from him, he could not keep his eyes off of her. He noticed every bit of beauty in her, even despite the old denim overalls and simple white tee that was spattered in ages worth of paint.

That moment Christoph could have stepped away from her, could have left to carry on with his own responsibilities for the rest of the evening, but instead he felt compelled to stay. When she turned back to look at him, he knew that it meant she had to leave, and it disappointed him. Although he understood perfectly that she had a job to do, it still didn't make him less crestfallen. 

He licked his lips as he thought, something he seemed to do often, and nodded. "Right, I’ll see you later, Amaya. I have another scene to film in a moment anyway. Take care…" It was clear that Christoph was hesitant to leave but finally, he turned away so that they both could carry on with their business. 

She dragged her teeth across her bottom lip. "Yeah...see you later, Christoph."


	11. Jobs to Do

Amaya hated parting with Christoph but she had a job to do, and he of all people could understand that. But the production manager certainly had made a point to bomb their conversation. That really sucked, but she was glad she got to see Christoph, even if only for a short few minutes. She showed the production manager her choices of storyboards to show Quentin, all done in traditional media since they were essentially sketches, although the ones with Christoph were a little more detailed. She really liked drawing him, especially his hard jawline and his eyes -- he had the handsomest eyes.

She returned to finish painting the set, which only took about another hour to find all the white spots, fill them in, and repair the worn places from it being moved around so much. Then she went to her drawing board in her makeshift cubicle to start drawing a storyboard for an ending scene of the movie. Pitt and Novak were supposed to pin Christoph down and carve a Swastika into his forehead, so there were some facial close ups. Her laptop sat at a small desk with a Wacom plugged into it. Next to the laptop was another crane made from purple paper, some unfolded origami paper in various colors and patterns, her dog-eared instrument rating test booklet, and her Kindle on top.

Amaya sketched out the boxes for the scenes, and then she began sketching in the faces and the actors’ relative positions to one another. She felt herself growing tired, despite being such a night owl, but she felt she really needed to get this done so Quentin could start planning the shots for the last scene as soon as possible. She sketched in Christoph’s face, using the pictures she had taped to the top of her drawing board of all the actors in their costumes.

After a long while, Amaya rubbed her eyes and put her pencil down for a moment, her hand sore from grasping the pencil. She rubbed the soreness out of her hand and then crossed her arms on top of the drawing, resting her chin on top as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She needed a Red Bull, but since she didn’t have one, she needed a nap. Finally, she closed her eyes and easily dozed off.

*******************

Christoph, too, was disappointed that their conversation was cut short, but he understood that she was a busy body just as he was. The production was slowly reaching its climax, and with that said, people were getting busier and deadlines were nearing. Christoph parted with Amaya finally to leave and finish up the scene that Quentin wanted to do.

The filming itself didn’t take long. Quentin only wanted a few extra takes with Christoph’s and Diane’s scene at the cinema together, filming it with different camera angles, different expressions and actions. He and Kruger also rehearsed the strangling scene, and Quentin came up with the idea that instead of Christoph strangling Diane, the director himself would do it to really make it authentic. When filming was finished for the evening, everyone began packing up and retreating to dressing rooms.

Quentin approached Christoph, a black beret on his head and put an arm over the smaller man’s shoulders. “That was awesome, man. Hey, look, if you want, we can take a load off at this real nice bar down the road. You’ll like it, I promise."

"I don’t know, Quentin, tomorrow is—"

"Don’t worry about it! Come on, drinks are on me!"

Unable to argue, Christoph smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Besides, with Amaya busy, he had nothing better to do, and getting to know Quentin a little more seemed like a good bit of fun. Christoph told Quentin he’d change then meet him shortly. He left the set and headed to his changing room where he got into khaki pants, a blue button shirt, and a navy sports coat over that.

Christoph left the dressing room and went along the hallway to catch a familiar sight of red hair in the corner of his eye. He stopped, backed up, and looked into the room to find Amaya with her head down on the drawing board. He approached her quietly, seeing that she had fallen asleep there. Christoph looked down at the concept pieces she was drawing and smiled at seeing the last one she was working on was of himself in character as Hans Landa. It looked particularly more detailed than the rest, and he was impressed at how beautifully she managed to capture everything about him, right down to the prominent scar on his chin.

Glancing at the time on his watch, Christoph knew he had to leave to meet Quentin. He did not want to wake her, for she was sleeping so soundly and so peacefully. He remembered that she had been putting in some long hours as well. Impulsively, Christoph pulled off his sports coat and draped it over Amaya’s small shoulders. He made one last admiring glance at her before leaving her to finish her nap.

********************

It was a long while before Amaya woke up from her ‘nap’. She had meant to just rest her eyes and doze for about 30 minutes, but she wound up sleeping for about an hour instead. The long hours and drawing and re-drawing storyboards were finally getting to Amaya. Even a Red Bull was hardly enough to keep her going these days, and deadlines were drawing dangerously close.

She lifted her head from the drawing board and glanced around. As she sucked in a breath and stretched her arms, she swore she smelled a very familiar scent that could only belong to one person: Christoph. That’s when she realized that his sports coat was draped over her shoulders. Instinctively, she glanced around for him and strained her ears to see whether she could hear him talking somewhere. All was quiet.

Amaya brought her hand up to her shoulder and touched the material of his coat, a small smile stretching across her lips as she did. _God, he is just…so sweet,_ she thought.

She shook her head and pulled his coat off her, carefully folding it over the arm of her chair. What in the world compelled him to do something like this, she did not know. Perhaps it was another one of those old world quirks of his; he seemed to be quite full of those. Her next thought was how she was going to give this back to him without anyone seeing. She sighed. It seemed quiet, like most everyone had gone for the night; there was no time like the present.

Amaya stood and took the coat into her hand, but before she left, she glanced at her purple origami crane next to her computer. Impulsively, she grabbed it and stuck it into the inner breast pocket and smiled in quiet appreciation. Then she made her way to his dressing room where she draped the coat over the back of his chair. Then, she returned to her cubicle to finish her storyboard for Quentin to look at tomorrow.


	12. Party

The bar across the street wasn’t one of those dives you went to when you were in college for cheap beer. The establishment was well kept, and had a large array of high quality alcohol. The bartender was a young, talkative man who put on a little show every few fancy drinks he made for those sitting at the bar or waiting at a corner for their drink to be prepared.

Christoph enjoyed the atmosphere the moment he walked in. It was like walking into a mid-century club where the finer life stayed to chat and drink their drinks. Christoph spotted Quentin sitting at a stool up at the bar, an empty stool just beside him. Christoph snaked between people who stood and milled about holding glasses and talking loudly.

"Hallo, Quentin," Christoph said as he slid onto the bar stool.

"Hey, Chris! You made it! Order whatever you want, man. It’s on me." Quentin greeted.

The bartender noticed the patron and made his way over to Christoph. “What can I get for ya?"

"I’ll have a Woodford Jewel," Christoph replied. The bartender nodded and pulled out a tumbler glass to mix the drink.

"Comin' right up."

Quentin and Christoph easily fell into conversation as the bartender worked on Christoph's drink. The two men were bonding easily, and after they had consumed a few drinks, Quentin suddenly got a wicked smile.

"So Chris, I see you been hangin’ around that artist gal, the one working on my storyboards and sets. She’s the one with the interesting name. Amaya, right?"

Christoph raised a brow and sipped on his drink. "She’s a lovely woman. Very talented," he answered simply.

Quentin giggled. "You like her, don’t you? Dude, you should take her out on a real nice date!"

Christoph nearly choked on his drink. “Aren’t I a bit…old for her?"

"Well maybe she’s in to that kinda thing! Age is just a number, buddy. Besides, she likes you, too. I see the way you both hang around each other. And what about those coats you’re always wearing. You’re not wearing one now."

"Well that doesn't mean anything," Christoph began. "I don't always wear one."

"You were wearing it this morning when you came to the lot. I saw it. I'm assuming it went to her?" Quentin chortled at the observation.

Christoph’s cheeks burned a bright red. It was obvious that Quentin long had this figured out. He had said something before to Christoph just before they shot the bar scene, but that time, he had let it drop. He had hoped that it would be forgotten, but then again, Christoph had not exactly done a great job at trying to hide that he liked Amaya. The problem was whether or not she liked him back in the same way. She was shy and closed enough that Christoph could never get a good read on her.

"You know what they say about assuming, Quentin..." Christoph muttered.

"Yeah, and I know I'm not gonna make an ass out of myself on this one," he shot back, hiding his smile behind his beer glass.

********************

Amaya returned to the hotel and went to her room, though it was still a little late. She changed out of her painting coveralls and into a pair of pajama pants and a small tee with the outline of a P-51 Mustang and the words ‘Silly Ford…REAL Mustangs have WINGS’ printed on the front. All that drawing had made her tired, and the nap actually had done little to make her any more awake than before. She belatedly realized that she had not yet eaten, so she went to her mini-fridge and began rummaging through it to see what sort of leftovers she'd had to eat.

She was still rummaging through her fridge when a knock came on the door of the room connecting hers to another colleague’s. She opened the door to see Jeff standing there. Amaya eyed him. “Yeees?”

“Hey, you wanna come over to the room and play some games?” he asked. “We’ve got beer and food and shit…thought you’d wanna join us.”

Amaya pursed her lips. “Um…well I was kinda tired, Jeff,” she said. "I was actually about to eat something and then go to bed."

"Whaaaat?!" Jeff exclaimed. "You're never tired when it's this late! Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine. I'm just...ugh."

Jeff came fully into the room. "Are the hours getting to you, finally?"

"Yeah, and it sucks. I fell asleep at my drawing board earlier, trying to get those story boards done for Quentin."

“Well, tell you what: why don't you just come over for just a little bit and eat something. Anything's better than ramen noodles out of a coffee pot."

"I dunno, Jeff...I'm not feeling particularly social right now."

"Come on…just for a little bit,” he said, looking at her with his lower lip stuck out. “Please?”

“Oh…alright,” she sighed. “Give me a second to change.”

Amaya went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and her black Beatles baby tee. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, leaving her bangs down, and pulled on her purple sneakers.

“Hokay…I’m ready,” she said when she came out of the bathroom. “But I don’t wanna stay late. I’m so tired.”

Jeff smirked as he led her through two other rooms where the connecting doors were open. In the last room, several members of her crew, including the production manager, milled around. Some sat in front of the TV on the couch with Wii remotes. Also connected was an XBox and a Playstation. A stack of games sat on the floor next to the TV, several for each console. The counter of the mini kitchen had all kinds of chips and other various foods that Amaya had no idea where they had procured all this stuff. Jeff opened the fridge and handed her a beer — authentic German beer. The kind that could get you shitfaced in no time.

Amaya cracked open the beer. “Where the hell did you guys get all this food?” she asked.

Jeff grinned. “We have our ways, young Padawan.”

Amaya snorted at the Star Wars reference. “God…” Then she glanced toward the TV. “What’s everyone playing?”

She sat in a chair and Jeff joined the others on the couch. “Soul Calibur for Wii.”

“OOOH! I wanna play!” Amaya exclaimed. “I kick ass with Link.”

"For someone so tired, that seemed to liven you up a bit," Jeff laughed.

"That's because I still need to pay you back for last time!" Amaya grabbed a Wii remote and moved over to the couch, sitting next to Jeff. "I'm gonna stomp your ass this time."

"Bring it on!"

*******************

Quentin Tarantino was already a mischievous bastard when sober; it was quite easy to imagine just how wayward he could be when under the influence. The more time Quentin had to talk with Christoph, the more comfortable they became with each other. That being said, Quentin felt more comfortable pushing Christoph's buttons, especially about his crush on Amaya. It was a matter of convenience that the production manager of his film texted him inviting him over to the spontaneous party they were now having in the hotel room.

Quentin read the text, and his face glowed. "I just got an invitation to a little party in the hotel with other crew members," he said to Christoph. “Which means Amaya might be there!"

Christoph raised a brow and felt compelled to decline quickly. "No...no, thank you," Christoph told him. "But you can go if you want."

Quentin already predicted that's exactly what Christoph would do. "Come on!" Quentin interjected. “You don’t have to stay long!"

"Quentin, I’m not really comfortable with—"

"I promise you it will be great. Besides, you owe me for picking up the tab!"

Quentin pulled out his credit card and handed it to the bartender. Christoph looked highly apprehensive to the idea, but he could not refuse given that Quentin did just pay for a lot of expensive drinks. Quentin texted Dennis as he waited for the bartender to bring the reciept back to him.

"Alright, fine. But I’m not staying long. Just in and out."

"Great! Let’s go!"

Quentin hopped off the stool once he obtained his reciept and dragged Christoph out with him. They stood at the curbside and hailed a cab to take them both the the hotel.

********************

Amaya was, in essence, quite a nerd. At least she considered herself one. She liked video games, anime, and superhero comic books. She had viewed every episode of every season and series of Star Trek, stood in line opening night for all the Star Wars, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and Marvel Comic movies. Plus, she attended anime, comic book, and gaming conventions where she set up booths at which she promoted her art for commissions, both private and professional.

And right now, she was owning Jeff with Link on Soul Calibur, though she suspected she’d probably get her ass handed to her on the next round should he pick Ivy as his avatar. She had not a clue that Quentin was on his way to the partywould be bringing Christoph to the party for a few minutes.

“Goddamn!” Jeff exclaimed when Amaya destroyed him in the game.

“Aww yeah!” She jumped to her feet, the controller still in her hand. “I totally whipped your ass with Link like I said I would,” she teased.

The cab arrived shortly to the hotel at which the party was taking place. Christoph followed Quentin reluctantly, but it seemed that he had no other choice. Besides, what could it hurt to live just a little? What was just one night of partying and letting loose? There was plenty to celebrate in his case, anyway. Getting the part in a film directed by a big-time director was reason enough to celebrate.

When they approached the room number Quentin was given in the text, it was obvious they were in the right place. There was the muffled sound of music, voices, music, and video games coming from the closed door. Quentin knocked on the door, and shortly Dennis opened the door to them. He seemed genuinely surprised to see, not only Quentin, but Christoph as well. He didn’t expect Quentin to show, let alone the Austrian actor. They were let in and Christoph let his hands rest in his pockets. His eyes immediately wandered the room looking for only one person, and she was not hard to find. She seemed engulfed in the game she was playing, yelling, and leaning forward so close to the TV, she could have ruined her vision.

“Oh you jackass!” Amaya exclaimed as she pressed buttons furiously to get away from Jeff’s avatar; predictably, he had chosen his favorite, Ivy. Two other men Amaya worked with, Jim and Todd, were on the couch snatching handfuls of popcorn from the large metal bowl on the coffee table.

Jeff busted out laughing. “I told you if I use Ivy, you’re fucked!”

“I’m still not giving up!” Amaya snarled viciously, her competitive side showing through. She mashed some buttons making Link use his hookshot to seize Ivy and slam her around. “Ha! Two can play at your crappy game!”

“You’re gonna damage your pride…” Jeff teased.

The two were engaged in a heated battle, and Jeff was loving every minute of it as he fed off Amaya’s ire. At the moment, they were nearly equally matched in their ability to control their fighting characters. Then, Jeff got a mischievous streak. He reached over and began messing with Amaya’s controller, and she pulled out of the way.

“Hey! Cut it out!” she yelped. Then she reached over and began mashing his controller as she played with one hand.

Jeff was laughing as he reached over and messed with her again. “Goddamn it!” she snarled, smacking his hand away.

“Ow! Jesus!”

“Try it again, and you’ll have nothing but a nub left after I’m done!”

They played a few more minutes until finally, Amaya claimed her victory over her opponent.

“Woo!” she cheered, jumping up. "In your face!"

“Ah, I let you win,” Jeff said, smirking.

“Like hell you did! I had to fight for that —and you were messing with me!”

“Ok, fine…you did pretty good — for a girl,” Jeff teased.  
Amaya lightly smacked him in the back of the head. “For a girl?! I’ll have you to know that — "

Just then Amaya heard laughter coming from Dennis as well as unfamiliar laughter that she hadn't heard earlier. She and Jeff glanced behind them, and she saw Quentin standing there laughing about something and — her eyes widened — Christoph. And he seemed to have been watching her.

“Well,” Jeff began in a low voice, grinning. “Look who showed up.”

Amaya’s face went red as she suddenly felt self-conscious. How long had Christoph been there? Had he watched her? She had been so loud that it was hard not to notice her. She could blame the German beer for that. Maybe. But she felt and looked pretty damned sober. God, she had acted like her nerdy, usual self again, and he had seen it. She just knew he had seen it. It was obvious. And men like him didn’t usually like women who acted nerdy, so she had wanted to hide that as much as possible when she was with him.

She did a mental facepalm as she tried to figure out how she could handle this. Maybe she could go up, say hello, but then make a graceful exit, citing that she had been tired and hope he didn’t say anything. Or…maybe she could just simply slip out when he wasn’t looking. Still, she had to do something.

“Well, you gonna say hello to him or make the poor guy stand there all night?” Jeff asked.

She looked down at him. “Uh…w-well…” She bit her lip. “I guess I could say hello for a sec…” Just as Amaya took a step toward leaving the couch area, her foot got caught on Jeff'’s foot, and her eyes went wide. “Shit!”

She stumbled and then fell down right between the space between the couch and the coffee table. Her hand caught the popcorn bowl on her way down sending the popped kernels exploding up in the air before landing all over the floor and Amaya. Jeff, Todd, and Jim all three burst into laughter.

“Have a nice trip?” Jeff teased.

Amaya turned her reddened face up toward Jeff and flung a handful of popcorn at him. If she’d had the bowl, she would have used it instead. But she settled for seizing his calf and sinking her nails into the skin, giving him a nice and painful Charlie Horse.

“Owowowowow!” Jeff yelped, his legs jumping and kicking out of Amaya's vice-like grasp.

As for Amaya, she was so embarrassed she could just die.

Watching Amaya was amusing to Christoph. Maybe it was his own inebriation talking, but he couldn’t help but find her attractive as she was so engulfed into her game. It was cute seeing her so serious about it, and to see her simply in her element having fun. Christoph appreciated that and decided to watch in a silent admiration of it.

Quentin turned to say something to Christoph as he held a German beer in his hand, one that was offered to him upon his arrival. He was about to say something before noticing how focused Christoph seemed to be. He followed the man’s gaze and saw exactly who he was watching. Quentin formed his own smile and decided not to break this trance and instead walked away to talk to one of his other crew members.

Christoph simply leaned against the wall and watched Amaya play her game. He wanted to speak to her but also did not want to disturb her. His arms crossed over his chest and a smile came over his face. It wasn’t until Amaya had noticed him with the shock on her face did he snap out of his own trance. Suddenly, the whole incident occurred quickly and without warning. Amaya tripped and fell, getting popcorn all over the place. She was utterly embarrassed but that did not occur to Christoph at all. Worried she may have hurt herself, he reacted much quicker than anyone else. In fact, he was a bit irked that no one else was even helping her, but laughing at her misfortune instead.

Christoph rushed to her, knelt down right in front of her, his hazel eyes glowing down into hers. “Are you okay?" he asked before extending a hand to her. “Here, let me help you up…"

Amaya briefly looked up at Christoph as he looked down at her with his bright hazel eyes, his hand outstretched to help her up. Then she turned a glare up to Jeff that clearly said, ‘Why can’t you be a gentleman like that?’ Having Christoph see her like this was the last thing she wanted to happen.

She cleared her throat, but didn’t quite meet Christoph’s gaze the next time she looked at him. “I…I’m fine…nothing damaged here but my pride…”

Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, for there were no words to describe her embarrassment. She slid her small hand into his, nonetheless, and he helped her to her feet. The area where she had accidentally spilled the popcorn was a disaster. She reached up and started picking popcorn out that had stuck in the strands of her hair, making sure to flick them at Jeff and bing him on the side of his face.

She finally mustered the courage to lift her green eyed gaze and look at Christoph. “I…didn’t expect to see you here,” she said. There was a slight pause as she remembered his jacket, and she smiled sheepishly. “Oh…I, ah…I put your coat in your dressing room. Um…thanks.”

After he helped Amaya up to her feet, Christoph found himself unable to part with her. Anyone else at this point would have made a step or two backwards to give her space to exit at least the general vicinity of her accident, but Christoph did not budge. He watched, even as she took her frustration out on Jeff. The glare in her narrowed eyes and the slight pout of her bottom lip as she demonstrated her aggrevation was adorable.

Amaya turned back, a bit startled to find that Christoph was still standing there. Again, perhaps it was the alcohol that was causing him to act more on his own instinct, but he refused to stop it. There was a piece of popcorn still stuck in her hair, and Christoph smiled upon seeing it. He took a step closer to her, placing one hand gently on her arm while the other reached up to pick the popcorn out of her blazing red hair. Her cheeks were nearly as red as her hair as she saw how close his face was to hers. Christoph revealed the piece to her and smiled, as if to give himself an excuse for being so close.

“You missed one," he said softly with a grin.

“Of course I did…thanks. Again.” She took the piece from him and flicked it at Jeff where it binked off the side of his head.

“I really hope that’s the last one, Amaya,” Jeff said, glancing at her from the game he had resumed playing with the other guys.

“Believe me, it won’t be,” she said, finally venturing a smirk. She turned back to Christoph, noticing how close he was to her, and she pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Well, um…what are you and Quentin doing here? This really is an unexpected surprise. Emphasis on unexpected.”

Christoph merely smiled at her, still not moving away from her. “It was as unexpected for me as it was for you. Quentin received the invite. Since I was out with him, he insisted I come along." He then chuckled and looked down with the sort of expression one gets when contemplating making somewhat of an embarrassing admission.

"He insisted I come along as he assumed you’d be here as well," he finally said, his cheeks feeling a bit flush, as he looked back up at her. It was that sort of boyish and admiring gaze that he often seemed to have when looking at Amaya, yet it had been increased significantly in its appearance, and evidently, its effectiveness.

"And, well, he did pay for the drinks, too," Christoph added to save himself from his previous statement.

Amaya blinked. Quentin had brought him here to see her? She smiled softly at him regardless, unsure whether he wanted to say anything further on the matter. “Oh, well, I guess if he paid for the drinks, then it probably wouldn’t be polite to bail.” She glanced away from him shyly. “So…um…do you want to sit? I should probably clean up that mess of popcorn and…”

“No no, I got it,” Jeff piped up, smiling. He knew Amaya liked Christoph, and he wanted her to spend as much time as she could with him since they were off the set and time had been a precious commodity lately.

“Oh, ah…thanks,” she said. She looked at Christoph. “So, I guess you saw my new storyboard I’m working on. I had to draw you for it.”

Christoph and Amaya went to a bedroom to get away from the general noise, but they left the bedroom door open. They sat down on one of the beds while Jeff cleaned up the popcorn mess as the others took the couch to continue the gaming tournament that had ensued.

“I did see your storyboard," he said to her, looking at his knees. “It was very detailed." He glanced up at Amaya and smiled warmly. “I know I have said this before, but you’re very talented. Quentin is lucky to have you on his crew."

He nodded as if to agree with his own statement before biting his lower lip and licking it slightly. He didn’t know what else to say to her now. It felt almost like reaching a stalemate or an impasse, but when he looked at her, he couldn’t help but think of all the reasons why he thought she was beautiful.

"I’d like to see you again," he blurted out. Realizing what was said was said, he figured he’d continue with this. “When we’re both sober, that is. I’d like to take you somewhere nice, if you’ll allow me."

Amaya gave a soft laugh. “Yes, when we’re both sober -- and one of us isn’t faceplanting on the carpet.” She looked away for a moment then back at him. “I can’t believe I did that…”

She gazed at him and saw that his hazel eyes were aglow as he looked back at her. His smile was as dazzling as his eyes, and his body was turned toward her. She didn’t care in the least that he was a little older than she; he was adorable, charming, witty, and kind. She had never imagined in a million years that she would be so lucky to be friends with someone like him. And if she wasn’t misreading things, it had great potential to develop into more, which Amaya would absolutely not complain if it did.

Amaya then smiled. “I will allow you to take me anywhere you want, Christoph,” she said. “What do you have in mind?”

Christoph still couldn’t tell whether Amaya was genuinely interested in him romantically, or if perhaps this was just one of those flings, something to do while away from home. Christoph wondered if she’d forget about him the moment they finished filming. Regardless, he couldn’t simply set aside the way he felt for her, and now Quentin was going to badger him about it if he did nothing.

"Ah well, I would like to take you to my home city in Vienna some time," he offered. His eyes glanced once to the few people shouting at an intense game of Mario Kart, but then looked back to Amaya. “I think you’d really like it there. At the very least, it’s another photo opportunity."

“Oh, yeah, I’d love to see Vienna,” she replied. Then she pursed her lips. “But with the long hours we’ve been putting in, I don’t think we’ll have time with it being over seven hours away by train and us having one day off, if we’re lucky.” She paused and pursed her full lips. “What about Salzburg? That’s a little closer to the border and not as long of a trip by train.”

She scooted just a little closer to him so she could hear her conversation with him better over the raucous noises of the guys playing video games. She didn’t know why he wanted to spend this time with her, for even if anything developed between them, he’d just forget about her if he made it big. Still, she wanted to be with him, even if it most likely would be fated to be short-lived.

He thought about it for a moment, and realized she was right. They were both far too busy. But Salzburg was much closer and he really enjoyed Salzburg as well. There was a lot he could show her in that city, and a lot he’d be sure she could appreciate.

"Salzburg is a wonderful alternative. You’d like it there just as much. Maybe… well, when we’re finished filming, I could take you to Vienna then. When we’re free. You could stay at my home if you wish. Er— but of course, if you’re not comfortable with that, I could pay for your hotel."

Christoph offered another warm smile and realized how close she really was to him. He could feel that the alcohol was wearing out of his system, and he felt more conscious of the situation. That being said, it made him a little more nervous.

“No, no,” Amaya said. “I’m okay with that. It doesn’t really make any sense for you to do that, honestly.” She gave a slight smile. “I know I was making a lot of noise with the guys over there, but I’m actually pretty quiet most of the time. You’ll hardly know I’m there.” She glanced toward the guys again and then back to Christoph. “But Salzburg…I’ve read a lot about it. My grandma -- the one that was a piano teacher -- always wanted to go. She always liked Mozart.”

"I have no problem with you making your presence known," Christoph said. Her comment about Mozart and Salzburg made him chuckle. It seemed no one could think about Salzburg without thinking of Mozart, not even the residents of the city. “Believe me, you’ll see plenty of Mozart while you’re there. There’s even a museum at the house he was born at, if you’d like to see that. Oh, have you ever heard of a Mozartkugel?"

Amaya pursed her lips. “A Mozartkugel?” she said, pronouncing this word much easier than she had pichelsteiner. “Er…probably not. You have a lot of stuff here I’ve never heard of back in the States. I ate this candy bar the other day…it was a Schogetten bar?” Amaya then slipped off her shoes and pulled her legs up to sit Indian-style on the bed next to him. “But yeah…I’d kinda like to see Mozart's home, honestly.”

"Then we’ll have to plan a day where we see Salzburg," Christoph insisted, smiling cheekily.

He glowed, even through the alcohol, and the boyishness of his disposition made him all the more attractive. After a while, the alcohol was slowly beginning to wear off, leaving Christoph with a heavy, drowsy feeling. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and fall asleep now, but he wasn’t sure how to part with Amaya. He was enjoying himself far too much.

“Most definitely,” Amaya said, smiling. The idea of hanging out with Christoph in Salzburg sounded amazing, and the idea of Vienna after filming…wow. But the fact that she would be spending all the time with him was what she looked forward to the most.

They talked easily after that, mostly about what where to go and what to do. She and Christoph talked so much that they were hardly aware that their friends had noticed they had been gone quite a while. To Amaya, there was no one else in the world but him at this very moment. Her friends and video games could wait because she could not ignore the fact that he was there any more than she could ignore her feelings for him.

Amaya got herself more comfortable as she spoke with him, grabbing a pillow and laying on her stomach to look at him as she listened to him speak in that adorable accent of his. Being a night owl, she was unaware of how late it was for him until he covered a yawn.

She leaned upward for a moment and turned to look at the clock. “Oh wow…I didn’t know it was so late.” She giggled. “We’ve been in here for a few hours at least. Our friends are totally going to think we blew them off.” She looked up at him. “But I kinda don’t care. I like hanging out with you.”

Christoph sat on the bed Indian style while facing Amaya. It felt almost like he were a teenager in the quiet room of the loud party. Though he had to be up to be able to film at around noon, time completely escaped the both of them. The prospect of showing his home country to Amaya excited him. He wanted to show her where he came from and what the rest of the world had to offer. Most of all, he wanted to make her smile.

"I like hanging out with you, too," he softly said. His eyes glowed into hers as much as they could while growing tired. “But it is getting late. I should go, we both need our sleep. Perhaps you more than me, you did fall asleep at your desk today."

Amaya rolled her eyes at that. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

He chuckled before reluctantly sliding off the bed. Amaya sat up as well, hating that he had to leave. Christoph could see the disappointment in her eyes, and he felt like he wanted to change this. Truthfully, he didn't want to leave her, either.

Christoph went to the side of the bed while Amaya sat up. He leaned in to her slowly and kissed her cheek. When he pulled away, he smiled softly and gazed into her eyes. “Goodnight, Amaya. I’ll see you tomorrow."


	13. Train Ride

Amaya stood in front of the mirror in her hotel room examining her outfit. She had literally gone through all of her clothes in a frenzy to find the perfect outfit to wear — something cute but comfortable since they would probably be doing a lot of sightseeing. Since it was still very late in the winter but close to spring, the weather was very fall-like and chilly. She went with a pair of tan khakis, a denim jacket with a purple shirt underneath, and dark brown Mary Jane flats that were good and well worn. Around her neck was her small silver sparrow necklace, and her earlobes were decorated with a pair of silver hoops and a pair of silver posts. At the top of her left ear was another small hoop. Her red hair fell in natural waves around her face, and she kept the makeup more on the natural side, only putting on some mascara and a little eyeliner on the top lids.

It had been several weeks since Amaya and Christoph's schedules were aligned for a day off together. The long hours and accelerated filming schedule had everyone in the cast and crew busy, and Amaya had been so busy with drawing, redrawing, and arranging sets that she didn't have much time to spare. And Christoph...he had to shoot some of his scenes over because Quentin had not been extremely satisfied with camera angles. What little free time Amaya and Christoph could spare was usually spent chatting on a break or Christoph inviting her out to dinner -- if he had not already made plans with the other cast members.

Amaya smoothed her outfit once she was happy with it, put her Beatles wallet into her purse along with her camera and cell phone. She took a drink of coffee and sat at the table next to the window and looked down at the busy streets of Potsdam from her hotel room, drumming her fingers nervously as she waited for him. They had been out before, but this -- this she knew would be their first official date. He wanted to leave very early since the train ride would be somewhat long, and already she’d had two cups of coffee and was working on a third.

Amaya bounced her foot under the table. He would be here any minute, and he was never late. She stood and began picking things up to make her room look like less of a disaster. She never made the bed, but today would merit that. She made sure any bras and panties were out of sight and already worn clothes were off the floor. She propped her acoustic guitar against the wall near the door, gathered up her scattered art supplies, and then she finally sat in a chair at the desk where her laptop and Wacom were stationed. She decided to busy herself with working on a picture with her Wacom to keep her mind off the butterflies in her stomach.

Usually, Christoph found himself to be a very calm and easy-going man. In the face of situations that found most men to be nervous, Christoph was very good at keeping his cool. Perhaps that was one reason why he was such a talented actor. However, Christoph could not help the butterflies that fluttered wildly in his stomach, or the jitters that caught up in his veins. He was more than interested in Amaya at this point. He really liked her. But he was also very out of practice. He was also certain that this was going to be considered their first official date. That being said, a lot of pressure was put onto him to show Amaya a good time, especially considering this was his idea in the first place. There was plenty to do in Salzburg, and Christoph knew not only the popular sightseeing places, but the places that only natives would know about. He only hoped that everything he wanted to show Amaya to impress her would actually succeed.

Christoph dressed in a simple black pair of pants, a light purple shirt, and put on his black framed glasses so he could see everything as best he could for the trip. He fixed up his hair and made sure to put on a bit of cologne before leaving his house in Berlin. Being a man of punctuality, Christoph arrived at Amaya’s hotel door at the precise time he had said he would, thankful that the traffic did not hold him up. He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves before knocking on the door.

Amaya jumped when she heard the knock on the door. She set her Wacom aside and hurried to the door, but before she opened it, she took a quick glance in the bathroom mirror before opening it to find Christoph on the other side.

Amaya smiled. “Hi,” she said. She noticed his outfit and his…glasses. She loved a man in glasses. Amaya had seen Christoph wear them before, but not very often, mostly because of his role. “Come on in,” she told him. “I’m just gonna grab my things and save the work I did on something I was working on…”

"Thank you," Christoph said, coming into the room. He glanced around; it looked like she had cleaned before he came over. "What were you working on?"

Amaya picked up her Wacom that doubled as a mouse. "A werewolf that I did the line art for back in the United States, but I've never gotten around to actually painting it."

Christoph glanced at her screen to see a digital painting of a werewolf, highly detailed and very vicious looking. "It looks...mean."

Amaya gave a soft chuckle as she closed the lid of her laptop and grabbed her bag with the camera inside. "Well, yeah, they tend to be. Werewolves are among my favorite mythical creatures." She turned to Christoph. “Well, I think I’m ready. Did you remember our train tickets?”

Christoph smiled and retrieved two train tickets from his pocket, revealing them to Amaya for her assurance. “How could I forget?" he teased.

He returned the tickets into his wallet and allowed for both of his hands to rest in his pants pockets. Then he glanced at his surroundings, ran his fingers once through his hair, brought his left hand out of his pocket, and offered his arm to her. Somehow, her very presence made Christoph both nervous and calm, a combination of opposing feelings he had never experienced before. He was nervous because he had been out of the dating scene for a while, but he was calm because he was with Amaya, and it wasn't like he had never been out with her before.

"If you’re ready, allow me," Christoph said charmingly. His old-world style of chivalry made him all the more attractive. He offered Amaya a sweet smile before she brought her arm around his. “It’s actually gorgeous out. The weather is supposed to remain nice all day, so we’re in luck!"

“Awesome,” she said, tucking her room key into her wallet. “I was really hoping for that.”

Amaya was often terribly awkward at flirting, but she was compelled to wrap her arm around Christoph’s and pull him closer to her. She faintly smelled his cologne, a scent she was had really come to love and associate with him, and the warmth of his body made her feel quite relaxed and secure.

They made their way down to the lobby and out to the front of the hotel where Christoph had parked his car. And he had been right about the weather: it was gorgeous for an early March day in Germany. Christoph opened the door for Amaya, allowing her to get in first before sliding into the driver's side seat. Christoph started the car, pulled out into the busy traffic, and they were on their way to the train station.

“I’ve really been looking forward to this, Christoph,” Amaya admitted, gazing at him with bright green eyes.

"I’ve been looking forward to this, too," Christoph answered, returning her soft gaze with a smile. “There’s so much to see and so little time, so I thought I’d write down all of the different things we can try out. You let me know which sound the most fun to you. We can try to get through as much as possible."

The weather was just the way Christoph liked it. The air was just cool enough to be comfortable, and there was a very gentle breeze. The sky was clear aside from the few fluffy clouds forming different shapes as the winds aloft lazily pushed them along. People were already walking along the sidewalks, cars filled the streets, and it was looking to be a wonderful day in Europe.

When they arrived at the train station, Christoph parked his car in the parking garage and collected his ticket so he could retrive his car later. They went through the station entrance and boarded the train that would take them down to Salzburg, just on the other side of the German border in Austria. While they waited, Christoph pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Amaya. He’d let her go through the list he had written up and figure out what she wanted to see and do the most while they were on the train. And it’d give them something to talk about on the long ride there. When the conductor came around, Christoph gave their tickets to the conductor to punch, viewed Amaya's passport, and then the latter returned to reading over his list.

She liked how neat his handwriting was. Actually, there were a great many things Amaya liked about Christoph. But there was so much to do and see in Salzburg that there was no way they could do everything in one day. She really wanted to see Hohensalzburg Fortress for sure. She also wanted to see Mirabell Gardens, Mozart’s residence, and Hellbrunn Palace with its trick fountains. There was so much more that she wanted to see with Christoph, but she knew there wouldn’t be much time; the train ride itself would put them there at about 10:30 in the morning.

There was a sudden lurch, and Amaya glanced up; the train was slowly pulling away from the platform and getting underway. got underway. She looked over the list with Christoph, curious to see everything on it, but limited to only a few things. “Okay, you really, really made this pretty damn hard for me to decide, but I think I want to see these places,” she said, handing the list back to Christoph after checking her places of interest with her purple ink pen. “If you ever visit St. Louis, I’m so gonna return the favor,” she said, clearly joking with him.

"I’d like that," Christoph replied, despite the fact that Amaya was joking. He said nothing more about it and took the list from her to see what she had checked. He had been to most of those places before, but some he had only heard about, so the experience would be interesting for him as well. “You’ll like Hellbrunn Palace," Christoph said. “I’ve been there once. It really is quite the wonderful experience."

Christoph looked through the list once more before folding it and returning it into his pocket. He’d return to the list later when they had gotten to Salzburg. They’d go in order of closest to farthest before catching their train back to Germany. “I was thinking we could stop at one of my favorite cafes in Salzburg for an early lunch and coffee before we do anything else. Would that be alright with you?"

Amaya nodded. “Actually, that’s sort of what I was thinking. By the time we get there, we’re going to be pretty hungry.”

Christoph agreed, and then he suggested they move to a different car where he knew some games were stored since the ride would be a long one. Amaya followed Christoph as he led her down the narrow corridor through two other cars where they came to one that was filled with booths at which to sit. Amaya and Christoph took a seat at one with a chessboard in the middle. The board was not set up, and it was clear that someone had abandoned their game. He asked if she knew how to play, and she said she did.  
Before long, they had the board set up, and Christoph had allowed her to make the first move. They played for quite a while, and Amaya was doing well until Christoph decided to take her queen when Amaya did not see that his rook was guarding the piece she had taken.

“Crap!” she exclaimed. “You took my queen!” She looked up at him, though she was half amused since it was her own fault. “Damn you!” she said, taking one of her sacrifice pawns and flicking it at him. She giggled at her own mistake. “I cannot believe I didn’t see your rook…”

Christoph laughed after she flicked the pawn at her. He tried dodging it but it still managed to hit him in the arm. “I don’t mean to add salt to the wound, but my rook was my last resort. After you took my last bishop I was a little worried there for a moment."

He still giggled, and he could see the playful yet fuming look on her face. Christoph picked up the pawn from the floor that was flung at him and returned it to the board. He and Amaya continued the game, and he wound up checkmating her, though he had to admit that she wasn't bad at chess. After dodging some other pieces that flew at him, he put all the pieces back into the box it came from and looked around for something else they might do.

"Well," he began, “there’s a deck of cards over there if you want to play something with those. Not sure what you’d want to play, though." Christoph stood and grabbed the deck of cards. He slid them out of their box, and felt the smooth yet bumpy texture of the cards. “Oh, they’re a performance deck. Quite impressive actually." He sat back down and held a card out for her to touch. “Cheap cards you get from the store, they’re simply smooth and have no other texture to them. Performance cards have a certain texture for grip, and so they can slide easier among each other."

Christoph began shuffling the deck in a few ways he knew how, which looked impressive. He did a pivot shuffle, pharaoh shuffle, the bridge, and a few other cuts. He was actually very good at it, though he was mainly trying to impress her. When attempting the spring, he was successful for a few cards before he lost his rhythm.

Amaya watched him as he shuffled the cards, impressed that he actually knew so many different ways of shuffling. All she knew was the bridge. But on the last shuffle, he lost his momentum, all the cards came flying out of his hands, and he flailed a little as he tried to catch some of them. That along with the priceless look on his face was enough to make her snort and make her bust out laughing.

The cards scattered onto the floor, and Amaya knelt down to help Christoph gather the deck. Amaya was holding a small stack in her hand when she and Christoph reached for the same card, but instead she wound up accidentally grabbing his hand.They paused for a moment, and she lifted her eyes to look at him, meeting only briefly. His hand was so warm and so nice that she wanted simply to hold it as much as she could.

She blushed a little. “Oops…sorry,” she said, smiling timidly as she cleared back a strand of her red hair and handed the rest of the deck to him.

When Christoph caught her eyes in his, he couldn’t help himself from staring for longer than he intended. Her eyes were so beautiful, and she was beautiful. Her hand was soft against his, and seemed so much smaller. Before he could react, Amaya pulled her hand away with the card in it. She handed him what she had gathered and he took it, putting it together in one neat pile.

“Er— thank you. For your help, that is." He stood from the floor and sat back at the table, doing a regular shuffle now so as not to spread them all over the floor again. He wasn’t in the mood for 52 Pickup. Christoph waited for Amaya to be seated across from him before speaking again. “So what would you like to play? I’m sure there’s something we both know or we could teach each other games. We still have some time to kill."

“Well, I’m afraid I don’t have much to my repertoire,” Amaya told Christoph, sliding back into her seat across from him. “The only card games I really know how to play are Solitaire, Pyramid Solitaire, Spoons, slap Jack, War, and Texas Hold ‘Em, which is a style of poker.”

“Let’s try War,” Christoph said. “It’s simple and I know that one.”

Christoph distributed the cards between them, and he and Amaya laid their cards out on the table, waiting to have a pair that were the same so they could go to ‘war’. The great thing about War was that it was often a long game since one person had to capture the other’s cards in order to win.

Amaya looked up at Christoph, admiring the way he smiled, the gentle glow of his hazel eyes, and how genuine his personality was. He was intelligent, witty, and a perfect gentleman all rolled into this noble, Old World style that she had really come to love. He was not at all like any man she had ever met.

When they had gotten bored of playing games, Amaya and Christoph retreated back to their car where Christoph had left a book to read for something to pass the time. They had played games and talked most of the trip, and there was only about an hour and a half left before they would arrive at Salzburg.

As Christoph read, Amaya could not help peeking at him from behind her own novel on her Kindle and admiring how adorable he looked in his glasses as he read. He was so focused on his reading that he did not seem to be aware that she was admiring him from the other seat of the train car.

Christoph was reading an English title, George Orwell’s 1984. It was one he had read many times before, a favorite. He brought the book with him intending to start it in the hotel but had found him so busy that he had no time to pick it up and read it. He was just starting it that moment on the train, already getting to Winston’s experience with Two Minutes Hate. His eyes seemed to narrow slightly and his lips seemed more expressively crooked as he focused on the words in front of him. He seemed interested, though he already knew what to expect. It was the same experience one got out of watching one of their favorite movies over and over. You always know what’s coming next but you can’t help but admire every step it took to get there. Sometimes, you might even see something you’ve never noticed before.

Christoph was unaware of Amaya’s gaze upon him, until he looked up by his own habit. He had caught her just as her eyes were looking up to him. He smiled sweetly but said nothing. Wondering how many times her eyes had flickered up to him, he looked back down at his book but the smile did not fade from his lips.

When the train finally arrived at Salzburg, Amaya gathered her things, making sure to leave nothing behind. She then disembarked with Christoph and stood on the platform as he fished the list out of his pocket. After figuring out the hours things would be open until, Amaya remembered that they were going out to have an early lunch before they did any sightseeing. It could not have come at a better time; the big bowl of cereal she’d had that morning didn’t last and she was starving.

She followed Christoph out of the station where he hailed a cab. He completely knew where to go and what to do, and Amaya felt very at ease in his company. She slid into the backseat of a cab that pulled up to the curb with Christoph joining her and telling the driver where to go in German. Christoph inspected the list once more before handing it back to Amaya. He asked her, among the ones she checked off, which she’d like to see first.

“So,” she began, “Where did you have in mind to eat?”

"Have you ever heard of Kaffee Bazar?" he asked as he turned to look at her. He said it with an exaggerated accent, as the name of the cafe was in German. “It’s quite the hot spot in Salzburg. It’s in the heart of the city, so it’ll be easy for us to go off to just about anywhere when we’re done. Best coffee and strudel I’ve ever had is from there."

“No, I’ve not heard of it,” Amaya said. She felt so geographically challenged when it came to anything outside of America. “But I am sure it’s as amazing as you say, Christoph.”

He smiled at her sweetly. "It is quite a place, Amaya," he said. "And I'm going to take you there. I promise you will love it."

Amaya returned his smile with a warm one of her own. "I have no doubt that I will. I haven't been disappointed so far."


	14. Salzburg

When they got to Cafe Bazar, Amaya was really amazed at how upscale it was. Every place that Christoph had taken her seemed opulent by her simple standards. She had already observed that Christoph seemed to have somewhat high class tastes — or at least high class to her. Maybe the definition of high class, she surmised, was different in Europe than it was in America. She smiled as Christoph requested a table outside. The host led them to a nice little table where the Salzach River was in perfect view. She received her lunch menu, and again she had no idea what she wanted. But there were pictures, and that helped.

She looked up from her menu to look at Christoph. “This is a really nice place,” she remarked as she tried to decide what she wanted. She supposed she should look at the coffee menu first. She was in dire need of it since she had to wake up so early, and there was much to do and see that she wanted to be awake for. “There really aren’t many places like this back in the States.”

Christoph chuckled as he opened his menu. He hoped that Amaya would enjoy the environment and especially the view of the Salzach River just in front of them. The strip they were in was completely busy with people, and it was as busy as any city. Music played from the street side, people walked with bags, with friends, with family. Many others sat at the tables among them eating good food and drinking delicious coffee. It had been a long while since he had been here himself, and he rather missed the atmosphere of one of the most beautiful cities of his homeland.

"Cafe Bazar is known as Das Café der Künstler, Dichter und Denker in der Festspielstadt Salzburg," Christoph explained. "To translate, it is the cafe of artists, poets, and thinkers in the Festival City Salzburg," said Christoph before

He looked down at the lunch specials for the day. He knew, as well, that he wanted a cup of coffee. They’d have a long day, yes, but it was also a sin to go to a cafe in Salzburg and not order a coffee. His eyes flickered back up to Amaya who seemed to be content with simply taking in the sights around her. It made him so happy to be able to show her yet another place she had not visited.

"Well, I think it definitely suits you," Amaya said, finally turning to him, a smile playing upon her lips. He was an intellect and a thinker so it was perfect and unsurprising that he would choose such a place to take her.

Amaya was genuinely interested in what Christoph had to say about the city; his personal knowledge of it spoke volumes of his keen intellect. She enjoyed the view, the coffee — Christoph had recommended Einspänner, a traditional Austrian coffee drink — and her lunch was currywurst and strudel for dessert.

After lunch and a conversation about what they would be doing, Christoph paid the bill, ever insistent that Amaya pay not one Euro for anything. They went to Mozart’s childhood home, and Amaya made sure to get pictures for her grandmother as well as pick up a souvenir for her. The most notable souvenir Amaya had bought for her was a small package of Mozartkugen. Her grandma was a fan of classical music, having been a piano teacher, and Amaya knew she would have loved to see this. She already promised herself that she would send it back to her as soon as she got back to the States.

Hellbrunn Palace and its trick fountains were next to see. The palace was beautiful, and Amaya couldn’t believe that Salzburg had so many palaces in one place plus a fortress. Truly it was a remarkable place. The rooms of Hellbrunn Palace were amazing, and Amaya took photographs of the artwork painted in the rooms. She really liked the Rococo style of art, perhaps because of the vibrant detail, the rich textures, and the realistic portrayal of the human body.

After the tour of the palace, they went out to explore the ‘trick fountains’ with its jets of water that shot up from the ground to make people think they were about to get soaked. Amaya sat on a bench with Christoph and admired everything around her, including him when he wasn’t looking. He looked absolutely adorable against the background of fountains spraying up jets of water that glimmered in the sun.

"This place is just…beautiful," Amaya said, turning to look at him with bright green eyes. "I honestly can't believe that places like this exist in the world."

Christoph already knew how beautiful Salzburg was, and he was simply happy to be able to experience it all with Amaya. He found her to be more stunning than the city itself, and the more time he spent with her, the more Christoph found himself falling for her. The fact was irrevocable — especially when sitting at that bench, watching the water from the fountains fall and splash in all different directions, and seeing how much Amaya enjoyed it. He admired the way the sun caused her skin to glow and the glint in her eyes. He adored how she bit her lip ever so gently when something curious caught her attention. He loved how her bright red hair seemed to shine as the gentle breeze pushed it ever so gently from her shoulders. Christoph could not take his eyes off of her. He did not come here for Cafe Bazar, or for Mozart’s home. He did come to walk the Hellbrunn Palace grounds and become mesmerized by the trick fountains. But Christoph ultimately came for Amaya, and he was mesmerized by only her.

When Amaya turned to look at him, her bright green eyes catching his gaze as if he were bound to them. Slowly, Christoph leaned closer to her, and his hand cupped her cheek. “You’re beautiful," he stated simply, and without hesitation, he pressed his soft lips against hers.

Amaya’s eyes widened. She had never thought in a zillion years that she would have a chance with him. She had thought that maybe she was too young for him or that maybe she wasn’t his type because she was an artist and not an actress. She worked behind the scenes, happy to stay out of sight and out of mind, to be just a name in a long list of movie credits. But here he was kissing her in Salzburg in probably one of the most romantic places she’d ever seen.

Her eyes fell closed against his kiss as she rested her hands on his shoulders. She didn’t think about the age difference between them or that he was married before because at this moment, there was nothing and no one else in the world at this very moment but her and Christoph and this beautiful moment between them that exploded within her like fireworks but washed over her like a gentle wave on a sunny beach. It was nothing short of amazing as he parted her lips, his tongue searching for hers and his hand resting on her slender hip.

When Christoph pulled away, part of him worried that perhaps he had overstepped his boundaries, but when he looked into her eyes and saw the serenity in them, he knew that she enjoyed it, too. He licked his lips as if to savor the feeling his lips had just felt. He wouldn’t have ever imagined that a woman as beautiful as Amaya could fall for someone like him. But maybe it was true, and he wanted to believe so.

Christoph suddenly was in a position of not knowing what to say. He wanted to speak, but of what, he did not know. There were too many words buzzing in his mind and he could not make any sense of the mess. But he felt compelled to speak nonetheless. “You’re… a beautiful woman, Amaya. I’ve always thought you to be beautiful. I - I’m sorry for that. I don’t know what came over me."

Amaya’s mind was a mess — a complete conglomeration of confusion, excitement, shock, and hope all at once. She had very much not expected Christoph to kiss her like that, yet she enjoyed it. She had been attracted to him this whole time, and she wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Now she knew, and she wanted more. But his apology for kissing her…was he embarrassed? Maybe he was a little afraid of having gone too far, or maybe he thought she didn’t want him to do that, even though she had. But he thought she was beautiful. She hadn’t had a man think that way of her in a long time.The last guy she had been with didn’t appreciate her at all and was very mean to her. He was the reason she hadn’t been with anyone in nearly three years. But she didn’t want to think about him…not now.

Amaya finally gazed up at Christoph. “Do you always apologize after kissing women, Christoph?" she asked, half joking, but somewhat seriously. “Because you don’t have to. I…um…I think you’re really handsome and sweet, and I like you. A lot." Her face turned red as the last part of her statement rushed out. “I’m….I’m okay with this."

Christoph blushed a bit and made a soft chuckle out of an exhale. “Well no but.. I just didn’t expect you to feel the same way about me. I’m getting old after all."

Despite his words, the hazel eyes that glanced up to look into hers glowed brightly and showed no sign of aging. They could tell a lifetime of stories, the soul of a man full of life lay behind them. The relief that she liked him, too rushed through him and calmed his nerves. His hand returned to her cheek, his thumb gently caressing her soft, translucent skin.

Amaya placed her hand on his. "You're not _that_ old," she assured him, smiling. "I honestly don't care about your age, Christoph. I think you're great, and I want to be with you."

He gave a slight smile. "I'm glad you like me in that way," he replied, kissing her again. "What would you like to see next?"

The fountains around them started to shoot water in a new formation, which only distracted him slightly. Amaya shrugged at his question, but she smiled at him as she closed her small hand around his and sat with him on the bench simply enjoying the feel of his hand in hers. “Oh, well, there is a lot to see, but I suppose it doesn’t matter as long as it’s with you," she replied. “Maybe…maybe we can go to Mirabell Gardens. I saw on the Internet that they’re really pretty."

The fountains kept changing formations, and the sunlight glistened off the droplets around them. She liked the way Christoph looked against the background of water, so she smirked and brought out her camera. “Stand still and smile, cutie."

Christoph watched as Amaya pulled the camera from her bag and grinned. He humored her, placing his hands in his pockets and showing off a brilliant smile for the photo. She took two before replacing the camera into her bag. Christoph then pulled out an iPhone from his pocket, and when she wasn’t looking, he took a photo of her. She was truly beautiful to him and he marveled at the fact that she was attracted to him, too. The rest of the Salzburg trip was going to be even more wonderful now, but as he noticed the time, he got the sinking feeling of it soon coming to an end. 

He turned his phone for Amaya to see the candid photo he took of her. “You’re beautiful and you don’t even have to try," he said simply. The photo was of her just starting to reach down for her bag, the camera in hand, and her red hair just barely falling towards her face but not quite covering it.

She gave a slight laugh. “I can’t believe you," she said, amused. “You know I hate having my picture taken, but…I guess I can let you have it."

Christoph quickly pressed the lock button on his phone and placed it into his pocket. “You’d never figure out the pass code, anyway," he teased and flashed her a playful grin.

"I'm sure I could figure out a way to force it from you," she teased back. 

She gazed at him for a moment and the cute smile he beheld just for her. His eyes were so handsome and bright, and the hazel color of them was striking. She still could not believe that he thought she was beautiful. Amaya did not think of herself in this way, but it was clear he meant it. Amaya brushed his bangs aside and then gave him a kiss. Then, impishly, she began signing to him: _You hold the key to my heart. Open it and see my world._

When Amaya signed to him, he raised a brow and looked utterly confused. “I have no idea what any of that was…"

"I thought the same thing when you spoke to me in French on the Eiffel Tower!" She gave him a wicked, pirate-like grin. "Two can play that game. You might speak French but I speak ASL." She noticed the quizzical expression on Christoph’s face. “American Sign Language." She intertwined her fingers with his. “My younger brother was born profoundly deaf, so my entire family had to learn it. He actually can read lips and he can speak using words, but he is very self-conscious about it because he knows he sounds funny to other people." She smirked. “It comes in handy sometimes, as I’m sure you of all people can understand."

"Ah, well that is a very handy tool!" he said to her. “And not many people can say that they can speak in sign language. “Also, was kommt als nächstes?" Him speaking German just seemed to fit the occasion, and it gave him the opportunity to return that sly, pirate-like smirk that she had flashed to him. He then held out his hand for her to take, rather than his arm. “Shall we move on?"

Amaya took his hand and laughed. “Yes, we will move on, smart ass." She grinned mischievously and bumped into him, nearly knocking him into the jets of water shooting up from the sidewalk. She giggled at the momentarily panicked look on his face before pulling him close to her so he’d be safe from getting wet.

They went to Mirabell Palace and visited the gardens next. Christoph was extra flirty with her now that he could officially call her his own, and though she was still a little timid in some ways, Amaya was gradually warming up to peeling her onion layers away, to reveal the more genuine, fun-loving, mischief-making side of herself.

She grabbed her own iPhone clad in a purple Otterbox from her purse and took a selfie of her and Christoph. She had to text that one to her younger brother later since she could hardly wait to tell him. Amaya rested in the grass with Christoph near a flower garden that was full of pretty flowers that bloomed early in spring. She snapped a picture of some interesting things, and a closeup of one of the flowers nearby.

She sighed happily. “I can’t think of a better way to spend my time than right here with you in a gorgeous setting," she said as she leaned back against him. She gazed at up him as he brought his arms over her and wrapped them around her shoulders. “It’s sad today has to end eventually. I’d rather it not. Who knows when we’ll have time off like this again."

"Well filming is almost complete. I only have a few more scenes to do. I hope you’ll be done soon as well, your job is vastly different from mine." He chuckled as they lounged together amidst beautiful field of flowers. The scent tingled his nose but not enough to make him sneeze. Christoph glanced down at one of the purple flowers nearest to him and grinned at an idea that came to him. He reached over and plucked a flower from the ground, and then turned to Amaya. He pushed her hair behind her ear on one side, then placed the flower into her hair.

“You belong in Mirabell Palace," he said softly, then pulled out his phone again. “May I take a picture?" He decided to ask this time, given he wanted it not to be a candid shot. She reluctantly allowed but gave him the sweetest smile. When he took the picture, he returned to her and kissed her cheek. “Beautiful."

Amaya smiled and blushed a little. She noticed that of all the colors, he picked purple. He must know it was her favorite color. He was just too damn adorable, and it never ceased to floor her that he really thought she was beautiful. She certainly did not think that way of herself. She turned to him and kissed him on the lips, allowing him to pull her into him. She could faintly smell his cologne, a scent that was quickly becoming so familiar to her.

The rest of the trip to Mirabell Palace was pleasant, and Amaya was so reluctant to leave, but she knew they had to get back to the station and catch the train. They would not arrive in Potsdam until late, and Christoph would still have to drive to Berlin, and she didn’t want him to be tired tomorrow when he went to the set for filming. She really hoped they would be back again, and she really looked forward to seeing Vienna with him and staying there.

When they got to the station, Amaya sat with Christoph on a bench, for their train had not yet arrived. She was glad to have some pictures of them and the sights they saw and the souvenirs to take back home with her to send to her grandmother. She held Christoph’s hand as they relaxed against the bench awaiting their train.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time, Christoph," Amaya said, a small smile on her lips.

Being at the station filled Christoph with an immense sense of an intangible sadness he could not push away. He was also overjoyed by the day that had just taken place, and all of the things he had done with Amaya. He was falling for her and his heart raced with euphoria. But the sadness of such a perfect day coming to a close loomed on him. Nevertheless, Christoph refused to let that part of him ruin all of the fun they had.

As they sat on the bench, Christoph sat so close to Amaya, his body was against hers, and he kept his arm around her shoulders. If she chose to, she could have easily rested her head on his shoulder and fallen asleep until the train finally arrived. But it seemed Amaya was filled with the same sense of euphoria and sadness, that it was impossible to attempt sleep, even if she wanted to.

"If you want," Christoph began, recalling his words to her in French back in Paris. “I can show you the world."

Amaya greatly enjoyed his arm around her shoulder. She really didn’t want to get on the train and end today, but she knew it was inevitable and tomorrow would be business as usual for both of them. She glanced up at Christoph when he softly spoke to her with words so sweet and earnest.

She smiled and shook her head. “I don’t want the world, Christoph. I just want you."

"Then I am all yours," he said to her as the sound of the approaching train drew near.

It was like the marker of their final moment of freedom together before it was back to routine. It relieved Christoph to think that they were almost complete with production. As soon as they were free again, he was taking her to see Vienna, he was taking her to his home. This, he knew, he wanted to do.

Amaya gave him a kiss as the train pulled into the station and the other people waiting for the train stood with their boarding passes ready. She and Christoph exchanged glances, deciding they had better get on board as well, their mutual dread passing between them. They took their seats on the train, and Amaya sat next to Christoph again where she rested her hand on his leg as they waited for the train to depart.

It was already growing dark outside, making the lights on the train flicker on. When Amaya rested her hand on his lap, he placed his hand on top of hers. He did not know how he came across a woman so beautiful who liked him just as much as she liked her. He knew that with a catch like that, a man ought to be perfectly content. Christoph wasn’t going to let her go.

The whistle on the engine blew and a man on the outside called “Alle einsteigen!"

Soon, the locomotive huffed, and the train gave a slight lurch. It slowly began pulling away from the platform, and a quick screech came from the rusted gears. Eventually, the train set in motion and they were off back to Germany. Christoph glanced at Amaya once, seeing her yawn. She looked tired, but perfectly content.

The train ride was a long one, and Amaya eventually leaned her head on Christoph’s warm shoulder to watch the scenery pass by until the sun had disappeared completely. She was perfectly content to be next to him as he rested his warm hand on top of hers. Long trips habitually made her tired, and she slept on them nearly every time. That combined with their busy day caught up to her, and she closed her eyes and went to sleep as the train rode on to Berlin.


	15. Sleepover

When Amaya rested her head on his shoulder and slowly drifted to sleep, Christoph smiled to himself and decided to gaze out the window the rest of the way back to Berlin. At some point, Amaya wrapped her arms around his, kicked off her flats, and curled her bare feet with their purple painted toenails up onto the seat. Christoph’s heart fluttered as he felt Amaya cling to his arm. It was a strange feeling, one almost entirely forgotten, of having a woman he could claim as his girlfriend. He, too, was tired, but all he could think about was their day in Salzburg, and even more so, the kiss he shared with Amaya. He replayed the scene over and over like a love-struck school boy until finally, he had fallen asleep with his head against the window. He didn’t wake until the feeling of the train jostling to a halt shook his head.

He jerked up and looked at Amaya who was still sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He nudged her lightly and kissed her forehead. “We’re back in Berlin, Amaya," he whispered to her.

When Amaya felt Christoph nudge her, she mildly groaned her complaint and stubbornly curled up against him more, as though she had no intention of getting off that train or relinquishing her hold on him. She was just so tired from the ride and an eventful day, and it was nice that she had a boyfriend to use as a pillow — an Austrian boyfriend. But people were already gathering up their things and disembarking from the train; the car was quickly emptying out.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. “If you fall back asleep, who knows where we’ll end up! This train won’t wait forever," he teased. Christoph’s free hand caressed the one cheek face up towards him and he simply admired Amaya in every perfect way that she was. If he had it his way, he’d let her sleep like this until she was fully rested. However, the train had other places to be, and so did they.

She finally sat up and blinked the sleep from her eyes. She stretched a little, arching her back, relaxing, then slipping her shoes back on. Amaya glanced at Christoph as he helped gather their things. “Well that sucks," she said, still somewhat sleepy. “I was hoping maybe the train would break down and we’d have to conveniently stay in Salzburg." She said this with a smirk as she stood to her feet and gathered up her camera. “Only in a perfect world, of course."

She gathered her purse and camera, and together, they disembarked from the train and stood on the platform. She pulled her purse over her shoulder, and Christoph took her by the hand and led her out of the station and to the street where he hailed a cab. When the cab pulled up to the curb, they got into the back, and the driver took off.

Amaya glanced at the time on her iPhone; it was very late, and she knew Christoph lived in Berlin, so Potsdam was out of his way. “Hey, Christoph," she began, “if you just want to tell the driver where to take me, then I should be fine getting back to the hotel. It’s really late, and I think it would be easier for you to go straight home from here since I have to go all the way out to Potsdam. I’d hate for you to go so far out of your way."

Christoph glanced down at the time on his watch. However, they were already in Berlin, and he hated to see Amaya have to be on the road for any longer. He wanted her to get some rest before getting back to Potsdam. "How about you stay at my home for the night. It would be no trouble at all. I’d rather you get some rest and you can head to Potsdam in the morning," Christoph offered, looking down at her as she leaned against him again in the back of the cab. “If you want to of, course. But I’d much rather see you get some rest. You can hardly stay awake as it is."

Amaya blinked, utterly floored. She had definitely not expected an offer like this. He was offering her to go to his house and spend the night. She’d always been kind of curious to see where he lived, but at the same time, she didn’t want to trouble him at all. But then there was the potential to snuggle her sweet, adorable new boyfriend more. The temptation was way too great, and plus, Amaya somehow knew that Christoph wouldn’t try any sex with her; he seemed like the kind of guy who liked it when the feeling was right. And she was tired, after all.

She finally nodded. “I am pretty tired," she finally admitted. “Which is weird because I’m usually a night owl."

"You’ve been working hard for a while," Christoph said in her own defense. “And today was a long day, it stands to reason you’d be so tired."

Christoph was eager to have Amaya spend the night at his place. He felt like a kid about to have a sleep over except it was even better because it was with his beautiful girlfriend.

"I don't have anything to wear," Amaya pointed out.

"That's alright. I can find you something to wear when we get there."

The cab arrived at his house and he got out first so he could help Amaya out of the car. He pulled out his keys from his pocket and walked Amaya to the doorstep with her hand in his. Her eyes looked so tired, as though she would fall asleep on him at any moment. He was glad he had suggested she stay with him so she could get some rest. He unlocked the door and let Amaya go in first.

Christoph's house wasn’t very big, but then again, it didn’t need to be. It was nice-looking, conservative, functional, and classy, everything she would expect from him. They stood in his living room which had a nice comfortable couch and chairs, and she saw bookshelves filled with books lining two of the walls. It seemed to be an open-area type house, for she could see into the kitchen and there was a nice, small dining table near the kitchen, just in front of the island. Christoph put his keys on a table next to the door along with his wallet. Amaya set her purse down on it next to his keys.

She pushed back a strand of her red hair as she took off her shoes and left them near the door. Christoph was sitting in an armchair untying his shoes, and Amaya sat on the end of the sofa, waiting for him. She always felt so awkward in other people’s homes, and while she knew she shouldn’t feel that way in her own boyfriend’s house, it was all still so new to her. She simply could not help her upbringing, to always be polite and never touch anything or wander about without permission.

She watched Christoph keenly as he pulled his shoes off. “I’m glad you’re letting me…um…stay."

Christoph simply looked up at her and smiled as his response as he pulled off his shoes. "No need to thank me," he replied. "I would have brought you here eventually anyway." He got up from the chair with both shoes dangling from his two of his fingers and set them down by the front door. He then rested his hands on his hips. “How about we find you something to wear to bed?"

He helped Amaya up from the couch, keeping her hand in his. He led her up the stairs and down the hall to his own bedroom where his closet was situated in the opposite end. The closet had a single, sliding door to it, and once opened, it was rather large on the inside, large enough so that Christoph could walk into it. He slid the dark wooden door open and stepped in to search for something Amaya might be comfortable in wearing. He pulled off a light blue button shirts hanging in one of the corners and handed it to her.

"You could wear this if you’d like," he offered, and looked back into the closet. “I don’t know whether you’d prefer anything else."

Amaya shook her head. “No…I’m not picky," she said. She took the shirt from him and glanced around to find a place to change. She spotted his bathroom just off the bedroom and headed for it. She felt so weird and shy, but she was borderline too tired to care.

She folded her clothes after changing, pulled her ponytail holder from her hair, and finger combed it, letting the locks fall around her face. Then she came out of the bathroom and put her clothes on a table nearby so she could find them in the morning, leaving on her sparrow necklace and her silver ankle bracelet. Christoph was already changed out of his clothes, so Amaya sat on the bed waiting for Christoph to finish turning back the comforter and sheets.

Christoph put on a pair of pajama pants, but left himself shirtless, as how he usually slept. When he turned down the blankets, he turned to look at Amaya. He became frozen in place for a moment as he admired her beauty. It was a simple pleasure seeing a woman down-dressed, in his opinion. It was when a woman was their most comfortable, and Amaya looked extremely attractive this way. The way she looked in his own shirt caused a happy tingle in his chest.

Finally, Christoph crawled into the bed, and leaned over to press his lips against her soft, slightly blushed cheeks, that was mostly the natural mix with the paleness of her skin. “You never cease to look beautiful," he uttered in a low whisper as his lips remained close to her cheek.

"You're a great guy, Christoph," Amaya said sleepily. "So cute..." She yawned tiredly.

"Go to sleep, Liebling," he softly whispered.

No sooner had he uttered those words, her eyes fell closed as he pulled her against his warm body. The pillow was soft and fluffy, just the way she liked it, but most of all, she had a great man to cuddle her and keep her warm. Before long, Amaya had fallen in a sound sleep.


	16. Back to Work

Amaya awoke to an empty bed and the smell of bacon and eggs cooking downstairs. She had slept soundly through the night, for she had been so tired that she fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She lay in the bed for a moment, reaching under the blankets to check her — Christoph’s — shirt. Naturally, it had ridden up, and she prayed he hadn’t peeked or felt anything when he got up. She glanced at the clock, saw that it was still early morning, and pulled the covers up over her head as she balled up into the fetal position. She didn’t want to get up. At all. Nope. Not going to happen. Getting up would mean her time with him would end and it was back to work.

Amaya lay there for a moment thinking about their trip to Salzburg and her staying the night just now. It was all just too good to be true. He was way too sweet to her, and she didn’t deserve such an awesome and adorable boyfriend. And yet he was downstairs cooking breakfast.

Well, maybe I better get up. I’d hate for his effort to be in vein, she thought, tossing the covers back.

Reluctantly, she slid out of bed, stretched, and fumbled for her clothes. She went into the bathroom, changed, and deposited his nice-smelling shirt into his hamper. That smell had certainly helped put her to sleep, aside from the fact that Christoph had been snuggling her. She then made the bed and headed downstairs to find Christoph frying strips of bacon from his skillet. A man that cooked was way sexy, in Amaya’s opinion, and she couldn’t help her smile.

"Morning, Christoph," she said quietly with a small smile.

He glanced up at Amaya and returned the smile. "Good morning, Liebling. I take it you slept well?"

Amaya nodded. "I did. Thank you."

She grabbed a brush from her purse and started trying to tame her messy red hair. When she was done with that, she grabbed her compact and examined her eyes; she was horrified to find they were red from falling asleep in her contact lenses.

“Ah crap!" she exclaimed. Amaya grabbed her glasses case from her purse along with her eye drops. “Damn it…"

Christoph looked up at her quizzically as he slipped some bacon off of the skillet onto a plate with a napkin to drain some of the grease. He was prepared to make her a cup of coffee before she suddenly became distracted by the dried up contacts in her eyes. Christoph had not experienced falling asleep in contacts, but he cringed at the thought of it not being a great experience.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I left my contacts in, and now my eyes are...really red." She sighed. “I’ll be right back."

She went back upstairs and to the bathroom to peel her contact lenses from her eyes. They were pretty well ruined since she didn’t have a container or her saline solution for them, but she had some extras back at her room. She hated wearing her actual glasses, though she was somewhat grateful to have the foresight to always carry them with her. When she managed to straighten her eyes out with the eye drops, Amaya put on her black and purple rectangular frames and went back downstairs.

She shook her head as she sat down at the table. “God, I hate it when I do that. Do you need any help?"

Christoph had finished up the rest of breakfast as he waited patiently for Amaya to return. He looked up at her when she sat down and smiled. “Oh no, it’s all finished. You get comfortable, and I’ll get all of this on a plate for you."

He said this with his back turned as he began placing bacon, eggs, and buttered biscuits onto two plates. He turned back around with the plates in hand but he didn’t place them down just yet.

"Are you alright?" he asked, implying her contact situation. “Do you need anything?"

She gave an embarrassed laugh as she removed her glasses to clean them on her shirt. “I don’t need anything, sweetheart. As long as I can resist the urge to gouge out my eyeballs, I think I’ll be fine."

When Christoph awakened that morning, he had spent a small period of time, perhaps a minute or so, simply gazing upon the sleeping Amaya. She was curled up in a tight, little ball under the blankets, her red hair wild, and the blanket pressed tightly against her face. He admired how cute she looked this way and smiled to himself before getting up to clean himself up and prepare breakfast.

Amaya was all Christoph could think about while cooking breakfast as well. Now that he had slept, everything they had done was now a fresh yet renewed memory in his mind. He went over everything they had done yesterday, everything from lunch, the photos, and the kiss. It was that sort of magical moment that one could often only experience in a novel or a film, yet Christoph had felt it yesterday with Amaya. It was a sort of serene, elated experience that left his heart fluttering and his mind a buzz. It was as if they were the story in a book or characters in a movie, and thinking back on it, it almost seemed too good to be true.

Christoph seemed satisfied with this answer, and he set a plate down in front of Amaya and his at the seat right next to her. He had already brewed coffee, and as he poured a cup for both himself and her, Amaya couldn’t help but study him for a moment. It was obvious he had been up for a while and had a chance to shower, and he was wearing a pair of grey pants and a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows so he could cook. Draped on the back of his chair was a dark blue sports coat with his glasses inside the breast pocket.

He set the cup of coffee down in front of Amaya, having already put out the cream, sugar, and stirring spoons for both of them before seating himself. She helped herself to some sugar and cream and stirred it in before picking up a slice of bacon, breaking it, and nibbling on it as she smiled at the thought of him getting up just to cook breakfast.

"Thank you for making this, Christoph," Amaya said. “I’ve never had anyone cook me breakfast in the morning." She smiled. “I can help you clean up the dishes after we’re finished, and I already made the bed upstairs."

As he seemed to do often, Christoph merely smiled in response as he sat himself down across from her so that he could look into her eyes as they spoke. “It’s no problem at all," he finally replied while the soft smile remained. He then took a bite of his biscuit and took hold of his fork to scoop up his eggs, which already began to run all over his bacon.

"I’ll take you back as soon as you’re ready. But there’s no rush." Christoph said this as if to imply he wished her to stay longer. He enjoyed the aura in the room her presence seemed to bring. It left him with this bubbly sensation that caused him to feel light as if he could lift from the seat and into the air. He would have preferred Amaya not leave at all, but he knew she had a lot of work to do.

Neither wanted their time to come to an end, and Amaya did not want to get in Christoph’s car and drive back to the lot. No, if she were to go anywhere with him, they would already be in Vienna. Or back in Salzburg waking up with him in a hotel to a breakfast of strudel and cappucino; she wanted to be anywhere but here with him.

But she had unfinished storyboards waiting for her, and Christoph had to begin on the last of the filming. It could be weeks before they had time off again, and what little time they would get together would have to be taken as it would come. And what would happen to them when filming wrapped entirely and Amaya had to go back to the States? An entire ocean would separate them.

For now, this would have to do. Amaya would have to cross that bridge when she came to it. She finished her breakfast and took her plate to the sink, running some warm, soapy water in which to wash her plate and the skillet. Christoph soon finished as well, brought her his plate, and began drying the dishes Amaya had already washed.

Amaya rubbed a sponge on the bottom of the frying pan and gave a wistful smile. “I wish yesterday had lasted longer, Christoph. I’m reeeeeally going to hate going back to work today."

"I wish it had lasted longer as well," he answered, his own wistfulness matching hers.

Christoph dried the last of the dishes she handed to him and set them away in the cupboards in which they belonged. Once finished, he turned so his back leaned against the counter, and he spread his arms out, reaching towards Amaya, inviting her into his arms. She glanced at him once and smiled before resigning into his hold where he pressed his soft lips against her cheek and gave her a meaningful kiss. It was the kind of kiss one gave to remind the other that they care and that things were going to be okay.

“Once the film is finished, we’ll have plenty of time to see each other," he assured her. “And with you being in the States… I’ve spent a great deal of time there. I was thinking that if all goes well after this film has been released, perhaps I can move to LA."

He loosened his arms from her just enough to still be holding her but allowing for him to glance down at her. He offered her a sweet smile, hoping that the news would make her happy.

"I really hope this takes off for you," she said hopefully, the news alleviating her worries. “To be honest with you, I was a little worried about that…having half the world between us." She drew into him closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. “That would be nice to have you on my side of the world."

"Should any distance come broad between us, it would not be enough to tear me away from you," he said with a determined expression. He enjoyed the feeling of her arms wrapping around his waist and he stayed put simply to enjoy this feeling.

Amaya kissed Christoph and then she sighed. “Well, as much as I hate to….we should get to work. Quentin’s a real hard ass about punctuality."

Christoph held her just a moment longer before submitting to the fact that they really did have to leave to be back on time to Potsdam. “You’re right, though. We should leave."

But before they separated, Christoph leaned forward for another kiss that felt almost as if he was stealing one last kiss before the chance could lose itself. After finally separating, he smiled at her and headed towards the front door.

Amaya followed Christoph to the door, gathered her purse and camera, and went out the front door with him. He led her to his car, a black BMW, where he opened the passenger side door to allow his girlfriend to sit. Then he came around and sat in the driver’s seat. His hand rested on top of Amaya’s on the middle console as he navigated traffic easily, knowing the city like the back of his hand from living here for so long. It also helped that most of the filming for his other movies and TV shows made here in Germany were filmed at the same studio.

As he drove, they chatted, but Amaya could not help wondering how things would be between them while they were working on the film. Although their jobs were vastly different, she wondered how this would work professionally. She knew he wouldn’t ignore her, and he definitely wasn’t the kind of man that was particularly into PDA, but she did want it to be obvious that she was seeing him, for it was way too exciting of a secret to keep. She did not, however, want to get in the way. She hoped she was not over thinking this too much; this had to come as it was.

When they arrived on the lot, Christoph parked the car, and they both got out. Amaya joined him as they entered onto the set, her small hand holding onto his arm. Brian was smoking a cigarette in a small alcove when Amaya and Christoph strode past, and he raised his eyebrows when he noticed they had arrived together. Then he put two and two together when he remembered Amaya mentioning she was going down to visit Salzburg. Brian smirked to himself. Now this was a new development indeed.

Christoph certainly wasn’t one for a profound amount of PDA, but on the other sense, he was very proud to say that Amaya was his girlfriend, and part of him really did want to show that off. He wasn’t too excited about the badgering he knew he was going to receive from Quentin who was smart enough to have figured out who he was gone with before they even got there, but he was prepared to deal with that if it meant getting to enjoy Amaya as much as he could until they had to part ways.

They entered the set where everyone was a busy body. Had it been a bee hive, one would have heard the constant buzzing of non-resting workers. Quentin was discussing matters of a scene to Michael Fassbender whilst holding a script until noticing Christoph and Amaya walking in, still unknowingly locked at the arms. Quentin finished what he had to say and looked away.

Amaya and Christoph stopped center of the set so they could part ways accordingly. He held his hands on her waist and smiled. “You have a good day. Shall I see you tonight before we leave?"

Amaya smiled sweetly, her eyes aglow with admiration she just could not hide. “Of course, sweetheart," she said, resting her hands on his forearms as he drew her in ever so slightly. “And you have a good day, too. I hear you’re strangling Diane again today. Have fun with that." She grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, hoping that wasn’t overstepping the boundaries too much. But she couldn’t help it; he was too damn cute.

When they parted ways, albeit reluctantly, Amaya started to make her way back toward her cubicle when Brian sidled up from behind, grabbing her arm and steering her off toward the alcove she had passed before.

"Hey! Whoa!" Amaya protested clearly startled by him. “Jesus, Brian! Why are you sneaking up on me like a stalker?!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry, but…" he stopped in the alcove where he had been smoking. "…did I seriously see you walk in with Christoph? As in, together?!"

Amaya sighed and rolled her eyes. “So you are stalking me now?"

"Well, it’s a little fucking obvious when you rode in with him!" Brian exclaimed. He was clearly excited. “You said you went to Salzburg but you didn’t say you were going with him!”

She shook her head and finally smiled. “Well…I didn’t say anything because I knew you’d give me shit and…well, I didn’t think he wanted me to say anything just yet."

"Okay," Brian began. “So…you kissed him…or did he kiss you?"

"He kissed me," Amaya said, grinning and blushing.

"Did you fuck?"

Amaya gave him an incredulous look. “Dude…a little soon for that! I may have been a little wild back in college, but I’m not a whore!"

"Okay, okay…" Brian teased. “I just figured since he made you all hot and bothered from the get go…" He grinned. “Plus there’s…you know…certain things… I’m sure he’ll be intrigued."

Amaya smacked him in the chest. “You’re an asshat…but anyway, I did stay at his house last night. I was just too tired to get back to Potsdam, and he didn’t want to send me by myself. That and…well, we just enjoyed each other’s time together so much that neither of us wanted to leave."

Brian nodded. “So…he’s your boyfriend now." He gave a slight smile. “Well, as much shit as I’m giving you, I’m happy for you. He’s certainly a big upgrade from the last one you had."

"Yeah…yeah he is," she said, smiling. “I really think I may have done it right this time. It feels right."

 

As she and Brian were about to talk more about her relationship with Christoph, Dennis called Brian on the walkie-talkie wanting to know where he was. Amaya grabbed a cup of coffee and headed to her cubicle to finish the last of the storyboards and give them to Quentin to look at.

**********************  
Meanwhile, Christoph found Quentin to discuss what it was he had to do next. As Amaya comically put, he was going to have to ‘strangle’ Diane Kruger again that day, but this time, Quentin had proposed reshooting the scene with Quentin strangling Diane rather than Christoph doing it. The few scenes he was in that day were going to be intense as it was, the strangulation aside. Hans Landa was a very complex, sporadic character and getting the physical display of emotion was very important to Christoph, finding it key in the character.

Still, Christoph felt there wasn’t much that he entirely had to do. He firmly believed that the character will be good in a film if they were written well to begin with. He acts out the character precisely as they were intended to by the director, which is partly why he was so good at his profession. However, the States did not yet recognize his talent. Little did he know, there was a lot to come of him once the film was released.

Christoph approached Quentin and slid his hands casually into his pocket.

“How was your weekend, Christoph?" Quentin asked him right off the bat.

There was a sort of crooked smile on Quentin’s lips that suggested something sly and mischievous was brewing in his own mind. Christoph smiled and shrugged, as if to play it off.

"It was great," he said. “Went to Salzburg for a day," Christoph answered.

"I saw you come in with Amaya latched to ya. Did she go with you?"

Christoph’s cheeks flushed slightly. “Yes, she did."

Quentin’s grin grew. “Ha! I knew it! Are you guys together now?"

Christoph nodded, trying to hide the smile that inevitably forced it’s way onto his lips.

"Well tell me the dirty details, man!" Quentin brought an arm around Christoph’s shoulders and shook him in a brotherly manner. Christoph being much smaller than he made it simple to shake him, and it looked a bit comical. It was like a bear shaking a small tree.

“Did you kiss her? Did you sleep with her??"

Christoph snaked out of Quentin’s grasp, and his cheeks became redder. “I kissed her, yes…. but no! We didn’t do anything like that!"

"But dude, she’s so hot!"

Quentin and Christoph made their way to one of the small tables in the corner that had various snacks and a large amount of coffee. Quentin held interest as he poured a cup of coffee for himself and Christoph. He brought the cup to his lips and glanced at Christoph, the smile still clear on his face.

“Tell me you don’t wanna get into those small little size seven pants?"

Christoph furrowed his brows. He was a mix of embarrassed and agitated, but he knew this was just how Quentin was. He was excitable and, at times, inappropriate.

"No, Quentin, I’m not that kind of man. It’s too soon…"

He brought the coffee to his lips and let it be the end of that.


	17. That's Amore

Amaya spent the day drawing, and it was difficult. Christoph was all she could think of, and it made it very hard for her to draw the other actors in the frames of her boards. She had to tell someone else and get this girly excitement out of her system. It had been forever since she felt this excited to be with a man, and Nikki was the person to call. Unfortunately, it was still early in the afternoon, and she was sure if she texted or Skyped Nikki, it wouldn’t be pretty. It was seven in the morning in L.A., after all. Nikki, like Amaya, wasn’t a morning person, either. She would most likely be very grumpy with her if Amaya chanced a call.

Amaya sat back in her chair and pursed her lips in thought. The suspense was driving her insane. Finally, Amaya decided that she’d risk it. This was way too exciting to wait, like a kid waiting for Christmas.

Amaya whipped out her iPhone and texted Nikki: Get on Skype!!! Now!!

Then she opened Skype on her laptop, plugged in her headset, and opened a video call with Nikki, hoping that she’d drag her ass out of bed to answer. She was terribly unaware that Nikki was sleeping soundly, for she had not gone to bed until around 3:30 in the morning and therefore was not prepared for a call bright and ugly at seven. But Amaya knew that Nikki would at least get her text, for her friend was a very light sleeper. She just hoped that she would be willing to answer the call.

The redhead was about to give up when the call connected and she saw Nikki appear in the chat window in a tank top and short, messy hair that comically stuck up in several places all over her head. She fumbled for her glasses for a moment and placed them on her face, finally glaring at Amaya with an agitated expression through the built-in webcam.

Nikki sighed heavily. "Do you realize how early it is??" she asked, rubbing her eyes with both hands. “Meeeeeh, I don’t wanna be awake right now!"

Amaya took one look at Nikki’s messy hair sticking up in odd places and snorted before she busted out laughing. “Your hair!"

Nikki responded with an evil glare.

Amaya put her hands up. "Okay, okay…I do realize how early it is and I’m so, so, so sorry! I just…I’m just so damned excited that I had to call you, Nikki! I just…I couldn’t wait!" She paused and quickly glanced around. She was almost done with her storyboards to begin with, but she still didn’t want to be caught not working. “Okay, so I went to Salzburg last weekend, and remember that really adorable older Austrian guy I told you about?" She paused, as though to double check that Christoph was still working on set. Then she turned back to the screen. “He took me down there and we had a great time and…and…" She covered her mouth but her green eyes glowed. “He kissed me, Nikki!" she squealed.

Annoyed as she was about being woken up abruptly and far too early, Nikki couldn’t help but smile at the news. She let her head rest in the palm of her hand since she was still so drowsy, but her face went from agitated to a bit more serene.

"So you got a boyfriend now, huh? I remember you tellin’ me about him. He sounds real cute. Older guys can be hot, and they are chivalrous. You don’t see that in guys nowadays. So…was a kiss all you got out of him?" Nikki asked, her eyes starting to close slightly.

Amaya giggled. “A kiss was all I got from him, Nikki." She knew what Nikki was implying, and it made her smirk deviously. “But I’m sure when the time is right, I’ll get a little more from him." Then she noticed how tired she looked. “You went to bed too damn late again, didn’t you?"

"Of course," Nikki replied. "I went to bed at like 3:30 in the morning."

"Geeze!" Amaya said. "If I'd have known that, I would have held off a little longer."

"Eh, it's alright. I'm just gonna go back to bed anyway."

Amaya pushed a lock of hair behind her ear as a thought occurred to her. “Oh! I have a pic of us I can send you." She selected a picture she had uploaded from her camera earlier of her and Christoph together and opened the file to send to Nikki. “He’s really cute, Nikki. And sweet. Be prepared for this. I don’t think you can handle the adorable."

Nikki was able to open her eyes for long enough to see the picture Amaya had sent her. The photo was, at first, a bit blurry to her tired eyes. But once it came into focus, Nikki gave a good hard look at the man Amaya was with in the picture. Nikki smiled brighter than before and glanced back at Amaya on the screen.

"He’s really cute, Amaya! How old did you say he was? He doesn’t look too old."

"Er…well, he’s around 52…and I know that’s…a lot of years between us, but he honestly doesn’t look his age," Amaya replied.

"No, he doesn't," Nikki agreed. She studied the picture again before closing it. “Anyway, what’s important is you both look really happy. You seem to like each other. I’m happy for you!"

She smiled one of those lovestruck, dreamy smiles at Nikki. "I really, really like him, Nikki. I was telling Brian that…well, this one feels right. And I know people are going to give us shit about the age difference but I’d rather have an older man who treats me well than someone my age who hits me or otherwise treats me like shit."

"Yeah, because you totally need another guy like Dan," Nikki replied sardonically.

Nikki knew about every relationship Amaya had ever had, so she was well aware of all the sordid details of Amaya's last relationship and had been her biggest support in getting her friend back on her feet after all that drama. She had invested a lot of time trying to fix the damage her ex-boyfriend had done to her, so it pleased her greatly to see that her friend found someone who seemed like a real sweetheart.

Amaya smiled apologetically when she saw that Nikki was barely able to keep her eyes open. “I’m sorry…I should let you go. I honestly debated for like, ten minutes whether I should call you."

Having had enough time to finally wake up, Nikki seemed to brighten up a bit. She sat forward against the desk and smiled for Amaya. “But I can’t judge, I think he’s pretty damn cute. And he’s a nice guy. If you found a guy who can actually treat you right, then I’m all for it, Amaya." Nikki said genuinely.

"Eh, it’s no worries. I don’t have work so I can sleep as long as I want." Nikki yawned deeply after saying this. “I really am happy for you. When you get back, we’re celebrating!"

"Hell yeah we’re celebrating!" she exclaimed. “A couple of things: A. I’ll finally be back Stateside and B. I have a super cute and sweet Austrian boyfriend to bring home with me!" She paused. “Well, if he can survive customs. He told me this morning that once this film gets done and takes off, he wants to move to the United States to work." She smiled. “To tell you the truth, I was a little worried about what would happen when filming wraps here in a few months and it goes into post production."

Nikki let her head rest against her hand again but still held a pleasant smile. The birds were chirping outside, and the sun had already risen, which she knew would make it difficult for her to fall back asleep. “I can’t wait to hear his accent," she admitted. “I’ll finally have someone to talk German with!" Nikki was suddenly excited about this. “He and I can talk bad about you in German and you’d never know!" She snickered, finding the whole thought amusing.

Amaya sighed. “Of course you two would!" She rolled her eyes but smiled regardless. “His accent is beautiful, Nikki. I love listening to him speak. And he’s so damn intelligent, too. I almost feel like I’m too dumb to date a man like him." She bit her lip. “I don’t think I told you, but I spent the night at his house last night. I was so tired he didn’t want to send me back to Potsdam by myself. Like I said, we didn’t have sex, but oh my gosh, he was so warm, and he snuggled me all night. He was a perfect gentleman, Nikki. Perfect."

"Damn! I’m a bit jealous, I’ll admit. I’ll have to restrain not staring at this man too much when he’s around!" Nikki laughed and then glanced at the time. “Don’t you have work to be doing? I’ve just heard in interviews that Quentin can be a bit anxious about getting work done and what not."

"Yes, yes, I do," Amaya said, pained. “I mean, I’ve actually only got one more board to finish and show him, so that’s why I sneaked a call to you. But also because my new boyfriend has completely eaten my brain, and he’s all I can think about. I had, had, had to tell you so that maybe I can think clearly." She pursed her lips and then she smiled. “But I will call you later at some point. I promise. Besides, I have all these pictures of Salzburg to show you…" She trailed off. “But I’ll have to ask Christoph if he’s okay with me posting the ones we took together. If this takes off for him, I don’t think he’ll be too keen on people getting a hold of our pictures…" She paused a moment but then shook her head. “Anyway, I gotta scoot. Quentin will be mad if I don’t get these to him soon, and I can’t think of anything more mortifying than the possibility of getting my ass chewed in front of my boyfriend."

Nikki chuckled and nodded. “Alright. Well, call me later when I’m more awake. I’ll want the finer details later." She winked and said goodbye before hanging up on Skype.

Amaya sat back in her chair for a moment, relieved that she had finally gotten her exciting news off her chest. Now maybe she could focus better on her work, though Christoph was still ever on her mind. She leaned forward and picked up her pen, glancing up at his costume picture of him as Hans Landa where she smiled brightly before putting on her music in iTunes and returning to her work.  
*********************  
Christoph was just finishing up with his scenes when Quentin wrapped up filming for the day. He felt tired from a long day and was excited to get a good night’s rest. But before he even thought about leaving the set, he looked around for Amaya so he could see her. It had been eating away at him all day. All he wanted was to see her, but both of them were too busy, and he had not even one glance of her the entire day.

Once Amaya hung up with Nikki, she turned on her iTunes and listened to music until she finished coloring the last of her boards. Usually, when she turned in her boards to Quentin, it was usually through Dennis. However, today, she wanted an excuse to go see Christoph since she had thought of no one but him all day.

She picked up her four finished storyboards and tucked them beneath her arm, making her way toward the set to give them to Quentin to look over. She was nervous about actually talking to Quentin; she’d had few interactions with the director, so this would be much different for her. She glanced around the set, hoping to catch Christoph, though she realized he may not be done with filming. One of the storyboards in particular was the last scene of the film with drawings of potential shots, one being from Landa’s point of view looking up at Little Man and Aldo Raine after having his head carved.

She didn’t see Christoph, yet, but she did see Quentin speaking with some camera men about camera angles and pans. She hesitated for a moment before finally speaking. “Um…excuse me, Quentin?" she began. “I’ve finished the storyboards for the final scenes."

Quentin turned around to see Amaya holding the storyboards. Noticing who it was, he couldn’t help but grin. “Ah great, thanks, Amaya," he said to her, and took the storyboards to give them a quick glance. “I really like these, I love the angle of this last scene. I am definitely going to run with that."

He looked at the others before looking back up at Amaya who stood a bit awkwardly in front of him. “So, how are you and Christoph?" he asked as if to make it part of a normal conversation, but he was mostly just being nosy and a tease. “You two looked really adorable walkin’ in here today."

Just then, Christoph was walking towards Quentin to ask about the agenda for tomorrow. He had changed out of his Hans Landa uniform and into his normal clothes. When he saw Aamya, he beamed happily. Approaching them, he could see Amaya’s cheeks were bright red. Knowing what the cause must have been, he raised a brow and looked at Quentin.

"Come on, leave her be, Quentin," Christoph said and Quentin chuckled.

"Alright, alright, you two have a good night."

He told Christoph the schedule before giving them both one last glance, and then left. Christoph finally came face-to-face to Amaya, caressing her cheek.

"You were blushing," he said and smiled.

His remark made Amaya blush even more. She gave such a hard eye roll that she could have seen her own brain. “Gee…I wonder why," she said sarcastically. But then she lifted her hand to Christoph’s. “But I’m sure you’ve been pretty badgered today as well if that was any indication." She rested her small hands on his shoulders. “So…um…it’s nearly dinner time. Should we maybe go eat somewhere close by?"

Christoph pulled her closer to him so that her body was against his. “Dinner sounds like a good idea. I’m fine with anywhere you’d like to go." He leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips. He would have kissed her longer had they not been out in the open of the set. He really didn’t feel like having anyone else badger them too much about their new development. He then turned and took her hand in his. “What are you in the mood for?"

"It doesn’t matter to me," she told him as her hand slipped into his. “You know I’m not really picky." She gave a sigh as she thought of something. “You know what? I’ve been away from home for so long that I think I would kill for a pizza." She turned and glanced at him. "Please tell me you know a good pizza place."

Christoph scratched his chin and thought about what was near by the studio lot. “Hm, well there is a place just two blocks away which actually makes pretty good pizza, quite like the American style you’re probably used to. We could go there, my treat." His hand squeezed hers affectionately before leading her to go outside. The weather was breezy but not too chilly, good enough to walk in.

"That sounds great," Amaya said, smiling at the way he squeezed her hand.

When they got to the pizza place, they were able to seat themselves, and Amaya was hankering for a big pizza, one loaded with a ton of cheese and everything except anchovies. The establishment was fairly busy with late-nighters that were out getting a midnight snack, so to speak. The place buzzed with conversation and people ordering, and Amaya could smell garlic permeating the air. She hoped that she could save some slices to nibble on later when she was talking to Nikki. Then she thought about the prospect of breadsticks with marinara sauce. And a salad. Amaya had only just now realized how hungry she was since she had worked through lunch to get Quentin’s storyboards finished. But at the same time, she didn’t want to totally pig out and scare Christoph with her voracious appetite and undying love for food. The smell of garlic and cooking pizzas was so damn enticing, and she could feel her stomach grumble in protest of her not eating.

"God, I’m so hungry," she finally whined. “I worked right through my lunch trying to color Quentin’s storyboards and come up with ideas for camera angles. And then I called my best friend, Nikki, via Skype when no one was around…" She gave a slight laugh. “It was 7 in the morning when she answered, and she hates mornings as much as I do, if not worse. I thought she was going to reach through the computer and strangle me, especially after I laughed at her hair."

“Well that wasn’t very nice!" he said teasingly to Amaya’s story of calling her friend. “I’m sure she’ll enjoy revenge later."

Amaya giggled. “I know, I know, but I just couldn’t help it. And believe me, she will have revenge. I don’t put anything past her. She was my roommate in college, so I know very well what she is capable of."

Christoph had not eaten much either. He had only gotten to snack on a doughnut and drink another cup of coffee when they took a break before moving right along to finish the last few scenes. That being said, Christoph was rather hungry himself. He’d be relieved to see Amaya eat as voraciously as he wanted to. But Christoph was far too much a gentleman to let himself behave like that, especially in his lady’s presence. The smell of garlic and cheese mixing in the air along with the blast of warmth from the ovens made Christoph feel a bit at home, like being in ones own kitchen.

"What would you like?" he finally asked.

Amaya answered immediately with, “A large pizza with everything, extra cheese, a salad, and breadsticks. And whatever you want." She sipped her water. “I’m so damn hungry that if I don’t eat something, I’m gonna start biting the legs off this table, I swear."

"Sounds good to me," he replied, chuckling at Amaya's last remark.

He put in the order and bought drinks for the both of them. Once paid for, he brought them the drinks and then retrieved the salads. Christoph sat beside Amaya at a table while they waited for the pizza to cook. He sat close to her, his leg pressed against hers, and he leaned against the table top as he admired her. Her hand rested on his knee as she gazed back at him.

"I’m going to miss you so much." Christoph pushed her hair behind her ear and continued to admire her. “Maybe we can do that video chat thing if you want. We can chat as often as you’d like. If all goes well, I’ll be moving to the States. But…I also wanted to talk about what you think if it didn’t work out? My moving depends on how successful this film is."

Amaya gave a slight, worrisome sigh. He had mentioned this morning that he was going to move Stateside, but it was clear that at some point during his day, he had thought about this further. There was a lot at stake here for both of them if this movie didn’t take off, but there was also a lot at stake if it did.

If the movie wasn’t as successful as Quentin hoped, and Christoph still did not get his recognition, it meant he would most likely not uproot himself and immigrate to the States after being in Europe most of his life. This really pained Amaya to think about. She knew long distance relationships rarely ever worked out, and she didn’t want to lose the greatest guy she’d ever dated because of the distance. Even Internet chatting could only do so much, and airline tickets to Europe were expensive as hell and vice versa.

But if the movie did work out, Christoph’s career finally took off, and he moved to LA, he’d be pulled in a hundred different directions with show appearances, movie offers, on-location filming that would take him away for weeks or months at a time, plus the Paparazzi would no doubt stalk him for pictures, and she knew those assholes would be rude enough to impose on them while they were on a date. She herself would also have to be careful of what she put on her blogs and not to say too much. Amaya wasn’t even sure she would be able to post pictures of them together as a couple, and that made her a little sad. She was proud to have him as her boyfriend and she wanted people to see that.

"Honestly, Christoph, I’ve sort of thought about that, too," she said cautiously. “And…well, to tell you the truth, it does worry me. I’m normally an ‘I’ll-cross-that-bridge-when-I-come-to-it sort of person, but it’s…well, something I haven’t been able to stop thinking about, and I simply don’t have an answer. I think this is one of those things where we just truly have to wait and see what happens. I really hate that, and I’m sure you do, too, but…I sorta knew what I’d be getting into." She glanced at him earnestly. “I just don’t want to lose the greatest guy ever because of the distance." She played with a paper straw wrapper, twisting it into some form of abstract art. “And if it does take off…well, that will create a whole different set of problems." She set her little paper straw art aside. “I guess for now it’s a 50/50 and that’s the best that can be done until filming is finished and it goes to Cannes."

Christoph’s mood suddenly lit up like the flip of the switch, as if all he intended to do by bringing up the subject was to make her aware of the different possibilities. Now knowing that she had put some thought into herself, he was satisfied and resolved to look as such.

"It’s a Quentin Tarantino movie. I have faith in the film’s outcome, I’m just not so sure about my own performance. But either way, Amaya, I want to be with you. We will find a way to make it work if you are willing."

"Well, of course I'm willing," she said. Then her expression changed to worry. "But it's just going to get really hard."

He leaned forward against the table and took her hand in his to comfort her. Amaya seemed so worried and upset that the topic had even been brought up to begin with. Christoph had not intended to sour the mood, not when they only had a little bit of time left before filming was complete.  
He parted his lips to say something else before the man behind the counter had approached the cash register with a receipt in hand, calling out a short number, which matched Christoph’s. He got up to get the pizza and breadsticks and brought it back over to Amaya, his stomach simultaneously nagging at him to pick up pace.

Christoph set the pizza down between them, and together they grabbed slices and began eating. Amaya was so hungry, and the taste of food plus the fact that her blood sugar had bottomed out made her feel infinitely better and less like a serial killer waiting to happen. The mood had seemed to lighten as they fell into conversation with one another. The more Amaya was with Christoph, the easier she found it to allow her sense of humor to come through. She was an animated storyteller with a sarcastic wit about her, and Christoph, having quite a sense of humor himself, seemed to really appreciate that he was finally seeing that side of her. He wondered why it was that she had kept this side of her hidden for so long from him.

The server came out and began sweeping the floors and putting chairs on top of tables, casting glances in Amaya and Christoph’s direction. Amaya glanced at the time on her iPhone, and her eyes went wide. “Christoph! Oh my god, we’ve been here for hours!"

"We have?" he questioned, his eyebrows raising. Then he looked at his watch. "Mein Gott! The time!"

She glanced at the guy sweeping the floor and giggled. “I guess time really does fly when you’re having fun." She stood from the table and collected the box of pizza which was now down to three slices. “We better go. I think we’re intruding."

Christoph turned to look around to find that the pizza shop was entirely empty aside from the few workers cleaning up and the man sweeping the floor. He had not realized in the least how long they had actually stayed there, but he was certainly glad to get the time with Amaya. They got up from the table and gathered their things. Christoph took the box from her, insisting he carry it for her, and then took her hand in his free one. They left the shop with the man sweeping pleasantly saying “Auf wiedersehen!" to them.

Both Christoph and Amaya walked together with no particular direction in mind. They simply followed the sidewalk, intending to do so until one or the other decided it was time to part for the night. “I hope the pizza was to your liking," he finally said.

Amaya smiled. “Are you kidding? I think I ate more than you did," she said, amused. “Of course it was to my liking." She stopped by a bench and sat, not wanting to part with him to get back to her hotel. Her hand rested on his leg as the traffic went by them. “You know, one of these days, I ought to come over and I’ll make something for you…something from my region of the States. I’m actually not a bad cook myself."

As they sat, Christoph turned to look at Amaya, seeing the lights of the city glow off her translucent skin. She was as beautiful to him now as ever before. Perhaps because now she was his and he didn’t want to ever part from her. Christoph chuckled and raised a brow at her comment. “Oh? And what state are you from exactly?" he asked her playfully.

She nudged him, a mischievous smirk on her face. “I am so glad you’re only playing because if you don’t know that by now, I’d have to hurt you. Badly."

"You and what army?" he retorted.

"I don't need one," Amaya growled, pushing against him in a jestful manner.

Christoph and Amaya continued to tease one another, and at one point, she lightly smacked him playfully on the leg, not enough to hurt him, but just He jumped slightly, and Amaya laughed.

"Caught you flinching!"

"That’s my line!"

"I know. I stole it!"

"You can’t steal my lines!"

Amaya giggled. “Ok, fine, but I am going to steal that pizza and there ain’t a thing you’re gonna do about it," she said, her slight southern accent coming out.

Normally, she was careful about not letting her tongue slip into her regional accent if she could help it, but it tended to come out when she was excited.  
She gazed at Christoph by the light of the city, and he decidedly looked so handsome with the lights glowing in his hazel eyes, not that he wasn’t handsome all the time. She was go glad to be able to say that he was hers, and she didn’t want to part ways with him, either.

Unable to resist the urge to kiss him, she grabbed Christoph by the collar of his jacket. “Come here…" she said, smiling and pulling him into a kiss.

Christoph enjoyed the playfulness between them, and it managed to steal more time away form the night. When Amaya pulled Christoph in for a kiss, he did not hesitate but instead resigned himself to her kiss and returned it with equal passion. Her lips were soft and full against his, and his lips were equally so. The pass of a few cars caused a slight breeze, and the moon and the street lamps caused a faint glow against their skin.

After pulling away, Christoph kept a hand against her cheek and admired her glowing emerald eyes. She was such a young and beautiful woman. It was like staring into something that could not possibly be his, yet he was, for some turn of fortune, allowed to touch her for a period of time. This dreading thought made it all the more difficult for Christoph to part with her. He liked her dearly, but he felt that he was also falling in love with her.

Amaya smiled and put her hand over his. She, too, felt that there was more than simple attraction growing for Christoph. It scared her in a way after what had been done to her before, but it also excited her. But she knew it was getting late for both of them, and they both had to be up for work tomorrow, Christoph even more so than her.

"You should check your film schedule and see when you’ll be free next," Amaya said, clearing a lock of his bangs from his face. “Maybe if I get a chance I can come over and make something and we can…I dunno…watch movies together….or something."

"Ah, yes! That would be nice!" he replied, smiling.

She gave him another kiss. “Christoph, I really don’t want you to go, but I believe you have to be up very early in the morning, and it’s late as it is. I don’t want you to be tired on my account."

"You’re worth it," he said to Amaya softly, giving her a peck on the cheek. “But I suppose you’re right. You need to rest, too. You’ve had quite the long day yourself." He stood from the bench and helped Amaya up. “I’ll let you know when I’m free next. I’d like to have you over. I have plenty of good films you’d enjoy. Some are in English, and some will have subtitles for you."

"That would be great," she replied softly. She reached for his hands and gazed at him beneath the city lights. "I...want to spend as much time with you as possible before I have to go back to America. Filming is almost complete, you know."

Christoph pulled her to him, his forehead resting against hers. "I know. And I want that time as well."

They stood like that for a moment, simply enjoying the other's company before Christoph looked around in the darkness of the street for just a moment, realizing he’d have to take her home, for it was late. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to his car which also had the buttons to unlock the vehicle. He took her small waist in his arm, keeping her close to him as they walked the couple blocks back to the set where his car remained. The vehicle blipped and unlocked and he put the key fob back into his pocket. He opened the car door for Amaya and allowed her in.

The drive back to the hotel was silent, but not an awkward silence; it was the kind of quietness that arose when the air was filled with a cool contentedness. Christoph drove slowly. He did not like to drive fast as it was, but he also wanted to spend as much time as he could with Amaya.

When they arrived at her hotel, Amaya certainly did not want to get out of the car. She would have much rather had him wait while she grabbed some clothes and she go home with him instead. But she knew this was how it had to be. She needed a shower since she hadn’t had one since getting back from Salzburg last night, and she wanted some time to talk to Nikki and possibly one of her brothers. But it didn’t change the fact that she wanted to stay with Christoph.

Amaya turned to him, unbuckled her seat belt, and took his face into her hands, giving him a long, sweet kiss. His lips were so soft, and everything about him was so gentle and full of warmth. She drew back from him and gazed at him for a moment. It was a saddening feeling, like having to let go of something that was inextricably knotted to him, and the further the distance, the more he’d bleed inwardly. But he hoped they could see each other again tomorrow.

Christoph kissed Amaya in return. Her lips were just as soft, and the sweetness was left on his lips, even as she parted away.

"Hopefully, I’ll see you tomorrow, Christoph," she said quietly.

"I hope so, too," he replied, flashing a warm smile. “Have a goodnight, Amaya. Get some rest."


	18. Southern Comfort

"All set?"

Amaya nodded and smiled as she pushed back a lock of her red hair. "Yeah...I'm ready."

Christoph smiled as Amaya came out from her room with her overnight satchel over her shoulder. She patted her pockets to be sure she hadn't forgotten her key card to get back into her room tomorrow. She had already locked herself out of her room twice now, and it had been a pain to get someone to come up and unlock her door so she could get in. Plus, the staff hadn't seemed to thrilled with her stupidity, either.

"I have really been looking forward to this," Christoph said as he took her hand. He nodded toward her bag and then removed it. "Here. Let me carry that for you, Liebling."

Amaya relinquished her bag to Christoph, having grown more used to his insistence on being a gentleman and carrying things for her. They walked down the lengthy corridor, rounded a corner, and Amaya pushed in the elevator button. She wrapped her arm around Christoph's as they awaited its arrival on her floor. Then they got in and rode it down where it dinged on the ground floor and Christoph led her out of the lobby and to his BMW parked outside. He opened the back passenger door, put in Amaya's bag, and then he opened the front passenger door for Amaya before walking around to get in himself.

"So," he began as he started it up and maneuvered into traffic. "Shall we stop by the market on the way to my house, or do you want to drop off your things first and then go?"

Amaya shook her head. "Let's just stop on the way there. It'll be a lot easier because I'm afraid once I get to your house, I won't want to leave. Besides, those chicken and dumplings take a while to make because I have to boil and de-bone a whole chicken."

He smiled and nodded. "Honestly, your dinner sounds good. Even during my time in America, I never tried traditional southern cuisine."

"Well, I sure hope you like it, Sweetheart," Amaya said. "I don't think I can make it as good as my mother's, but I can try to get it close."

"I don't believe we can always replicate our mother's cooking," Christoph mused. "I can never make a sachertorte as good as my mother's."

"Is your mother still alive, Christoph?" Amaya asked him.

He smiled and nodded. "Very much so. As is my father. In fact, my father's name is my middle name, Johann. I also have four siblings, two brothers and two sisters." He glanced at her. "But I don't have much of an extended family."

Christoph Johann Waltz, Amaya thought to herself. Then she spoke with a half smile. "I like that. It's cute. Mine's Elizabeth."

"Also cute!" Christoph exclaimed as he pulled into the parking lot for the supermarket.

They went into the supermarket, and Christoph pulled a basket from the rack. Amaya didn't need enough to merit a full shopping cart on wheels, so he carried the basket on his arm while they browsed for her ingredients. She picked out a can of baking powder, a whole chicken, carrots, celery, a head of lettuce, tomatoes, and a few items that Christoph decided he needed for home.

At the checkout line, Christoph noticed some Schogetten bars on display, and he promptly extracted one of each flavor. He offered these to Amaya with an adorable, cheeky smile. "Sweets for my sweet."

Amaya laughed. "Christoph, wow. Okay, you don't have to buy me all of those!"

"Well, you can have them for your stash!" He put the basket of groceries onto the conveyor belt. "And I know how much of a weakness you have for chocolate."

Amaya gave a slightly embarrassed giggle. "How did you know about that?"

Christoph grinned cheekily at her. "I've learned quite a bit about you, Amaya. More than you realize."

"I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad one," she replied, picking out her items and handing them to the clerk.

He kissed her cheek. "I assure you that it's a good thing."

Christoph paid for the items and drove back to his house. As soon as they got there, Amaya headed for the kitchen and went straight to work putting the whole chicken into the stock pot and filling it up with water. Then she got out the onions from his refrigerator. Christoph had gotten out a knife and cutting board and was rolling his sleeves past his elbows when Amaya turned to him.

"You don't have to help, Christoph," she said. "I said that I was making this for you."

"Oh, but I want to! I'm curious how this is made." He tied on an apron, picked up the knife, and grabbed the head of lettuce. He cut it in half and began carefully chopping it up. "Besides, I think this will go faster if I help out." He smiled tenderly. "And I just want to spend time with you, Liebling."

Amaya was taking out the carrots when he said this. She looked up at him, smiled, and gave him a kiss. "Aww, you're so sweet, Christoph. Alright, well..." She handed him six carrots and a whole onion. "You can start by peeling and cutting up these carrots and chopping up this onion when you get done with that lettuce. I need these to be put into the pot with the chicken."

"Of course."

Christoph finished cutting up the lettuce and put it into a salad bowl. Amaya was peeling the cucumbers as Christoph cut up the carrots and onions and put these into the stock pot with the chicken. Amaya handed Christoph the peeled cucumbers, and as he cut these up, she turned on the heat to the stock pot and covered it with a lid. Then she got out the tomatoes and green onions, another cutting board, and another knife and started cutting up the tomatoes and green onions for the salad. When she and Christoph were finished, they put their ingredients in the salad, though Christoph decided that the salad would probably taste better if he added some shaved carrot in with it.

Amaya began running a sinkful of dishwater, and she glanced at Christoph. "The chicken will take a couple of hours to boil, so I guess we can relax for a bit."

"Have you a dessert planned?"

She shook her head. "Well, I was going to make an apple pie with those apples down there, but you don't have a pie pan."

"Oh, well in that case, I'll just make an apfelstrudel!" Christoph smiled. "We can't have a dinner without dessert!"

"Yeah, but pie makes it more authentic," she pointed out.

He kissed the top of her head. "Then next time, I'll buy you a pie pan. Really, it's alright. I know the main course will be enough work as it is. Plus our dinner will behold an Austrian touch."

Christoph got to work slicing up the apples as Amaya washed her cutting board and knife and turned on the oven to preheat it for Christoph. He then put together the ingredients for the filling and allowed the apples to soak in rum while he got to work on the dough. Normally, he would put raisins into the recipe, but he was aware that Amaya didn't like raisins, so he left these out. Once the dough had been kneaded and rolled out, he spooned his filling into the dough and rolled it over several times, until there was no dough left. He set all of this into a casserole dish and put it into the oven to cook for about an hour and a half. If he timed this correctly, the strudel would be ready by the time the chicken was finished cooking.

When everything was cleaned up and all they had to do was wait for the chicken and the strudel to cook, Amaya and Christoph relaxed on the couch together and turned on the TV. Amaya didn't understand any of the German on the news, and it didn't take her long to fall asleep with her head in Christoph's lap. He looked down at her tenderly and began to stroke her hair as he flipped through the channels. As usual, nothing was on.

He picked up a book and began to read with the television on mute. Once in a while, he would feel Amaya shift and cuddle closer to him, and he couldn't help the smile that would creep across his face as he watched her sleep. When he and his wife divorced so many years ago, Christoph was convinced that he would never again want to remarry or that he would even fall in love again, but Amaya was changing that. He felt very strongly that he was quite possibly falling for her, and it was exhilarating and startling all at once. She had managed to awaken within him feelings that he knew he was capable of having but had not shown in years, for ending his marriage so long ago had surely hurt in many ways, even if it really was for the best. But now, Amaya was all he could think of, for he wanted her presence in his life always. He didn't think it was possible to see himself spending his life or his time with someone else, but all this he could see with the young, beautiful redhead curled up in his lap like an overgrown cat.

The sound of the timer awoke Amaya who found herself with her head still on Christoph's lap and a blanket that had been draped on the end of the sofa covering her. Christoph was reading a book, and she was unsure how long she had been asleep. She did know, however, that she must have been out for a little over an hour if the timer on the stove was beckoning her to come turn off the heat.

Slowly she rose and blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"Did you have a good nap?" Christoph asked, his ever-present gentle smile giving indication that he did not mind that she had taken an impromptu siesta. He closed his book, set it aside, and got up to check on the strudel.

"How long was I out?"

"Only a little while," he replied as he pulled out the strudel from the oven and inspected it. Then, he placed it on the counter to cool, having decided that it was done.

"Ah, geeze, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

He still smiled warmly at her and turned off the heat for the boiling chicken. "You can't help yourself, Liebling. These long days have us all tired. I was actually thinking about taking a nap myself, but I didn't want to disturb you."

Amaya came over to the kitchen and removed the lid to the stock pot. She poked at the chicken with a fork to be sure it wouldn't bleed when stabbed. When she was satisfied that the chicken was done, she found a platter and a set of tongs and began fishing the whole chicken out of the broth it had made. She would save the broth to use for making the dumplings and cooking them. "You really shouldn't let me indulge in sleeping the day away like that, especially when the time we have together is precious as it is."

Christoph poked at the strudel with a knife. "Amaya, I cannot think of anything I would have rather done today than spend our time together in my home simply enjoying one another's company." He looked over at her. "Even if it's something as trivial as reading a book while my beautiful girlfriend sleeps in my lap. Frankly, I didn't feel like leaving the house, so today is perfect."

Amaya smiled, flattered by how much today seemed to mean to him. Maybe people were right when they said that it truly was the simple things that made life so grand and relationships so intimate. She was sure she could never feel this way about anyone the way she did Christoph, and she felt that maybe she was falling for him as well.

When they had eaten and cleaned up the kitchen, Amaya and Christoph changed into comfortable clothes, curled up on the couch together, and then Christoph put on a German movie with English subtitles for Amaya. She laid her head down on Christoph's shoulder, her fingers intertwining with his as she made herself comfortable at his side. The German movie was some sort of World War II based movie, and Amaya had assumed that Christoph had put it in because he knew she liked that sort of thing. He had a good collection of old and new movies, and after the German war movie was done, he put in something straight from Old Hollywood that Amaya was familiar with but hadn't seen in its entirety: Casablanca.

Christoph laid on his side on the couch and pulled Amaya to him, his arm wrapping around her waist to support her and hold her close to him. It was moments like these that Christoph loved the most -- moments that he could snuggle and caress his beautiful girlfriend, smell the light scent of her shampoo, and gently kiss her soft cheek. She was amazing in every way, and Christoph could tell from how right she felt in his arms that he was falling in love with her. He brushed her hair out of her face as she watched the movie, not really paying attention to it himself, as he had seen it a hundred times, but simply enjoying having this beautiful redhead in his arms.

As the credits rolled, Amaya glanced back at Christoph, wondering whether he was up for another movie or whether they needed to go to bed. He began to get up, but then he paused and gazed at Amaya affectionately. "You are so beautiful," he said softly.

A tiny smile crossed Amaya's features. "And you are a distinguished and handsome man," she replied, threading her fingers through his short, greying hair as she gave him a kiss.

But Christoph didn't want the kiss to be short; he didn't want to stop it. Instead, he gently took Amaya into his arms as the music from the movie played faintly in the background and parted her lips with his, allowing his tongue to dart in and find hers. She ran her fingers through his hair as his hand crept into her shirt and rested on her slender stomach. He felt like a schoolboy making out with Amaya the way that he was, so unsure of himself, yet wanting so much to do more. His body reacted to her body moving slightly against his, and he regretted having to pull away and break the kiss. It was just too soon in their relationship, he felt, to make love, though he wanted to so badly.

When he looked down at her, he could see Amaya gazing up at him affectionately. Her hand rested on the back of his neck, her fingertips playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. She was nothing short of beautiful, and he wanted nothing more at that moment than to enjoy what precious time they had together and hold her all night as they slept.

Christoph suddenly yawned, and he turned his head so he wouldn't yawn in her face. Then he chuckled a little, the long days of filming having apparently caught up to him. He brushed aside Amaya's hair. "I'm sorry...I'm a bit tired."

Amaya nodded. "Me too," she said, returning the yawn and then laughing. "See what you made me do?"

"Do you have another movie in you, or do you just want to go to bed?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I almost fell asleep through "Casablanca," Amaya replied.

"Alright then. Let's head up to the bedroom."

When they got upstairs, Christoph turned back the blankets, and Amaya crawled into the bed. As she laid down, he put his arm around her waist so that they were in a spooning position. Then, Christoph kissed her on the cheek and caressed the soft skin of her arm as she snuggled down into the blankets with him.

"Good night."

"Mmm...night, Christoph."


	19. Escape

Filming on an accelerated schedule was hell. As the deadline drew near to complete the film for editing in time for the Cannes Film Festival, the work schedules increased for everyone. That meant that Amaya and Christoph had even less time for one another, aside from occasionally going out to dinner or chatting in his dressing room on a break. It pained Amaya to not see Christoph as often, but then this would be a small test of how things would be if his career took off as a result of this film.

Today was supposed to be the very last day of filming. Amaya, with no more storyboards to draw, was packing up her art supplies and putting them into a box she had brought so she could carry everything to her hotel room and sort through it to get it ready to ship back to Los Angeles. She had acquired some new supplies since she had been in Germany. Jeff and the others were busily disassembling the sets that were not needed anymore, though some had to be left up for the actors to use later to re-shoot some additional scenes.

But Amaya was looking forward to only one thing: she was going to Vienna with Christoph when filming was completed and in editing, and she could hardly wait. It would only be him and her on his home ground, and there was so much he wanted to show her that she wanted to see. She didn’t know how long the filming would take today, so once she had packed her supplies, Amaya ventured out to Jeff’s area of the lot to figure out whether they needed another hand with disassembling some of the sets.

She found Jeff pulling nails out from the back of the theater set that she had helped paint and construct. It was almost sad, in a way, that filming would be ending. All these neat people she had met while over here would go their separate ways, most of them. Luckily, she didn’t have to worry about Jeff; he worked for the same company as she, though he probably would be assigned to other projects, but there was no way he would ever not go without seeing his younger buddy. They would always Skype or text.

"Well, it looks like filming’s wrapping today if it hasn’t already," Jeff said as Amaya approached.

"It’s supposed to," she replied. “But that was like, two days ago and then he had to add another few days to reshoot some scenes." Amaya sighed. “I’m ready for it to be done."

Jeff chuckled. “So you can see Christoph, right?"

Amaya bit her lip, but the excited mirth flickered in her eyes. “Yeah. He’s all I can think about, Jeff. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before."

"That’s what I said about Elisha when I started dating her," he said, grinning. “She was all I could think about. Somehow I have a feeling that the end of this filming won’t be the end of you two, especially if he moves to L.A. It sounds like you’re in love with him already, and to be honest, I’m glad. Maybe this one will be the one after all the shit you went through with Dan."

She squatted down next to him. "I know a lot of people look at me and Christoph and think I’m too young for him and he’s too old for me, but honestly, if George Clooney can date women half his age, then why can’t Christoph have someone 17 years younger?"

"Hey," Jeff began, looking up at her. “Don’t you let anyone look down on you and Christoph’s relationship. If you love him, he treats you well, and he loves you in return, then that’s all that matters. Fuck everyone else and what they think. Besides, after what you had to put up with before him, I think it’s about time you had some happiness come your way."

Amaya offered Jeff a soft smile. It was so nice to have someone be so happy and supportive of her. Nikki had said the same thing when Amaya had called her the other night, and they were both right. Honestly, she could not stop thinking about Christoph and how awesome her heart felt when she was with him. He was everything she wanted in a man and more.

"Yeah," she agreed, smiling dreamily. Then she glanced up at Jeff. "Do you need any help?" She wanted to see Christoph, but she knew he might still be filming, and she didn’t want to disturb him. “I’ve already packed up all my stuff, so I thought I could help you disassemble the sets."

"Yeah, sure," he said, handing her a crowbar. "Start prying out the nails on that end." 

*******************

Meanwhile, it was difficult for Christoph to keep focused on the task at hand when one’s mind wanted to wander to only one subject. Christoph was focused so much on Amaya that wrapping up the filming became more of a task than it should have been at first. The few times they did see each other during the day by passing glances and smiles, or the occasional dinner in the evening was enough to satisfy Christoph until he could finally take her to Vienna, which he couldn’t wait for most of all. Once he was on the spot to act out a scene, he managed to compose himself and focus on his job. Christoph’s entire life had always been focused around his acting, and being able to do it properly, despite distraction, was something he was expected to do, thus he was very good at it. It was like any other profession to him. 

There were only a few more scenes that Quentin wanted to re-shoot out of good measure, and Christoph was in a few of those scenes. It seemed that Quentin was quite attached to the Hans Landa character from the get-go. Had it not been for Christoph, there would have not been the right Landa, and so there would have been no "Inglourious Basterds." That being said, Christoph felt an immense amount of responsibility in himself to live up to the expectations. He was in no way nervous, but he was meticulous about the work he was putting out, and despite the distractions, he stepped into the role of his character as if stepping into the body of an entirely different person. 

The moment filming wrapped up was when Christoph broke free from Hans Landa entirely. He could finally be himself, and with that said, he could look for Amaya. He had a few words with Quentin and the rest of the cast for a while before changing out of his costume and searching for his sweetheart. He hoped she wasn’t busy, for he had the sudden urge to see her, as if all the thoughts he had pushed away were finally flooding in to his brain after the barrier was broken. 

Christoph wandered around the disassembled set pieces, obviously looking for his girlfriend. It didn’t take too long for Christoph to find Amaya hidden among the set pieces that were being taken down. Sure enough, there she was, her bright emerald eyes and glowing red hair caught his attention. He smiled when he saw her working closely with Jeff to pry apart some of the set pieces. She and her colleague maneuvered a large piece over to the side of the room where they tilted it up and loaded it into a crate. 

Jeff caught Christoph's eye before Amaya did, and he smiled at her. “Someone’s looking for you. Looks like filming wrapped. You better go to him."

"Are you…sure?" Amaya said, looking in the direction Jeff was nodding. Sure enough she saw Christoph standing there. She caught his gaze and smiled brightly.

Jeff nodded. “I’m sure. Go. Just make sure to let Dennis know."

Amaya didn’t hesitate. "Thank you _so_ much!" She approached Christoph, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. “There you are. Are you done with the filming now?"

Christoph weaved the rest of the way towards her as she approached him as well. They shared a kiss and Christoph felt suddenly at ease, and the strange, euphoric sensation in his heart had spread to the rest of his body. "Filming is all finished now. We have the rest of the time to ourselves. That is, if you’re done with your own work." Christoph’s eyes flashed up to Jeff who was working hard to take down the set pieces. He wanted nothing more to finally take Amaya away so they could spend time together, but he also did not wish for her to get into trouble for skipping out on her work. 

"Well, I just got done packing up all my art supplies, so all I have to do is take them back to my room at the hotel and go through them all," she began, "and Jeff said they don’t need help with tearing down the set, so I think we’re good. I told Dennis a week ago that you wanted me to go to Vienna with you after filming wrapped, and he’s okay with it. I just need to inform him I'm leaving. Besides, since I’m a storyboard artist, I’m mainly just an extra hand in case they need it." She smiled and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. “I’ve really been looking forward to our little trip, Christoph. I can hardly wait."

"Wunderbar!" he said to her in German with the most charming grin. It was one of those cheeky grins that Christoph seemed to good at, which showed his teeth and raised his cheek bones in just a way, all of which making him look irresistibly adorable. Christoph squeezed her hand back and nodded. "That being said, we can return to your hotel so you can gather your things, then I just need to go back to my house to gather mine and we may leave as soon as you're ready."

Amaya smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

****************

Amaya quickly packed her things at the hotel. She had stayed up the night before to do her laundry so that she would be ready to leave in case the film was for real going to wrap for the day. Christoph had mentioned when they talked more about her going to Vienna with him that he wanted to whisk her away the minute the film wrapped up. At the time, Amaya thought he was teasing, but she quickly found out that he was dead serious. They would be staying in Vienna for an entire week, and she couldn’t be more thrilled. Christoph had had to change the train tickets twice since the filming had run over the schedule, but today, they would finally be able to leave since Quentin had been absolutely sure they would wrap.

Her suitcase was thrown into the trunk of his car as soon as she had triple checked it to be sure she hadn’t forgotten anything important. Then, they headed to his house where he packed his things. From there they headed out to the train station in Berlin and boarded the train that would take them to Vienna. The ride would be much longer than the trip to Salzburg had been, mainly because there were a few stops along the way and because Vienna was much farther into Austria than Salzburg. Amaya had packed her Kindle so she could read, though she knew inevitably, she’d wind up sleeping on Christoph for most of the way there.

Leaving the set was like leaving their second life. They had spent so much time there, so much time with the people and with the story, that if felt like they were living in the story to a certain extent. This not just being for the actors, but even for the rest of the crew. Amaya had spent so much time with the set and storyboards, others were writing and editing. Nothing was discussed more on set than the movie itself, and when one spends so much time around that kind of environment, one becomes lost in it. 

It was a freeing sensation, but saddening all the same. Leaving the people you had gotten to know and spend that much time with was never easy. To let go of a life you once were so attached to was difficult. But Christoph and Amaya were excited and relieved to finally leave it behind for the time being and spend it together for an extended period of time. He had been waiting so long to get on that train with her and finally escape to the city he grew up in. He was excited to show her everything Vienna had to offer, and to spend the time with her without the worry of work and time constraints. 

She sat next to him in the passenger car after he put up their luggage, her hand intertwined with his, and she looked over at him with a slight smile. “I don’t know about you, but after all the work we’ve been doing to wrap up the film, I may have to catch up on sleep.”

"I’d have to agree," Christoph admitted. "It’s been such a long and tiring experience. I wouldn’t even complain if we had a day just to sleep in, and I don’t usually do that." 

"I know Mr. I-knock-on-doors-at-eight-in-the-morning,” she said, giving him a sour look that earned a laugh from Christoph.

Last week, Christoph had come to Amaya’s hotel room to see whether she wanted to have breakfast, hoping to completely take her by surprise. Unfortunately, he underestimated how much she hated mornings and had wound up waking her up. She did, however, look so cute in her blue pajama pants with little penguins all over them and her baby tee which gratuitously showed off her curves, including her ample chest. She did wind up going with him to breakfast since he had made the trip and because what little time they had was precious. But Vienna would be different; they had all the time in the world.

The ride was long with a few stops in small towns in between where they had a few hours’ time to eat in one place and explore in another. Amaya was content just to be with Christoph, and as she had predicted, she had fallen asleep on the way there, her head in his lap and covered up by his sport jacket as she slept the last of the three hours. Long trips always did this to her as did watching movies at home on the couch. His hand rested on the side of her head, his fingers caressing the soft strands of her beautiful red hair as he read his book. 

There was no better feeling at that moment than Amaya sleeping on his lap, her body covered in his sports jacket. She looked adorable, and seeing her in such a vulnerable form had caused a protective sensation in him, like a man who should protect his woman. He caressed her gently, and if he did not fear waking her, he would have brought her small frame into his arms and held her tightly. 

The pure joy he got out of her being near to him had made the long trip seem much shorter, even with the various stops along the way. The hours didn’t feel as long as they actually were. Around the last hour of the trip, Christoph finally dozed off himself. By the time they finally reached Vienna, the halt of the brakes, and the sound of people getting up from their seats had roused Christoph from that dreamless state of sleep one often entered when sleeping in awkward places. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before gently shaking Amaya. 

She woke gingerly, sitting herself up to curiously view where they were while the drowsiness remained in her eyes. She stretched her arms and also yawned while looking out the window. 

“We’re finally in Vienna,” Christoph said, smiling at the sweet view of her sleepy face. 

Amaya blinked the sleep and the stickiness of sleeping in her contacts out of her eyes and glanced around. She was thankful that she hadn’t slept all night in her contacts this time, and her slight grogginess was replaced with well-contained excitement.

She smiled at Christoph. “So we are,” she said, handing his jacket back to him. “Good grief, why in the world do you let me sleep like that, Christoph? I’ll never sleep tonight!”

They waited for people to get off the train as they gathered their things and joined the throngs of people anxious to get off the train and stretch their legs. The train station in Vienna was beautiful, and Amaya held the handle to her smaller piece of luggage that held enough clothes for a week and two pairs of shoes. Her purple toiletry bag was fastened to the top of her suitcase, and she had found a way to gerrymander her laptop into her suitcase so she wouldn’t have to bring her entire laptop bag, too. She smiled at Christoph when he gathered his things and they stepped onto the platform. A customs officer stopped to check their passports, and when he was gone, Amaya talked with Christoph as he led her toward the exit of the station.

"Oh, I’m sure you’re still going to want to catch up on sleep," he insisted with a grin before taking his luggage and they disembarked the train. It felt great to finally stretch his legs and feel the fresh air of the evening on his face. It was like a refreshing shower after a hot day. 

"So where are we staying again?" she asked him, holding his hand.

He took her hand into his and smiled. “I have an apartment in the city that I rent. I enjoy coming back to Vienna often so I keep the apartment for when I do come here. We’ll stay there, as long as you’re alright with that,” Christoph informed her as they walked forward out of the train station. 

"You know I’m okay with that," Amaya replied. “As many times as I’ve stayed with you in Berlin so far, I’m perfectly okay with it."

Christoph hailed a cab and when one pulled to the curb, they put their things into the trunk, and Christoph told the driver his address. Amaya glanced around as the driver headed toward his house. It was far too late to do anything since it was after dark and they were both exhausted from wrapping up the filming, rushing to get their things, and then the long train ride. But the city, even at night, was beautiful and Amaya could hardly wait to tour it with Christoph and learn more about his home. She hoped that one of these days, she could take him to see her small hometown near St. Louis and the animals on the farm.

When they arrived at his apartment, they rode an elevator up to the third floor, and Christoph removed a set of keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door and let Amaya in, turning on the light as he entered behind her. His apartment in Vienna wasn’t as big as his house in Berlin, as it was only a single level and had fewer rooms, but it was welcoming nonetheless. He had one bedroom and one bath, and an open living room and kitchen combination, similar to a studio apartment, but it was enough just for him and what he needed it for. It was clean and welcoming, and Amaya stood off to the side as he closed the door and tossed his keys into a bowl on the table.

"It’s a cute place," she remarked, smiling. Amaya rolled her suitcase further into his apartment and sat on a stool near the center island of his small kitchen. “So…does your family still live here in Vienna?" she asked, genuinely curious. “You’ve never really talked much about them."

Christoph rolled in his suitcase further as well and stopped where Amaya had stopped. It was a good feeling to be somewhere he considered home, knowing that all work was done, and that Amaya was there to stay with him for a while. 

"Oh yes," he replied. "My family still lives in Vienna. That’s a big reason why I’m here so often. If I’m not doing something in the city, I’m generally visiting family and what have you. It’s a beautiful place to be, it’s hard not to want to come back. Berlin is beautiful as well, but there’s something to be said for the place you grew up." 

"Mmm…I agree," she said. “I love L.A. and I have loved it here as well, but I always like going back to the farm where I grew up." She smiled. “I hope I can show you my hometown someday, Christoph."

He went into his kitchen and opened up his cupboard and grabbed out two glasses. “Do you want a drink of water? Or anything else?” he asked while putting one glass under the faucet and pouring himself a glass of water. After a long ride, he was certainly thirsty. 

As he was getting out the glasses, Amaya came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll have a water, if you don’t mind, sweetheart. I’m absolutely parched after that long ride.” She rested her chin on his shoulder. “I’m so glad to be here with you and it’s just us this week.”

He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He then poured water into the other glass and set it down on the counter so Amaya could take it when she was finished hugging him. 

She loosened her grip enough so he could spin around to face her. Christoph brought his arms around her as well and kissed her lips. “I’m glad you’re here with me, too, Darling. You’re going to enjoy it here. It’s nice just to have all the free time with you.” 

Amaya had stayed with Christoph a few more times back in Berlin, and she trusted him completely, though in the back of her mind, she knew that he would want to get intimate with her at some point during this trip since most of their time had been spent courting and taking things slow. After what Amaya had gone through before, she was grateful that Christoph was willing to take his time as well. She wondered if maybe it had something to do with his previous marriage as much as it had to do with her own last relationship.

Christoph’s eyes beheld a gentle glow, and his smile was sweet. He gave her another kiss on the cheek before taking his own glass of water to drink. Amaya released Christoph, took her glass, and sat at the center island of his kitchen to drink her water. She polished it off quickly and then set the glass down into the sink. Christoph then showed her around his apartment as he moved their things into the bedroom.

It had been so late in the evening when they arrived in Vienna that neither of them had had anything to eat since their first train stop around noon. Christoph knew a quaint cafe just down the street from his apartment building where he and Amaya enjoyed a quiet dinner together before returning to settle in for the night.

Christoph cleared out a few drawers and some space in his closet so Amaya could have somewhere to put her things. He wanted to make her as comfortable as possible, to make his home feel just as much hers while she was here with him. After they put away their things, Amaya changed into her pajamas — a pair of purple pajama pants and a black Pink Floyd baby tee — and lay on her stomach in the middle of Christoph’s soft bed with her Kindle to read another chapter in the first book of Game of Thrones as she waited for him to come to bed. 

He changed into his usual pajama pants and left himself with no shirt. He was glad that they could finally call it a night and get some rest. Filming had taken a lot of energy out of the both of them, and he was certain that the both of them would probably end up sleeping in tomorrow. It felt even better knowing that he could cuddle with Amaya all night. He stood and admired Amaya for a moment. She was so adorable in her pajamas as she lied on her stomach, reading the words of the story she was reading. The bright glow from the Kindle lit up the smooth skin of her face. He smiled and admired just how much of a beautiful woman she truly was, and that this woman was his to care for and call his own, just as he was hers. 

Finally, he crawled into the bed, which caught Amaya’s attention. She smiled softly to him and turned off the Kindle to set it aside on the bed stand near her. Christoph pulled the covers over his legs, but he remained sitting up while Amaya sat up to face him. “Sleep in as long as you need to tomorrow. Whenever I wake up, I’ll make you some breakfast and we can just relax if you’d like. We can figure out what we want to do for the rest of the week.” 

A digital alarm clock sat just beside him on his own bed stand, but there was also a large analog clock that was perched on the wall across from their bed. It seemed mostly just for show, as it was a beautiful looking clock, but the ticking of the second hand was just loud enough to act as a faint metronome in the background. There was something about the look in Christoph’s eyes when he gazed at her for that small moment. It was as though something was on his mind but he wasn’t quite sure if he should say it, maybe wasn’t ready to say it. She’d never had a man gaze at her with such intense adoration toward her as Christoph did. She wasn’t sure how deeply his feelings ran just yet, but she knew that there had to be something there that wasn’t there before. All she knew was her own feelings, that she was falling hard for him.

Christoph sat forward, caressing Amaya’s soft cheek. His expression was sweet and quiet before he leaned forward to kiss her lips gently and continuously. She reciprocated his kiss with equal passion, reveling in the fact that this handsome, wonderful man was all hers. He was almost too good to be true, and Amaya felt almost unworthy of him. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingertips threading into his soft hair. She wanted so much to say what was on her mind, but she knew she shouldn’t; she didn’t want to scare him if he didn’t feel the same. But she wanted to so much.

If only Christoph had known how Amaya felt, because he had felt it, too. The feelings that grew stronger inside of him each day, every moment he spent with her, and with every soft touch of her skin, he knew that he was falling in love with her. Love was a word that, to Christoph, went without a definition to him for a long time. It was a feeling that he was unable to feel genuinely since his ex-wife. But he was certain, especially now as their lips pressed together, and their bodies close, and their passions matched, that what he did feel for her was love. 

However, Christoph did not want to scare Amaya, either, with such a strong word. He knew that she liked him quite a bit, but he was not aware just how much, and that perhaps his feelings were stronger than they should have been that moment. After a long session of kissing, Christoph pulled away and licked his lips, but smiled pleasantly. His lips parted to speak, and he almost uttered the words “I love you,” but he stopped himself. 

Instead, he leaned forward to kiss her cheek and said, “Good night, Amaya. Rest well, Darling.” 

She smiled back at him before snuggling down into the blankets with him. "Good night, Christoph."


	20. Vienna

The next morning found Amaya curled up in a tight little ball in the blankets of Christoph’s bed with her head under the pillows. For most of the night, she wanted to be close to Christoph, so close that she slept with her arms wrapped around his arm or her head resting on his bare chest. If he slept on his side and got away from her, it didn’t take long for her body to find him and snuggle up to him.

Christoph tended to be a bit of an early riser, and ‘sleeping in’ for him was usually an hour or two more than he normally would sleep before getting up to make coffee and read the paper. When Amaya had discovered his side was empty, she snatched his pillow and curled her arms around it as she slept off all those long days she had worked. She hadn’t realized how exhausted she had been until she laid down to go to sleep. Amaya had slept soundly the entire night.

She awoke a little later in the morning to the smell of coffee brewing just in the next room, and she could hear faint sounds of him moving around in the kitchen through the closed bedroom door. Amaya’s eyes popped open, and she peeked out from between the pillows of the bed to look around and get her wits about her. She realized that she was at Christoph’s apartment in Vienna, and he was just in the next room, probably making breakfast again. The thought made her smile and she hugged the pillow against her body as she lay there quietly, absorbed in her own thoughts.

Amaya turned over in the bed and squinted as she looked at the clock on his side. She reached over and grabbed it, holding it close to her face since her contacts were not yet in; it was around ten in the morning.

She put the clock back and rolled back over to reach for her glasses resting on her Kindle on the nightstand. Why she didn’t think to put them on first and then check the clock, she had no idea, but she lay in the bed a few more minutes, surprised by how well-rested she felt.

Finally, the smell of coffee and food enticed her into getting up where she went into the bathroom and brushed her wild hair and then her teeth. After she was finished, she washed her face, put on just a little makeup, and then got dressed.

She wandered out of the bedroom and found Christoph in the kitchen cooking what appeared to be some omelets, toast, and…she couldn’t figure out what else he was making. He had a very nice flat screen television in the living room, but there was also a small one mounted to the wall in the kitchen. The smaller television in the kitchen was turned on to the news, the volume down low so that only he could hear it, and he began brewing the coffee and finding the things he needed in order to make omelets and toast for the both of them.   
Amaya smiled at seeing him with his glasses on and glancing up at the television, unaware that Amaya was awake.

The coffee that he brewed was a medium roast and the sweetness of the ground coffee beans filled the air. It soon mixed to the smell of egg, cheese, bacon, peppers, and onions frying in a pan. As he cooked, every so often his lips would stretch in a smile that seemed to have no cause. It was because his mind would inevitably, and without fail, wander back to the fact that Amaya was sleeping in his bed in Vienna, and that she didn’t have anywhere to be. 

He had enjoyed the feeling of her cuddling against him throughout the night. When he slept, he would often turn to his side since that was what he was most used to, but he would wake to feeling her arms find her way around his waist. He’d simply smile before falling back into his dreams. He wondered how much longer she’d be asleep, but he didn’t mind how long she slept, as long as she was comfortable. 

She quietly came up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and then kissed his cheek. “Morning, Sweetheart.”

The feeling of Amaya’s arms wrapping around his waist had startled Christoph for only just a moment before realizing it was her. He craned his head enough to see her from the corner of his eye and grinned. “Good morning, Darling,” he replied with a playful tone of voice. “Breakfast is almost ready. The coffee should be brewed now if you want some.” 

Christoph then took the spatula from the counter and folded the omelet so that the cheese could melt enough to seal it closed. He then scooped the finished omelet onto a plate, garnished it with some scallions, and set it onto the small table in the corner of the kitchen. “How did you sleep, by the way?” 

Amaya kissed his cheek as she headed toward the coffee pot. “I slept great,” she told him as she searched for the coffee cups. “I didn’t realize how exhausted I was. I don’t think I woke up even once.”

"I’m glad to hear it!" Christoph finished cooking his own omelet and placed it on to a plate, garnishing that with scallions as well before setting it down on the island.

Christoph redirected Amaya to the correct cabinet with the cups before returning to what he was doing. She got down a cup, filled it with coffee, and then doctored it with cream and sugar. She sat at the island sipping at her coffee, the taste in her mouth simply delectable. She totally needed her fix, and this would definitely do it.

She smiled at him from behind her cup. “What about you? I hope I didn’t flop on you too much.”

He fixed his own cup of coffee, then sat down beside Amaya. With his hands finally free, he leaned forward to kiss her lips, holding her face in his hands. He pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes and admire her.

"I slept well," he finally answered. "It was nice just having you there with me." 

Christoph admired her eyes for a moment longer while he caressed her cheek with his thumb. His hazel eyes appeared to glow with his happiness. He then drew away and sat closer to the table to eat his omelet. “I hope it is to your liking. I wasn’t sure how you took your omelet.” 

"No, no…I’m not picky," she said, taking a bite of her omelet.

She smiled at how good it was. Somehow, the idea of a man cooking had always been extremely sexy to Amaya, and with Christoph, it was even more of a turn on.

She sipped her coffee and glanced over at Christoph. “You’re good at this, Christoph,” she said. “I’ve never dated a man who actually enjoyed cooking.” 

"I’ve always liked cooking," Christoph admitted before taking a sip of his coffee, which had finally cooled down. He then set the mug back down and looked at Amaya. "There’s something so satisfying in creating something delicious that others can enjoy. I’m certainly glad you do." 

"It's good," she said again. She sipped her coffee. "When we finish eating, I'll help you clean all this up and then you can show me around Vienna like we planned."

Christoph took a few more bites of the omelet. He wondered what Amaya was thinking about all of this, about being in Vienna with him and about them being together. Of course, their relationship was still young, and they had hardly enough time during filming to have any romantic time together, even when they went to Salzburg. Even then, they only have a day together and couldn’t fully take advantage of everything there was to see. This would be their first real adventure together as a couple, and Christoph hoped that Amaya would enjoy herself here in Vienna with him.

“Sure,” he answered. “I’ll take you anywhere you’d like.” 

Amaya smiled playfully at him. “Take me anywhere I like? Isn’t this your hometown?”

She nudged him, and he chuckled in response, though he knew she was right.

When they finished breakfast, Amaya helped him clean things up, and that never took too long when there were two people working on it. They had decided to visit Schonbrunn Palace, the former home of the once-powerful Hapsburg royal family. They spent the most time on the grounds of the palace where Amaya was able to get pictures of it, both inside and out. The inside was absolutely majestic, and the Rococo artwork was awe-inspiring. Amaya had always been impressed by the art of the past, for it all was so painstakingly detailed, and she only wished she could replicate the style as beautifully. The gardens of Schonbrunn were stunning, and Christoph was able to snag some adorable cameo pictures of Amaya as well as some he asked to take, and likewise for Amaya and her camera.

Christoph had also suggested some other sights that he wanted to show Amaya. They decided to make a day of it, and if they didn’t see everything, then they would just go see it tomorrow since they had the entire week to enjoy Vienna. However, there was one thing that Christoph wanted Amaya to try that day: lunch at the famed Hotel Sacher in the heart of Vienna and an authentic Sachertorte, sold exclusively at the hotel, both of which she enjoyed.

They spent more time sightseeing, making sure to stop by the natural history museum, an art gallery, and the famed Rathaus, Vienna's city hall. They ended their day with a casual dinner at a favorite restaurant of Christoph’s. He bought a strudel from a local bakery, and from there, they retired back to his apartment. 

The two had certainly enjoyed a very long day, but at the same time, it had moved by so quickly. There was so much to Vienna that it felt impossible to Christoph to show Amaya in a week, let alone that very single day. There were so many little things that one may not even be aware of unless one was a native to the city. He hoped that, even after this week had long been done with, that he’d be able to take her back time and time again to show her every bit of Vienna until she was as familiar with it as he was but to never let the charm wear away.


	21. Truly, Madly, Deeply

Upon their return, both of them were worn out after so much walking, and they were both quite satisfied with simply finding somewhere to sit and rest their weary feet. Amaya decided to upload her photos, which gave Christoph a quiet time to read. Despite the silence, Christoph and Amaya were both perfectly content. When two people shared such strong feelings for one another, not a single word needed to be uttered in order for them to be perfectly content. All they needed was one another’s presence. 

Christoph adjusted the dark glasses on his face, and turned to the next page of his book. Judging by the distribution of pages, Christoph was nearing the end of the book, and he seemed quite taken by it. He slumped down in the chair, one leg crossed over the other, while the book rested on his stomach. He made a few glances at Amaya every few paragraphs and simply smiled at her beauty before returning to the book. 

After an hour had passed, Christoph closed his book with the book mark in between the pages, and set it down on the coffee table. He got up from the chair, stretched his limbs, and went over to Amaya who was still sitting at the kitchen island. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder. His eyes were fixed on the photos she uploaded and was now viewing. “Did you have a good time today?” 

Amaya smiled as soon as she felt Christoph slide his arms around her waist. She held his forearm with one hand and navigated her USB mouse with the other.

"Of course I did," she replied, glancing back at him. He was still wearing those glasses, and she smiled even wider. "You’re adorable, you know that?" She then paused as she remembered something. "Oh! By the way…remember the dragon picture I was working on when we first met back in Berlin?"

Christoph nodded. “Yes, I remember.”

Amaya smiled and pulled up the window to her DeviantART page. “I finished it. I’ve been meaning to show you this along with the rest of my online gallery.”

The dragon in question was the same one she had been in the process of inking when she first showed it to Christoph. This time, it was a fully finished piece. Amaya had digitally colored it using her Adobe Photoshop and Corel Painter. She had also put in special effects for the flames and the destruction of the castle, and she had expertly shadowed the dragon and colored in its scales, adding shine to make it look as though it were real. Amaya had spent hours on the picture in what little spare time she had, and it was now uploaded. In her artist’s comments, she simply wrote “For Christoph.”

She smiled back at him as her thumb caressed his forearm. “Thought you’d like to see the finished product.”

Christoph leaned forward against the the island now so he could get a better look of the work she had presented to him. He did indeed remember the picture, and it had become expertly detailed, far more than it had in its beginning stages when Christoph first saw it. The work impressed him, and when he saw the artist’s comment, he smiled. Christoph turned his head and pressed his lips against her cheek. 

"It looks wonderful. You’ve certainly made it look even more real than it did before. Your talent never ceases to amaze me." He rested his nose gently against her temple for a moment, closing his eyes and breathing her in as if silently appreciating everything that was Amaya. He then turned back to look at the screen. 

"What other work do you have on here?" he asked curiously. He rested his elbows on the top of the island now so that he could rest his chin in his hands. He was genuinely interested in what else she had on her website. He had seen some of her work for the film, but hardly any of her personal work at all, and he wanted to see what floated in that mind of hers. 

Amaya’s gallery reflected a variety of genres, everything from fantasy to steampunk, to historical, and even some dabbles in science fiction. She had fan art of some of her favorite anime and comics and some more realistic works. Her art reflected a wide range of emotion, and her World of Warcraft fan art was filled with action like black-armored death knights swinging claymores and night elves riding on the backs of sprinting sabertooth cats.

"Well, I have a lot of my past projects on here," she began, clicking on her gallery that brought up thumbnails of all her work. “I also have a lot more of my personal art in my gallery." She kissed Christoph on the cheek. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to take a shower. You can look through my gallery if you want.”

"Alright, I will look through these while you shower," he said and then twisted his body while still in the chair so he could point down the hallway as Amaya walked towards it. "The towels are in the closet in the hallway across from the bathroom," he said to her. When he saw that she had opened it, he untwisted himself so that he was facing the laptop screen. 

After a minute, the shower had started and Christoph looked through all of the various pieces she had in her account. There were so many different genres, characters, concepts, and colors. He browsed until he managed to go back several pages to pieces that were a few years old, and it was here that her art seemed to change to a much darker theme. Christoph noticed that most of her past art held overtones of sullen, somber themes. Some of them darker than others. Some presented shadowy overtones with hate, some with fear, some with isolation, some with pure sadness, some abandonment, and some loneliness. 

The art before him meant a lot more than perhaps Christoph understood, which ultimately made him curious. He wondered if there was a reason that so many of her wonderful pieces were dark or if perhaps it was just a theme she was good at displaying. Knowing Amaya and her talents, he had to assume there was a reason. 

After Amaya got out of the shower, dried herself off, blow dried her hair, and brushed her teeth, she approached Christoph in her penguin printed pajama bottoms and her black Van Halen baby tee. She was surprised to find that he was still glued to the computer screen in front of him, clicking through her gallery. 

She smiled. “I didn’t think you’d still be looking through all of that.” Then she sat on the stool beside him, her body turned so she could face him. “You don’t have to look at all of them if you don’t want to.”

Christoph looked at Amaya as she sat down beside him and he leaned into her to give her a kiss. “You smell good."

He really liked the way she smelled just after a shower. The soap and shampoo she used was wonderful, whatever it was, and it was as if her sweet smell released some sort of feel good endorphin into his body.

The shower was nice, and it was just what Amaya needed to help her relax for the evening. She always blow dried her hair because if it was left to air dry, it always became stupidly unruly, so unmanageable that even a hair straightener couldn't tame it. However, she had solved the mystery for herself as to what it was that she always smelled on Christoph. She had found a bottle of Prada cologne perched on the shelf that he must have kept put up when they were in Berlin.

She smiled back at him as he turned to observe more of her pictures. "It was nice taking a shower and not being rushed to get in and get out so I can be somewhere. I actually got to enjoy it." She rested her hands on top of the counter of the kitchen island. "I know a lot of my work probably isn't any genre that interests you much."

"No, I’m actually very interested. You have a lot of great work. I am curious, though," he began while still clicking on the arrow to take him to the next pages. "Your older art seems so dark. Any particular reason? Or is it just something you enjoy portraying in your artwork?"

Christoph asked this question with nothing but the most innocent curiosity, and had no idea of the truth behind her work and why it was as dark as it was. 

Amaya had noticed that he was looking at a piece that was very dark and filled with sadness and pain. It was an image of a beautiful female angel bound in black chains with broken white wings being torn from her back by a demon. The colors were mostly black and white which made the red blood from the angel's back stand out. She had titled the work “Torture” and gave no artist comment. This piece in particular she had not revisited since she had first drawn it, and honestly, she had forgotten about it entirely, but she had certainly not forgotten the emotions or what she had been feeling at the time she had created it.

"Wow…it’s been a while since I’ve seen this one…" she trailed quietly as her emotions she had felt at the time she had done it were stirred up within her.

She knew Christoph had entirely no clue of the pain that was once trapped deep within her heart or what she had been through that had caused it to begin with. She had always been good at drawing dark and mysterious things, but the hurt she’d carried for so long was reflected in her art in even the most minuscule ways at the time that she had done "Torture." Not many people but her family and her very close friends like Nikki knew about what had happened to her. She felt that maybe it was time Christoph knew the truth as well.

Amaya gave a small smile, but no amusement reached her eyes. “Well…I do like working with darker emotions,” she began, “but the truth is that…” She paused as she thought about what to say. “The truth is that…well, a few years ago, when this piece and the others at the time with it were done, I…I was in this relationship with this guy who…well, let’s just say he wasn’t very good to me.”

Her eyes fell to her lap, and Christoph suddenly grew greatly concerned. “Wasn’t very good to you? In what way?” He asked this last question, unsure whether he wanted to hear the answer.

"Um…well, he made me feel like shit about myself all the time, and he had a...bad temper." She paused to gather herself. “He hit me. Not like leave bruises on my face, but he’d get pretty rough with me and smack me or throw me around when he didn’t get his way. If he were anyone else, I’da beat the dickens out of him, but this one…I don't know why I didn't fight back. Maybe it was this feeling I had..." She played with the strings of her bottoms. “It was so weird…I always thought I was stronger than that, but I was too scared to leave yet afraid to stay. When I did finally leave, he obsessively stalked me. I had to get a restraining order on him, and then I moved in with Nikki because I was too afraid to live by myself.”

She glanced at the art on her screen. “I drew stuff like this because it’s what I was going through at the time. Art was the only way I could keep my sanity through all that. It was sort of therapy for me, both during and after because I didn’t go all the way back to being the same even when it was all over.” She gave a humorless chuckle. “I always considered myself an extremely strong and fearless person. I’ll do anything for a thrill because it exhilarates me. I learned to fly a plane because I love heights. I am working on an instrument rating because I want to fly inside the clouds. When I was a kid, I kicked the school bully’s ass on a daily basis because I wouldn’t put up with his shit.” She shook her head. “But one stupid guy managed to destroy me within just a few years.” She looked at the monitor of her laptop. "Anger, fear, sadness, isolation, the ever present 'why?' This was…it was how I lived. What I felt. Every day of it. Even now I flinch when someone raises a hand too quickly." 

Christoph considered himself a very easy going man. It was very rare that things caused him to be seriously and profoundly angry, nor was he the kind of man to hate with no valid cause. However, upon learning what Amaya had gone through with her previous relationship, Christoph felt his blood boil in a way he could not remember feeling in a very long time. He was angry to a point where, if he could, he would have hunted this man down and taken action against him, and Christoph was not a violent man. To think that anyone could have mistreated Amaya in such a way, to create emotions in her as dark as her art pieces and torture her like that, had severely upset him. 

On top of this newfound anger of his, Christoph grew concerned for Amaya, as if perhaps there could still be a reason for her to be hurting inside from the pain that man had caused. He did not want Amaya to be afraid of him or of anything. The flames grew in his eyes before suddenly subsiding, becoming gentle and caring. His hand caressed her cheek gently before he took both her hands into both of his. He faced Amaya completely, his expression pensive. He looked into her eyes as though he were looking deeply into her soul, so that his own could relay the most important message of her life. 

"I’m so sorry for that," he began, not letting her hands go from his own. "Amaya, I promise I will never lay a hand on you like that. Abuse like that comes in only the lowest of human beings, and I will never, ever hurt you. I promise you that. Now…if you ever want to talk about these feelings you have had..." His head nodded towards the laptop, but his eyes remained fixed on hers. "...then you speak up. I will do what I can to make things right." 

Amaya looked back into his eyes, and she knew his words were the truth. In fact, he could have said nothing, for she just inherently knew that he’d never hurt her in the way that Dan had. She had seen the flash of anger that crossed over his features for the barest of moments when she had told him about what she had went through.

"Don’t apologize for it, Christoph," she said softly. “What’s done is done, and it’s behind me where it belongs. It isn’t your place to try to make it right because there is nothing to make right. I don’t want you or anyone to feel sorry for me because I certainly don’t feel sorry for myself.” She glanced down at his hands; he was holding them tightly, affectionately, and it felt nice. She smiled wryly. “After all that happened, I didn’t even try to be with anyone else. But then you came along, and suddenly, it just…well, it didn’t matter anymore.” She glanced up at him timdly. “You’re the sweetest man I’ve ever been with, Christoph. I haven’t felt what I feel for you in a very long time.”

His eyes stared for a moment longer into her own. It was as if he was reaching into her for some deep and unmentioned emotion that she had buried inside of her. Something she could not say or explain. The thumb of one hand that held the top of hers caressed the skin gently, and he remained quiet as she spoke. He listened attentively, but his eyes still searched, like the dog on a trail of a distant scent he couldn’t quite decipher, a strange intuition that led him to the trail. 

Finally, as she finished speaking, the words had come to him as if they had shot into him from her own soul. He bit his lower lip, and for what seemed like minutes, though it was only seconds, Christoph was quiet as he gathered up the simple words and strung them in the proper order after they had been thrown at him. Then, his naturally crooked lips smiled sweetly, and all of the anger he had felt for Amaya’s sake dissipated. Instead, his lips parted, and he spoke the words that came to him like speaking a poem.

“Amaya,” he began. “I love you.” 

Amaya was so taken aback by his words that at first, she did not know what to say. He loved her. He loved her. Those three simple words repeated in her head like a mantra. It was exciting and scary and endearing all at once. She had no idea where this had come from. Had he felt like this for a while now but was afraid to say it? Why did he love her? Why would he love her? It didn’t matter; she loved him as well.

She smiled at him when she looked into his handsome hazel eyes that were so filled with adoration for her. Their first meeting in Berlin, Paris, Salzburg, now Vienna — it all made sense. He did all this just for her because he loved her, maybe even from the moment they met. She wrapped her arms around Christoph’s neck and held him close to her, enjoying his closeness and the faint trace of his Prada cologne.

“I love you, too, Christoph.”

The feeling of her closeness, and the fresh smell from her having showered lingered as she held him. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist, holding her small frame against his own. He had never felt more content, and more sure of his own happiness, than his did that very moment. His nose pressed against her cheek and his lips found their way to kissing it every so often. 

"I think I’ve always loved you," Christoph whispered in her ear, as if his intuition told him she had been asking that very question. Christoph finally parted from her long enough to kiss her lips, then look back into her eyes. "Let’s get you to bed, shall we?"

He smiled and kissed her lips once more before getting up, and helping her up from the stool as well. She slid off of it gracefully, and wrapped her arms around Christoph’s waist. His arm went around her and he led her to the bedroom. He changed into the usual pajama pants and climbed into bed, cuddling close to her. He continued to admire Amaya’s beauty as he snuggled her, and it became difficult not to want to kiss her. He leaned forward, and started to kiss her lips softly.

“I love you,” he said again. The way it sounded when he said it brought joy to him. 

She smiled tenderly up at him, so grateful for the fact that he loved her and that he was sweet, kind, and would always do his best to make her happy. Because of this, she would always do the same; she would do her best to make him happy as well. Amaya ran her fingers through his soft hair. The way he looked at her made it difficult for her not to want to kiss him and caress the bare skin of his shoulders and chest. 

Amaya wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Christoph down to her. She wanted nothing more than to just kiss him, hold him, and enjoy him loving her. She had never in her life felt this way about anyone, at least not this intensely, and she wondered whether he felt the same intensity for her. Her lips parted his, beckoning him to kiss her deeply, to really show her how he felt.

Christoph lowered himself so that he was on top of her, his lips still kissing her passionately. He held himself up just above her, but most of his torso pressed against her own. Her body was warm, and it warmed his own body to be against her. As they continued to kiss with such fervor, he became elated in other ways. 

Amaya’s lips were full and soft, and they tasted irresistible. Slowly but surely, Christoph wanted more. His tongue lightly licked her lips, inviting itself between them. When she felt this, her lips parted and his tongue slipped into her mouth, searching for her tongue to dance with. 

He tasted like the ambrosia to her, sweet and addicting. He smelled good, tasted good, and felt so wonderful against her. She had closed her eyes, basking in everything that was him as she threaded her fingers through his soft, barely greying brown hair and caressed the exposed skin of his back.

It had been so long since Amaya had wanted anyone like this, let alone a relationship, but she had fallen so hard in love with Christoph that she wanted nothing more than to just give every part of herself to him. She kissed him back, the her passion and love for him building within her and becoming a bonfire in the depths of her soul.

"I love you," she whispered. “So much."

Christoph tried very hard not to make his burning desire for her so obvious. He wanted her, this was true, but he also did not want to force her into anything she’d be uncomfortable with. Now that he knew what it was like for her in her past relationship, he felt it was his responsibility not to be so quick and so blatant about his own urges. He decided that, if she were ready, she’d allow him to continue on with his careful advances. 

"I love you, too," he whispered back, his lips moving from hers to her neck where he kissed slowly, and nibbled at her ear lobes, a gesture he figured to be a good sign of what he was getting at. The fire burned inside of him as hot and as ready as it was for her. Christoph loved Amaya, and wanted her in every way possible. 

Amaya’s breath gave a slight hitch when she felt his lips softly kissing her neck and nibbling at her earlobes. Her neck was a major erogenous zone, and the sensations that his kissing inspired were almost too much to handle. He pressed his body against hers, and she could feel his obvious erection through the thin fabric of his pajama pants. He wanted her so much, and she had no doubt in her mind that he would be a passionate lover.

She hadn’t had a man really and completely make love to her before, and she wanted Christoph to do just that so desperately. She guided him to her shirt where she slipped his hand underneath so he could feel the smoothness of her skin, hinting in the most subtle way that she wanted more.

As Christoph’s hand met with the smooth skin of her belly, his jaw fell agape. He stared down at her wonderful body with heavy eyes. His eyes and mind fell into a sort of dream-like heaviness in which he was not entirely certain, for just the slightest of moment, whether or not he was awake. Feeling her skin had caused a pulse of pleasure through his body and between his legs.

Amaya’s gesture that she wanted more had caused him to bite his lower lip, and his hand continued to explore on its own up her body. He slid his fingers gently along her skin, causing the faintest goosebumps. He found her breasts, perfectly cupped in her bra. He gently began squeezing her left breast through her bra, causing her lips to part with pleasure.

Christoph had nice hands, and to have them on her felt oh, so nice. She liked how his skin was so smooth and yielding in her own hands, and how he gently massaged her breast as he kissed her passionately. He was so sweet and handsome, and she loved him so much.

Amaya broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt off leaving her in just her bra and pants, her slender body partially revealed to him. Then she grabbed him and kissed him again, wanting so much for him to make love to her right then and there.

The view of her bare skin aroused him further. He got a good look of her breasts that were still in her bra. His eyes followed her body over her smooth stomach and the accented natural curvature of her hips. The more Christoph looked at her, the more he wanted her.

Christoph lowered his head and began kissing Amaya's chest and down to her stomach, his soft lips nibbling and tickling her skin in a pleasurable way. His hands seemed large compared to her small waist as he held her. He then kissed back up, and his hands snaked around to her back so he could remove her bra. He fumbled with the hooks before undoing it, releasing her breasts. Seeing her bare, full, beautiful breasts for the first time caused him to quietly gasp, and his eyes became heavy with desire.

Amaya started to cover herself; the first time was always the most awkward, unless she was under the influence of alcohol. Christoph, however, wouldn't allow her to hid herself. He gently pulled her hands down, his hazel eyes gazing at her full naked breasts and their pink nipples. He leaned forward and began kissing her neck, his hand cupping her right breast. She felt his teeth nip at the sensitive skin of her neck before he moved down to kiss her chest. She rested her hand on the back of his head, threading her fingers through his soft, tousled hair. 

"God, Christoph…" she sighed, her body becoming hot. 

"Mmph…" he sighed as he began to lick and suck on her nipples. She tasted wonderful, and he could tell this aroused her by the way her body squirmed. His left hand became adventurous while his mouth was preoccupied with licking her delectable breasts. Slowly, he ventured down her slender body and into her pants. He began to venture toward her sex when his fingertips came across something there. Was that…?

He furrowed his brow as he glanced up at her curiously. "What is that?"

Amaya's eyes widened. She had forgotten about that. "Oh…um…" She gave a slightly embarrassed chortle. "I-I'm sorry. I should have said something, but I was…well, distracted." She bit her lip, unsure what Christoph would think. "It's…a vertical clit piercing. I was pretty drunk when I got it in college, but I always wanted one." She swallowed. "I have my nipples, belly button, and my tongue pierced, but I don't put them in very often anymore. I've grown up a little since college. I keep this one in because…" She bit her lip and smiled deviously. "…it does wonders for sex."

A worried expression crossed her features as she realized that he might not like her piercing, that it might make her seem kind of slutty or trashy. She hadn't expected to have sex with him tonight, otherwise she would have taken it out. She had been far more wild in college, and really, she had always liked tattoos and piercings. Honestly, she had even thought about bringing back those piercings and even getting a small tattoo on her lower abdomen when she got back to the United States. Christoph would either accept those things or he'd reject them, but if he loved her, she hoped he would accept that side of her.

"I can take it out if it makes you uncomfortable," she said to him.

"No, no!" he said quickly, hoping he hadn't offended her. "I just…I've never been with anyone who had those sorts of piercings." He smiled mischievously. "I…I find it…oddly arousing, actually."

He looked down at her body, trying to imagine what she looked like with all her piercings in. Slowly, his hand returned to her panties where he slid inside and his fingers found her sex. He explored all the parts of her clit ring, where it went, and how it could move against the area. He was fixed, almost mesmerized, by it, and he looked like a curious boy trying to make sense of a puzzle. He then glanced up at her with a devious smile, his hand remaining where it was between her legs as his fingers slowly teased her there, feeling her already getting wet.

"Ahh, shit, Christoph…" Amaya breathed once he massaged her in just the right way. She couldn't resist rubbing his erection through his pants; he was much bigger than she expected him. "God I want you so goddmn much!"

Christoph leaned in to kiss her neck as his hand moved deeper into her panties. His breath hitched when Amaya began rubbing him between his legs; it had been a long while since a woman had touched him like that. Two fingers plunged into her as his thumb massaged her piercing. "I want you so much, too…" he breathed, the rhythm of his fingering her becoming more insistent.

He played with her more before drawing back and licking his lips. "Perhaps you can…show me what you're capable of with that piercing?" He bit his lip at his own suggestion, and the thought compelled him to remove his hand and mount on top of her, his hazel eyes staring down at her body with wild desire.

Amaya could not believe that he was so open to the idea of her piercing. Maybe she should put the rest of her piercings in and see how he felt about those, especially her nipple piercings because they made her nipples more sensitive and she kind of liked it when a man bit and tugged on them. Christoph didn't know it yet, but she was a sexual deviant in the bedroom, a little prowess on the mattress with a near insatiable libido that liked it rough. He was in for one hell of a surprising ride with her once he figured out that he'd get laid a lot. She wasn't sure how much libido a man approaching his fifties had, but she hoped it was enough for him to keep up with her wild, deviant ways.

She looked up at him, a look of lustful desire flitting over her eyes. Her urgent desire to make love to him was just the push she needed to break out of her shyness. Amaya offered a devious little grin of her own and pushed him off her so she could removed her pajama pants and black panties so that she was completely naked and she could crawl on top of him.

"Well, these have to go, for one thing," she began as she removed his own pajama pants and underwear to reveal his large erection. Then she straddled him, resting her hands on his bare chest. "For another…" She leaned closer to him and gazed into his eyes as she led his hand between her legs again so he could play with it more. "…it doesn't hurt at all. In fact…" She began rubbing herself against him so he could feel it as she gently kissed his lips and neck. "…it feels really. fucking. good."

Christoph's eyes roved over her fantastic body; she was beautiful. He could not believe a woman this gorgeous was naked and ready to have sex with him. He didn't think he could ever have a woman this young and beautiful at his age. Her body was slender, and he couldn't help himself as his hands roved over the curvatures of her hips. Her breasts were full and round and only added to the appeal of her gorgeous naked body. She was shaved in her vaginal area, and he could see her piercing glint in the light; he found this oddly attractive, and he wondered what the rest of the ensemble would look like and what he could do with them.

He got immense pleasure from her taking control of him and showing her what made her tick. His body tightened and he licked his lips as she guided his fingers in ways that made her close her eyes and throw her head back. He got a great deal of satisfaction watching her react in her pleasure, and he found his urges building up more to the point it was becoming difficult to contain himself. His hands grasped her hips as she moved herself against him, and he could feel that she was turned on so much she could hardly stand it.

Amaya wanted this and wanted him all because she loved him. She leaned down and kissed him, hoping that her affection for him would come across simply in the way she kissed his lips. Gently, she reached back and slid down onto his erection before pulling him up onto a sitting position where she was in his lap. She brought her arms around Christoph's neck, her fingers threading through his messy hair as she kissed him deeply and passionately while her hips worked against his. He felt wonderful inside her, every inch filling her completely as she enjoyed the intimacy this particular position brought.

She had always been the kind of person who knew that when she fell in love, it was truly, madly, and deeply. She had fallen hard for Christoph, and the more she was with him, the deeper she plunged. She could think of nowhere else in the world she wanted to be than right here in Vienna making love to him in his bed. There was no rush, nowhere to be in the morning. They had all the time in the world this week, and she wanted their lovemaking to last as long as it could.

She leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes just for a moment, simply taking pleasure in his holding her. "I can't get enough of you, Christoph. I love you so much, and I want you to have me all to yourself."

Christoph wrapped his arms around her small waist to keep her body as much against his own as he could. His lips and tongue returned equally to tease and play with her nipples as he felt the burst of pleasurable sensations as his member slid inside her. The way she moved her hips against his caused his leg muscles to tighten, and what he felt was not only his sexual desire for Amaya but also his love through the most intimacy act a couple could engage in.

"Mmm…" he sighed. He drew in a few deep breaths before attempting to speak again. "I love you, too. Ahh…mien Gott…I want to take you…"

"God…yes…please," Amaya breathed, holding him tightly against her.

She wanted nothing more than for him to have her in any way he wanted. She had wanted sex so badly with him, but she didn't want to rush it. She wanted to be the only woman he loved and desired just as she loved and desired him. She moved on him just a little faster, her body enticing and begging for him to take her.

He swallowed hard at her desperate request, and finally he pushed her off him and mounted her. She looked irresistibly fragile underneath him and completely vulnerable to his sexual whims. He wanted to take over her, every last bit of her. He lowered himself to kiss her neck as he guided his member inside her. She was still so wet and easy to penetrate. The feeling caused him to groan, and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Mm…that feels so good," he uttered, closing his eyes to enhance his other senses for a moment as he slowly began thrusting in and out of her.

Amaya held Christoph close to her as he slipped back inside of her. He breathed heavily, occasionally allowing a low groan to escape his lips as he slid in and out of her tight, wet cavity. Her hips rose to meet with his, desperate for his pleasure, and he grasped her hip with one hand and gripped the pillow with the other as he thrust into her as far as he could go. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, threaded her fingers through his soft hair, and kissed him passionately.

The more he thrust in and out of her, the tighter her legs gripped his waist. She was surprisingly strong in her legs, and it sort of took him off guard, but she felt wonderful. Sweat beaded on his brow and formed on his body, and his breathing quickened. He stared intently into his eyes, though he occasionally would throw his head back when he felt her tighten around him and let out a slight moan. He lowered his free hand and rubbed her piercing against her clit as he continued thrusting into her.

She indulged in their lovemaking, and she held onto his back, kissing him sweetly. She had never dreamed someone like him would belong to her. She had never even thought she had a chance with him when they first met. For the first time in years, she felt content, happy.

Amaya threw her head back and let out a soft moan, arching her back into his body from the immense pleasure he was giving her body. "Oh my God, Christoph…" she breathed.

Her moans of pleasure elated him, and he had forgotten entirely how long they had already been going at it. Despite this, Christoph had no intention of stopping just yet. It felt too wonderful to be inside her, to pleasure her, and to hear her moan because of it. All the love and desire he felt for Amaya had melted into the act of their lovemaking, and he felt he could go all night should they wish and should their bodies allow.

He thrust into her a little faster before stopping, slipping out of her, and turning her over onto her stomach. Amaya rose so that she was on her hands and knees, and Christoph plunged into her from behind. She moaned, and his arms wrapped around her so he could grasp and massage her delectable breasts, his member filling her deeply from a different angle.

Penetration from behind was Amaya's ultimate favorite position, and she felt him cup her breasts in his hands as he pounded her hard enough that she could hear their skin lightly slapping. She moaned and gripped the bedsheets as the tried to resist the urge to wail out profanities at the top of her lungs. He felt so damn good plowing her from behind, and what made it better was that there was so much more to this than just the physical pleasure of sex. She felt emotionally connected to him in a way that she had never connected with any man before.

Amaya sat upward so that he was on his knees, holding her slender body close to his, still inside her from behind, but in a more intimate manner. She turned her head so he could kiss her as she glided over his member, breathing heavily and deeply, enraptured by her passion and her desire for him. She wanted to please him in ways no other woman could, to fulfill his every need.

He loved the position they were now in and for so many good reasons. Firstly, Amaya seemed absolutely subjugated in all the best ways by the way he held onto her. Secondly, he had a vast amount of control, and he was enraptured to the utmost by the control he was able to have over her body. He moved quickly in and out of her, sometimes reaching to kiss her cheek, but he would more often kiss her shoulder or the back of her neck. He'd nibble and lick her skin, and once he figured out that she liked it when he bit her, he began nipping and sucking at her skin and teasing her nipples, enjoying how wet it seemed to make her. He was fairly certain he'd left a hickey on her shoulder, but he was too wild with passion to care. His climax was nearing, and he began to groan in anticipation.

Amaya's own orgasm was coming on, and it would be fast and hard, she knew, and she could not stop the moan that escaped her lips as she grasped his forearm that held her tightly around the waist. "God…Christoph," she sighed. "I love you…"

"I love you, too," he gasped while he tightened his grip around her waist. The closer he felt to his climax, the tighter his grasp became on her. His breathing was quick and irregular, and sometimes a slight whimper escaped him. "I-I'm so close…"

Christoph pressed his lips against her back once, then pressed his cheek against her. He screwed his eyes shut as he felt his muscles tense, dancing at the edge of the cliff until finally, he reached his orgasm. He came inside her, releasing his warm fluid deep into her with a few good, strong, heavy spurts after one last harsh thrust into her. He moaned louder during his orgasm than he did the entire act of lovemaking as he released into her dripping wet cavity. His body trembled from the force of his orgasm, and once he was finished, he relaxed his grip on her.

She felt him explode inside her, his warmth filling her entirely as the deep thrusts brought about her own climax. She moaned loudly as her own juices exploded from her being, soaking the both of them. Her body shook as she cursed, and she could have sworn she had achieved nirvana. She had never had such an intense orgasm before in her life.

Their bodies relaxed and they melted into one another as they collapsed onto the bed together, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. They were both exhausted and sore from their lovemaking, but it was in a good and satisfied way. Everything they had done was just perfect, blissful even.

Amaya kissed him and stroked his forearm, which was still around her and holding her body close against him. "That…that was amazing," she breathed. "You're amazing. My God…"

"You were amazing, too," he answered with a content sigh. He turned his head so that he was looking at her and smirked. "That was amazing."

"Yes…yes it was," Amaya breathlessly agreed. She turned to rest her head on his chest and wrap her arm around his bare waist. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes, allowing the afterglow to wash over her. She gave a happy sigh and kicked her leg over his. "You are so hot." She took another deep breath. "So, you think you can live with that piercing?"

Christoph chuckled. "I must admit, I've never been with a woman with piercings like that. I have to say that I am quite a fan." He brought his arms around her now, his fingertips lazily caressing her bare shoulder. "You are hot in every sense of the word and more. That was the best sex I have ever had." He let his head fall back to the pillow and closed his eyes.

"I feel the same," Amaya confessed, her fingertips caressing the skin of his chest.

She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. For her it truly was the best sex she had ever had. She felt intimately connected to Christoph now, as though there was more to their relationship than just mere attraction, sweet words, and gentle kisses. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep in his arms, for there was nowhere else in the world she wanted to be other than right here with him. She would dread the day she went back to L.A., for there was no way of knowing how long it would bee until they saw one another again. For now, she had to savor her time with him and hope that this truly was the loving relationship she had been waiting for; it certainly felt like it for her, and she hoped it were true.


	22. Venus In Blue Jeans

Their wonderful experiences didn’t end that night. The entire week, Christoph and Amaya shared pleasant and romantic adventures together. They saw parts of Vienna that Amaya didn’t know existed. They went to restaurants, visited landmarks, and went to secret places that only a native of Vienna would know. He showed her the most spectacular spots to watch the sunset. They watched as the sky transitioned from a myriad of beautiful colors until fading to dark, navy blue lit only by the moon and stars in the distance. They made tender love every night, and Christoph proved to Amaya with each passing day that he loved her with all of his heart and that he wanted nothing more than to please her. Through all of this, Christoph couldn’t have been happier. He wondered if, by some cosmic anomaly, they were always meant to be together. 

Christoph decided one day to take Amaya down to the famed Sacher Hotel to have lunch, coffee, and a slice of sachertorte, the namesake and one of the most famous confections in Austria. Sachertorte essentially was a two layer chocolate cake with apricot preserves in between the layers. The cake was glazed with chocolate, and an authentic sachertorte had an edible chocolate piece that was stamped with “Hotel Sacher: Wein” and served with a dollop of handmade whipped crème.

Every bite of the Sachertorte Amaya shared with Christoph was delicious and melted in her mouth, and Christoph seemed to enjoy watching her indulge for the first time in a dessert made famous in his country. He was honored to have introduced and witnessed many firsts for Amaya, and he had no doubt that she would have several photo albums to fill when she got home. Already her website abounded with pictures from her many trips, and several of them were pictures of the two together.

The more time that Christoph spent with Amaya, the more in love he fell with her. They were meant to meet and be together, he decided, and he was starting to see himself having a future with her. He wondered whether it would be the right time to take Amaya to meet his family, to do that this week or to hold off until he came back for the holidays. But the holidays were such a long way off. He had already mentioned her to his mother, but he hadn’t made any plans to take her to meet his family. He didn’t want to overwhelm her or make her feel awkward. At the same time, he wondered whether she would want to spend Christmas in Austria with him. From what he understood, she had a close family, and he figured she would want to spend her Christmas with them. Would she want her family to meet him as well?

For now, Christoph held off on planning anything for the holidays. At the moment, he was content to simply show her around as much of Vienna as he could in his week spent with her. He decided that the aloneness with her after spending so many months of limited time was more paramount than visiting his family, whom he could see at any time. Cannes was coming up quickly, and so were the premieres. If the film made a huge impact on his career, then the moments spent alone with her would be rare; he wanted to capture as much of their time together as he possibly could.

Their time in Vienna was nearing to a close, and it saddened Christoph immensely. He knew that she would soon have to leave to return to the United States, yet he wanted her to accompany him to the Berlin premiere and possibly to Cannes if she could swing it. He would have loved for her to come to all of the premieres, but he knew that she had to return to her job at some point and begin working on a new project.

On their last night in Vienna, Christoph decided that he wanted to take Amaya to one of the nicest restaurants in town. He had promised himself when he stood with her atop the Eiffel Tower that he would show her the world. He wanted to spoil her and treat her in a way that no man had ever treated her before. She deserved nothing but the best, to be exposed to elegance and treated like his queen.

He had chosen a quiet restaurant called Steirereck, Austria's only double Michelin-starred restaurant. It was located in the beautiful Stadtpark, which would be the perfect setting for a romantic evening. In preparation for their night out, he bought Amaya a nice little black A-line dress she could wear on their occasion and a pair of high heels. Then he whisked his pretty little queen away for the most enchanting evening he could muster.

Christoph had reserved a balcony table for two on the second level for them with a view of the city just across the way. He pulled out the plush chair for her and then seated himself across from her. Amaya gazed out the window for a moment and then glanced around at her surroundings in the famous art deco-themed building. Then she gazed at Christoph who looked so handsome in his grey suit and burgundy tie.

"You look great, Christoph," she said quietly. "And this place...can you afford this?"

Christoph chuckled. "Don't worry about the cost, Liebling. I'm too happy to do this. You deserve it. Besides, we should enjoy our last night in Vienna together. Wouldn't you agree?"

Amaya nodded. "Of course, but you know it doesn't take much to make me happy."

"I know, but you deserve more than the bare minimum, Liebling. You are my girl, and you deserve only the best." He unfolded his white cloth napkin and placed it in his lap. "Now let us order some wine. The bread cart should be by soon."

When the waiter came to the table, Christoph ordered a Riesling wine for Amaya and a deep red wine for himself along with water for both. They put in their orders for their meals, and Amaya chose a slice of pumpernickel bread from the cart to nibble on while she waited for her food.

"Amaya," Christoph began, "how soon will you have to return to America?"

"Mmm...well, I'm not sure," she said. "I might have another two weeks..." 

"I see..." Christoph mused as he thought about the fact that it was still only April and the Cannes Film Festival was in May. 

Amaya tilted her head as she tore a piece of bread and buttered it. "Is something wrong?"

Christoph shook his head. "No! No...I just...I wanted you to come with me to Cannes, and I was trying to think of how we could make that happen, if it is even possible." 

Amaya blinked, surprised. "Really?"

He smiled and gave a slight chuckle. "Of course! I very much want you to come with me! I also want you with me at the premieres if you can manage it."

Amaya pondered this a moment. "Er, well...I think Cannes might be possible. I guess I'll have to figure out whether I can obtain an extension of my stay in Germany..."

She trailed off as she thought about how to go about requesting an extension. Her temporary work visa, she knew, was close to being up, so she would have to approve it upon her return to Berlin or she would have no choice but to leave and then fly back. She didn't want to do that if she could avoid it. Then there was asking for the time off from the company...

"I don't see why not," Christoph said. "Perhaps I can take you by the German embassy in Berlin and you can ask. Maybe your passport will be enough to cover it."

"I hope so. My passport is valid for ten years, I know that, and I it was issued about two years ago..." She pursed her lips. "I really hope I can stay. I would love to go to Cannes with you."

Christoph offered a tender smile. "As do I. I'm sure something can be worked out. Cannes is only in a month. You would be able to fly out of France for the U.S., then."

"And then it will be a while before we see one another again," Amaya sighed, somewhat sadly.

"I know," Christoph replied. "But we knew this was coming." He took her hand from across the table. "But we will talk to one another on the phone and online if you teach me to use Skype, and we shall see each other sooner than you think."

"But it'll be like, almost three months, and what if I can't go to Cannes?"

"As much as I would hate it, you will have to obey the international laws and fly home," he replied. He tried to offer up a joking yet reassuring smile. "We wouldn't want you getting deported for violating visa laws. Then you will really have problems." He then kissed her small hand. "But I don't want to think like that. I want to see what we can do now and hope for the best, and you should as well."

Amaya nodded. "Well, the sooner we ask, the better."

Their food was brought to the table in courses, and for the rest of the evening, Christoph and Amaya dined, drank wine, and talked about the future. Christoph had boldly confessed to her that he could see a future with her and that he wanted to do everything he could to make it happen for the both of them. They loved one another, and this love grew more with each passing day. Christoph was absolutely certain that even if things did not work out in the end, he would never, ever forget Amaya. But he didn't want to think about the possibility of it not working out. They were meant to be together, he was sure of it, and he would to absolutely everything in his power to ensure they would be together no matter what.

After Christoph paid for dinner, he offered his arm to Amaya and led her out for a stroll in the park. Truly he had never imagined that he would find love on the set of this movie. Certainly he'd had a few flings with colleagues, but nothing had ever evolved into anything more than just sex. With Amaya, it was far more than that. He had been drawn to her from the moment he had met her and greatly intrigued by her. Beneath her quiet demeanor was a passionate, intelligent, and highly talented woman with a sense of humor. She was not narcissistic or vain, but demure and humble. She found and appreciated beauty wherever she went, and to Christoph, Amaya was the epitome of beauty personified. He would never be able to answer why a Venus like her would want to be with someone like him when she could choose men far younger and more spritely than he. He did not deserve her, he felt, yet he was blessed to have her.

As he placed his arm around her slender waist and pulled her into his side, he thought about the day he met her, how she was wearing blue jeans. He was briefly reminded of a song he remembered as a kid growing up in the 1960s called "Venus in Blue Jeans" by Jimmy Clanton. Amaya was his Venus in blue jeans and he adored her with every fiber of his heart. Of this he was absolutely sure.


	23. French Riviera

Christoph and Amaya stepped off the plane at the Nice International Airport and stood in the long line to present their passports to the French customs agent. Although Amaya’s work visa had run out in Germany, her passport was still good to enable her to travel around Europe. The other set workers had already returned to the U.S., but because Christoph had wanted her to go to Cannes with him, Quentin had graciously called in a favor to Harvey Weinstein to allow her an extension of her stay, citing that he wanted to ‘borrow’ her so she could show her Inglourious Basterds art.

Getting through customs was relatively easy, a hell of a lot easier than going through United States customs. Since 9/11, the TSA had made it almost impossible to get through security and customs without setting something off or conducting some sort of cavity search. Christoph looked a bit alarmed when Amaya had told him that, though he had been aware of the terrorist attacks on the World Trade Center in New York. He had remembered seeing them standing proud and tall when he had went to acting school there. He had not been in the United States since before 9/11, so he had yet to experience the ring of hell that was airport customs and security.

"Well, I did portray an Austrian Arab terrorist once," he had remarked to her as they waited for someone to pick them up.

"Wait? What? An Austrian Arab terrorist?" Amaya said, amused. "On what planet does that even make sense?"

He laughed when he thought about the film in which he was once an Austrian Arab terrorist. In fact, he had been in many films that were just terrible or ridiculous. It wasn’t that Christoph was untalented. It was simply that Europe did not have a strong attachment to film culture that the United States did. The States was where any actor or film maker strove to make it big, to make a success of themselves. Acting in Europe could almost be comparable to a hobby; it was never truly enough to make a living.

Christoph chuckled. “It was a horribly written part. I only took it because I was underemployed and not getting much of anything other than cameos and small parts.”

"Well let’s hope that movie never sees the light of day again,” Amaya replied, tittering.

"Indeed."

When someone arrived to pick them up, they were placed in the backseat of a black car with tinted windows. The driver took their luggage and put it in the trunk and then drove the 45 minutes over to Cannes since Nice was the nearest international airport. The one in Cannes was mostly charters and connection flights serving France but not outgoing flights to other countries. As they drove, Amaya gazed out the window and watched the French countryside pass by as she chatted with Christoph. He had not been to Cannes himself, but he had always wanted to go because he liked places with warm water and beaches; so did Amaya.

As they neared Cannes, the highway brought them in view of the coastline, and Amaya’s eyes widened at how beautiful it was. This was the first time she had ever seen the Mediterranean Sea, and she was convinced that pictures on Google didn’t do it justice. One had to see it first hand to experience the beauty of its pristine teal water to truly appreciate it.

"Wow, Christoph look at the bay!" Amaya exclaimed. She glanced back at him and then back out the window. "It’s so pretty!"

Christoph was well accustomed to French country. He spoke the language fluently, and had spent considerable time there. He liked it in France and, naturally, he loved the warm beaches on the Mediterranean. Christoph was excited, nonetheless, he had never been to Cannes, nor had he ever been to their film festival. Never before had he been given the honor of attending. With the completion of Inglourious Basterds, Christoph was about to experience his whole life changing. Never before had he been a star so big, a name that people screamed from the streets.

Amaya pointed out the bay they passed by, and he craned his head to look out her side of the window. It was absolutely gorgeous, nearing unbelievable. "Incroyable…” he said in French, remarking on how incredible the bay looked, even from a tinted car window. “This world is so beautiful when we take the time to appreciate it.” 

"Yes, it really is," Amaya agreed, interlacing her fingers with Christoph’s.

Honestly, she would have never been able to see such places as this or even Europe for that matter if it weren’t for this movie. Her career as a concept artist did not take her out of the United States often, and when it did, it was mostly to Canada, Mexico, or one of the Caribbean isles. Truly this had been quite possibly the most awesome experience for her, and really, she owed it to Quentin for picking her artwork out of the hundreds, maybe thousands that had applied.

When they arrived in Cannes, they drove right along the French Riviera and to the Ritz-Carlton hotel, which was quite possibly the nicest hotel Amaya had ever seen; it looked like a palace. The driver dropped them off, and Christoph went inside to the lobby. Amaya followed him and was awestruck by the opulence of the white marble lobby. A bellboy rolled a cart out to the car and unloaded their things; they didn’t have much, aside from a week’s worth of outfits and their formal clothes for the premieres and semi-formal dinners.

They were given a cardkey, and then they headed up to their room. Apparently, they were to be put into the Grace Kelly suite for the whole week, courtesy of the Weinstein Company. Amaya had marveled at the detailed architecture of the lobby; she could not imagine what the room must look like. Even the hallways were pristine and elegant, more elegant than she deserved for sure.

When they got to the room on the seventh floor, Christoph slipped the card into the lock, and then they entered into the most awesome hotel room Amaya had ever seen. The room opened into a large living room that was even bigger than her and Nikki’s entire apartment. It was finely decorated with comfortable-looking sofas and chairs and a sleek, gorgeous coffee table. There was a large picture of Grace Kelly herself on the wall along with a framed autographed photo of her on an end table. The master bedroom beheld a comfortable bed and a nice dresser, and the bathroom included a gorgeous jacuzzi bathtub, a walk-in shower, two sinks, and towels so fluffy and soft they were almost like pillows. But the absolute best feature of the room was a small nook with two couches and a small porthole that overlooked the dock and sea; it was perfect for curling up with a good book. To top it off was a set of double doors that opened to a balcony with a panoramic view of the beach and water, and there was even furniture out on the balcony for those who wanted to enjoy a breakfast with a view.

Even Christoph found himself amazed at just how pristine their hotel room was. He had never stayed in anything quite like this. He had been in nice hotels before but never anything that was just as nice as this. Christoph stood in the large living area looking rather dumbfounded. He had not even truly been revealed as a star yet, how could he at all deserve a suite like this? For all he knew, the audience would hate his display of acting. Of course, Christoph had a little more confidence in himself than that, but he couldn’t find any reason to justify having a suite fit for a king.

"Wow…" Amaya breathed when they first went in. "Just…wow…" She glanced at Christoph. "Are you sure this is really our room? Because…this is amazing.”

"This is… remarkable," said Christoph as he approached one of the sofas to feel the fabric. "And this is truly our room." He then turned to face Amaya and he flashed his cheeky smile. "Might as well enjoy it! It’s not every day one gets treated as royalty!"

Christoph went over to the large window overlooking the city and admired the view as Amaya began carrying their things into the bedroom where a lavish bed awaited them. He could see one of the beaches not too far off from their hotel and he got an idea. 

"Amaya, how would you feel about having dinner tonight at one of those little beach restaurants? We could eat, have some drinks, and watch the water," he said, his half-smile just as charming as his full one.

Amaya paused in her sorting through her baggage and glanced up at him. She loved it when he donned that adorable smile. His eyes just seemed to radiate with warmth, and even now, it made her blush and offer a sweet, shy smile.

"That sounds nice," she answered. She approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist so she could enjoy the view. "I know you won’t have a lot of time, but I’ll take whatever you can spare."

And it was true. Christoph was going to have many interviews and luncheons. Amaya hoped to go with him to as many as she could with him, but she also knew not to expect much since he would be busy. She would, however, be going with him to the premiere of Inglourious Basterds, and probably the after parties and awards ceremonies. They both were hoping to possibly see some of the other movies as well. But ultimately, it was just nice getting to be here with him. She was nervous about all the red carpet events, and she imagined he probably was as well. But they would endure as they always did. She was here to show her support and loyalty to him, after all.

Christoph was well aware of how busy he was going to be with all the luncheons and events he had going on, and he was grateful that Amaya was willing enough to partake in what she could with them. But while they were in France, he wanted to spend as much alone time with Amaya as possible. If they were going to be a couple, Christoph wanted to make Amaya feel special, and that meant he’d have to make time for her even in his busiest moments. He certainly was not used to that.

"Let's settle in first, and then I'll take you up on that offer," she replied, kissing his cheek.

"Ja, we can have some dinner, and walk the beach. Perhaps we can catch the sunset."

Christoph pecked Amaya on the lips as she wrapped her arms around him. She was so beautiful. He still couldn’t believe that she was his, that a woman like her would be interested in an older man like him. He had been in this acting business for a long time before he could even make it to a big film in the United States. Still, she said she loved him and he couldn’t help but believe it. And he loved her, too. 

Christoph took Amaya’s hand in his, and smiled. “Come, the unpacking can wait."

Amaya’s small hand slipped easily into Christoph’s, and when he had double checked to be sure he had the key, they rode the elevator downstairs and found their way to the the beach. A long pier stretched out before them, and it was lined with tables complete with umbrellas. There was a very nice restaurant for them to order from, and the breeze from the Mediterranean felt wonderful. The waves gently lapped against the brown sand beach, and it all looked so smooth and pristine. Amaya couldn’t help wondering whether perhaps there were some seashells down there which she could take home with her — provided she could sneak them through customs. In Mexico, they tended to frown upon tourists trying to bring certain things out of the country.

She and Christoph found a nice, quiet table and were seated. The French waiter handed them a couple of menus, and Amaya wondered what she would eat. It was so very fortunate that Christoph spoke French fluently. The last time she ate out with him in France, he had ordered for her in French. For now, she wanted to start off with a glass of ice water and white wine. She figured that perhaps she could order a seafood item, like fish, or some sort of Mediterranean dish. The waiter brought them a basket filled with slices of French bread, and Amaya took a piece and nibbled on it.

The menu had all kinds of wonderful options to choose from but, naturally, there were mainly seafood items. The food had a fusion of purely French and Mediterranean dishes, which made it all the more interesting. The aroma of food being cooked filled the air and mixed with the salty smell of the sea. Christoph grew hungrier the longer he smelled the food.

"Really, I am absolutely stunned by this place," Amaya remarked. "I thought Tulum in the Yucatan was beautiful, but this is just as amazing."

"I’m amazed, too, I have to admit. This is the kind of place that people dream of escaping to and here we are."

The waiter returned with a complimentary glass of champagne, pouring glasses for both Christoph and Amaya. He asked if they were ready to order or if they would need more time. Christoph replied in French that they’d need a bit more time, seeing as they had hardly been paying attention to the menu. As hungry as they both were, neither could keep their eyes off the gorgeous view of the beach and the water that gently lapped at the shoreline. 

She looked up at Christoph when the waiter left and half-smiled. "I’m glad I get to share this whole experience with you. Are you nervous about the premiere and all those interviews?"

Christoph shrugged. “I am certainly nervous. I’ve had plenty of interviews, but I feel like this is going to be much different,” he answered. “There are different eyes on me expecting different things. And unlike in Germany or Austria, no one is going to know who I am. They won’t know what to expect out of me. I hope they don’t expect more than I can offer them.” 

Amaya decided what she wanted and then set aside the menu to sip her glass of champagne. She listened to Christoph’s answer and nodded. Right now, no one indeed knew who he was, and that was actually nice for them as a couple. She knew from living in Los Angeles how invasive people could be when it came to celebrities. Right now, they didn’t have to worry about that. He did have every reason to be nervous, though. He had no idea what to expect or whether people would love him or hate him. But being in a Quentin Tarantino movie would certainly launch him out there, and Amaya was actually optimistic that people would like him and want to see more of his work.

"Well, this is what you wanted, Christoph," she said. "You’re talented, and you’ve been at this awhile. You’ve had plenty of time to perfect your craft. I imagine there will be very high expectations of you." She gave him a half-smile. "But not knowing what to expect from you will be half the fun. You can be full of surprises for a whole new audience, maybe take roles that you wouldn’t normally take and play around with character interpretation. But I think you will have to learn when to say no and have sense enough to know when you need a break. Otherwise, you’ll burn out. I’ve seen that happen to some actors." She reached across the table and rested her hand on his. "You’ll do fine. I’m sure it’ll be overwhelming at first, but you’ll do fine."

And Amaya truly believed it. He was smart, personable, witty, and charming. She had already seen that he was a social butterfly, which was something Amaya definitely was not. That was a big adjustment Amaya would have to make for his sake. She was most comfortable working by herself in a cubicle or at home with her iPhone playing her favorite bands through her earbuds. She liked being away from people except for those few who were closest to her.

People expecting a lot out of him was exactly what he was afraid of. He didn’t want to disappoint anyone expecting him to be something amazing. Who knew what Quentin told people about him. It made sense for Quentin to brag that he had a cast like Brad Pitt or Michael Fassbender, and the others. But who was the guy playing the villain? A little Christoph Waltz that no one had heard of unless they were familiar with German television. 

She glanced up at him and observed how handsome he looked against the backdrop of the Mediterranean. What she wouldn’t give to just do something crazy like marry him tomorrow and then she’d never have to leave his side. But that wouldn’t happen because they were both realistic enough to know that wasn’t a good idea.

Amaya basked in the breeze for a moment and then the waiter interrupted her blissful moment by bringing their food. She and Christoph had not had much to eat that day with all the packing and hurrying to the airport, so the plate was most definitely welcome. She glanced up at him as she stabbed a fork into her shrimp.

"You know, Christoph, I’ll be with you through most of this, and I’m actually a little nervous myself. I’m not good with people like you are. But I'm here for you."

Deciding there was no use to worry, Christoph decided to enjoy how beautiful Amaya looked with the lowering sun illuminating her skin, and the way her hair glowed like fire. Her green eyes were sharp enough to pierce a man’s soul, and they had certainly taken his. Christoph smiled, with a reason unbeknownst to Amaya as he thought about how lucky he was to be with someone like her. They had only been together for a short period of time then, but Christoph had this inclination in his heart that he wanted to run away with her, take her everywhere he had to be, and sleep every night with her in his arms. 

Christoph had ordered a smoked salmon served with asparagus and rice pilaf. The smell of his dish made his stomach growl. Luckily, it was quiet so he did not have to suffer the embarrassment. Christoph still felt the need to impress Amaya at this point. It was the part that every relationship goes through where one is afraid to even blink the wrong way lest they do it in such a way as to embarrass themselves.

"You just don’t like to deal with people, which I completely understand,” Christoph began. “Otherwise, you’re quite a charmer. You’re captivating in every way. You feel uncomfortable but everyone will love you. You captivated me, anyway.”

He smiled, taking the hand that she had rested on his and brought it to his lips so that he may kiss her hand gently. 

"No, I am not good with people," she said. " And that's why I don't like dealing with them. I get all awkward and shy and I say dumb things. And if someone pisses me off they get a hot earful." She shook her head. "I'm just not social. Hell, I'm surprised you managed to muck through all my awkwardness." She smiled when he kissed her hand. "But I appreciate the compliment. I'll never figure out how I managed to get your attention."

"You got my attention because you’re not like everyone else. You are fiercely independent, intelligent, kind, and overall absolutely beautiful."

He smiled his charming smile, and tried very hard to make her feel happy, to make her not so worried about all of the events they would soon have to endure. Of course, he would never force Amaya to partake his social events, but he’d certainly love for her to be there. Christoph wanted Amaya happy, to have fun, and he wanted her to share in the experiences that he felt she was a part of all along. He wanted her to be a part of his life in every way possible, as he’d be a part of his.

This week was the very last week Amaya would be in Europe. When she was finished in Cannes, she would fly back to Berlin, but it would only be for one night; she was flying back on Saturday morning. Germany had become like a second home in the year she had been here, and she was grateful to have had the experiences she did. Even more, she had met the man of her dreams, and she did not want to leave him behind. It would not be until August until she saw Christoph again, when he would be in Los Angeles for the American premiere of Basterds. She would miss Christoph with every fiber of her heart, and she hoped desperately that the distance would not be too much for their relationship. He was the first person she had ever loved in a long while.

She sighed and gazed at him with just a tinge of sadness in her eyes. "I'm really going to miss you when I go back, Christoph. I never thought my year here would be so...enchanting."

Christoph scooped up some rice in his fork with some salmon and ate what he caught on his fork. It all tasted so good. The salmon was cooked to a perfect flakiness, Just a small bit of the fatty part mixed with the perfect seasoning. The salmon with the rice pilaf was superb, and it appeased his stomach. He then stuck his fork into a piece of asparagus and took a bite from that. 

What Amaya had said next caused him to stop chewing, swallow, and gaze lovingly into her eyes. “I’m going to miss you, too. It’s all been quite like a fairy tale. A strange one, perhaps. I come to play a Nazi and I meet a beautiful young woman who somehow fell in love with an old man like me.” He grinned, his hazel eyes still glowing with happiness.

Amaya’s eyes glowed in the light of the sunset as well as from his sweet compliment. He always seemed to see the good in her when she didn’t see it in herself. And the funny thing was that somehow she knew that he wasn’t just blowing smoke.

"I guess a fairy tale would be the way to describe it," she agreed. "And you are not old. Age is just a number. You are handsome and distinguished, intelligent and charming, and I love a man who can make me laugh. You are not like anyone I’ve ever met."

Honestly, their whole romance was like a fairy tale. To Amaya it was almost too good to be true. He was too good to be true, but he was all hers just the same. She had fallen in love with him, and she could see herself only becoming closer to him if things worked out. She wanted to be a part of as much as possible for him, even if it meant putting up with socializing. That was a part of being in love — supporting your significant other in both trials and tribulations. But all in all, she had never been so happy.

Amaya finished her dinner, and it had been exquisite. She had ordered some boiled shrimp over rice pilaf and a nicoise salad on the side. All the flavors blended together in the most perfect way, and it was even better when washed down with authentic French champagne. But the best part of all was having dinner with Christoph right here on the French Rivera looking out at the sunset over the Mediterranean Sea. Such conditions would set up the perfect scene for a romantic walk on the beach, as though it were a scene right from a romantic drama. She just wanted to spend all the time she could with Christoph this week and not let him go until she absolutely had to.

She smiled serenely up at him, and admired how the setting sun seemed to light up his hazel eyes perfectly. Or perhaps it was the brightness of his smile that lit them up. Either way, he was perfect the way he was.

Amaya scooted closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I love you so much. We're going to make the most of our last week together.”

Christoph glowed even more when she kissed his cheek, and he returned the sentiment by kissing her lips softly. Kissing Amaya was like an addiction to him. It felt so good, her lips were so soft. He wanted to kiss her so much more than just that, but it wasn’t the appropriate place to be doing such things. Instead, he brought his arm around her and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. 

"I agree, we must make the most of this week. So, my first decree before grueling weeks without each other, is that we must walk along the beach and watch the sunset. It would be a travesty to ignore such cliche yet inexorable romantic gesture that only the Mediterranean beaches can offer us."

Christoph grinned, enjoying his display of finer English in order to charm the woman he loved. It was both serious and playful, but he ultimately could not resist walking along the beach with Amaya by his side. 

With that, Christoph requested the check and he paid for the both of them. He ignored the fuss Amaya made in protest over him paying for both of their meals, and handed the waiter his credit card before she could utter another word. He smiled in accomplishment, making it all the harder for Amaya to even be upset with his stubbornness. It was simply impossible to be mad at a face like that. When the waiter returned with his credit card, Amaya retaliated by leaving a large tip on the table with her own money, and Christoph let it be. He got up, helped Amaya out of her chair, and took her hand in his so they could walk the beach.

Her fingers intertwined with his as they found their way to the beach. There, Amaya took off her sandals and they walked in the cool shallow water lapping against the sandy shore. The wet sand squished between Amaya's toes, and though it felt grainy, somehow it felt great. They talked about what they would do while the other was gone, and though they would Skype with one another, they would have to take in consideration the time difference. There was just no way that one could go without interacting with the other. Amaya had suggested it because it was free and neither of their phone bills would have to suffer from international charges, Amaya especially because she didn't have the money to pay for outrageous phone bills.

Both Amaya and Christoph had fun on the beach as the sun set slowly, lowering beneath the horizon until it was time for it to peek out once again. Christoph loved spending time like this with Amaya, having moments like these that were always going to be remembered. It made Christoph so happy to know that he had a woman as wonderful as Amaya. She made him feel something he had not felt in a long time, something he thought he might not ever feel again. Christoph was completely and irrevocably in love with her.

They returned to the hotel some time after the darkness had finally settled in. They had sat in the sand for a while, snuggled up with one another, watching as the light of the moon, the stars, and the city lights glistened against the wavering water. Christoph loved watching the water at night. It was always so peaceful, the sounds and business of day would cease and the sound of the water became the dominant sound. It was a constant, which caused one to become deep in thought, even if they had not intended to.

Amaya mentioned talking on Skype as much as they could while they were apart. It would certainly be difficult to deal with the distance, but technology made it so much easier than it once was. He couldn’t imagine it before phone calls, even, where loved ones could be gone for months with only the hope of letters to ease their hearts. Skype would be new for him, he would be able to see Amaya’s face and talk to her like on the phone. He would love to be able to see her face. He had her promise she’d text him lots of pictures and he would send her pictures as well.

Upon returning to the hotel, Christoph was ready to settle in for the evening. The time they spent sitting at the beach had mellowed him out, making the comfort of somewhat familiar surroundings a relief, even if it was simply their hotel. He would have the sweet comfort of Amaya’s embrace no matter what.

Once inside, the door was closed and it was decided that that's where they would stay the rest of the night. They would have to be up early tomorrow, for Christoph had interviews, and the premiere would happen during the day. It would be busy for them, so it was best to enjoy the quietness now. Amaya wanted to slip into that luxurious-looking bathtub, and she noticed that they even left fancy toiletries, including bubble bath solution and bath salts.

Amaya kissed Christoph in the bedroom as she began taking off her shirt and capri pants so that she was just in her lace purple bra and matching panties. She glanced back at Christoph. "Mind if I take a bath? I can't let a good tub go to waste, you know." Then she smirked roguishly. "Feel free to join me."

Even though they had been dating for a little while, he had already seen her naked, and watching Amaya undress was still so mesmerizing to him. That was something that would never change. Her body was simply mesmerizing, and Christoph couldn’t contain his own carnal urges when he saw her body exposed to him. Deep down, he was somewhat ashamed of such urges, but on the other hand, he embraced them. He bit his lower lip and closed his legs as she asked if he was okay with her taking a bath. He thought it’d be rude of him to already feel aroused. 

"I… don’t mind…" he said, staring at Amaya’s body as if he’d never seen it before. Her hip bones showed just enough, and her breasts were so full in that bra of hers. "P—perhaps I will join you, then. To conserve water, naturally. I support saving the environment and all."

He awkwardly stood up with swiftness and pulled off his gray blazer, and then began to unbutton his white shirt he had been wearing underneath.

Amaya smirked and slinked into the bathroom to draw the water for their bath. “Is that what you call it? Saving the environment?”

She sat at the edge of the tub and let the water run over her hand so that she could determine the right temperature. She wanted it to be hot, but not hot enough to scald them. It was cute how he stammered a little when he had answered her. They’d already had sex when they were in Vienna together, and she would have thought that it wouldn’t bother him to see her half naked like this. She dragged her teeth over her bottom lip as the thought of teasing him crossed her mind.

As the bathtub filled up, Amaya approached him while he was unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands took over unbuttoning, and she kissed him sweetly as his hands enclosed around her wrists. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, she pushed the garment from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She kissed him again, this time more insistently, enough to entice him, as her hands unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his trousers, and pulled the zipper down. She pressed her body against him so that her pelvic bone rubbed against his member, and she could tell he was at least half-hard.

She was teasing him, deliberately arousing him. It was working. He could feel his member getting harder, and his entire being craved her.

Then she stopped and retreated toward the bathroom with a roguish expression that beckoned him to follow her. She removed her bra and panties, and her clit piercing gleamed in the bright lights. This time, she had put in her small silver nipple rings and her belly button piercing, and she completed the ensemble by dumping out her purse to find a tongue barbell she had picked up in Berlin and put it in.

He watched her with eyes wide and his eyebrows raised; he knew that a new experience was in store for him if she were putting in the tongue piercing she had told him about. However, he had not yet experienced it, and alreay, he was intrigued. He watched as Amaya slid down into the hot water, turned off the faucet, and waited for him to join her.

After Amaya left him there to embark the bathtub, Christoph drew in a deep breath as if Amaya had stolen all the oxygen from his lungs when she had kissed him. She slipped into the steaming tub, rested back, and continued to glance at him with devilish yet anticipating eyes. Christoph pulled off his dress pants as if under a spell. He could not take her eyes off her. His erection was obvious through his underwear, which he slipped off next. 

Joining Amaya in the tub filled him with excitement, and his heart raced. His mouth nearly watered for her, he wanted her so badly. Christoph entered the tub, sat across from her, and opened his arms to invite her to join him on his side. His breathing hitched when she climbed on top of him, the hot water making everything feel all the more enticing. His arms rested on the side of the tub until she situated herself, then he placed his hands on her hips. Christoph stared at Amaya’s breasts, the piercings new to him. Part of him had to imagine how much they must have hurt, or if they still hurt. But they looked nice on her, and he certainly wanted to feel them.

Back in Vienna, Amaya had been a little shy about expressing when she wanted sex after their first time, but as she became more comfortable with him, she had gotten increasingly bolder, to the point that she was starting to be more comfortable with teasing him and allowing herself to be sexy for him. He seemed to greatly enjoy when she made suggestive advances toward him, and she couldn’t wait to see how he’d react to her nipple rings and her tongue piercing for the first time. He had enjoyed her VCH back in Vienna, so she did not see why he wouldn’t be enticed by the rest of the ensemble.

Christoph kissed her irresistable lips again. “You…have no idea what you do to me…” he mumbled between kisses.

"Yes, I do," she answered, kissing him back. "Why do you think I do it?" Her body rested on top of his, and she kissed his lips and his neck. "You ever kiss a girl with a tongue piercing before?"

"N-no..."

Naturally, she didn’t wait for much of an answer. She caught Christoph’s lips into an open mouth kiss and allowed her tongue to flick into his. A passionate kiss like that drove men crazy, but it amplified the sensation when a tongue piercing was involved. Her tongue found his and she slid the tongue piercing over his tongue and lips, making sure to cover every sensitive part of his mouth.

Amaya’s lips were so irresistibly soft, but then her tongue entered his mouth. He could feel her tongue piercing against his tongue and it was strange at first. Christoph hesitated for a moment to take in what was currently happening. It didn’t take Christoph long at all to realize that he certainly enjoyed the feeling of that piercing. He smirked into the kiss while his hands finally dared to reach to her breasts and play with the piercings on her nipples. Christoph had never experienced a thing like this in his life, and he found himself wanting more. 

"Mmm…" They kissed once more before he pulled away barely an inch to speak. "I like that tongue piercing… perhaps it could do some good elsewhere at some point." 

Amaya gave Christoph a crafty grin and mischief danced in her green eyes. "Oh, you have no idea..."

She sucked in a breath and groaned ever so slightly when he started messing with her nipple rings, and she took his hand and guided them so that he would know what she liked to be done to them. She had been wasted the night she got them back in college, which was a good thing because there was no way she could handle that kind of pain sober. But once the soreness went away in a few weeks, they just became a natural part of her and she didn't think of it when she changed them out for her barbells or other hoops. The piercings now created a titillating sensation when played with during sex, as did her clit piercing.

Amaya kissed him again and ran her fingers through his hair. Then her hand dove below the surface of the steaming water and began to fondle him and gently stroke his member. All he had to do was say the word and she would give him anything he wanted.

”Aahh… mein Gott…” he moaned as she stroked his member.

He could feel her hand take over his length, and make every stroke feel absolutely wonderful. His body tingled by her touch, and he felt even more breathless. It was this inexplicable need to gasp for air when he was doing nothing to exert himself, at least not yet. All he could think about as she pleasured him, was his large member filling her mouth, and her tongue piercing teasing all the right places. The thought made him weaker. 

Christoph followed Amaya’s suggestions in feeling around at her nipples, playing with the piercings in just the right way to arouse her. His lips, at this point, had found their way to her sensitive neck, kissing until she had goosebumps all over. Part of Christoph still could not believe that he was able to have sex with such a sexy, versatile woman. He wasn’t sure how a woman like her could even feel attracted to a man like him. He would think about this for such a short moment, then it was like he didn’t think about it at all. Christoph instead would find new places to press his lips against, and new ways to use his hands against her body to his advantage. 

"You’re so hot, Amaya…" he gasped weakly. "I just…." he panted. "I just… Ich möchte so viel zu tun."

Amaya knew that when he reverted to speaking in German that he was so turned on he could hardly think straight. It was something she had learned about him back in Vienna, and she liked to use it to her advantage. She did not understand what exactly he said, but it was quite clear that he wanted to be pleasured.

She was still on top of him, but this time, she straddled him as she made out with him, and she rubbed her pelvis against his member to further tease him. She was incredibly grateful to be with Christoph, and she loved him dearly. It was because of how much she loved him that she wanted to please him and show him new experiences in bed. She was very open-minded and willing to try almost anything at least once.

Her lips found their way to his neck, and she licked and nipped at the his sensitive skin. She liked it gentle and slow, but she loved it rough and kinky. She liked a man who could make her scream during sex and orgasm so hard she made a mess.

Amaya rubbed herself against him just a little more before backing off and licking down his neck and torso so slowly that it would make him impatient. He came up out of the water when she told him to do so, but she lingered agonizingly close to his hard member, yet she would not take it into her mouth. Instead she licked his lower abdomen and moved around to his inner thighs, coming dangerously close to his member. She could feel him flex and suck in a breath in anticipation, and she let slip an evil little giggle.

She glanced up at him and stroked him. "All you have to do is say the word, Christoph."

Amaya was driving him crazy, and Christoph could hardly stand it anymore. He grasped the edges of the tub on both ends and he bit his lower lip harshly. Christoph was a man who was not afraid to beg in bed if he had to, although, he was also quite capable of making the other wanting to beg as well. Amaya was bringing him to the need to beg, and he was going to use that to get what he wanted. 

"Mein Gott… bitte… please go down on me. Use your piercing. I want to feel it so much… bitte Amaya.”

Christoph was good at it, and he was capable of arousing Amaya and bringing the dark side out of her by showing he was capable of exposing weakness. Christoph preferred to have gentle, passionate sex, but he was no less a fiend for getting rough as he was to the former. 

"Perhaps, we should take this to that very big bed out there," he suggested.

”Not until I get a fair taste of you,” Amaya replied, smirking. 

His hardness bobbed delectably in front of her face, and she flicked out her tongue and ran it around the head of his member, down the shaft, and back again, making sure he could feel her tongue piercing. Then she took him into her mouth, sucking and licking his member, leaving no sensitive area untouched. She knew she was driving him wild with her tongue piercing from the way he begged for more and the way he white-knuckled the sides of the tub.

She did this for quite a while, enough to bring him to the edge of an orgasm before stopping and rising long enough to kiss his cheek and whisper, “I’m ready for that bed now…”

The moment Amaya took his member into her mouth, Christoph gasped. He rather enjoyed getting a good blow job, but the sensation had intensified tenfold with Amaya’s piercing on her tongue. Christoph grasped the sides of the tub so harshly that his arms began to shake. His breathing became irregular and faster than ever, Christoph felt close to his climax. Amaya could tell he was getting close, and stopped quickly to kiss his cheek. 

"I think…that would be a good idea."

He was breathing heavily to keep himself from having an orgasm that very moment. He waited for the feeling to die down before climbing out of the bath tub and helping Amaya out with him. Her body enticed him. He grabbed a towel to dry off to the bare minimum to not soak the bed, and Amaya did the same. 

Once on the bed, Christoph climbed in first, and helped Amaya up with him. He got on top of her and began kissing her neck. His member was still hard and throbbing for Amaya. He stroked himself, and rubbed the head along her clit ring. “Mmm, I want to be in you so bad…”

She was wet between her legs from the hot foreplay of the bath tub, and she really wanted oral pleasure from him as well. She was, however, still a little shy to ask to be on the receiving end of oral sex. Actually, it would be great if she could 69 with him and they mutually pleasure one another, but she wasn't sure whether he was familiar with it. He did seem a bit vanilla to her when it came to sex, after all.

But she did want him inside her just as much as he wanted it. She broke their passionate kiss and gazed up at him. "Then what's stopping you?" she asked, spreading her legs further apart. She dragged her teeth across her lower lip again, her eyes heavy with desire. "If you want me, then take me."

Amaya arched her back into him as he slowly dove deep into her wet cavity with no hint of hesitation. She exhaled a breath and then she looked up at Christoph who was already looking down at her. They were still learning so much about one another, and Amaya wanted to do so much more. Whatever he wanted to try, she would happily oblige.

But for now she kissed him sweetly but passionately as her body moved with his as he made love to her. With other men she'd been with, it was purely physical and they would be gone when they finished with her, but with Christoph, it was so much more, and it felt so right. Sex felt so much better when it was with the person you loved, and she hadn't had sex that felt this good because it was never with anyone she truly loved like she loved Christoph.

Her fingertips traced over the curvature of his back and her legs wrapped around his waist as he moved about her. She sighed and moaned just a little, giving indication that what he was doing felt nice.

"Ah, God...you feel so good..."

Christoph knew she could moan louder than that during lovemaking. Perhaps he was not trying hard enough or going fast enough. He began to drive into her harder, his hands gripping her slender waist for support.

"I know you can be louder than that, Liebling..."

Amaya’s fingers curled into Christoph’s hair as he picked up his pace. She moaned again, this time a bit louder than before, as he predicted. Her legs tightened around his waist, and she kissed him. Her fingers slid down his backside, and she gently raked her nails down his back until she reached his cute ass and she grabbed it and kneaded before bringing her hands up his backside once more.

"Nnnn….yeah….fuck…" she moaned.

Christoph panted and felt the sweat form at his hairline. She felt so damn good inside, he couldn’t bring himself to slow down even if his lungs were desperate for air. He did the best he could to regulate his breathing as he kept up his quick pace, thrusting his large member deep inside of her so that she could feel every last inch of him every thrust he made inside of her. 

"That’s more like it…" he mumbled, smirking in his own divine pleasure.

He took her a little more forcefully now, and his head came down to lick and suck on her nipples. His tongue ran over the silver ring of her piercings and she had to bite down on her lower lip to keep from screaming. She'd make him wait for that.

At the same time, however, she could not resist a, "Shit!" escaping her. Cursing was usually a good sign she was turned on and being thoroughly satisfied. She was so turned in, in fact, that she pushed Christoph off her and crawled on top of him. She slid herself down onto his hard member and began moving her hips over his, enjoying his member filling her completely. Her hands traveled up her own body where she massaged her own breasts and gently tugged at her nipple rings. It didn't hurt in the least; in fact, it caused a small moan to escape from her when she did this. Then she tossed her long hair back and closed her eyes, resting her hands on Christoph's chest as she glided over his member, taking complete and utter pleasure of having him inside her.

"Ugh...goddamn..." she breathed. "I can't fucking resist you..."

Christoph imagined he was going to finish them both just like the way they were, he pounding in to her so thoroughly as his lips explored her body. He was thrown off guard when Amaya pushed him off of her. He almost thought he had done something wrong until she mounted on top of him and took control. His eyes were heavy with the desire he had for her. His lips parted, and he tried to stifle the moan that built within him but he could not. Christoph moaned and whimpered as she rode on top of him. He watched with drunken eyes as she twisted her own nipples. It was like watching an interactive porn, for God’s sake. 

Christoph’s hands finally rested on Amaya’s hips, feeling her every movement, and also helping her remain stable on top of him as she played with her own breasts. Once she leaned on top of him, however, Christoph took the opportunity to let his hands grasp her round ass, squeezing digging his short nails into the supple skin. 

"Mmmmph… Wag es nicht zu stoppen, Du Fiend!"

It gave Amaya extreme satisfaction to hear Christoph speak in German during sex. She knew she was pressing all the right buttons when he did that, and it only made her all the more curious to figure out his kinks. Apparently, he enjoyed her being on top, judging from the way his fingers dug into her ass.

"I see you’re enjoying this," she purred as she moved her hips over him like a belly dancer. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately before drawing away to gaze down at him, her hair falling around her face like long, red curtains. "What else do you like?"

”I—I like it when you touch yourself…” he admitted, both nervous to make such an admission, and so aroused that he could not form a coherent thought. “I like to watch you. Until it drives me crazy. And all I want to do is screw you until I’ve finished in you or on you. I don’t care which. I like both options—” his voice broke by a moan he couldn’t control. Amaya had twisted her hips just right and he was deep inside of her, he almost thought he was going to suddenly climax but he did not. Not yet. 

He did, however, take control in his own way. When Amaya lifted up, before she could lower herself back down, Christoph held her up by her ass and began thrusting in and out of her from underneath her. “I’m getting… so close…” he groaned, closing his eyes and breathing irregularly.

Amaya's eyebrows raised at his confession. "Do you now?" she asked, giggling. "So you like it when I do this?" She massaged her breasts and tugged at her nipple rings. He sucked in a breath and he was practically drooling. She leaned over to kiss him, but then stopped just centimeters from his lips. "I like both options, too."

When he took over and began pounding into her hard and deep, she moaned loudly. She dug her nails into his chest and screwed her eyes shut. "God, God, God!" she yelped, throwing her head back. "I fucking love it when you do that!" Then he admitted he was close, and frankly, so was she. "Shit...I'm close...don't fucking stop!"

And he didn't. The next thing Amaya knew was she was moaning loudly as she neared her climax. Then her orgasm shot wildly through her body and she felt her juices explode all over her thighs and likely all over him. The first time she had ejaculated like that, she had been embarrassed, and she still was, but she could not help herself when he drove her to it.

"Oh God...yes...yes," she breathed as sweet release washed over her.

Christoph banged into her so hard that it nearly knocked Amaya over. She leaned forward against his chest and, finally, gave him the loud yell he was looking for. He screwed his eyes shut and his lips parted, feeling so close to his climax that every muscles in his body tightened until they shook. He took in short, quick breaths, preparing his body to release his fluid. Amaya, however, was the first to come to a finish. Her own fluids spurted out of her, a trick that either she was good at doing, or he was good at influencing. Either way, he loved it. It was the last thing he needed to set him off to his climax. 

"Ahhhhjaaaaa…." he moaned in utter serenity, his member flexing and pulsing as his fluid spurted inside of her. His whole body felt as though it had ascended to the heavens before dropping back down onto the bed. His brain was momentarily mush, and rightfully so. His body felt weak, and his arms fell to his sides as Amaya lay on top of him. "It gets better every time…" he said quietly, peeking up at Amaya with one eye open and grinning like a charmer.

Amaya felt his warm fluid fill her, and once they had completed their orgasms, she flopped onto his chest, breathing heavily. She had felt as though she had been launched into a sort of nirvana before coming back again. She sighed contentedly and rested her head on him for a moment as she came down from her elation.

"Yes, it does," she agreed. She smirked up at him. "Not that you’re horrible in bed to begin with." She kissed his chest and then her lips found his way to his. "I love you, and that was amazing."

Slowly but surely, Christoph breathing began to regulate back to normal, and his high came back down until he eventually felt normal. That didn’t stop him from still feeling the afterglow of the escapade. Christoph gently rubbed Amaya’s back with his fingers of one hand, and rested his head on the pilow. 

"I love you, too. And you are fantastic in bed. You are… beyond amazing." He smiled, feeling as though he could fall asleep any moment now. "We should take baths more often." Christoph chuckles before stealing another kiss from her lips.

Amaya softly laughed. “We should, though neither of us got any washing done.”

In fact, the bathtub remained undrained in the other room, and the water was most likely ice cold by now. She would have to make sure to drain it in the morning. Right now, Amaya was too worn out to do anything but lay with Christoph in the bed naked and go to sleep.

"You wore me out, you know," Amaya remarked as she slid off him. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her leg around his.

"I wore you out?” he asked, looking down at Amaya as she closed her eyes. “I didn’t think that was possible. Of course, he was mostly teasing and he couldn’t help but smile. “Believe me,” he said. “You wore me out, too. I think I could sleep in an extra hour.

Amaya softly giggled. “You won’t be able to sleep in an extra hour,” she said. “You’re too much of a morning person, and plus you have interviews tomorrow and a premiere to attend.”

Christoph grinned when Amaya said he couldn’t sleep in. She was right, after all. He was simply too much of a morning person. Trying to sleep in usually never worked, and when he tried, an extra hour was generally surprising. Christoph didn’t mind this, however. He enjoyed being an early riser. The morning felt good to him, he felt alive when the rest of the world was asleep. He got things done early so that the rest of the day could be spent doing whatever he pleased. Christoph was a busy body, and sleeping got in the way of that. 

"You’re right," he admitted to her. "But that’s how much you wore me out. I could! We have much to do. Well, I have much to do. You should tour the area while I’m gone for interviews. I’ll give you money for a taxi and lunch. Then, it’ll be the premiere before we know it.”

"Mm...I have my own money. I'll be fine," she replied. 

"I insist," Christoph said. "Must I always remind you that you are my girlfriend, and I refuse to not take care of you."

"You know what? I'm too tired to argue with you."

She closed her eyes and snuggled up against him even closer. She would have to savor these moments, for after this week, there would be no sex with him for the next three months.

“I’m going to miss this when I have to leave.” She closed her eyes. “It’s going to be a very frustrating summer...”

Christoph wrapped his arms around Amaya and enjoyed the feeling of her naked body against his as he held her close to him. He loved her so much, and the thought of having to be separated from her for three months made him upset. It would be grueling. Although they had about a year together, most of that time was spent being too busy for quality time with one another. It was enough to fall in love, though, and they were both determined to make the best of this week so that they would survive the three months away from each other following.

"With that being said," Amaya began as she rose up just enough on her elbows to gaze down at him, "we should get some sleep. You have a big week that starts tomorrow." She kissed him tenderly on the lips and then reclaimed her spot next to him. "Good night, sweetheart."

They both got comfortable in bed now, and Amaya reached over to turn off the lamp on her side, and Christoph did the same to the lamp on his side. It was dark, but that didn’t keep Christoph from scooting close to snuggle with her, wrapping his arm around her small waist.

“Goodnight, Darling.”


	24. Festival de Cannes

It had felt nice to fall asleep with Christoph's arm around her. That morning, the sound of a ringing phone next to Christoph's side of the bed awakened her, and she tiredly rolled over and groaned. The curtains were drawn closed, and they were the dark kind of drapes that kept the light out. The ringing was stopped when Christoph picked up the receiver to answer it. Judging from the conversation, it had been a courtesy wake-up call from Quentin.

She was vaguely aware of the fact that she was naked, and when Christoph got up from the bed, he opened the drapes from the side of the window so that he would not expose his naked body to the world. The brighness caused Amaya to groan out an incomprehensible protest at the invasion of the near-blinding morning light before retreating under the blankets and a pillow with only her nose visible so she could breathe. Christoph went over to his luggage so he could grab some clean underwear before turning to glance at Amaya. She looked as though she were a vampire who had just been exposed to the fatal sunlight. He chuckled at her groaning.

Unlike Christoph, Amaya loathed mornings. She was much more functional in the afternoon and night time than she was during the day. Amaya thrived on darkness and the night time, and she was known to her close friends to stay up all night binge watching TV shows on Netflix or feasting on the latest episodes of Bleach on anime streaming sites. She was also a dedicated World of Warcraft player, and her guild usually raided late on Friday nights.

She could hear Christoph already moving around and getting dressed, so she poked her head out from the lush comforter and narrowed her eyes as the clock was fuzzy to her without her contacts in (she had gotten up in the middle of the night last night to remove them).

"Good freaking Lord, what time is it?" she asked Christoph.

"It’s 6:30 in the morning, Amaya," he responded, sounding utterly amused.

"6:30 in the morning?!" Amaya protested, diving back under the covers. She groaned again and wiggled around until she was comfortable once more.

"I wanted to get some breakfast before I head out. Are you coming with me? It’s made to order. Anything you want downstairs. And all you want.” He winked before heading into the bathroom so he could take a quick shower.

Christoph knew that last part would be the draw in for her. He knew that Amaya wouldn’t resist an all-you-can-eat breakfast. And not just that continental breakfast that lower standard hotels had with the tray of scrambled eggs, a selection of cereals, drinks, and if you were lucky, a pancake maker. No, this hotel had a five-star chef at the kitchen all morning to take orders. The counter where you made your order revealed the whole kitchen area. You’d make your request, and the chef would make whatever you wanted. Even Christoph was excited for this.

When he mentioned breakfast, she almost told him no. But then he mentioned that it was basically all-you-can-eat, and judging from a place like this, it was sure to be good, like with a chef that made pancakes and waffles and… Already she was hungry at the thought. Damn him. He knew her too well. Plus, she wouldn’t see Christoph for most of the day, so it probably wouldn’t be nice of her to send him off without him at least getting to see her first. She could always come back and take a nap. Better yet, she could take one on the beach.

She sighed and tossed back the blankets exposing her naked body to the cool air. “Okay, you got me.”

She belatedly realized that he was not in the room when she had said this out loud. She got up from the bed and walked to the window, standing in front of it and not giving much of a care that she was totally naked. Their room was too high up for anyone to notice anyway. She enjoyed the view for a moment before pulling out a pair of clean panties and a matching bra and then fishing out a cute little sundress and her sandals.

In the shower, Christoph had brought his own shampoo but used the soap provided by the hotel. It was not the average, mini bar of soap one would find at a lack-luster three-star hotel. This bar of soap was made luxuriously, if that were possible for a bar of soap. He could smell the sweet scent of shea butter, and what must have also been cocoa butter. He was going to smell delectable. 

Once out of the shower, Christoph wrapped the towel around his waist and leaned over the sink in front of the mirror. He took his shaving cream, lathered it on his face, and began to shave. He didn’t have any reason to grow a beard, for the time being. If he was clean shaven as Hans Landa, he might as well be clean shaven as Christoph Waltz for the premier. Afterward, he rinsed off his face, dried his hair, ran pomade through his hair to style it, and finally returned to the bedroom to get dressed. He had a few different blazers with him, and he decided to wear a gray one with a blue shirt that day. 

"How does this look?" he asked her, after getting fully dressed.

She was fiddling with the strap of her sandal when Christoph came out of the bathroom dressed, shaven, and smelling very nice. She smiled at how nice he looked, though in her opinion, he always looked nice. She finished with her sandals and stood to embrace him and give him a kiss. 

"You look handsome, as usual," she said to him, offering a smile.

She retreated to the bathroom where she washed her face, applied fresh makeup, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and brushed her teeth. Then she came back out to meet Christoph who was tying his shoes.

"Okay, I think I’m ready," she said. Then she crossed her arms. "There better be a swimming pool of coffee down there."

"Amaya, for you, it will be the Vienna of coffee down there." He grinned charmingly, took her in his arms, and kissed her cheek. His lips then captured hers, kissing her a few times, causing them both to get vaguely flustered. When he pulled away, he winked. "Come, before there’s a long line."

Christoph's kisses were always the best, and he did have a strange way about him of making her not-so-cranky in the morning. She took his hand and headed downstairs to the dining area where at once she spotted a table for two right by a window with a view. She could smell food wafting through the hotel lobby and down the corridor where they found another restaurant, this one different from the one at which they had dined last night, but it did have a patio. If it was nice out, Amaya wouldn't be opposed to eating outside, though from the looks of it, it seemed that there wasn't even a table for two left.

Though it was early, there was still a rather long line to wait to place your order. The breakfast area had a wide selection of things to eat and drink, and you didn’t have to order something if you didn’t want to. There was bacon, sausage, eggs, and pastries all for the taking. The hotel had many patrons who had to be up early in the morning, so Christoph was not wrong in getting up early and getting a place in line. His stomach growled as they waited, and he looked at Amaya hoping that if she didn’t hear it, no one else did either.

Amaya glanced around the large dining room and wondered just how many of these early risers were actually actors and actresses who would be getting interviews and attending premiers as well. Some music and movie stars often came to the Festival de Cannes just to view the movies and interact with other celebrities. From what Amaya understood, one had to have very deep pockets to attend some of the screenings and premieres here. She felt extremely fortunate and honored to be here since she was just a lowly concept artist. Just then she glanced over and swore that she saw Gwen Stefani of No Doubt seated at a table near the window. Amaya was a longtime fan of her music, and she'd just die if that really was her.

She had been too busy surveying her surroundings to hear Christoph's stomach growling, and when they reached the front of the line, Amaya was completely relieved to be able to place her order. For someone so slender, Amaya was able to eat a lot of food, but she didn't want to seem piggish in front of anyone, so she stuck with a waffle, a couple slices of bacon, an iced coffee, and a banana. Christoph settled for an omelette, a blueberry muffin from the other area, and a coffee.

When she and Christoph got their food, they chose a table and sat together, and Amaya sipped the sweet goodness of her caramel iced coffee. She poured some syrup on her waffles and glanced around again. Christoph's omelette looked absolutely irresistible. It smelled just as good as it looked. It was still too hot to eat, though, so he cut some pieces up to let the inside cool off.

"I'm guessing from the looks of these people that they're in the film industry as well," Amaya remarked. "I'm not even sure who's who..."

Christoph was also looking around him to see the kind of people who were in the hotel. He didn’t really recognize anyone, but then again, many of them were likely actors and actresses from many different countries, not just the well known Hollywood of the United States. Those were the stars that everyone knew about. Seeing their faces would cause a stir in anyone. But for these people, they were possibly just making it into the industry, or they were simply content with their talent remaining in their country. Christoph did not share the latter mentality. He wanted to be more than just who he was. If he could prove himself with Inglourious Basterds, he might actually have a shot in the United States. 

“I don’t either. Probably none of them are American. Or, at least, most of them. There are many foreign films at Cannes, so it makes sense.”

He sipped his coffee. Just as he said this, he saw Quentin coming from the elevator, along with Melanie Laurent. Christoph knew that Brad Pitt and Diane Kruger were supposed to be at Cannes as well, but he did not see them. Christoph waved to Quentin and Melanie, letting them know they were there. Quentin grinned, and Melanie glowed happily, both making their way to the table at which Amaya and Christoph sat.

“Hey, Christoph! Hey Amaya! Mind if we sit here?” Quentin called.

"Not at all!" said Christoph.

They both set their things down, and Quentin already looked towards the food. He liked food probably just as much as Amaya did; he just didn’t have the blessed metabolism. Amaya felt heat creep into her face when they joined her and Christoph. Quentin had greeted her as well, and she glanced up enough to give a quiet, “Hello” in response to him and an awkward smile and nod of acknowledgement at Melanie. Before she could otherwise react, Christoph had invited both of them to join them at the table. Already she felt awkward, embarrassed, and afraid to say anything. Her shyness was kicking in big time, and she was rendered speechless mostly by that fact that Quentin-freaking-Tarantino was joining them for breakfast! Her stomach did a flip-flop.

Amaya was a bit more familiar with Quentin because she sometimes had to give him her artwork, and he had teased her on the set before about Christoph. But Amaya had never spoken to Melanie or any of the other actors. She was just an artist, after all, so there was really no reason to. She probably would have never even had the courage to speak to Christoph had he not been so curious of her reading choices the day she had met him.

She glanced down at her food and did the only thing she really knew how to do in situations like this: eat. Not in a piggish sort of way, of course. But in a keep-quiet-and-maybe-they-won’t-notice-you sort of way. But her mind raced almost on the verge of panic. What the hell would she do tonight when she was surrounded by more of these people? God, the things she did for love…

"Melanie, this is my girlfriend, Amaya," Christoph introduced, since Melanie was not familiar with her. Quentin was acquainted with her, but they hardly had much interaction to get to know one another.

Melanie smiled and extended her hand to shake Amaya’s. "It’s lovely to meet you," said Melanie, her French accent strong. Christoph smiled at both Amaya and Melanie before turning his attention to Quentin.

"It's...it's nice to meet you formally," Amaya said. "Christoph has spoken of you before..."

It was really flattering to Amaya to hear him introduce her for the first time as his girlfriend. Melanie was actually quite pretty, and it made Amaya feel a bit self-conscious of her own looks. She had never heard of her, however, and she vaguely wondered whether Melanie's performances were limited mainly to France. She also remembered Christoph mentioning at some point before that he and Melanie had become friends during the filming.

"I like your top," Melanie said.

Amaya glanced down at her light blue blouse and smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"Where did you get it?"

Amaya pursed her lips for a moment. She had picked it up in an upscale consignment shop in Los Angeles, but she wasn't about to admit that to Melanie. "You know, I've had it for so long that I can't remember where I bought it."

"Ah, I see... I have clothes like that as well. Favorites that I've had forever but I can't seem to part with."

Amaya sipped her iced coffee as she tried to calm her nerves. Christoph knew she was somewhat shy when meeting new people. He had experienced that for himself when they had first met. So Amaya quietly observed the conversation and ate her breakfast, despite that it was now upset from her nervousness. But since she had not worked with either of them closely, all she could really do was simply observe and try to look friendly.

Christoph knew, of course, that Amaya was a very shy person. He certainly didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable, but he also wanted Amaya to meet the people who were important in his life. Quentin, he felt, was going to be a constant friend from now on, and if that were going to be the case, Christoph hoped Amaya would get used to him. He wanted her to be comfortable around Quentin, at least. 

"You ready for the premiere, Christoph?" Quentin asked. 

"I have to admit, I’m rather nervous," replied Christoph. 

Quentin chuckled. “Well, I’m thinking this isn’t going to be your last event. Your performance is going to kill at that premiere!”

Quentin absolutely knew talent when he saw it. Christoph was his Hans Landa. If not for Christoph, there would have been no Inglousious Basterds at all. Quentin knew that the audience would see it, too. Christoph was a miracle, and he was talented. 

"I believe in you believing me!" said Christoph and laughed.

Amaya turned her attention to Quentin when he asked whether Christoph was ready for the premiere. Honestly, she knew that the movie would not have happened if not for Christoph's ability to portray Landa in the way Quentin had envisioned, so she sort of owed Quentin for not just discovering her artwork, but for the fact that without this movie, Amaya and Christoph may never have met. She smiled a little at how honest Christoph's answer was and how graceful and humble he seemed. It was just so like him.

Amaya glanced at Quentin and ventured a piece of the conversation. "I keep telling him he'll do fine, but I don't think he quite believes me." She smiled and gazed at her sweet Austrian boyfriend. "But his talent will speak for itself. I know it."

There was plenty of time for conversation, and Christoph really enjoyed this. Amaya was relatively quiet for most of this, but she was still listening. Christoph had to appreciate that, though she may be too shy to speak up, she was still listening. She didn’t disappear or ignore anyone. In a way, Amaya was still quite involved, she just preferred not to add her input when she wasn’t comfortable doing so. 

Time passed quickly, and Christoph found himself having to leave or he’d run late for his first interview. He didn’t have to worry about taking his plate anywhere, as cleaning staff would take care of the plates that people left behind on any of the tables, even the ones left in the lounge area. Christoph was reluctant to leave so soon, and he was actually quite nervous to carry on with his responsibilities for the day, but he was also excited. He had no idea what was in store for him. 

"Unfortunately, I have to take my leave now," Christoph announced, glancing at his watch. "Any longer and I’ll be late. It was lovely talking to the both of you this morning!"

He then pulled out his wallet and pulled out more than enough money for Amaya to take a cab around the area and to get lunch later in the day.

"This is for you, as promised," he said quietly. He smiled his charming smile and kissed her lips before standing from the table. "I will see everyone at the premiere! Amaya, I’ll be back at the hotel." They said goodbye to Christoph as he left so he could make his interviews.

Amaya hated to see Christoph go, but at the same time, she was excited. She wished she could watch his interviews in person, but it really wasn’t her place. She would have to resign herself to watching them later. She kissed him sweetly and took the money. She did not think she would use it all, and she hated taking it, but she wasn’t going to say anything in front of Quentin and Melanie.

Quentin and Melanie had their own interviews and activities to be part of, so Amaya was left to her own devices for the rest of the day. She was glad that many people in Cannes spoke good English, and she was able to find her way around and visit shops and small landmarks. The city itself was not all that big or remarkable, but it had a charm all its own. The streets were overrun right now with festival attendees and side venues. There were food stands and advertisements all over for upcoming films, and a few of the screenings for the films were free, but they would not run until later when it was dark.

She thought about Christoph and hoped he was doing well. She couldn’t imagine how nervous he probably was, but he was most likely excited as well. She was very happy for him. She stopped by a little stand and bought herself a cute scarf (with her own money, of course), and then she headed back to the room, grabbed a book, and went back down to the beach to read.

When it was nearing time for the premiere, Amaya hopped into the shower and washed her hair with her own shampoo. She had hung up her dress in the bathroom, hoping the steam would allow for the wrinkles to fall out. Then she wrapped a towel around her and started to blow dry her hair as she waited for Christoph to return.

\---------------------

Christoph would have loved to have Amaya come with him to the interviews as well. He would have enjoyed having her be a part of the experience, but he mostly hated leaving her alone. He felt guilty for having to leave her alone while he went off to do something else. He hoped that giving her plenty of money to spend as she pleased would make up for it. He gave her far more than she needed on purpose. He wanted her to use it to buy whatever her little heart desired. 

The interviews were, overall, were interesting and enjoyable. Most of the interviewers asked intelligent questions about his history as an actor or about his character. One thing that the interviewers all seemed to have in common, however, was that they all insisted that his character was evil. They had not even seen the movie yet and they assumed that, because he was a Nazi, that he was evil. Naturally, Christoph would agree that Nazism was horrible and a dark dawned a dark time for Europe. But to claim Hans Landa as evil was not entirely correct. Evil had more to do with demons and darkness beyond human capability. The fact of the matter is, the Nazis were still human, and so was Hans. 

Instead, Christoph corrected them by his own opinion, explaining that Hans Landa was closer to a sociopath than anything else. He also explained that Hans was selfish, an opportunist. But then he’d say nothing more. “You’ll just have to watch the movie and see for yourself,” he said. When the interviews were complete, Christoph took a cab back to the hotel. He swiped his card key and unlocked the door, hearing the shower on and the smell of Amaya’s shampoo filling the air. He always liked that smell. He smiled before going into the kitchenette to prepare himself some coffee (the hotel provided them with a coffee maker and plenty ground coffee options). 

Christoph prepared the grounds into the machine and let it brew the coffee while he made his way to the bathroom. He knocked on it once before entering. “I’m back, Amaya,” he said the steam hitting him in the face as he opened the door.

Amaya had not heard Christoph enter the room while she was in the shower, nor when she started the hair dryer. But then she was greeted by his voice and his sweet smiling face as he entered the bathroom, so she turned off the hair dryer momentarily and smiled back at him.

"Oh, hey!" she greeted cheerfully. She had a damp towel wrapped around her naked body, and she kissed his lips and hugged him. "Did the interviews go well?"

"The interviews did go well," he said.

"Tell me all about it while we get ready," she suggested as she wiped away the condensation from the mirror.

Now that he was here, she would wait for a few moments to dry her wet hair that hung around her face like Twizzlers growing from her head. She glanced over at him as she loaded a toothbrush with toothpaste.

Christoph leaned against the door frame of the bathroom and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t want to intrude for long so that she could get ready without being bothered, but he would answer her question at least. He smiled as he gazed upon her body covered by nothing but the towel. Part of him wanted to take the towel off and touch her magnificent body, but he refrained.

"Well, there were a lot of the standard questions. There were more questions about me and my career than there were about about my character or the movie, I believe. I guess I have sprung up out of nowhere." He then shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "So far, I’m still just an actor. The premiere will prove if I’m any more than that."

He kissed Amaya’s cheek as she brushed her teeth before he left to fetch his coffee in the kitchenette. The coffee pot they provided certainly did brew very quickly, which was a very nice feature. He poured himself a cup of coffee, the aroma from the steam entering his nose.

“Would you like a cup of coffee, Amaya?” he asked from the kitchenette. 

Amaya paused with the toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. If she'd known that he was brewing coffee, she would have waited until after she had a cup to brush her teeth. She deliberated a moment; her mouth was nice and fresh, but the coffee would keep her going through the premiere and the afterparties tonight.

Finally, she rolled her eyes at her own frustration and spit out her toothpaste. "Yes, sweetheart, I'll take some, please!" she called from the bathroom. She couldn't resist a cup of coffee, and she could just do a quick rinse with some Scope before she left.

She put up her toothbrush and rinsed out her mouth with a cup of water. Then she returned to blow drying her hair. Christoph knew exactly how she liked her coffee, and she figured he would bring it to her momentarily since she was busy getting ready. It would take her much longer to be ready than it would him, and already she was nervous about the premiere tonight. She hoped that the dress she had bought would be nice enough to wear since it was a formal event and many people would be showing up in designer names like Gucci and Dior. Even her own boyfriend had an admiration for Prada. As for Amaya, she just liked to wear whatever looked good on her.

Christoph fixed both coffees to be jut how they liked it. He then made his way to the bedroom where the bathroom was attached to, and lounged on the bed. He set Amaya’s cup down on the night stand so that she could grab it once she was done blow drying her hair. In the mean time, he sipped at his own coffee. Christoph was just going to where what he already had on for the premiere. He looked nice already, so there was no use in changing. He would simply fix his hair if he had to and reapply cologne. 

It was certain that everyone at the premiere was going to be wearing something fashionable and designer made. Christoph wore Prada, but he really enjoyed Prada suits when going out on formal occasions. Christoph had insisted that he would pay for Amaya’s dress if she wanted a designer dress and couldn’t afford it, but Amaya wasn’t going to have that at all. She hardly let him pay for anything. If Quentin and Melanie weren’t at the table with them at breakfast, she probably wouldn’t have taken the money he’d given her that morning.

"I can’t wait to see you in that dress," he said when the blow dryer stopped running. "You’re going to look absolutely beautiful!"

Amaya smirked at his remark. She had not intended to let him see the dress she was wearing to the premiere, but he had found it in his closet on accident and the surprise was ruined, and she damn near threw a conniption fit over it. She had wanted to surprise him with how pretty she could look when all cleaned up and not in her usual jeans or paint-spattered overalls which he had grown accustomed to seeing her in. This actually would be the first time he’d ever seen her in a dress.

Once she finished drying and styling her hair, Amaya did her makeup and slipped on the blue halter dress she had found in a department store in Berlin. The dress had a knee-length flowing skirt, and at the center of her waist was was a silver six-pointed star design. She wore a pair of silver teardrop earrings and a silver braided bracelet, and on her feet, she slipped on a pair of strappy sandal-style sliver high heels. Amaya did not often dress up, but when she did, she was tasteful and elegant.

She spritzed on just a little of her favorite perfume and emerged from the bathroom to find Christoph relaxing with his coffee. She smiled at him and asked, “Where did you put my coffee?”

Christoph had been staring down at his phone, looking through some emails, and sipping on his coffee when Amaya emerged from the bathroom. She got his attention by asking where he put her coffee, but coffee was the last thing on his mind when he saw Amaya in the dress. She was stunning. Her body shaped perfectly with the dress, and her red hair stood out against the dark blue of it. Christoph looked in awe, his lips parted, and he blindly set his mug down on the night stand. 

"Amaya Thomas…" he began. "Never mind the coffee. You are… unbelievably beautiful." Christoph stood, and slowly approached her. His hands rested on her upper arms and his eyes roamed her body. "I am going to have to hide you away lest someone else steals you away from me."

Christoph smiled brightly and kissed her lips softly. Suddenly, Christoph was full of hope that he was well received at the premiere. It would be he’d have more opportunities for events like Cannes, and more opportunities to see Amaya in a dress.

Amaya blushed, smiled cutely, and glanced down. “Funny…I say that about you all the time.”

She lifted her eyes back up to gaze at him before kissing his lips gently and allowing him to gaze at and hold her for just a little more. Then she found her coffee on the table and took a nice long sip; it was exactly as she liked it. She smiled sweetly up at him from behind her cup; he really knew how to please a woman in even the smallest ways.

"Mm…thank you, Christoph," she said, taking another sip. She gazed up at him serenely. "I love that you know even little things about me."

Christoph grinned contentedly when Amaya showed signs that he was successful in preparing her coffee properly. To Christoph, it was important to be aware of the little things. To him, it was the little things that counted. They were the kinds of things that never went away. It was the little things that would either eat away at us eventually, or make us thankful for having. Christoph strove for the latter.

"I’m really excited for you tonight, sweetheart," Amaya said as she drank her coffee. "I think everyone will really love your performance and they’ll love you." She smirked. "I mean, really…what’s not to love?”

He picked up his coffee cup from the end table and took his final sips from it. He had nearly forgotten about the coffee altogether, Amaya having distracted him so successfully in her beautiful dress. He glanced at his watch, and made note that their escort vehicle would be arriving within the next fifteen minutes. With this in mind, the butterflies began to fly rampantly in his stomach, and he no longer had a taste for his coffee. 

"I'm glad I’ll always have you to think so," said Christoph as he set his coffee mug back down. "I’m excited to see the film in its entirety. I can tell the movie is going to be great, regardless." Christoph took Amaya’s hands in his, kissed both, then met his eyes with hers. "Perhaps we should head down to the lobby so we are not late?"

Amaya smiled and nodded. She, too, put her coffee aside and gazed back at Christoph. "Yes, we should go, love. Just...give me one sec..."

She stood to her feet and headed to the bathroom to rinse the coffee out of her mouth with mouthwash and then spat into the sink. She wasn't going to go to a premiere and be around all those people with coffee breath. Then she went back out into the bedroom and rejoined Christoph who was now on his feet and waiting for her.

She kissed him on his cheek and took the arm that he offered out to her. She grabbed her little clutch purse and together they headed downstairs to the lobby to await their escort vehicle. It wasn't long before the black car pulled up and Christoph and Amaya were put into the backseat of it. The traffic was heavy with all the film festival stuff going on, and it was slow-moving. Amaya was nervous, though probably not as nervous as Christoph. He had apparently met a PR representative during his lunch who informed Christoph on how to act and what to do during such a major red carpet event. Amaya honestly wished she had been there for that conversation; she didn't have a clue about these things. Christoph assured her, however, that she would do fine and offered some pointers he had learned. But the most important thing he wanted was for her to be herself.

Her small hand slipped into his, mostly for their mutual comfort. She glanced over at him and smiled, and as they waited for the snail-pace traffic to move, she chatted with him, mostly to keep his and her minds off how nervous they both were. The grueling pace of the traffic did not make Christoph’s nerves any easier. Naturally, he was a good outgoing and could handle talking to a crowd of strangers with ease, but that was not his fear. His fear was that the future of his career lied in the the fate of his performance, and the reception of the film in its entirety. If either failed, he failed. For a man at his age, he didn’t have much opportunity left to make it to Hollywood. If he were a young man, it’d be far less nerve-wracking, but he was no longer that young man.

He was thankful that it did not happen when he was a young man, however. He would say, later in an interview, that he would not have handled it all with as much stride if he were an impressionable young man sucked into fame and glory. He could be more mature about it now, he had experienced what it was like to struggle, and he was ready not to struggle anymore.

Finally, they arrived at the premiere location and Christoph could not believe his eyes. It felt like he were in Hollywood already. Fans of Tarantino films, other film makers, and big name actors and actresses all crowded the streets. They were joined with photographers, interviewers, and news anchors. Christoph swallowed hard. Amaya's eyes widened at the muffled sounds of the thousands of screaming fans that awaited outside the vehicle along with the press all armed with cameras.

"Whoa..." Amaya began nervously. "This is...different."

"This is remarkable…" he trailed, gazing out the tinted windows with wide eyes.

It wasn’t long until their car pulled up to the carpet area. The driver left the car, and approached the door on Christoph’s side, the side facing the location, and opened it. People began to cheer, people calling his name when he didn’t think anyone knew it. He heard all kinds of accents, all kinds of languages, and from all over, cameras flashed. Christoph grew a big smile on his face before getting out of the car. 

Christoph waved to the potential fans and waited for Amaya to come out of the car. She stepped out hesitantly, unsure about how to handle the situation. Christoph made sure to be close by her side every step of the way. As soon as she stepped out, Christoph took her hand in his. He kissed her cheek, and at that, the crowd lit up. 

Amaya was let out of the car, and when she turned to glace at Christoph, the crowd had gone wild at just seeing him. Some even called his name out, and Amaya was surprised that anyone knew his name thus far. He was Hans Landa, and he had fans. And this made Amaya smile.

She was nervous at how huge the crowd was, and she found Christoph who waited for her to join him. It reassured her when he took her hand into his, but when he kissed her cheek sweetly, the crowd cheered even louder, and she swore she even heard some "Awws" from the people nearest them.

Amaya took in an unsure sigh and offered a nervous but friendly smile. Already she could see that some of the other cast members had arrived. This was her very first red carpet event ever, and she glanced at Christoph and gave his hand a squeeze. She could tell from the crowd's reaction that they already loved him, and she hoped that perhaps they would see more of his movies if he really did make it to the American scene.

Christoph placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to where they needed to go. Cameras flashed, and Amaya knew that her picture would go up on the Internet soon. She had told her family back home that she was going to the Cannes Film Festival with Christoph; they would have to see these pictures to believe it. Amaya, the daughter of a farmer, on the red carpet. Really, it was unbelievable.

The photographers wanted pictures with the cast and Quentin when he arrived, and Amaya was unsure of where to go or what to do while she waited for Christoph. Most likely she would be shooed off to the side while they did the pictures, though Amaya would be happy to watch him. For as long as he had been trying to reach his dream, he deserved to bask in his well-earned glory.

Interviewers for magazines and television approached Christoph, wanting to ask him questions. The cameras flashed in Amaya's face, and she again smiled and then stepped back out of the camera to let Christoph handle the media.

For the first time, Christoph was in the spotlight. He had been in interviews before, and small premieres in Germany where he had made a few larger films, but nothing compared to this. The world did not celebrate the unknown film of German television. For the first time, Christoph felt successful and felt as though people actually appreciated what he did. The crowd had yet to see the movie, yet somehow he felt that he was still a part of the crowd’s reaction. Little did he know, the events would just keep getting bigger.

Already feeling the high of the experience, Christoph did not hesitate to ‘ham it up,’ as some may describe it. He ducked past cameras and hid behind Quentin playfully, posed charmingly with Melanie Laurent and Diane Kruger, and even had fun posing individually. The man was more photogenic than a monument, and he played it up as much as he could.

Despite looking utterly captivated and distracted by the scene, Christoph never did keep his eye off of Amaya for too long. He wanted to make sure she was okay, and if, at any time, she looked too uncomfortable or lost, Christoph would be there to save her. Although she did look nervous, Amaya did what she did best: stand aside and listen. She was good at it, and she looked perfectly natural in doing so, even if she was nervous. 

Eventually, it was time for everyone to enter the building where the premiere would be held. There was a large crowd, but only a certain number of people could possibly fit, and that was not counting the cast and crew who would be given priority. Only a small number of tickets were actually given out to the public, and one had to have deep pockets in order to purchase one—especially for a location like Cannes. The moment everyone was being directed into the theater, Christoph took Amaya’s hand so they would not lose each other in the crowd. 

Amaya felt a little out of place just standing on the sidelines waiting for Christoph to finish with his photo shoots. He looked so handsome when he posed by himself, and once Quentin arrived and they were ready to do the cast pictures, Christoph played around and smiled brightly for the cameras, and the media only seemed to want more. He had been so nervous for the premiere, yet he acted so naturally like himself. Amaya found his joking around adorable.

Until he started joking with Melanie.

When he began posing for pictures with her and Diane Kruger, the actress who played Bridget von Hammersmark, Christoph was extra touchy with Melanie and talked more animated to her than to anyone. He wasn't outright disrespectful -- okay, perhaps to her he was -- but he did subtly touch her on her elbow and arm, and he put his arms around both of them for the pictures. And yet Melanie didn't seem to mind; in fact, to Amaya, it seemed that she even enjoyed it.

Okay, calm down, Amaya... she thought to herself. Christoph loves you and he's just joking around with a colleague. It's nothing more than what you would do with Brian or anyone else you work with, or even Nikki for that matter. Just...get a grip.

She inhaled a breath and dismissed the idea. She told herself that they just worked together and Christoph was just naturally very funny and charming, which he was.

It was to Christoph’s great fault that he had not even realized he was behaving particularly the way he was towards Melanie. He did think she was pretty and he enjoyed her company. Christoph was a natural charmer and kind man, which made him come off as very flirty, even if he didn’t mean to be. He had no idea that Amaya had been watching them, wondering whether he was going too far with his behavior towards Melanie or not. But Christoph loved Amaya, and he would not destroy his relationship for a colleague he did not have feelings for.

When he was finished with his pictures and red carpet interviews, Christoph smiled brightly as he came back to Amaya. His eyes shined brightly when he saw her, and Amaya couldn't help smiling. He loved her. How could she think otherwise?

He took her hand as everyone was directed into the theater so they would stay together in the crowd. They filed inside, and Amaya vaguely wondered who would be sitting next to her. Michael Fassbender, maybe? Or Eli? Oh God, what if Quentin sat next to her? Then another thought struck her: would they get popcorn? Then she mentally kicked herself. How could she think of food at a time like this? She'd get butter and crumbs on her pretty dress like an idiot.

The usher directed them to their seats, and Christoph was sweet enough to allow her to go first, though he did not release her hand. From what Amaya understood, the film was not quite done being edited; Sally still had a lot of work to do and they still had to decide which scenes to cut. Amaya had only seen a few of the scenes as they were being filmed, but the one she was most excited for was Christoph's opening scene, the one he had invited her to watch.

Amaya gave his hand a reassuring squeeze; even if the editing was unfinished, the movie would still be good, and Christoph would be fantastic. Of this she was confident.

Once Christoph and Amaya were reunited, they stayed together all the way into the theater. He made sure that Amaya could be seated first before he sat beside her, and when they did take their seats, Christoph rested Amaya’s hand on his lap. He face her and smiled, giving her another kiss on the cheek before one on her lips. He was excited, and hoped that Amaya was excited as well. He would hate to bring her along to something like this and her not get any enjoyment at all. 

The sound of people talking was a loud murmur in the theater. Everyone talked about one thing or another, but it mostly had to do with the film they were all about to see. Tarantino films were always well anticipated, and generally, very well received. Tarantino had a knack for creating a killer soundtrack to his films, and having a cast of gold. Christoph hoped he’d be one of them. 

Finally, the curtains pulled open, revealing a wider screen than what had been initially visible. The lights dimmed, and Christoph squeezed Amaya’s hand. His scene was the very first, and this made him nervous. No one had time to settle in to the film before he could make an impression. His heart suddenly jumped into his chest when he realized that the entire theater’s first impression of the film relied on his performance. Christoph bit his lower lip and hoped to God he was as good as he felt he was.

The first scene of the movie was flawless, and it took Amaya back to that very day in France when he was dressed in his Nazi uniform and had found her sitting in a flowery field sketching since she had come along to volunteer and extra set of hands. She remembered how he had asked her to sit in and watch, even asking Quentin for permission. Even back then, Amaya would have never thought in her wildest dreams that she would be watching this scene again with him as her boyfriend, this time at a red carpet event. Even now, she could never figure out what it was that he saw in her, an insignificant concept artist from St. Louis. She squeezed his hand in return and glanced at him, offering a proud and admiring smile.

___________________

Christoph couldn’t have been happier with the results of the film. Everyone was struck by his performance in the first scene, and the whole theater laughed at his scenes like in the theater where he laughed obnoxiously at Bridget von Hammersmark’s remark about breaking her foot climbing a mountain, and the “Ooh! that’s a bingo!” line. The film ended with the song “Rabbia E Tarantella” by Ennio Morricone. The entire audience rose and cheered on the performance given in the movie. Christoph couldn’t believe it. The film was even better than he expected. 

Amaya recognized several of the shots that she herself had drawn, including the one for the very last scene in which Hans was looking up at Aldo and Utivich after they had carved a Swastika into his forehead. Amaya couldn't help but wonder how Hans's life must have turned out after that, and then she belatedly wondered how many fan fictions were going to spawn from this. She held back a grin as she thought of this; she would have to hit up some fan fiction sites to peruse over the badly-written fan fics that would surely pop up once the movie hit theaters officially. Usually it could take up to a month before fan fiction spawned.

The best scene, however -- aside from the suspenseful first scene that held great endearment to her -- was "That's a bingo!" Amaya had thrown her head back and laughed right along with the rest of the audience at seeing Christoph wiggle around in the seat and declare, "Oooh! That's a bingoooooo!" in a high pitched voice and Brad Pitt's flat, "Ya just say 'bingo'" response. That was quite possibly the best line in the whole movie, in her opinion, and she wasn't just saying that because it was her sweetheart that had delivered it. Truly there was no way in the seven hells that anyone could overlook a performance like that. She knew it was a difficult part to play because she had watched Christoph read the script several times at home or in his dressing room when they had gotten closer and try to figure out how he was to properly interpret the scene and Hans's reactions.

When the film ended and everyone stood up to clap, Amaya smiled over at Christoph and gave him a sweet kiss. "You were great, Christoph! That was wonderful!"

People had come up to Christoph to congratulate him on his performance and a great movie. They also went up to Quentin, and to the rest of the cast, but Christoph was everyone’s main priority. He was a nobody who had blown everyone away with his outstanding performance. He filled the audience’s hearts with fear in the first scene, Yet made them laugh in others. Christoph proved himself capable and highly talented, and those who had brought something with them, asked for his autograph. 

He couldn’t have been happier. His dreams were on their way to becoming true. Once the film was released into theaters around the world, his performance would be known to others, and most importantly, to Hollywood. Amaya was there by his side the whole way as they tried to make their way through the crowd. As much as he was enjoying the attention, he knew that Amaya was not. So, he swam through a sea of people so they could get to their car that would take them back to the hotel. 

____________________

Amaya was relieved to be back in the comfort of the hotel room once the premiere and the after parties were all finished. Not many people talked to her, but she didn't come here to steal his thunder. No, she came because she wanted to support him. It excited her to think that once this film was released, it would be brought to Hollywood and people would inevitably notice him. How could they not? He gave a smashing performance.

"What an evening! This all feels so unreal!" he declared.

Christoph felt like he was dreaming. He didn’t know what to say or how to even react. He was riding on cloud nine, and he was almost certain he’d either wake up or fall off his cloud. Christoph took Amaya’s face gently, but excitedly, into his hands and kissed her lips passionately. 

When he pulled back, he paced the room, his eyes wild with excitement, and a grin that couldn't even be jackhammered off his face. Amaya was just as excited for him; he had waited so long for this, too long, in fact. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what this would mean for their relationship now, though they had discussed it before. But now the bridge was just about here and it would be soon time to cross it.

Still, she didn't want to ruin his elated mood, so she took his hands into hers and kissed his lips again. "Doesn't it?" she agreed. She gazed into his eyes. "Christoph, you really did give a wonderful performance. I'm so very happy for you." She brought him over to the bed where she sat with him. Even for a night owl, she was ready to settle in for the night. She reached up and stroked his hair. "I knew everyone would love you. I had a good feeling about this from the start."

Christoph sat on the bed beside Amaya, enjoying the relaxing feeling of her hand stroking his hair. He couldn’t get rid of the elated emotions coursing through him, and he was certainly glad that Amaya was happy for him as well. She had done a great thing, going through all of that for him, and he wondered if Amaya would go to any of them that she could, or if she would let him do it on his own. If Amaya was that uncomfortable to be at all the big premieres, Christoph wasn’t going to force her into it, but he would want her there if she did want to go. 

"Well, this was only one premiere. But if this does turn out to be something really great, I’m thankful that I get to experience all of this with you. You’ll keep me grounded. You won’t let it all go to my head."

"I'm glad I get to share this experience with you, Christoph," she said. "And I'll come to as many of these things as you want me to because even though I'm not good at interacting with such big names, I'll be there to support you because I want to." She kissed his lips. "I'd do it because I love you."

He smirked, his hazel eyes glowing with joy. Christoph wrapped his arms around Amaya and kissed her lips a few more times before pushing her down gently so that she was lying on her back and his torso resting against her. He continued to kiss her, very slowly and very tenderly. 

Christoph’s free hand rested on her hip, and drew her up closer to his waist. “Perhaps we should celebrate, hm?” he said, his lips traveling to her neck. 

"Mmm...a celebration, eh? I'm not opposed to that."

Amaya smiled into his kiss and her arms wrapped around his neck as he laid her back onto the bed. A tinge of suggestiveness lingered in his voice as he began kissing her neck. Amaya tilted her head to the side as her fingers threaded through his soft hair. Honestly, she would not mind another round in bed with him. This was their last week together, after all, and she enjoyed Christoph ravaging her.

Christoph really did want to have another go in bed with Amaya, if she was interested in doing so as well. Three months apart would be rough on the both of them, especially since they both proved to have quite the healthy libido. Christoph kissed her neck once more, then her cheek, and then her lips again. He grinned when she agreed that a bit of a “celebration” was in order. 

"Perfect. Because I’m starting to get myself frustrated." Christoph pressed his groin against hers, his member getting hard as he did so. His lips kissed hers hard, and allowed for his tongue to slip between her lips. She didn’t have the piercing in, but he didn’t care. He wanted her, and it didn’t matter whether she had piercings in or not. "You looked so beautiful today," he said quietly between kisses, rubbing himself against her. 

Amaya smiled serenely as she gazed up at Christoph. It was not difficult to feel the erection growing through his pants since her dress was made of rather thin material. He kissed her lips softly and tenderly, his tongue slipping in to taste her. She closed her eyes, her hand resting on his cheek, and reciprocated his kisses, making sure to savor them.

Her hands traveled up to slip his jacket from his shoulders as she kissed him, and then she moved to loosen his tie. She struggled to kick off her high heels, and then when she succeeded in doing that, she wrapped her legs around his torso, enticing him to take full advantage of her.

"Mmm...I can't wait for our little party to start," she giggled suggestively.

Christoph smirked at her remark. He knew he was excited, but he could feel just how excited Amaya was as well. The way her legs wrapped around his waist, and the way they tightened a little when his body rubbed against hers in just the right way. She was fully anticipating him, and Christoph was reaching the point of no return, the point where he was aroused and wanted nothing more than to make love to the beautiful woman who lay waiting beneath him. She waited and he was ready to give. 

"Let the party begin, Darling," he said, kissing her neck as he undid his belt before working on undoing his pants. "I could take you with that dress on… I don’t even care…"

He did not bother with taking off his pants just yet. He pulled out his hard member, stroking it and teasing her by rubbing it between her legs. Amaya still had her underwear on, but he was going to rid her of them soon.

Amaya bit her lip as he ran his hand up her thigh, gently pushing up the skirt of her dress as he kissed her. Then he undid his pants and pulled out his hard member and rubbed himself against her satin panties. Amaya breathed deeply and rubbed herself against him.

"Nnn...yes, I want that," she purred in his ear.

She then unbuttoned his shirt as she kissed him, and then she pushed it off his shoulders before grabbing his pants and pulling them down his legs. She reached down and grabbed his member and began stroking him gently, enticingly.

"You want to take me in this dress?"

Christoph helped Amaya push his pants off entirely, along with his own underwear. She took his member in her hand and began to stroke him. He sucked in a quick breath and bit his lip. Christoph’s head lowered and he closed his eyes, enjoying how wonderful it felt to simply have her hand clasped around his length, let alone stroking it slowly to tease him. Christoph bit his lip, and a very quiet moan escaped him. It sounded much like “Mmmmph” as he kissed her neck once again. 

"What are we waiting for?" he asked, completely high on his happiness from the entire evening.

Between this high, and knowing that they would soon be apart for three months, Christoph’s inhibitions were more or less lost to him on this particular occasion. After a moment to take in what was going on as she stroked him, Christoph pulled off Amaya’s pantyhose, then her underwear, and her hips rose up, making it fairly easy to slide them down her legs and off her completely. Aside from her dress, she was exposed to him. Christoph could penetrate her if he wanted. And he certainly wanted to. 

Their tongues danced together passionately as he slid his hand down her thigh and into her dress once more. Amaya’s body thrummed with desire for Christoph, and she wanted nothing more than for him to ravage her, dress or no dress. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him as she gazed up into his hazel eyes. His hardness teased her already wet cavity, and she spread her legs apart.

“Yes, what are you waiting for?

”I’m only waiting because it’s driving you crazy and I can tell,” he dared to say as he kissed her.

The head of his member teased her clit, and he enjoyed the feeling of the ring against it. Her clit ring did wonders against his own length. When she was on top, she would often rub it against his member before she let him inside of her. It drove him crazy. It was like the feeling of her tongue piercing. Christoph let the head of his member indulge in this feeling as he teased her, loving how it made Amaya squirm and her muscles tighten. 

Amaya’s dress remained on her, and Christoph enjoyed this. She was beautiful in that dress, naturally, but something was so arousing about taking her while she wore it. Her body remained a fortified mystery while her sex was the only thing free for the taking. With that in mind, Christoph finally penetrated her, letting himself slide deep inside her, hitting her hard so that she arched her back and moaned in both surprise and pleasure. 

"You liked that, hm?" he asked tauntingly.

"Ngh...God...yes," she moaned. "I liked that a lot."

She began moving against him, her body begging him to just ravage her. She bit her lip, closed her eyes, and tilted her head back. God, how she wanted to beg, but she could not give him the satisfaction. Yet she wanted it so badly she wanted to scream.

Christoph didn’t make any movements right away. He remained deep inside of her because he could sense she was on the verge of needing him and he could tell that Amaya was close to begging. He wanted her to beg. Christoph was all for showing his weakness for her when the occasion called for it, but he also loved when she begged. Christoph wanted to hear Amaya yell his name and beg him to take her hard. 

"Please, give it to me!"

Amaya begged, and already Christoph smirked. He was willing to let it be at that, at least for now, and began to move in and out of her, thrusting at a slow pace. He knew that the slowness would tease her, get her to beg again eventually. “You are my award tonight,” he mumbled, nibbling at her ear as he thrust into her.

The way he whispered in her ear sent her shivers, and she bit her lip as he kissed her neck after his remark. Her body moved right along with his as her arms remained wrapped around him. She wanted him so much, just for him to make love to her however long he needed to. She liked it rough, and she wanted him to take her roughly, but she would allow him to go at his own pace — for now.

Amaya kissed Christoph’s lips tenderly, yet hungrily, fulfilling her sense of need for this man to love her. He was just so sweet and amazing, and she loved him to have his way with her however he wanted; she only aimed to please him.

"Mm…take me however you want, love," she whispered.

Christoph knew well enough that Amaya liked it rough. She had been so very timid to reveal this fact to him for a long time, but the more that they had sex, the more they both could not resist revealing their kinks. Christoph knew what Amaya liked best, aside from it being rough, and he knew that, if he wanted to make her really scream, all he had to do was flip her over. She loved it from behind. Christoph was going to have fun teasing her first. 

"You are so absolutely irresistible, you know?" he whispered betwen kisses. His free hand rubbed her thighs, feeling her muscles tighten. As she tensed, his hand grasped her thigh tighter. "I’ve thought of this the moment you put this dress on…"

Amaya’s back arched into his body as he tightly held onto her thighs and compelled himself inside her. He wasn’t going too fast or too slow, but it was slow enough to make her body yearn for more of his touch and desire him deeper inside her.

"Have you, now?" Amaya breathed, her nails digging into his bare backside. he had made it clear that he more than enjoyed the dress on her. She smirked a little. “Care to show me just what sort of thoughts you’ve had about me tonight?”

Christoph smirked. He did have a few ideas, one of them he knew would drive Amaya wild. He stopped thrusting and shrugged dismissively. “Oooh, I am going to show you, alright,” he said, pulling out of her and sliding off the bed entirely. He encouraged Amaya to get off the bed. She was confused at first, but Christoph’s devilish smirk kept her intrigued. 

Once her feet were on the floor, and she was standing, Christoph’s hands began to feel her body everywhere, grasping her breasts, which had nothing but the thin material of the dress between them and his hands. He kissed her neck and his hands slid down to her ass. He grasped it, pressing her body against his erection.

“How’s this for an idea?” he whispered. He turned her around, and bent her over the bed. Christoph pulled up her dress to expose herself to him. He then penetrated her sex from behind, held her hips to brace her, and began thrusting.

She felt him slide in from behind, thrusting hard into her. Amaya gasped when he started banging into her, and her fingers curled around the pillowtop comforter as she began to moan. She had been so timid about revealing her kinky side, for she had believed that he was far too classy to engage in anything rough like that, but there was simply no resisting her own carnal desires.

Her muscles tensed as he pounded into her from behind, his wonderful hands groping her body and grapsing her hips for leverage and support. It felt so damned good that her eyes rolled back into her head, and immediately, her sex was soaking wet and dripping with her own juices.

"God...fuck..." she moaned, her voice already raising a few decibels. "Jesus..."

Christoph’s head hung forward and his eyes closed as he thrust in and out of her from behind like this. He felt a boost in adrenaline as he took control over Amaya. He pushed her over the bed and he had his way with her. Christoph was so sweet, and such a gentleman, it was hard to believe he would be interested in such things in bed. Amaya had come to learn that he was capable of being just as kinky as she was. 

"Mmmmph… you’re so wet, Amaya… you like this, don’t you? You like me taking over you." He smirked, his member feeling surges of wonderful pleasure. Their skin slapped loudly together as he banged hard into her. The longer he lasted like this, the harder he did her.

Amaya still gripped the bedclothes, and her hand traveled between her legs to stimulate her clit even more. She bit her lip and screwed her eyes shut, enjoying the sound of their skin slapping loudly against one another as Christoph drove into her. "Nn...God...yes!" she wailed. Yet the louder she yelled, the more it seemed to turn him on, an this caused him to pound into her from behind even harder. "Yes...yes...I fucking love it...give it to me...give it to me hard! Don't fucking stop...ungh!"

”You feel so damn good…” he groaned, enjoying how Amaya moaned and yelled.

Christoph wanted to please Amaya, and excited him that he got to do this while taking complete control over her. He felt Amaya reach between her legs to rub her clit, and he watched her do this for a while, before he pulled her hand away and began to rub her clit himself. 

Christoph lowered himself enough to kiss the back of her neck and kiss her shoulders. His lips were so gentle, which countered the fact that he pounded into her roughly from behind. He gave her goosebumps.

The sensation of the rough sex coupled with his gentle nibbles and kisses on her neck, back, and shoulder allowed for goosebumps to rise over her flesh. It was such a sensual sensation and yet a turn on all at once. Then his hand moved hers out of the way and took control of pleasing her clit. He played with her piercing in all the right ways as he pounded hard into her from behind. The longer he banged into her, the closer she came to orgasm.

"Nnnghhh...fuck...I love it...I love the way you fuck me!" she wailed, unable to control her cursing. "Oh God, you're going to make me come..."

Christoph was breathing heavily at this point, feeling himself reaching close to his edge. Amaya was so hot, and he found himself enjoying all of her cussing and yelling she did. That meant she was enjoying every inch of his length inside of her, and the rough way he pounded into her from behind. It showed she liked being bent over the bed as he had his way with her. 

"Good," he said, his voice low and almost like a growl. "You first… I’m getting so close… Ahhhh mein Gott...ich bin so nah…" He thrust quicker so she could reach her edge, and he screwed his eyes shut.

Amaya was in a complete state of ecstasy. She held onto the bed which now squeaked and rocked with the force of his thrusts. She allowed her forehead to rest on the mattress as his hand played with her more insistently now. She bit down on her lip hard, nearly drawing blood from how fucking good he felt. She enjoyed every inch of his member filling her and hitting her g-spot in all the right ways.

Her orgasm hit her like an ocean wave in the midst of a storm. "Oh god...god! I'm coming! Ahh...ahhhhh!"

Her fluids spurted out from her being and all over herself and Christoph as she breathed heavily and her eyes rolled back into her head as she succumbed to the waves of pleasure overcoming her.

"Oh god...god...yes...yeeeees..."

Amaya’s orgasm was enough to give Christoph a trip of ego boost, once that strengthened his stamina and urged him to take her at the continuing fast pace he had been going on. He felt her fluids soak his thighs, and his muscles tightened. He was so close to his own climax, and he was completely ready to fill her with his warm fluid. 

"Aaaah...jaaaaa that’s it…" he moaned, enjoying her orgasm before he reached his own.

His short nails dug into her hips and he made a few more deep, hard thrusts into her before he finally came, as well. His member flexed and throbbed as his fluid filled Amaya, and slowly dripping out of her as it mixed with her own fluid. Christoph rested his hands on the bed as he leaned over her, panting to catch his breath while he finished his orgasm. "Mmmm… feels… so good…"

Amaya felt his hot fluid shoot up into her, and she enjoyed it immensely. With as many times as he came in her since they started having sex, Amaya was thankful she was on the Depo shot. Not having to worry about an accidental pregnancy made sex infinitely more enjoyable, though she was also convinced that Christoph had much to do with it. She never expected him to be able to keep up with her near insatiable sexual appetite, but it seemed he was more than happy to oblige.

She sighed heavily and relaxed against the bed as Christoph relaxed against her for a moment. He was still inside her, breathing heavily from the rough round of sex they'd just had.

"Mmm...yeah...it does feel good..." she sighed. She closed her eyes. "That was fan-fucking-tastic...."

Christoph remained on top of her for a while, resting his body against her and gently kissing her shoulder. He felt himself slowly regain his breathing and stability. Amaya was right, it really was fantastic. Christoph found that sex with Amaya was an experience like none other. They both had a wild side they kept hidden behind closed doors, something they could both share together. He had no trouble keeping up with her needs, as they also fulfilled his own. Christoph smiled when Amaya said how fantastic their sex was. 

Christoph pulled out of her finally, and rested forward against the bed, only leaning over it like she was to be beside her. “That was absolutely amazing. You bring out the worst in me.” Amaya looked up with him with an amused grin and he kissed her lips. “I’m going to miss this while I”m away. I’m going to miss you.”

Amaya didn't want to think about having to be parted from him. It would be the absolute worst. No lovemaking, no seeing one another on a daily basis. Certainly she would have Nikki and her other friends to keep her busy, but Christoph's company was irreplaceable. Nothing replaced time with the one you loved with all your heart.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek and then his lips. "I'm going to miss you, too." She closed her eyes as she held him tightly. "So much."

She pulled away and gazed at him, taking his face into her hands for just a moment. They were both hot and sweaty, and Amaya was absolutely certain she would have to dry clean her dress to get rid of all the sweat. She nuzzled his nose and then stroked his hair.

"You drive me wild," Amaya said. Then she smiled. "You bring out the worst in me, but you also bring out the best in me."

"Hm." Christoph grinned, and kissed her lips again. "Then that makes two of us," he said in response to her last remark. The sheets in the beds were soaked from their sweat, but at least it was isolated to just the edge of the bed. Christoph climbed fully into the bed now, watching Amaya as she stood to remove her dress. He was pleased to have had the opportunity to have sex with her in that dress before she removed it. Amaya never wore dressed, so it certainly was a treat. Christoph didn’t expect it to be that much of a treat. 

He watched Amaya undress, and her hot body was revealed to him. Christoph relaxed on the bed, enjoying the sight before him. Her body was absolutely perfect to him. No matter what she’d ever say, her body was flawless. When she let the sweat-soaked dress rest on the top of the chair in the room, Amaya climbed back into bed with him, not bothering with any clothes. Christoph took her in his arms and he kissed her head. 

"I love you so much, Amaya Thomas," he said, smiling softly. 

"I love you, too, Christoph," Amaya replied as she snuggled her naked body against him.

She always indulged in being held like this at night, whether they had just finished with sex or not. She enjoyed his warmth and the comfort of his embrace; she enjoyed just existing with him in the most simplest form. It mattered not to her how many dinners he paid for, how many dates he took her on, or how many red carpet events she could potentially attend. She just liked being in his company and being loved by him, and that was all that mattered to her.

Nothing felt better, in Christoph’s opinion, than holding Amaya close to him, especially snuggling with her to go to sleep. He loved her so much. Christoph had never known love quite like he did with Amaya, and part of him was thankful for that. It made their relationship all the more special and wonderful. Christoph caught Amaya’s yawn as he drew his arms around her. The day had worn them out, and they had more days to go. Christoph was ready for anything, and he knew he’d have Amaya there with him every step of the way. 

Amaya lay with her head on his shoulder and her small hand resting on his chest. She threw a leg over his as she settled in and gave a yawn; the day was catching up to the both of them, and what perfect way to end it than to bask in the afterglow.

"Mmm...goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Darling." Christoph kissed Amaya’s forehead before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over him.


	25. Prix d'interprétation Masculine

The festivities and events went on for days. Many films were being viewed by the jury of the film festival, actors and actresses were being judged on their performance. The Cannes Film Festival was like the international equivalent to the Academy Awards, and thus held high esteem. The main award was the coveted Palme d’Or, which was awarded to the winning film. Inglourious Basterds was in the competition. 

Amaya had enjoyed the festivities, and when Christoph wasn't interviewing, they were able to get into screenings of some of the movies. Some of them were public screenings that they attended, but others they had gone to with Quentin, and on a couple of occasions, Eli Roth joined them. Christoph had gotten close to both Eli and Quentin, and though Amaya was still handling her own shyness, gradually, she began to get a little more comfortable with both of them. She was glad she had Christoph with her to keep the conversation going.

Naturally, they all talked about movies over dinner on those nights, and Eli had wanted to know what movies Amaya liked. Of course, she enjoyed fantasy and science fiction, but she also liked suspenseful scary movies, the kind that built up the scene so well that the climax actually made one jump in the seat and stop the heart. Eli could appreciate this, though he was more of a fan of gore. In fact, he had told Christoph that, "She was a keeper."

When Amaya was alone, she'd log on to her laptop and watch his interviews and watch it as a child watches the newest Saturday morning cartoons. She hated that many of them were in French, but he was still adorable nonetheless.

There were many other awards, just like the Academy Awards, and Christoph was in the running for a Prix d’interprétation masculine, which was the Best Actor Award for a male role. When Christoph’s alarm went off that morning, he jumped out of bed and rushed to the shower. He wasn’t late, nor would he be, but the nerves and adrenaline had him on a high.

The awards ceremony would be another red carpet event, and Amaya had brought with her another dress to wear; this time it was black. She could tell he was nervous, but he was excited. This whole ordeal had really pumped him up, and it made Amaya glad to see that Christoph may have finally made it just as he had always wanted.

When Christoph wasn’t interviewing, they were able to get into screenings of some of the movies. Sometimes when she was alone, she’d log on to her laptop and watch his interviews; she hated that many of them were in French, but he was still adorable nonetheless. Some of them were public screenings that they attended, but others they had gone to with Quentin, and on a couple of occasions, Eli Roth joined them. Christoph had gotten close to both Eli and Quentin, and though Amaya was still handling her own shyness, gradually, she began to get a little more comfortable with both of them. She was glad she had Christoph with her to keep the conversation going.

Naturally, they all talked about movies over dinner on those nights, and Eli had wanted to know what movies Amaya liked. Of course, she enjoyed fantasy and science fiction, but she also liked suspenseful scary movies, the kind that built up the scene so well that the climax actually made one jump in the seat and stop the heart. Eli could appreciate this, though he was more of a fan of gore. In fact, he had told Christoph that, “She was a keeper.”

Amaya moaned and groaned as usual when the alarm went off, but she still managed to drag herself out of bed at the prospect of food and coffee. This morning would be a bit different, however; it was the last day they were to enjoy the festivities before going back to Berlin and she would fly out to Los Angeles. Christoph had been nominated for an award, and she definitely wanted to be there to share in his moment if he were to win. If he didn’t win, she would be super pissed because he deserved it more than anyone in her biased opinion.

She wandered into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around his waist as he stood at the sink with his shirt unbuttoned while he shaved so as not to drip shaving cream onto his nice shirt. She kissed him on the cheek and said, “Morning, sweetheart. Are you excited for today?”

Christoph grinned as he rinsed off his razor in the sink. Then he turned and kissed her cheek, yet he dalloped a bit of shaving cream on the end of Amaya's nose. "I'm really quite nervous, actually. I am not sure what to expect." He gathered her into his arms and stared into her eyes. "But I feel comforted to have you here. I really must thank you for all the attention you have had to endure on my account, Leibling. I mean, naturally, I don't think I'll win anything."

Amaya smiled serenely and hugged Christoph. "Aww...you're adorable." She kissed him gently and stroked his newly-brushed hair; it had grown out a little since they had wrapped filming. "There is no need to thank me. Of course I'd be here with you. I'm just glad that I even had the opportunity to go, thanks to Quentin."

She plugged in her hair straightener, grabbed a brush, and began running it through her silky red hair. She looked at Christoph in the mirror and smiled a little before pulling her hair back so she could brush her teeth.

"You know, sweetheart," Amaya began as she loaded her toothbrush with paste, "there's nothing wrong with at least having a teeny speck of hope that you'll win an award." She shrugged. "But I can see why you're being so modest. You don't want to set yourself up for disappointment." She glanced over at him. "Those judges would be crazy not to vote you as the winner." She smirked. "But then again, my opinion is biased, as you always say."

"You are extremely biased," he said, fixing the collar to his button shirt and tucking it in properly under the suit jacket. He then brought his arms around Amaya, resting his chin on her shoulder, getting in the way of her brushing her hair. "But I’m extremely thankful for that. So long as I’m with you, Amaya, I’ve won the best award there is." He winked at her from the mirror, kissed her cheek, then retreated to find his cologne.

Christoph was conscious of his ability, and he knew that he had an extent of talent that people would take notice of. Perhaps it was hard to believe he could win something so prestigious when he spent 30 years of his life acting and hardly getting recognized for it. But things were changing for him, and it would all start with Cannes. Christoph had no idea that he was headed up a great big hill that he’d be willing to perch upon and look down on his past as merely being another step he’d taken. 

Amaya came out of the bathroom in her black dress and black sandal heels with her hair done and makeup on. Though she knew he preferred a more natural look, he did appreciate it when she took an extra step and made herself look sexy. Amaya wasn't much of a dress person on a casual basis -- she liked to wear what felt comfortable -- but there was the rare occasion in which she could pull off the sexy womanly look.

Christoph smiled broadly and marveled at how beautiful she looked. “You do know that you are stunning in dresses, don’t you? You’re full of surprises every day!"

Christoph always had such a way with words that made Amaya feel good about herself. Even when she looked as though she'd walked out of a scene from Night of the Living Dead, Christoph still thought she was the best thing since sliced bread, and she loved him for it. He was the sun in her sky.

She returned the smile when he remarked on how beautiful she looked, and she kissed his lips tenderly. "You flatter me, Christoph," she said, bringing her hands up to straighten the bow tie of his tuxedo. "And you're not so bad yourself. You look utterly delectable in that tuxedo."

Christoph wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She smelled so sweet with her perfume on. He pressed his nose against her cheek and closed his eyes, holding her for a while. He wanted to take in what he was feeling that very moment, knowing that he was happy no matter what, that he was luckier than any man in the world to love a woman like Amaya, who loved him back. 

When he drew away from her, Christoph smiled charmingly, and brushed a few strands of hair from her face and behind her ear. “We should get breakfast now before we end up running late. And I think the both of us could use a cup of coffee.” Christoph slid Amaya’s hand into his, and let their fingers intertwine. He adjusted his suit coat before heading downstairs for breakfast. 

\--------------------------------------

Everything after breakfast was a complete whirlwind, but it was exciting all the same. Christoph acted just as silly and cute as ever on the red carpet event, and, of course, there were plenty of interviews. The whole cast was there, and once again, Amaya stepped off to the side to watch the festivities and Christoph have fun. She felt he was having a little too much fun with Melanie again; however, she shrugged it off once more. It was nice, though, when Diane Kruger introduced herself to Amaya, as did Brad Pitt and Micheal Fassbender, a feat that Amaya never thought would happen in a zillion years. She also got to talk to B.J. Novak, and she mentioned to him how much she loved The Office. Amaya did not know whether it was out of politeness or genuine curiosity, but it did feel nice to be included in even a small, insignificant way.

Christoph didn’t think he’d like red carpet events, at first. For a little while, he didn’t. But the more he got to partake in them, the more natural he got at being himself. All he had to be was himself, and it appeared to be enough to please the crowd. A large group of people could be intimidating, but Christoph was so natural at impressing and talking to people he had never even met before. It was easy for him to glide gracefully through the red carpet and make sure Amaya was held close beside him.

He was very pleased that Amaya was getting attention from some of the cast members. He didn’t want her to feel left out, and he wanted her to have fun and enjoy herself. Christoph could tell that Amaya was excited for him, but it also took a lot of energy from Amaya to be able to keep face for an event like this. It wasn’t her natural environment, and she wasn’t as good at talking to new people as he was. Despite it not being Amaya’s kind of event, she was still showing interest. She smiled, she talked with the cast who approached her, and generally appeared to have a pretty good time. This made Christoph happy to see her happy as well.

Once the red carpet events were done, the crowd was shuffled into the amphitheater where Amaya and Christoph found their seats and waited for the events to begin. There was a certain order by which the awards were presented. The first category would be the actual competition, and Christoph’s nomination was in this competition for Best Actor, or Prix d’interpretation masculine. The second was awards geared toward young talent who was just breaking out in the industry, and the final category was given by independent entities. The ceremony would be a long one, and then there would be after parties, but Amaya hoped with all her heart and soul that Christoph would win. She could not help being biased toward the man she loved, and she squeezed his hand reassuringly and smiled sweetly at him. She beheld an expression in her green eyes that needed no verbal expression: I love you.

Sitting in their seats in the amphitheater was what set Christoph’s nerves in officially. It all had seemed like a surreal dream at first, that it felt as though there was nothing to worry about. It was like Christoph would eventually wake up from the wonderful dream he was having. But when they sat in their seats, it became clear that, dream or not, Christoph would have to face either winning or losing this award. He didn’t take too much time thinking of a speech. It didn’t feel right to come up with one if he wasn’t even certain he’d win an award at all. 

The first award up was the Palm d’Or, which was for best film. Amaya had been hoping that it would go to Inglourious Basterds since the cast and even she had worked on it so hard, but the film actually went to an Austrian film called “Das weiße Band,” and Christoph mentioned that he was indirectly related to the director, Micheal Haneke. Christoph and Micheal shared the same stepfather as he had married Christoph’s mother, Elisabeth. Christoph did not bring up his family often, so until he had mentioned that to her, Amaya would have been completely unaware that the two of them were basically family. Even if her opinion had been biased to Quentin winning best film, she had to concede to the fact that Christoph’s relation receiving the award was a good second choice.

Other awards were issued, and then came the moment that the emcee read off the nominations for the Best Actor award. Amaya glanced at Christoph to guage his reaction. She knew he was dreadfully nervous and excited, but now the moment just had to be near unbearable for him. But Amaya wanted him to win, just so he could finally have proof in his hands of his extensive talent. She’d only seen him during Inglourious, but she was convinced he had so much more to offer.

"And the award goes to…" The emcee paused to look at the scroll in his hand. "…Christoph Waltz for his role as Hans Landa in Inglourious Basterds!”

Amaya blinked. Did they just announce his name?! She grabbed a hold of his arm and a wide smile spread across her face. “Christoph! You won!” she exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

When they called his name for the winner of the Best Supporting Actor, Christoph was a deer in the headlights. Even as Amaya grabbed his arm and reassured him that he did, in fact, just win the award, Christoph was blatantly stunned to the point of almost being clueless. This moment of stunned-to-silence lasted only for a few seconds, for he did not have time to waste on his own disbelief. He finally exhaled out all his breath and he smiled in complete joy and appreciation.

“I did, didn’t I?” he said quietly to Amaya.

He got up from his seat, and he could see the excitement in her eyes over his award. He quickly embraced her and gave her a kiss before making his way toward the stage as thunderous applause and cheers surrounded him. Flash bulbs glittered around him as he climbed the steps. He thought that at any moment, his knees would give way.

The moment came where Christoph had to make his speech. He had hardly prepared what to say. All he knew were the people he was going to thank. He had a list in his mind, as any winner of a great award would have, and he planned on thanking as many as possible. First, Christoph thanked Quentin Tarantino, for if not for him, he would never have this tremendous opportunity. He thanked his agent and the Weinstein Company. He thanked all those involved in making this moment possible for him. 

Most importantly of all, he thanked Amaya. Christoph held the award in his hands, keeping it close to his chest, and stared at Amaya all the way from the stage. “And thank you, Amaya, the woman I love, for being there for me through all of this. Thank you for giving me the words of encouragement when I could not give them to myself. I love you.” As he uttered the words “I love you,” he bowed graciously and smiled before he stepped off the stage. Everyone cheered him on, clapping and congratulating him. Christoph still expected to wake up. But he found his way back to his seat beside Amaya, and he smiled at her as if telling her with his eyes alone that he loved her more than the world.

As his thank yous poured forth, she glanced at Quentin who beamed with delight that his friend got an award, even if he did not take one home himself. Amaya did not expect to be in his acceptance speech, but when he brought her name up and thanked her, too, Amaya gasped, turned red, and brought her hands up to her chest and then her face to cover the redness. She could feel the stares of Quentin and the rest of the cast as Christoph spoke of her, and she became very bashful very quickly, but her eyes shined with utter admiration and joy over the fact that he had basically declared to the entire world that he loved her. She did not think she had done much to deserve his recognition like this. All she had done was just be here with him and offer her biased opinion of how wonderful she thought he was, and she had meant every word. She had no idea that her words of love and encouragement had made such an impact on him.

When he returned to his seat and smiled at him, Amaya pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed his cheek and his lips. “I love you, too.” She hugged him again, and she could feel him trembling. “I am so, so proud of you!”

For a while, everything felt blurry and unreal. Christoph was in a daze, and he almost slipped trying to make it into his seat. He finally sat back down, and Amaya embraced him tightly. Christoph had been smiling the whole way back to his seat, and it only grew larger as Amaya told him she loved him, and that she was so proud of him. Christoph kissed her back, feeling his heart race. There were still so many awards left, to go for the season, but at least Christoph could say that he won one of them. 

There were many more awards that were given out that day, and once they were all handed out, everyone went outside in the beautiful, French sunlight for photo shoots with the winners. Christoph insisted that he wanted Amaya to meet someone, whom he didn’t expect to be here when they had arrived. He wanted Amaya to meet his stepbrother, Michael.

Christoph approached Michael Haneke, first hugging him and congratulating him on his award-winning film. “I wanted you to meet Amaya, my girlfriend,” said Christoph, gesturing to Amaya, who was clearly shy but happy. 

"Ah, ja, the one you spoke so graciously of when you accepted your award." The man was much older than Christoph, and taller, too. He spoke English reasonably well, though he always insisted on speaking with an interpreter when he was being interviewed. Michael took Amaya’s hand and kissed it politely and smiled. "It’s a pleasure to meet you, Amaya," he said. 

Amaya smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. She was still unaccustomed to the ways of Europe, but she was at least more used to it by now, thanks to Christoph’s similar behavior. They may not be brothers by blood, but chivalry clearly ran in the family.

"Thank you. Pleasure’s all mine," she replied with her light Midwestern accent. She withdrew her hand when Michael released it and offered a half-smile. “Looks like Austrian charm seems to run in the entire country.”

And it seemed to be true. The Austrians, from what Amaya had experienced in Vienna, were really quite friendly and social. Plus the scenery, whether in the city or countryside, was beautiful, and Amaya had really loved it there, especially since she had visited with Christoph.

"And congratulations on the award," Amaya offered. "Looks like talent runs in the family as well."

Christoph beamed and Michael chuckled. “We’ve been blessed with a vision that not everyone has,” Michael said. “But ours are so much different. I can create a work, envision a story, where Christoph is like a soul jumper. He can enter the mind of any man, real or fiction, and become him. I could never act.” 

"I just act the way it’s written on the page," Christoph remarked with a shrug. He was always so modest, and it did not cease, even around family members.

Christoph held his award under one arm, and stuffed the rolled parchment on top of the award. He then had a free arm to wrap around Amaya’s waist. He kissed her cheek and smiled back at Michael. Before Christoph could say anything else, photographers were surrounding the three of them, taking photos, and requesting them to pose in particular ways. They got photos of all three of them, of just Christoph and Amaya, and then Christoph and Haneke. People were just finding out of their relation, if they knew at all. Those who knew had been told by either Christoph or Michael personally. 

Amaya chuckled at Michael’s confession that he could never act. However, one had to know something of acting in order to direct the actors. “I couldn’t, either. That’s why I’m a concept artist. I don’t even like having my picture taken.”

Just then, as though on cue, photographers found their way to Amaya, Christoph, and Micheal and asked to take pictures. Amaya could understand them wanting pictures of Micheal and Christoph, so she started to back away when some of the photographers said, “No! Stay there! We’d like to get you, too!”

"R-really?" She glanced at Christoph who beamed and opened an arm to her. "Okay."

"Mr. Waltz, pose with your lovely lady friend!" one requested. 

"Let’s get one with just you and the awards," requested another. 

One photographer requested the said pose, and Christoph was more then happy to oblige, but only when looking to Amaya for permission. When she nodded, Christoph swept her up and they posed adorably together. He kissed her cheek in some, wrapped his arm around her in another, and then they posed with his little award box together.

Christoph enjoyed his photo taken. He was so natural at it, and he was even talented at schmoozing to the photographers, and just overall being a ham. He posed and teased with his award. Christoph looked like the a horse who had just won the Kentucky Derby, and was posing proudly for the cameras. He also looked full of confidence, a confidence that was not there before, as if he could win the Preakness and the Belmont Stakes just as well. In other words, Christoph had the Golden Globe and the Academy Awards to look forward to, and he felt that he actually had a chance now.

More pictures had ensued, and the press wanted Christoph to open the box, but he teased them and only opened it a little for them. Amaya and Micheal giggled as he taunted the press and hammed it up for them. Finally, Michael and Christoph managed to get them to move on, and at that moment, all Amaya could see were flash spots every time she blinked.

"Well, that’ll teach me to open my mouth," she remarked. She glanced at Micheal. "Was he always this big of a clown when you were kids?"

Amaya’s question as they escaped the photographers made Michael laugh.”I suppose. But he’s 15 years younger than I am. He was always a clown to me.”

Michael and Amaya chatted for a few moments more before he excused himself to interview with the press. He was dealing with a substantial win himself, so Amaya knew Michael wouldn't have much time for idle chit chat. It was, however, nice meeting a member of Christoph's family. She had not yet even met his mother or any of his siblings.

Christoph moved ahead of them, trying to find Quentin and the others. He managed to find the IB group, which everyone was happy for. They wanted photos of the whole cast. They had gotten them days earlier, but it was even better now that there was a man in the cast who had won an award. Christoph and Quentin posed together, he posed with Melanie, and with Eli Roth.

Amaya watched as Christoph again, joked and played around for the cameras…and with Melanie. It was starting to bother her how close he was to her, more than Diane Kruger, even, but Amaya again shrugged it off and dismissed it as only his playfulness.

The press and the photographers finally left them alone, and Quentin was allowed a moment to invite everyone to an after party. There was a very upscale club a few blocks away, where a lot of people were going to celebrate in the evening. Quentin wanted to go there to have fun and celebrate their movie, and Christoph’s win. Christoph was on board, and he asked Amaya whether she wanted to go. 

"If not," he said. "We can go back to the hotel. I’m okay with that. You’ve done a lot for me today."

Christoph and Quentin approached Amaya with the proposition of celebrating, and as appealing as going back to the hotel sounded, Amaya didn’t think that would be fair since Christoph had every right to celebrate his win. And even though she was not an actress, she did have a part in the film with her art and her extra hands on the sets. And more, she did not want to spend what was one of their last days together apart.

She nodded in agreement. “Sure,” she said. “I’ll go with you.” She kissed Christoph’s cheek. “You deserve to celebrate this and I want to celebrate it with you.”

"Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting Amaya to do something she didn’t want to do. Although, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before they’d be apart. When Amaya assured Christoph that she did want to go and celebrate, he smiled and kissed her lips softly. "It will be fun. We don’t have to stay too late. Just some drinks and socializing. Then we can return to the hotel and have time for ourselves." 

The Film Festival was coming to its close, and already Quentin was arranging a meeting time at the club. Cannes would provide a wonderful dinner arrangement for everyone to stay and enjoy, but the party would happen afterward. The tables were already pre-arranged, which was fine since Christoph got to sit with Amaya and the IB group. Everyone conversed, congratulated Christoph once again, and talked about what their plans were for the next year. Some people already had signed new contracts for new films, others were taking a break. Christoph had no offers yet, but they were all convincing him that after award season, he’d be getting offers left and right.

"Just don’t go accepting everything," said Eli. "You’re better than some of the roles they’re gonna offer you." Christoph simply laughed it off and shrugged. 

With dinner over, they all left in their own vehicles that would transport them to the club Quentin had talked about. It’d been a long time since Christoph was part of any scene like a night club. He wasn’t particularly in to them, but he also wanted to have fun with his friends. Plus, it was time to celebrate! 

Amaya had no idea what she was going to do next year, let alone from month to month as a freelancer. Sometimes, she would have to take up a part time job to pay the bills if she went for too long between commissions and contracts for films and animations. This film had been the most lucrative she’d worked with thus far, and the money she had earned from it would fill her savings enough for at least several months so she could find another gig. She had anime, gaming, and comic book conventions to look forward to during the summer all over the California coast, which was where she often sold her prints and gathered professional commissions. She also had a website she had built along with her DeviantART site where potential clients could look up examples of her work. But she did hope that Christoph would get plenty of offers after this. Many professionals from Hollywood were here, after all, and Cannes was really about deals made behind closed doors.

The dinner was delicious, but she didn’t eat as much as she normally would. It had taken her months just to eat as she normally would in front of Christoph. She didn’t want Christoph’s friends to think she was a fat pig, so she refrained from overdoing it. She couldn’t resist the chocolate mousse, but even that she shared with Christoph.

When everyone departed to the club, Christoph and Amaya rode in a taxi to the location where inside, the club music was pumping and drinks were being served on trays. Amaya had not been to a nightclub in a while; the last one she had been to was back in Berlin when they had first begun setting up for filming. She had not even met Christoph, yet, and she was thrilled to have a couple of German men flirting with her.

The first thing Christoph wanted to do was make a trip to the bar. Amaya ordered an amaretto sour, and when she received her drink, she sipped it and sucked on the cherry. Then she glanced at Christoph and yelled over the music, “Is there a private room we’re meeting in?”

When they arrived to the night club, the loud music, the energy, and the drinks being passed around was of no surprise to them, but it certainly was a change of pace as compared to where they had just come from. There was energy at Cannes, but not like this.

“I believe we are, I think he said he was going to get one close to the main area in the back. Christoph ordered a gin and tonic for himself, but he wanted to try a variety of things throughout the night. He was a beer kind of man, naturally, but he had a weakness for the fruity and mixed drinks as well. 

Once they had their first drink, Christoph took Amaya’s hand, keeping her close to him as they made their way towards the back. A bouncer stood at the entrance to the private area, and asked what Christoph wanted. 

"I’m meeting Quentin Tarantino here, did he show up, yet?" asked Christoph.

The bouncer laughed, and Christoph scowled. The bouncer laughing at Christoph infuriated Amaya so much that she could have kicked the former in the balls. Of course, it did seem a bit unbelievable that they would be meeting Quentin, but the asshole didn’t have to laugh about it. Quentin’s timing was impeccable as he showed up and made that bouncer eat his own foot; he would go home tonight with testicles intact.

It was Quentin who arrived behind Christoph, putting an arm around the man’s shoulder. “Sorry I’m late, Christoph. The others will be here shortly.” He then looked at the bouncer. He pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to him. “Here’s for one of those rooms back there. I wanna be close to the party, but not too close.” The large bouncer’s eyes widened before allowing them through. “Oh, and I have others coming.” 

Amaya made a sour face at the bouncer on the way back toward the room, a face that said, "See? He was telling the truth!"

They made their way to the private room, which was very large, and had comfortable seats, a flat screen TV, and the music played from the stereos inside as well. Quentin sat in one of the comfy chairs, stretched his legs out, and slouched. Christoph unbuttoned his suit coat so that it’d be loose, then turned to a lady who walked in with a tray of drinks. Quentin took one, and requested a different drink to be brought to him, as well.

Amaya found a couch with a glass coffee table in front of it as well as a glass end table. Her side of the couch was nearest Quentin, and Amaya sat on the plush red couch. This was one hell of a club, and from her experiences back in L.A., it was one of those dives that went until dawn, and it was hard to tell what time it was.

She sipped at her amaretto sour. The music back here wasn’t as loud as it was on the dance floor, and she, too, wanted to try a variety of drinks tonight. She, however, would not be making a trip to the dance floor for that, lest she hurt someone or kill them from her horrendous movements. She had talents all her own, but dancing was not one of them.

The other cast members began to arrive, starting with Eli and B.J., and Amaya wondered whether Brad Pitt would come and bring Angelina. Melanie was the next to arrive, and Amaya pursed her lips. She couldn’t figure out whether she like Melanie very much since she seemed to thoroughly enjoy Christoph’s company just a little too much. The same could be said for him. Amaya wasn’t usually prone to jealousy, and she didn’t think she was acting as such, but she didn’t like how touchy-feely they were with one another every time they encountered. Amaya had to wonder just how much they flirted with one another on the set when she had not been there. 

Still, she dismissed it. She was reading into it way too much. Christoph loved her, and she knew that. He had only just declared it to the entire world since the festival was an international event, after all. But for extra measure, Amaya approached Christoph and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. Then she looped her arm around his and sipped her drink as she mingled with the others. Once she had finished her amaretto, she ordered another fruity drink.

Christoph was still unaware that he and Melanie came off as a bit flirty with one another. He enjoyed her company, and he had fun with her whenever she was around. Had he known how much it bothered Amaya then, he would have done something about it, but he was oblivious to the fact that he was being too close to Melanie, and that it was starting to make Amaya concerned. 

When Amaya clung to his arm and kissed his cheek, it didn’t occur to him that it happened for any other reason other than Amaya loved him and she was showing him some attention. Thus, he smiled contentedly at her display of affection, and he glanced at her beautiful figure as she brought her arm into his. Christoph got another drink, this time he got what Amaya had last, an amaretto. He thought it looked delicious and he wanted to try it.

"What will you do with your award when you get home, my sweet?" Amaya asked Christoph.

"What will I do with it?" he reiterated. "I think I’ll put it in a cabinet and close the door. If it’s out on display, I’ll keep thinking I’m dreaming." He laughed, and the others around him laughed as well. Melanie sat on the sofa next to BJ Novack and Quentin, but her eyes remained on Christoph. It could have been fair to say that it was simply because he spoke. But her eyes lingered on him just a moment too long until someone else spoke to grab her attention.

It was Eli, who went on talking about a film he wanted to produce, and he was asking Quentin for his opinion. It was not one producer asking another for advice, it was a friend asking a friend for his opinion. Even Christoph had to admire this, and he was happy that he got to be a part of this circle. Christoph’s arm was still in Amaya’s possession, while his other remained in his pocket. That is, until the next round of drinks came in. Christoph took a sip of the amaretto and he grinned. He turned to Amaya, the grin on his face.

"This is really good! I can see why you like these." 

Amaya smiled as she took her own drink from the server; this time, she had ordered a hurricane. “I like the fruity, sweet drinks. This one’s a hurricane, and it’s loaded with rum.” She offered a sip to Christoph who obliged and had a sip. Then he smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on her sweet lips.

They mingled with everyone for the rest of the evening, though Amaya kept a watchful eye on Christoph and Melanie. Christoph at least had the decency not to flirt with Melanie directly in front of his own girlfriend. At one point during the evening, however, Amaya did shoot her a nasty glare when she kept gazing at Christoph and finding excuses to talk with him and touch him. Platonic friendships were one thing, but it was a little more than obvious that she liked Christoph as more than friends. Amaya couldn’t help wondering whether anyone else had noticed; she also couldn’t help wondering whether she was just crazy, given her poor history with jerk men.

The hours wiled away, but the socializing and the drinking didn’t feel like hours at all. Amaya and Christoph had ordered drinks to the point of tipsiness. Amaya didn’t want to straight up get drunk or they would never make it back to the hotel, but she did indeed get a fantastic buzz as the night wore on. Christoph, on the other hand, didn’t look like he was going to stop; Amaya had no idea that he could party like this. He wasn’t off-the-wall crazy, but for such a small man, he really could hold his liquor.

Some of the cast actually spoke with Amaya, and she was especially surprised (and a little star struck) that Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie offered conversation with her. It was funny how most folks looked at many A-listers and elevated them to such a god-like status; Amaya was definitely guilty of that. But she and Brad seemed to strike up a great conversation when they both figured out they were native Missourians. To Amaya’s surprise, Brad seemed really down-to-earth. He was from Springfield, actually, which was about four hours southwest of St. Louis.

Brad had been to St. Louis many times, and Amaya had visited Springfield and Branson with friends and cousins. It was nice that they had something in common in that regard, for they talked a lot about visiting each other’s cities as kids and the attractions. Where Amaya had Six Flags, Brad had Silver Dollar City. Amaya talked about her first coaster experience on The Screamin’ Eagle, a wooden roller coaster at Six Flags and one of the park’s first. Brad’s was on Thunderation, Silver Dollar City’s classic wooden coaster. It turned out that they both loved roller coasters, and they talked a lot about various coasters they had ridden at other amusement parks and their all-time favorites. For Amaya, those were ones with the highest drops, the fastest speeds, and the most topsy-turvy. Christoph declared that there was no way in the seven hells he would ever ride a roller coaster, let alone even go to an amusement park. Then he asked Amaya whether she was chronically insane, and she simply laughed because it was very true that she loved a good adrenaline pumping thrill. She loved the thrill so much that she had even gone skydiving and would totally do it again.

Amaya also had something in common with Angelina (Angie, as Brad called her); she was a private pilot like Amaya, and she had her own airplane. Amaya was stuck with renting, but she was pretty attached to the plane she rented; it was a cute but old blue and white Cessna 172. An older Cessna 172 was about as affordable as a new car payment-wise, but the insurance and maintenance fees were rough, especially if something important broke on the airplane like a vacuum pump (which operated nearly all of the instruments in the cockpit, including the artificial horizon) or even the compass. Parts were not cheap for airplanes as they were for cars. She mentioned to Angelina that if she ever did get an airplane of her own (which was unlikely), she wanted a Cessna 182 Turbo Skylane, though she would be happy with just about any small plane as long as it was airworthy.

The party wore on until late at night, and people began leaving, many of whom had flights to take early in the morning. Christoph and Amaya had their own flight to catch back to Berlin, and then Amaya had the flight-from-hell back to the United States following that. She was dreading it.

Amaya hugged Christoph to her and kissed his cheek. “Sweetheart, I hate to rain on all your fun, but we have a plane to catch, and the hotel check out time is 11.”

It was a sudden feeling to his slowed reactions when Amaya pulled him in to her and kissed his cheek. Her soft lips caused a delightful, tingling sensation to his hot skin. The blood was flowing so rapidly, due to the alcohol, and his cheeks looked rather red. Christoph was smiling brightly like a drunken goof as he turned to look at her. The news that they had to leave did not quite hit him yet, so he kissed her lips softly, his weight leaning on her just a bit too heavily. Christoph brought his arms around her. Finally, he recognized that Amaya was telling him that they had to leave. He was sad, but he couldn’t stop smiling. He held her tightly, his alcohol-raised body heat radiating off of him and to her. 

"Must we leave so soon, my sweet, beautiful Darling?" he asked, pressing his nose against hers and still smiling. His hair had become somewhat of a mess, a result of him running his fingers through it drunkenly in an attempt to fix it. His face then hid in the crook of her neck, his arms never leaving her. "I don’t want to. But I suppose we should." It took his slowed brain to tell himself that Amaya was right. It was late, and they had to be up early enough to catch their flights. Christoph released Amaya, kissed her cheek, and began saying his farewells to everyone. 

It was a long farewell session, as everyone wanted to say goodnight to him and Amaya, and congratulate him on his award. Of course, he had forgotten all about his award, and had Amaya not grabbed it off the coffee table to take it with them, it would have possibly remained in the club for its lucky finder. Amaya hooked her arm with his to keep him close so that he could walk out of the building properly. She hailed a cab for them, took money from his wallet to pay the man, and led them slowly back into the hotel. Christoph drank more than he should have by the end of the night, and Amaya was the one who ended up being the responsible one of them both. 

Amaya set his award down on the table in the living room area, and Christoph wandered off into the bedroom. He fell onto the bed on his stomach, his clothes still on, and closed his eyes. Though, he had not quite fallen asleep just yet, his body felt so heavy he could not possibly stand any longer, nor did he have the strength to remove his clothes. When Amaya came into the room, he glanced up at her with a grin on his face. Christoph rolled over onto his back and outstretched his arms towards Amaya, inviting her onto the bed with him. 

It was fortunate that Christoph was a smaller man or Amaya would have had a hell of a time getting him back to the hotel. She had never seen him drunk before, but he was extra adorable and she thought it was cute. She couldn’t handle it if he were a loud drunk or, heaven forbid, a mean one. She had grabbed his award and supported him as they said their goodbyes before steering him back into the hotel room. She was a little buzzed herself, but she rarely ever drank to get drunk these days as she would have years ago in college. Tequila was the worst for her, and it often made her prone to more debauchery than usual. Thus, she steered clear of drinks with tequila.

Once they were in the hotel room, Amaya locked the door, set down Christoph’s award box, and then removed her high heels. She noticed Christoph had shuffled off into the bedroom, and when she went to check on him, he was sprawled out on the bed, still fully clothed in his tuxedo. Then he saw her and grinned widely, turned over onto his back, and stretched out his arms toward her.

Amaya crossed her arms over her ample chest and smirked. “You had way too much to drink, my love,” she remarked. Then she came over and sat on the bed beside him. “But you are certainly a cute drunk.”

She scooted over to him and allowed Christoph to fold her into his outstretched arms. She was actually very tired herself and wanted to change into her favorite pajamas and relax into sleep, but Christoph felt and smelled so good, despite the fact that they were just in a nightclub nearly half the night. She snuggled into him for a moment and kissed his lips, her hand raising to smooth down his messy hair.

She gazed at him for a few moments, then, “Are you planning to sleep in that nice tuxedo? It doesn’t look like it would be that comfortable.”

Christoph shook his head with a boyish determination to reprieve himself from having to lift a muscle from the bed, which its existence felt it had a stronger gravitational pull than the ground beneath him. His arms tightened around Amaya, holding her closer in fear she may drift off if he let go. His body felt weighted and bound to the bed he lay on, though his head floated. Should he attempt to focus too long on a single object, that object would begin to spin and rotate in ways that would make him dizzy. Despite all of this, Christoph of was in high spirits, and Amaya’s nestling into him only made him feel happier.

"I don’t wish to sleep in this, but I can’t bring myself to move," he admitted, his eyes meeting with Amaya’s. His full lips curled upward before pressing against her soft cheek. "I think I’ll just not sleep tonight." This resign was folly considering Christoph was already closing his eyes, and his arms were weakening around Amaya’s body. Even with eyes closed, his head felt like it was spinning. 

After a moment of lying there quietly, Christoph opened his eyes again, yawned, and agreed he ought to slip out of his suit lest he wrinkle it too terribly in the night. Amaya slipped off of him, and he began loosening his belt while still lying down. It would appear Christoph settled to undress, so long as he did not have to actually get up from the bed. He wiggled out of his pants, and threw them aside onto a chair just beside the bed. He then pulled off the jacket and gave it the same treatment. 

As Christoph struggled to undress, Amaya smiled at how adorable he was being in such a state, so she grabbed her iPhone and lifted it to take a picture of him with that boyish grin, his disheveled hair, and his untied bow tie draped around his neck. She grinned as she snapped the picture; he really was adorable no matter what state he was in.

Amaya unzipped the back of her dress and let it fall from her body and onto the floor before she picked it up and draped it over the back of the chair with Christoph’s tuxedo jacket. She walked her slender, naked self across the room to pick up her pajama pants and shirt. Then, she snuggled down into the bed with Christoph, her eyes drooping from her sleepiness. When he was situated, Amaya wrapped herself around him; after tomorrow night in Berlin, she would not sleep with him again for at least three months.

She sighed contentedly. “You’re adorable even when you’re drunk,” she said, closing her eyes. “I’m going to miss you so much when I go back to America on Saturday.” She sighed. “I love you, and I’m so happy for you for tonight.”

Christoph did not take notice that Amaya had taken a photo of him in his current state. If he had, then his present consciousness would have done little to make note of it. After he had divulged himself of his attire entirely, Christoph struggled weakly to pull the covers from beneath him so that he could pull them over himself. He didn’t need them to completely cover himself just yet, for the alcohol in his blood was on fire. His body was running hot. 

"I’m not that drunk," he first attempted to insist, though he did not dabble on the subject. "I’m going to miss you, too. I wish you could stay in Berlin with me, but I’m very happy you were able to join me here in Cannes." He placed another kiss on her lips, and he was pleased to notice his vision was beginning to stabilize.

"Believe me, I wish I could stay in Berlin with you," Amaya replied softly. "But I’d rather not get deported and banned from the country. Then what would we do?" She glanced up at him and kissed him sweetly before settling in once and for all. "I don’t want to, but we should go to sleep. I’m actually tired for a change." She yawned and then wrapped herself close to Christoph. "Goodnight, sweetie. I love you."

He was perfectly content in feeling Amaya snuggle into him once again, only this time in her soft, light pajamas. He swung one arm around her, it still feeling quite heavy, and pressed his nose against hers. Even Christoph’s drunken state could not keep him from feeling the despondency caused by knowing he’d be three months without so much as a caress from the woman he loved. This was to blame for the sudden change in his cheery countenance, to something quieter. He did right by pulling her closer to his own body, and placing kisses on her lips and cheek.

"No country would be foolish enough to throw such a beautiful woman away!" he insisted, his voice wavering only slightly. He lifted his head quickly in his burst of energy, but the heaviness and dizziness hit him quickly upon doing so, causing Christoph to drop his head to the pillow again. "Yes, let’s sleep," he concurred, deciding he had no more energy to spend. "Gute Nacht, Darling. I love you with all my heart." He placed one last kiss upon her nose before letting his head sink fully into the pillow and fall asleep. 

It was so wonderfully nice that she got to be in Cannes with her sweetheart and enjoy these last days seeing him win awards and be celebrated for the first time as an actor. She wondered what kind of doors would open for him, but she gave no thought to doors opening for herself. She assumed everything else would remain the same for her.

The sweet affection Amaya gave to Christoph was welcomed, and returned with affections of his own. The inebriation, that had well settled in his system, could not stop him from offering his love to Amaya for a single moment. He closed his eyes and smiled humorously at her declaration that he was, in fact, quite drunk. He had forgotten all about his award, and would have thought nothing of it until morning. He did admit he would have been in a sore mood had they both forgotten it at the club that night. 

Nevertheless, Amaya was right, and it was time for the both of them to go to sleep. They had a whole day to themselves, and it would be unwise to waste it in their own weariness. Rest would be good for the both of them, so that they could properly enjoy their day before they’d endure their departure. Christoph opened one eye to peek at Amaya, the smile still on his face. 

Amaya had fallen into a deep sleep, thanks to the alcohol in her own body. She had not been as bad as Christoph, but she was certainly under the influence of a good, strong buzz. The combination of that, Christoph beside her, and the plush, comfortable bed made it easy for both of them to fall asleep and stay that way.


	26. Rushed

The following morning brought the reality of having to return to Berlin and just one more night with Christoph. Amaya would have given anything to slow the whole day down or stop time altogether. She protested at the alarm clock’s buzzing early in the morning, and she groaned audibly when she rolled over to shut it off. She didn’t want to get up. Instead she snuggled closer to Christoph and held his arm tightly so that he couldn’t leave her just yet.

The alarm going off that morning had sent a loud ringing through his ears, which startled Christoph awake. It was to his good fortune that Christoph didn’t often suffer the blight of a pounding headache for a hangover, but his senses were heightened. The hangover he received was also one that made him more welcome to sleeping in, something he didn’t do otherwise. She shut it off, to both of their relief, and Christoph kept his eyes screwed shut. They still felt so heavy, he did not wish to open them.

"Mmmph…" she groaned, curling into a little ball at his side and latched around his arm.

"Me, too," he agreed to her moaning protest. Christoph lied happily in solace as Amaya clung to his arm, more than willing to allow himself to fall asleep once more. Though, they had a plane to catch. "I hope we can spare, at least, ten more minutes to keep our eyes closed," he said, then letting in a great yawn. "I feel like I haven’t slept at all."

Amaya liked the sound of that. She was notorious for hitting that snooze button anyway, and the prospect of sleeping in for ten more minutes if they could spare it was certainly welcome. "Yes, please…" she yawned.

Then she stretched, relaxed against the pillows, and held Christoph. Amaya’s eyes closed for those few more moments…

When Amaya woke up, she felt a lot more rested than she had before. She lay there for a moment next to Christoph before rolling over to kiss his cheek. A clock was on his side of the bed, and since she was unable to see it, Amaya picked up her iPhone and pressed the button to bring u the time. She held it close to her face since her contacts were out, and then her eyes widened: it was 10:45! They only had 15 minutes to pack and check out! To make matters worse, their flight was at 1:00, and it was not only a 45 minute drive to Nice, but it would take at least an hour to get through security and find their gate!

"Christoph! Shit!" Amaya exclaimed loudly as she shook him. "Wake up! We’re running late! Get up!" Amaya shot out of bed, hair wild and unbrushed, and pulled out some clothes. As Christoph was beginning to stir, she bombed him with a pillow. "Get your ass up!"

It was so easy for Christoph and Amaya to fall right back to sleep. It was almost as if the sound of the alarm had never happened. They had drifted back to their own pleasant slumber, possibly continuing the dreams they had woken from the first time. The snooze alarm had never sounded, not waking either of them. Amaya could have possibly hit the wrong button, or perhaps the clock was not set properly. Whatever the reason, neither of them had time to ponder over it. 

Christoph hardly took notice of her jumping out of bed initially. Then, she threw the pillow at his head and he was startled upright. It was then that all her complaints of the time had rushed into his head. Christoph’s head spun to look at the time on the clock, and it did not deceive him. “Mein Gott!” he exclaimed, jumping out of bed himself. Neither of them had time to shower or make fix their appearance. Christoph quickly went to the bathroom before he scurried through his luggage to put on something, then pack everything else away. 

"So long as we don’t hit a mess of traffic, we can leave in time. If you want to pack everything quickly, I’ll check us out and get a cart for our luggage." said Christoph as he buttoned his shirt so quickly, he had started them off in the wrong order. He had to undo the first three he buttoned and start over. He fixed his collar, tucked in his shirt, put on his shoes, and rushed out of the room with only his wallet and the card keys to return. 

Amaya, on the other hand, could not believe this. She figured that she must have hit the wrong button and turned off the alarm instead. How could she be so stupid? Of course, she was damn near blind first thing in the morning, so it was easily an honest mistake. Still, it was one she felt badly over. They could have had a nice, filling breakfast before leaving. And there would be no coffee. That was the worst.

She scrambled around the room, though she had to admit that it was damn comical to watch Christoph startle upward; the cowlick sticking up at the back of his head combined with the utterly befuddled expression on his face was priceless. Then when he was getting ready, it was somewhat a hoot to see him struggling to pull himself together. Her clothing had been much easier; she had pulled out a pair of khaki capris and a cute tank top that she only had to pull over her head.

When Christoph disappeared downstairs to the lobby, Amaya threw everything into her suitcase without bothering to fold anything. She haphazardly gathered her dress and his tuxedo, zipped the respective pieces into their garment bags, and then she finished packing Christoph’s luggage, again not even bothering to fold anything. She quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and she didn’t bother much with her makeup, which pained her, but there was no time. She did brush her teeth, though; she couldn’t stand to be anywhere without brushed teeth, no matter how much of a hurry she was in.

In the meantime, Christoph rushed to the lobby so he could return the card keys and finish the check out process. Christoph didn’t have to pay for anything, since the event was paying for the hotel for him. Christoph and Amaya were exceedingly lucky to have been given one of the finest suites of the entire place. While downstairs, he thought that he could make a quick cup of coffee for Amaya. He took a sip for himself, but decided she’d need the coffee more than he did. Even after a night of drinking, he could withstand the morning. 

Christoph grabbed one of the only luggage carts left in the foyer, pulled it with him into the elevator, and pressed the button to his floor. The elevator had never seemed so slow as it did in that moment, when time was purely of the essence. Nevertheless, the elevator dinged softly when it reached his floor, and he trotted to their door, pulling the cart in one hand, while he held the coffee in another. 

Amaya managed to get everything to the door and ready to throw on the luggage cart when Christoph returned. She had done a couple sweeps of the room to be extra sure neither of them left anything behind. She heard him knock on the door, and she flung it open so he could roll in the cart.

"I made sure I grabbed everything," she told him. "There shouldn’t be anything left behind, but I gotta warn you: our clothes will be wrinkled as hell. I didn’t fold anything."

Amaya appeared swiftly after he knocked on the door, and he came right in with the cart. “As long as we have what’s important. The clothes will need to go in the wash anyway, so there’s no harm in letting them get wrinkled.” Christoph then approached Amaya, holding the coffee out for her. “I got this for you. I’ll get everything on the cart while you drink that.” 

When he came into the room and presented her with a to go cup of coffee, Amaya smiled brightly and took it from him. “You got me some coffee? Christoph, you’re so sweet! Thank you!”

Amaya kissed him on his face and lips appreciatively before sipping her coffee. It was just as she liked it, as usual. As she drank the coffee, she did help load some of the smaller bags; she didn’t want to just stand there and make Christoph do all the work. That was totally unfair, in her opinion.

There was no more time left to waste as he piled everything on to the cart. They made better time than he anticipated, at least, and managed to get to the lobby where the car, they had called for ahead of time, was waiting in the front for them. Once Christoph came out with the cart, the driver stepped out of the car and opened the trunk to help Christoph pack everything in. Christoph first opened the car door for Amaya so that she could get in, before proceeding to put the luggage into the trunk. Once in the car himself, the driver got to his seat, and he drove off toward the airport. Amaya hated having to leave such a beautiful place, but she was hopeful that she would be back again sometime.

It was fortunate that there wasn’t too much traffic, though there was enough to make Amaya worry that they would still be late and miss their flight. Once they got to the airport, they collected their things and hurried into the terminal building to show their tickets to the front counter workers so they could find their gate. Amaya was so glad she had a boyfriend who spoke French; this process might have taken forever had she been alone. However, she was distressed to see that the line through security was like, a mile long. Apparently, they were not the only ones taking flights out from Cannes.

"Oh, God…it’s a a long line!" Amaya whined, checking the time on her phone. "What will we do if we don’t make it?" She adjusted her glasses, for she didn’t even bother with contacts before leaving. "God I hate waiting when I’m in a hurry.”

The line was long, and people were all waiting to get through security and customs. Of course, they only had so much time before their own flight would depart. Christoph remained composed, and attempted not to make a fuss out of it. There was nothing they could do from this point, and it was useless to get stressed over it. Christoph quietly took in a deep breath, and squeezed Amaya’s hand. 

"Don’t worry. If we don’t make our flight, we’ll just have to get ourselves a new one. We can stay in Cannes another night if need be." He turned his head to look at Amaya, who was not as capable of hiding her worries as Christoph was. He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. "It’ll be alright. We may make it yet. The line is moving rather swiftly." 

Amaya hated lines, and she hated them more when she was in a hurry. She was already impatient by nature sometimes, but being in a hurry made it ten times worse. “Not swiftly enough,” she muttered. “I hate lines even when I’m not in a hurry.”

She did offer a slight smile when he kissed her cheek, and it was to her great relief when they were finally through the line. Their luggage came through the x-ray via the conveyer belt, and then they had to find their boarding gate — which was all the way on the other side of the airport and they only had about 15 minutes to get over there.

She grabbed Christoph’s hand, threw their bags on the carousel, and together, they hurried through the terminal to get to their departure gate. Amaya was sure that people were staring at them as though they were crazy, but she didn’t want to have to stay in Cannes another night since it would be a major pain in the ass to change her airline ticket to fly back to the United States, especially since she had already made arrangements for Nikki to pick her up at the airport.

Once they reached the gate, they were making the last boarding call and about to shut the airplane. Amaya hailed them and presented her ticket, exhaling with relief when the attendant permitted them onto the plane. Upon finding their seats, Amaya put her carry-on in the compartment and sank down into her seat. At least she and Christoph were flying first-class so neither of them would have to listen to a screaming baby or put up with some kid kicking their seats from behind. They could relax on the short flight to Berlin.

Amaya reached for his hand as she glanced out the window. “Well, we made it. At least the flight won’t be long.” She glanced over at him and smiled. “What do you want to do on our last night together?”

"It doesn’t matter to me what we do, so long as I get to have you all to myself. Call me selfish." Christoph grinned and took her hand into his again, placing it on his lap. "Do you want to go out to dinner? Or we could order in and watch a movie at my house?" he suggested, looking at Amaya as he awaited an answer. 

Amaya shrugged. “I don’t care, either,” she admitted. “I just want to be with you, too, and have you all to myself before I go back. It’s going to be so hard not having you around.” Her thumb stroked the skin of his hand as he held it gently on his lap. Then she smiled a little as a thought occured to her. “Christoph…remember when the day we met, you took me to the Brandenburg Gate and then to that little hole-in-the-wall coffee shop?” She gazed over at him with her eyes glowing. “Let’s do that again.”

Christoph glowed at the memory, his soft hazel eyes flickering to meet with hers. He smiled pleasantly and nodded. “I do remember,” he said first. “Then let’s do that. We’ll make the afternoon of it. And we can do whatever else you like.”

Whatever else they chose to do, Cristoph also hoped that they’d have time to go home and make love before they be separated for so long. Christoph lifted Amaya’s hands to his lips, pressing them together gently before letting it rest back on his lap.


	27. The Last Night

The flight was short, and they experienced no abnormalities or disturbances. Amaya and Christoph both took a short nap on the plane, seeing as they were both rather tired. They didn’t wake until the pilot announced that they would soon be landing at the Flughafen Berlin-Tegel. There was a slight jarring of the plane as they hit some turbulence, but the landing was otherwise smooth. Christoph was the one to wake first, and as they landed, he softly caressed Amaya’s cheek and whispered that they were landing. 

Amaya had fallen asleep looking forward to her date with Christoph. It would not only be their last date before she had to leave, but it would be the very outing they’d had the day they had met. She had never imagined that one day of sightseeing would turn into the greatest romance of her life.

Amaya gave a yawn and glanced over at him somewhat tiredly. Then she offered a slight smile and squeezed his hand as the plane taxied up to their arrival gate. They disembarked from the airplane, filed into the terminal building, through security, and then through customs. Then, Christoph hailed a cab to drive them back to his cozy little house in Berlin.

Once there, they wheeled in their luggage, and Amaya flopped onto the couch and sighed happily. No matter where she was in the world, she always loved it right here in Berlin. Christoph’s home felt very much like a home to her, now, and once she got over her initial shyness months ago, she made herself right at home.

"As much fun as we had in Cannes, it’s really good to be back in Germany," Amaya remarked. She glanced up at him. "It’ll be nice to take a shower…" Then she glanced at his cowlick. "…and you might have to tame that cowlick of yours."

He watched as Amaya flopped into the couch. It was always interesting how the smell of one’s home could almost smell new and unfamiliar when away from it for so long. The scent of home goes unrecognized unless you’ve been apart from it enough, then when one has finally returned to it, one may recognize it as being there at all. 

Christoph set his things down, not wanting to go through any of it for a while. He sat on the couch beside Amaya, pulling her into him and holding her tightly. He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes. He still felt so tired, but he assumed that their adventure for the rest of the day would certainly wake him and his senses.

"I think only a shower can tame this," he said, running his hand on the back of his head to tame the cowlick he could not see, but knew was there. "You shower first, I’ll go make us some coffee." 

Amaya giggled at his cowlick when he tried to smooth it down; he had not been very successful. “It’s cute,” she remarked kissing him. “I may have to call you Alfalfa.”

When he suggested that she go take a shower, she obeyed and unpacked her personal hygiene items along with a date-worthy outfit. These she took with her to his shower upstairs off the master bedroom, and she slipped in to wash up. The warm water felt so nice; for some reason, it always made Amaya feel gross when she had to get up in a hurry and rush out the door. But washing her face instantly cleared that up. She knocked over her bottle of shampoo since she didn’t have her contacts in, and dropped the bar of cranberry-scented Dial soap she was using.

But the shower still felt nice, and when she came out, she not only smelled nice, but she felt enormously better. Amaya styled her hair and dressed before coming down to greet her adorable boyfriend who was sitting at his counter and sipping coffee while he read one of the many copies of newspapers he hadn’t gotten since he was away. She approached him and kissed his cheek from behind as she draped her arms around his neck. There were just so many little things she loved about him — little things she would miss dearly.

"Mm…the shower felt nice," she remarked, resting her chin on his shoulder. The paper was in German, so she had no idea what was in it, so she hugged him closer instead. "I left plenty of hot water for you."

Christoph prepared plenty of coffee for the both of them to drink, and they were surely going to drink more at the cafe once that got there for dinner. It was just a way of life for the both of them. It kept Amaya awake, and it kept Christoph lively. While Amaya showered, he drank his coffee and read the paper. He wondered how much he had missed while away at Cannes. He felt completely at peace for the moment, though he couldn’t wait to shower, as well. He never felt quite right if he hadn’t showered. 

"Mm, you smell so nice," he said as Amaya wrapped her arms around him. He could smell the cranberry on her skin, he pressed his nose against her arm before kissing the skin, now softer after having been washed. "I guess that means it’s my turn. I’ll be quick so that we can get on with our date." He smiled as he looked up at her, having been wearing his glasses to read. He took them off, set them on the island counter, and got up from the stool. 

Amaya always thought he looked adorable in his black framed glasses he always used for reading. He also always carried a second pair in his front pocket. He was just so particular like that. But it was still cute.

She sipped on a small mug of coffee as she waited for him to return. She reflected on her time here in Germany and how so many things had happened to her that she’d never dreamed of. Originally, she had arrived with the intention of doing business as usual: travel around drawing and taking pictures of things, helping with sets, maybe going out sightseeing on her own and, if she was lucky, get laid by a few hot Germans. She never thought in a million lifetimes that she would fall completely in love on this trip.

When Christoph came back from the shower, she had finished her coffee and popped a breath mint. She stood to meet Christoph, and she caught the familiar scent of his Prada cologne. For a moment, she basked in the smell, committing it to memory. She would definitely need it for the long months that awaited her without him after tomorrow.

"You look really nice," she said, taking his hand and kissing his cheek. "I’m ready if you are."

"Not as lovely as you," he insisted, smiling as she kissed his cheek.

He knew she loved the smell of the Prada cologne, so he wore it often for her. He had various other colognes, but that was her favorite, so it became his. Christoph was a man ready to please, and he wanted so much to please Amaya. Just as she didn’t expect to fall in love, neither did he. Christoph hardly imagined any of the past few days would be possible. He knew that it was a Tarantino film, so it was going to be great, regardless, but for him to be recognized in such a way, it was amazing. 

To have fallen in love during this time was even more amazing than the former. There was a point, as he continued to age, that he wasn’t sure settling down was even right for him, that anything beyond perhaps a simple conquest would have been impossible for him. But Amaya proved him wrong. She loved him so dearly just as he loved her. The few months they’d be away would be agony, but the time they had already spent together was priceless, and he had faith that they’d have many more like it. 

"I’m ready. Der Brandenburger Tor, ja?" he asked, hooking his arm around hers before she even had time to answer. He wanted to remember how wonderful she felt, and commit that to his memory as well. They left his house and they took his car to the Brandenburg Gate, which was not too far away from where he lived. It was always busy around the gate, no matter the day, no matter the time. It was one of the prime tourist attractions in Berlin, and with good reason, too. 

Christoph parked his car on the side of the road just a block away from the gate, and helped Amaya out of the car. “It doesn’t seem like it was all that long we had our first date here,” he said, smiling as he hooked his arm with hers. He alarmed his car and put the key into his pocket before leading her to the gate. “I’m going to miss you, Amaya,” he mused as they walked. 

Amaya laughed softly. “I’d hardly say it was our first official date,” she replied, amused. “We did only meet just that day, after all, but this place, I think, will be extra special to us.” She held his arm with hers and leaned into him. “And I’ll miss you, too. I wish I didn’t have to leave.”

The gate was as pretty and grand as ever, and though it was her second time seeing it, it was always more special with Christoph, especially now that they had progressed so far in their relationship. The landmark now had an extra special meaning to them, as did all of Unter den Linden Strauß. She thought of the pictures she had taken here the very day they met, and somewhere on her hard drive was the very first snapshot of them together. It had been Christoph’s idea to take it. Neither of them had expected this romance of theirs to happen, this “Inglourious Romance,” as Amaya sometimes called it since it happened during the filming of the movie. But there was nothing ‘inglourious’ about it at all; it was glorious in every sense of the word.

They found a bench next to the Brandenburg Gate, and Amaya crossed her feet at the ankles, unwilling to let go of his hand. She was content to simply enjoy his company.

“Well, it was somewhat of a date,” he teased, despite that knowledge. Who would have known that this symbol would become so special to them, that it meant more than just the history of Germany, but the history of their love. It began so simply, so innocently, but eventually the woman from a city in Missouri, and the Austrian actor who spent all his time in Europe, became one. 

They sat together on the bench, his hand still kept clasped in hers, and they perched there for a long time. Christoph and Amaya gazed off toward the gate, the massive, green chariot atop the gate being pulled by four green horses. Christoph felt larger than life after all of this time, he felt as though he could have been the woman driving that chariot in the quadriga. When Amaya posed her question, his eyes never left the gate, but he traveled to his thoughts. 

"I’ll have no choice but to go about my work. But every day of it will not be spent without a single thought of you. I shall think of you until we’re finally reunited." He finally looked at her, pulling her in to him so that she was leaning against him, and he could bring his arm around her. Christoph placed a kiss atop her head. "But if I can keep busy, time will move quickly." 

"Maybe it will," she agreed, resting herself against him as his arm circled around her small shoulders."At least that’s what I’m hoping."

He was all she could ever want in a man and more. She was so different from him, yet they loved each other all the same. It was the differences that made them work, really. She didn’t think she could be in a relationship with someone who was too similar to her. She never thought that falling in love could hit her this hard. After Dan had abused her three years ago, Amaya had pretty well sworn off men, aside from occasional casual sex. The experience had made her afraid of getting close to anyone until she met Christoph. He was so kind, generous, and sweet, and it was his gentle love that managed to pry her open. She did not know it, but he held the key to her heart the whole time. She was not religious or anti-religious, but she certainly believed that the higher powers that be were waiting for the perfect time for him to come into her life and change it forever.

"Nikki will be very glad to see me, and she’ll no doubt keep me busy." Amaya then grinned. "And I’ll talk her ear off about you the whole time." She squeezed his hand. "There won’t be a day that goes by where I won’t think of you, either. And I guess we’ll have Skype, so I’ll definitely be setting aside my Fridays and Saturdays for you. I even downloaded the app onto my phone. But when you come to L.A., I’ll return you the favor and show you around town, and you can meet my best friend. There’s some cool places I like to visit…like Little Tokyo and Santa Monica." She smiled brighter. "It will be like our time here, but in a different place."

"I’d very much like that," he began. "But there’s no favor to return. Nothing I do for you is ever a favor. It’s an honor for me to even have you by my side, and I do what I can to please you lest I lose you from my side forever." He nuzzled his nose softly against her cheek and closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of her soft skin and its sweet scent. He committed this, too, to memory. "But I should very much like to have another adventure with you."

He was happy that they would have Skype, at least. Amaya showed him how to use it one of their nights in the hotel at Cannes. She installed it onto his laptop, and Christoph was rather amazed at how far along technology had come. He was convinced it was something out of Star Trek. 

So many people of all ages and ethnicity walked passed them, all wanting to marvel at the wondrous stature of the Gate, and take a tour through Unter den Linden. Christoph paid no mind to the passersby, as his mind was on Amaya and Amaya alone.

Amaya was so touched by his words of endearment that she couldn’t help but cuddle him closer. “You are so sweet and I love you, Christoph. I don’t deserve you, but I’ll take you any way. You don’t have to do anything to please me. I expect nothing from you other than to love me and treat me right, and I’ll do the same.” She grinned and held his hands. “But I will be so glad to take you on some adventures in L.A. You’ll love it there. And maybe if this movie really launches your career, I can help you find a place to live.”

“Your friend will be that amused to hear about me?” he asked, keeping his nose pressed against her. “I should think she’d get bored rather quickly.” 

“Nikki is thrilled that I found you. She might get bored, but I don’t give a crap, and she won’t either. She just always wants me to be happy.” Amaya then giggled. “Moreover, we’ll have to find her a boyfriend so we can all double date.”

They were both on the same page, in that neither of them want to leave one another. Time passed quickly in spite of them, and they had no say in the matter of time. For a while longer, Christoph and Amaya held one another on that bench facing the Brandenburg Gate. They admired it quietly and peacefully, both thinking of similar things and how much they dreaded leaving one another. Still, as time passed by, Christoph decided they ought to go to the cafe before it got to late. The last of the hours could, then, be spent in privacy. 

"Come, my love, we should get something to eat. We haven’t had much of anything all day, have we?"

They were both reluctant to peel away from the other’s grasp, though it was evident they’d have to eventually. Christoph was right, however, in that neither of them had much all day. Some food would do them good. Christoph finally got up from the bench first, once they separated. He, then, took Amaya’s hand, and helped her up, but never taking his hand from hers. The cafe was within walking distance, so they did not have to return to his car. They followed the path toward the row of buildings and venues where the cafe was situated. 

The small, hole-in-the-wall cafe had changed little since their first appearance there. The only noticeable differences to the place were the customers and a new row of signs on the wall that displayed the menu custom made in colorful chalk. And, of course, the burned-out lightbulb had been changed. It was getting dark outside, but the inside of the cafe always had a darker aura about it. It was a comfortable shadow. It was the feeling of curling up in your favorite corner, where the light of the window could not quite reach you to bother you. 

The cafe was quaint with its mismatched chairs, signs on the wall, and bicycles hanging everywhere. Of course, Christoph seated Amaya as he always did, and they each ordered their favorite dishes and coffees; she had ordered a traditional German dish and a caramel coffee. 

Amaya wanted this night to last and not end, but she knew it was an impossibility. But absence would make their hearts grow fonder. She did not let go of his hand, either. Not during the walk or over dinner in the cafe. She held his hand, touched him, and flirted with him, only breaking from him long enough to eat.

"When you come to L.A.," Amaya began as she ate her kraut, "I’m going to take you to all the best places to eat." She smiled more. "And then I’m going to take you sightseeing. We’ll have a huge date day. I’ll plan everything."

Christoph smiled as she talked about all the places she’d like to take him in L.A. He was rather excited to be there. He had been to L.A. before, but he had not seen everything, only what there was to see from a tourist’s point of view. A foreign tourist, no less. Even if he had seen everything in the world, he’d be happy for Amaya to show it to him again a hundred times over. They kept close to one another, giggling at small jokes, smiling with the fresh love in their hearts. 

Dinner was a welcomed arrival to his stomach, and it growled in anticipation the moment he smelled it beneath his nose. He ate happily, but taking care not to look like a mad man ravishing his food. Christoph did, however, have the bad habit of taking very large bites. It looked more comical than anything else. There was no exception to that fact on this occasion. Christoph sipped his coffee, and sneaked a kiss on Amaya’s cheek. 

"What do you want to do after this?" Christoph asked. "Or are you ready to go back home for the evening?" 

"I’m doing exactly what I want to do," Amaya said softly as she took his hand. Her green eyes lifted to meet his. "I’m spending my time with you. How we spend it doesn’t matter as long as I get this one last night with you all to myself."

Amaya kissed his lips tenderly, and she didn’t give a damn who was watching. This really and truly was all she wanted. Just to have an evening with her sweetheart. She wished they could ride to Paris and go to the Eiffel Tower again, but it was a very long ride. Maybe if she came back they would go.

She glanced at him as she pushed back her empty plate. “We can just go back to your place,” she said. Then she smiled once more at the thought of Paris. “If we could, I wish we could go to the Eiffel Tower again.” She bit her lip and glanced down. “You know…that night on the Eiffel Tower…” She blushed slightly. “I’ve always wondered something…did you…want to kiss me then?”

The question she posed caused Christoph to cock his head to the side like a puppy and he grinned. “Of course I wanted to,” he answered. “A lot of it was the heat of the moment, but I wanted to nonetheless."

"Why didn't you?" she asked curiously.

“A part of me worried you did not feel the same for me as I felt for you," he admitted. "I am not getting any younger, and I did not think such a vivid and beautiful young woman like you would ever return my feelings." He then shrugged and smiled nostalgically. "But it did work out in the end. I was too stubborn to stop myself when I kissed you in Salzburg. I’ve never been more thankful to be stubborn.”

Christoph chuckled at the thought, but he was telling the truth. He was thankful for his moment of boldness. It exposed his feelings for Amaya who, to his good fortune, shared those feelings for him. Part of himself wanted him to ignore his feelings. That part of him was certain Amaya could never share the feelings for a man like him, and he revealed this to her. Though part of him felt this way, the other part was invariably selfish. 

Amaya took his hands as he spoke, listening carefully to his answer. She smiled into the kiss he offered her, and she was filled with the warmth of his love for her. Honestly, she never thought such a classy, sweet man like Christoph could ever love her. She didn’t think that she was his type, for one, and for another, she felt too much like a commoner for him. To her, it was like the prince falling for a scullery maid, like in “Cinderella.”

"I never thought you would feel the same about me, either," Amaya admitted. "I couldn’t figure out why you would want anything to do with a lowly girl like me. I didn’t think I would even be your type, but…" She held his face to hers and kissed his lips. "…I’ve never been so thankful for your stubbornness, either." She leaned against him so that her forehead was touching his. "Let’s go take a walk down the boulevard under those linden trees and then…let’s just go back to your house and…watch a movie…" She smirked. "…or maybe make love."

Amaya’s suggestion made him smirk back, and suddenly, he became conscious of the other people in the cafe. His eyes darted around to see if anyone had been paying any particular attention to them, but it appeared that no one was. They were in their own little corner of their own little world, and they were as invisible to the others as they had been to them. “That is an offer I cannot refuse. One last time before we’re parted. I’m not so sure how I’ll fare being away from that for so long.” He winked before getting up from the table and helping Amaya up afterward. 

They took a slow stroll through Unter den Linden, as it was extraordinarily beautiful at that hour. They were also slow, because the further they walked, the further in time they became. Neither one of them wanted to leave their current portal and exit into the next day. The scenery and her present mood begged Amaya to miss her flight tomorrow and stay with Christoph here in Germany. It had to be done eventually, but there was still much fun to be had in Christoph’s house. Once to his car, he held the passenger door open for Amaya, then he got into the driver’s side and made their way back home. 

Her fingers intertwined with his as they slowly strolled down Unter den Linden and glanced at some of the shop windows. Naturally, Amaya had to pick up a box of Mozartkugeln before she left; she’d become almost addicted to those things, and she loved those Kinder Surprise eggs that were banned in America (which Christoph thought was utterly ridiculous law as did Amaya). She decided she had to pick up some of those as well since Nikki would probably want some of those and the Mozartkugeln. Christoph, however, made sure that Amaya got to take home plenty of the Mozartkugeln; he had become quite savvy toward Amaya’s chocolate addiction and had become her enabler, so to speak.

There was never a moment in recorded history where time went quickly when begged to be, or slowly when it was absolutely pertinent to do so. The case did not change for Amaya and Christoph, who desired to be left in almost a state of purgatory with one another. Unter den Linden would have been where they spent their eternal wanderings. But nature would not have it so. Instead, they arrived back to Christoph’s house to the sun mostly gone, and the house as dim as shadow. Christoph turned on all the lights, and closed the shades, while Amaya found a movie to play.

The movie, however, was not the priority of their focus. No sooner did the movie start, did Amaya turn to Christoph to place gentle, loving kisses to his lips. They were mere gestures at first, Christoph averting his attention to her for that moment before returning it to the film. But as she continued to kiss them, they became more insistent until his focus was all together shifted to Amaya. Christoph’s lips pressed against hers, their kisses becoming harder until her tongue found way into his mouth. Christoph pulled Amaya up further on top of him, wrapping his arms around her small waist. He enjoyed the feeling of her body pressed against his, and the way her tongue piercing massaged his own tongue.

"I love you, Amaya," he said in a manner of exhale between kisses. "You’re so beautiful," was another.

Christoph’s hands ventured along her body, and up her shirt. He found her bra hook, unhooked it, and let his hands in front of her to massage her breasts. He did not bother with taking her shirt off just yet, and he didn’t need to. Christoph was content with feeling her supple breasts as her tongue teased his. Already he could feel his arousal setting in, and he could tell by the way Amaya was rubbing herself against his hardness through his pants that she felt it, too. 

Amaya’s tongue danced with Christoph’s as she straddled him. She felt her breasts come loose from her bra, and his hands traveled up her shirt to massage her breasts as his thumbs played with her nipple piercings.

"I love you, too," she whispered through her kisses.

Her hand traveled down between his legs and began massaging his growing erection through the material of his pajama pants. Then she slipped her hand past the elastic of his pants and underwear to fondle him in all the right ways. As she teased his member, she used her free hand to tug at his shirt insistently; she wanted him undressed as soon as possible so that she could make love to him for as long as they had it in them.

"I want to make love to you so much tonight," she whispered. "I’ll have an entire flight to sleep tomorrow…"

"Your wish is my pleasurable command," Christoph said, leaning forward now so that he could lay her down and he be on top. The remote to the television fell onto the floor, but startled neither of them. Their senses were heightened for each other but dulled to the rest of the world. Christoph kissed her lips, nibbling their fullness gently. Her hand found way into his pants again as his lips traveled to her neck. "Shall we do it here, or go to the bedroom?" he asked, seeming as though he were not patient enough to wait for an answer. 

His kisses were passionate and hard, but he was not rough. He wanted to make love to Amaya, and be slow and gentle with her. Christoph wanted this to last as long as they could possibly manage it, so they would be tender with one another. He pulled off his own shirt before she answered, let it drop to the floor, and hastily began to work on pulling off hers. Her bra, already unhooked, easily slipped off afterward and joined the other articles of clothing on the floor. 

She tilted her head back as he kissed her neck sweetly. “Nngh…I think this would be more romantic in bed,” she whispered.

She did not hesitate, however, to finally remove his shirt, leaving his soft hair a mess and inciting the cowlick to stick up at the back of his head. She smiled and smoothed it down as she devoured his lips passionately. Her hands moved to his waist where she wasted no time in slipping his pants down along with his underwear so she could get at his wonderful body. His erect member bobbed tantalizingly for her and flexed as she played with him, and then, she got to her knees as he sat on the sofa. She spread apart his legs and slid her parted lips down onto his member and gently began sucking him. Her tongue piercing teased the head of his member as she swirled it around in her mouth. She wanted to make love to him, yet the wild side of her refused to tame as she brought her hand between her legs to pleasure her own self.

"God, I am going to miss the taste of you," she breathed before returning to pleasuring him and leaving not one centimeter of his bits untouched. She could tell by the way he gripped the back of her head, how he moaned, and the way he squirmed beneath her that she was already driving him crazy.

Both desired the romantic endeavor but neither could resist the dirtier results of their passions. Christoph did nothing to stop her from getting on her knees and doing what he had soon anticipated. Amaya had a gift for pleasing him just right, and as her lips enclosed around his girth, she dared to take his length. Christoph’s head hung forward and he bit his lip, but watched Amaya intently. There was a great amount of satisfaction in watching Amaya pleasure him like this. Christoph brought his hand to her head, threading his fingers within the long locks of her thick, red hair. His fingers tightened in her hair, and his hand pressed Amaya’s head lower. 

Christoph moaned quietly, her tongue piercing causing a rush of sensations through his body, which caused his member to pulse. It felt so wonderful, but he was no where near being done with her. Christoph lifted her head so he could look at her, and he grinned. “Come, let’s go to the bedroom so that I may return the favor.”

"Oh?" she asked, intrigued. She had not yet been on the receiving end of oral sex.

She bit her lip and got to her feet right in front of Christoph so that he could observe her tantalizing body. Then she led him upstairs to the bedroom where she began kissing him passionately and stroking him before laying back onto the bed and bringing him down with her.

"And just what favor are you going to return?" she asked smirking and secretly hoping that he would certainly do what he seemed to hint at.

”I plan on being just as good going down as you are, my Darling,” he said to her, kissing her neck and sucking her nipples for a brief moment. He could feel her body tighten and squirm at the very thought of what he was about to do. Christoph proceeded to kiss every inch of her body down from her breasts, to her stomach, to her hips, and then her thighs. Each time he lowered, he moved his lips slowly. 

Christoph looked down to her sex, and licked his own lips in anticipation. He grasped her thighs in both hands, then spread her legs apart so that he could have full access. He kissed her pelvic area until finally letting his tongue to her clit. It was not hard to find, as her piercing revealed it in plain sight. His tongue took full licks at first, tasting her juices, before centering its attention to her clit. His tongue rolled and flicked in all directions, taking care to play with the piercing as well. Christoph’s tongue worked wonders, while he brought two fingers inside of her and began toying around as well.

Amaya sucked in a breath as Christoph tantalized her body with kisses. She tensed slightly as he neared her sex and kissed her inner thighs before spreading her apart. She felt his warm breath on her sex before his tongue dug into her, flicking and running over all the right places. His lips found her piercing where he rolled it around with his tongue and sucked on it, causing her eyes to roll back in her head and her hips to rise from the bed just slightly.

"G-goddamn!" she gasped, threading her fingers through his hair with one hand and clawing the bedsheets with the other. She sucked in a breath. "Fuck!"

Part of her was embarrassed that such a classy man as he was doing something as dirty as eating her out. Yet she loved it so fucking much, and she did not want him to stop. He slid his fingers inside her, and she let out a moan as he began working her with his gentle fingers.

"God…fuck…"

Amaya had learned that appearances could be deceiving. Christoph was a classy gentleman. He played the part well, and he looked it even more so, but that did not stop him from having the same desires as anyone else. Christoph wanted to pleasure Amaya just as she did for him, and he was awfully good at it. He licked and he sucked on her sensitive parts, all while his fingers slowly moved in and out of her, occasionally rubbing in certain areas. She was dripping wet, and this made Christoph even more excited to be inside of her. He continued eating her out for a while longer before pulling away to catch his breath. Christoph glanced up at Amaya, capturing her expression of pleasure. She bit her lip harshly and her eyes looked mad. He knew he had done his job well. She surprised her by kissing her lips, and mounting atop her. Christoph took hold of his own member, stroking it slowly, and teasing her by rubbing the head along her thighs. “Are you ready for me?” he asked in almost a whisper before sucking on her neck.

Amaya was damn near out of breath just from moaning and breathing so hard as she fought to not come on his face. He had brought her almost to orgasm, and her body screamed for release when he was through with her. It was the best fucking oral sex she’d ever had in her life. Her legs trembled, and she tilted her head back on the bed as he brought himself up to kiss and lick her neck, whispering whether she was ready for him to take her.

"God…yes," she breathed. "I can’t wait anymore…"

Christoph smirked, enjoying how she answered, and pushed his member into her slowly. It was not difficult to penetrate her. Amaya was soaking wet, and her legs were still spread out. It never ceased to feel utterly amazing to be inside of her. There was a sensation, as he entered her, that felt like some unseen force had pushed the breath right out of his lungs. He exhaled forcefully, and almost felt a bit dizzy. Christoph closed his eyes and grinned. 

"Mmmm, you feel so good," he said, thrusting in and out of her slowly. He did not want to be rough or quick. Christoph wanted to be slow, almost agonizingly so. He would make this last the whole night if their bodies allowed it, and it was going to drive them both crazy.

Amaya breathed in when Christoph slid his hardness inside her wet cavity. She gave a slight moan and closed her eyes, her legs spread apart so he could penetrate her deeply. She ran her fingers through his hair and made out with him passionately as he began thrusting in and out of her; he did not go too fast, nor too slow, but at enough of a pace that made her want more of him. Her slender hips rose to meet with his as he slid in and out of her, and she breathed right along with the rhythm of his lovemaking.

"Nn…God…" she trailed. "You feel wonderful. I’ll miss this…"

Christoph grinned as Amaya moaned softly. She didn’t cuss quite yet, but there was still time for that. Christoph didn’t want to drive Amaya crazy too quickly. In fact, he didn’t want to drive her crazy much at all. They’d both be driven crazy over the distance they’d have between one another, and the length of time they’d have to endure it. Christoph wanted nothing more than to please her utterly and completely. He wanted her to feel fantastic with every thrust into her, and with every gentle touch to her skin. 

His lips pressed against her neck, kissing so softly and sucking gently. His thrusts were gentle and steady, giving plenty of opportunity to go longer than usual. “I’m going to miss this so much,” he said, his lips so close to her ear that his breath made her shiver.

Amaya kissed Christoph passionately as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She enjoyed him thrusting into her like this, and she tilted her head back and let out a slight moan. Then, she had him flip over onto his back so that she could ride him and he could see her slender body fully. Her hips worked against him as he lay on his back and her hands rested on his chest for leverage. She was on display for him to take in, and his member filled her entirely. She dragged her teeth across her full bottom lip as she tilted her head back and enjoyed the depth of him inside of her.

"Ngh…God yes…" she moaned. "You feel so fucking good inside me…"

Christoph loved it when Amaya was on top of him. She moved at the same pace he did when he was on top, and made sure to tease just enough with her body in full view. The way she bit her lip so tauntingly caused him to lick his own. He rested his arms back and under his head, watching the sight happily as he knew her body was entirely just for him. 

"Mmm, you do that just right. You feel so good… ugh don’t stop…" He closed his eyes for a moment and bit his lip. He wanted his physical senses to be heightened, optimizing the pleasure he felt as Amaya rode him slowly.

Amaya leaned forward and kissed his lips passionately, and when she came back up, she was playing with her nipples as her hips glided over his. She guided his hands to her breasts, beckoning for him to tug at her nipples and tease them, and when he started to do this, her hips slid over his hard member a little faster, and she got even wetter.

"Mmm…fuck…I love that…" she sighed as she let out a slight gasp and then a small moan at how good that felt. She reached between her legs and began stimulating her clit as her body craved pleasure in every form.

Christoph indulged Amaya with what she wanted, massaging her breasts and tugging at her nipple piercings. He did what she asked, enjoying the look on her face every time she was hit with an crashing wave of sensation that caused her to moan. She was in complete Nirvana. Christoph grinned, then brought his arms around her to pull her down against him. He was still inside her, but he held her still. He kissed her cheek, and then her lips. 

"I love you so much, Amaya," he said, making sure she’d remember him saying that, no matter how many times he had to say it. Christoph gazed into her eyes with a longing desire to hold her, keep her, and make her feel infinitely wonderful. Finally, he raised his hips and began to thrust in and out of her while remaining beneath her. All Amaya had to do was lie comfortably on top of him while he did the work.

Amaya kissed him sweetly and gazed at him as he held her close. “I love you, too,” she said, kissing him again.

She enjoyed the sweet feeling of Christoph making love to her. They could last almost all night like this, and Amaya wouldn’t care. She wouldn’t be with him like this for three months, and she had no idea how she would endure without him. She would miss him so very much. Too much, perhaps.

But she enjoyed being on top of him, and her body responded to his gentle yet pleasurable thrusts, and it showed in her soft moans. She threaded her fingers through his hair and caressed the skin of his bare backside. She wanted to commit all that was Christoph to memory and savor it until she could see him again.

"I never get tired of making love with you," she said softly, kissing him.

”Amaya, I could not tire of you even if I were dead. My soul would seek you out,” he replied, his arms still wrapped around her waist to hold her body against him. His skin grew goose flesh as she ran her fingers through his hair. It made him shiver, which tingled all the way down his spine. Christoph moaned softly as he continued his gentle lovemaking to her. He captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately, and with no intention of ceasing. His kisses were hard, and as he parted his lips to form a new kiss, the motion was slow as he moaned before starting another kiss. 

Christoph could go all night if he wanted to simply because he feared how long they’d be apart. But this was not the time to think about the future dreads. They had then and there to think about, if thinking were possible from how good they felt. Christoph dared to go a bit faster, then stopped all together. He stopped to catch his breath, and decided to roll over so that Amaya was on her back again, and he on top of her. 

He leaned down again to kiss her lips. He gazed into her gentle eyes, and smiled contentedly at how beautiful she was under him. Christoph could stare at her like this a million times over, and every time be amazed at how a woman like her could love him.

Amaya loved how passionate Christoph was, and although he was an older man, he was definitely energetic and passionate in the bedroom as well as out. She’d slept with several men, but none of them held a candle to Christoph. She figured that the difference was is that she honestly and truly loved him, and he loved her as well. He was never unattractive in her eyes. All she had ever wanted was a man who would love her and treat her right. Spoiling was a bonus, even if she insisted that Christoph not spoil her. Every woman wanted to be loved and spoiled and treated like a queen.

"You’re so sweet," she said to him as he mounted her and thrust into her. She tilted her head back so he could kiss her sweet neck. "I think my soul would seek you out, too." She rested her forehead against his and kissed his lips sweetly. "We were meant to be together and it will be that way no matter what."

Her hips rocked with his as she met his rhythm and basked in the fire of their passions. If he went faster because he wanted to, then she would respond. But they had all night, and she could sleep on her flight back; it would be a long one. But right now, she just wanted to focus on Christoph and their lovemaking and how damn good he felt inside her.

"Mm…I can’t get enough of you inside me," she breathed. "Ugh…you feel so fucking amazing. You drive me insane.”

”Sssh,” he hushed, caressing her cheek and kissing the softness of her skin. He knew it was hard for her not to cuss the more it felt good to her, and daring her to hold it back was a little challenge. He grinned, but he was completely happy at their pace. He went faster only in short bursts before slowing again. He’d slow when he felt he was getting to close to his climax. For a man in general, he was very good at holding back his climax, and he was going to make use of this skill here. 

Their love for one another drove them, and for the long time they made love, neither of them had any idea how much time had actually passed. Time was of no concern to either of the. It was as if they had stopped time all together. Christoph didn’t want to let her go, he didn’t want her to leave. Their gentle, but passionate, lovemaking served as a reminder of how much they truly cared for one another, and that Christoph would not waste any time in trying to make it back to the woman he loved. 

His body was grinding against hers now, his stamina beginning to dwindle after so long, but he was determined to keep going. Sweat formed droplets it hairline, and moistened the rest of body. He was breathing heavily out of necessity now, but he still thrust into her. He close his eyes, thinking that this was it. He’d finally let himself reach the edge. “Aaahh jaaa…” he moaned. “When I come, it’s going to be the best I’ve ever had,” he said, peeking one eye open and smirking. “Mmmm jaaa… mein Gott you feel so good…”

”The best you’ve ever had, huh?” Amaya said, smirking. “Are you saying I haven’t been doing a good enough job?”

Clearly, Amaya was teasing, but she allowed him to make love to her nonetheless. She wanted to turn him over, but he felt too damn good, though. Still, she kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair before her hands roved over his body, and grabbed his round buttocks. Her hips rose to meet his, and he was slowly driving her wild with his lovemaking.

"Nnngh…" she squeaked out. She bit her lip and gazed up at him. "We can change positions if you’re getting tired." She smirked mischievously. "I’ll really make you come then.”

”Why don’t you show me how much better you can do, then,” he played along, smirking mischievously. He didn’t want to admit that he was getting tired, but their playful banter created the perfect excuse for them to shift positions.

Christoph got off of her and lied on the bed. He stroked himself to keep him going while waiting for Amaya to get back on top of him. He was covered in sweat, and his hair had become a complete mess between the sweat and Amaya running her fingers through it. Christoph didn’t quite care, and neither did she. 

When Amaya mounted him, she slid his member back inside of her and he exhaled a heavy breath. He began to tighten his muscles and control his breathing, getting ready for a wonderful orgasm he could feel himself getting closer to. He grasped Amaya’s hips, his fingers grasping tightly, causing the skin there to become white. “You are unbelievable,” he said moaning louder. “Don’t stop…. Uuuugh mein Gott…”

Amaya happily shifted and began to ride him a little faster. She dragged her teeth over her lower lip and enjoyed the feeling of his fingertips digging into her slender hips. Every inch of his member filled her, and every move she made stimulated her spot. She groaned and moaned from the pleasure of this, and kept working him passionately.

"Yes…my God…" she breathed, resting one hand on his chest while the other played with her breast. "Fuck…I’m so gonna make you come…"

”Uuuuuugh I’m almost there…” he moaned, his hands falling from her hips and resorting to grasping the bed sheets. He pulled them tightly, his fingers clung as if for dear life. “I’m so close…” he reiterated. Christoph’s legs tightened until they shook and his eyes screwed shut. Amaya was doing a damn good job of finishing him, and it was driving him crazy. 

Christoph arched his back, showing that he was just about there. “I’m gonna come… mmmph I’m gonna—”

Suddenly Christoph moaned louder than before and his whole body stiffened. His breathing seemed to stop all together while his member throbbed and flexed inside Amaya. His warm fluid spurted inside of her, filling her up. All at once, Christoph’s body seemed to loosen, and he let himself lie still on the bed. He smiled contentedly, his eyes still closed, and his body still like the dead. The only movement was the rising and falling of his chest as he took in deep breaths. 

"God, you’re amazing…" he finally mumbled, almost rendered unable to speak.

Amaya reached her own orgasm when she felt his warm fluid spurt inside of her. She curled her fingers on his chest and succumbed to her own desires before letting out a long exhale and leaning forward on his chest, breathing heavily. The sex had been tender and sweet, but the finish was as powerful as ever.

She kissed his chest and then up to his lips before letting out a sigh of complete satisfaction. She closed her eyes and stroked his chest with her fingertips as she rested against him for a moment, enjoying him inside her still and catching her breath.

"No, you’re amazing,” Amaya told him, smiling up at him. She slid off him and lay beside him, rolling onto her side so he could see her nakedness. “I have no idea what I am going to do without you after tomorrow. I’m going to be extremely frustrated, I know that.”

"Frustrated among many other terrible feelings," he said, kissing her forehead. His fingers caressed her cheek gently, the softness of her skin was irresistible to touch. Christoph, though saddened that their night was coming to a close, smiled. He smiled because, even now, he was always assured that Amaya loved him just as much as he loved her. "But I don’t want to worry now. We’ll have three months to worry. For now, I just want to be happy with you." 

Christoph brought his arm around her naked waist, and he scooted closer to her on his side so that their bodies touched. He was going to miss this feeling greatly. Amaya’s eyes were bright in even the faint light of the single lamp that was on in the room. Christoph kissed her cheeks, and then her lips. “I’m going to miss everything about you. But maybe you’ll enjoy a break from me. You can be productive without my distraction.” Christoph grinned, hoping the small joke would make her smile. 

Amaya did indeed offer a small smile, and she scooted closer into Christoph as well. When she went to sleep, she did not want to let him go until she absolutely had to. It was so very wonderful that she had finally found someone who loved her, and it made her happy.

She nuzzled into him and closed her eyes. “I don’t think I’ll enjoy this break from you. I’ll miss you too much,” she said. Then she glanced up at him with mirth in her eyes. “But I do think I’ll be more productive.” She smirked and kissed him. “You’re a distraction, but a good distraction.”

She then snuggled down into the blankets and wrapped her arms around his naked body as well. She was facing him as she lay beside him, and gazing into his hazel eyes made her smile. She would definitely miss this.

"I love you," she said softly. "I love you and I don’t want to go to sleep. I don’t want morning to get here."

"Sleep, my Darling," Christoph insisted. His fingers still stroked her soft cheek. "I don’t want this night to end, but I’d rather you be rested on your way home. If you don’t get some sleep now, it will be impossible to wake you. It’d be like trying to wake the dead, and I’m no necromancer." He grinned, and kissed her soft lips once again. 

Amaya chuckled at his waking the dead comment. “Actually, I think you’ve gotten pretty good at it considering that I am nearly dead when I sleep.” She sighed and closed her eyes. “I can sleep on the flight. It’s going to be a long one, anyway, and I won’t have anything better to do.”

Christoph held her close to him in his arms, and closed his eyes to encourage her to sleep. Sleeping in one another’s arms was just as good as anything they did during the day. Christoph assured her she’d want to remember that feeling just as much. There would be an empty feeling when they’d be forced to sleep alone in their beds, so it was good to commit this to memory when they had the chance. 

"I love you more than the world, Amaya," he said softly, his eyes still closed. "We won’t be parted forever. Seeing you again will be my greatest motivation. So, for now, goodnight, my love." 

Despite herself, Amaya really was growing tired, and she absolutely tried to resist, but she knew Christoph was right. Plus, morning would come around whether she slept or not. Plus, she dreaded tomorrow and how hard it would be to get on that plane.

"I love you, too, Christoph," she answered back. "I know we won’t be apart forever, but it’ll still be damn hard." She sighed and closed her eyes. "But they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. I’ll definitely miss you and think of you every single day and text you." She breathed in the faded scent of his Prada cologne. "I guess for now, I’ll just be happy that I get to snuggle you one last time." She sat up for just a moment and kissed Christoph tenderly on the lips. "Goodnight, sweetheart."


	28. Auf Wiedersehen, Mein Liebling

Despite their desires, the both of them eventually fell asleep that night. Christoph was the first to sleep. He had been so worn out by their long lovemaking that it was easy to slip into sleep once he closed his eyes. He would not remember his dreams when he woke, but it wouldn’t have mattered even if he did. When Christoph woke that morning, all he felt was the dread of knowing that it was soon time for them to part. 

Naturally, Christoph woke earlier than Amaya, and earlier than he had to be. But he got up quietly, took a shower, dressed, and made his way to the kitchen to cook her one last breakfast. He made a grand show of it. Christoph brewed Amaya’s favorite coffee he had from Austria, he made bacon, eggs, and chocolate chip pancakes. He even warmed up the maple syrup just right, and made the eggs both scrambled and over easy. 

Once breakfast was prepared, he went into the room, climbed into the bed, and kissed Amaya on the cheek. Her skin was warm from her slumber and being snuggled in the covers. “It’s time to wake up, Amaya,” he said. “I made you breakfast.” 

She was still dozing, but she was at least partially awake. She smiled faintly when he climbed into the bed and kissed her cheek; he smelled so good being this near her, and she just wanted to snuggle him for a few minutes.

"You made me breakfast?" she yawned, turning over to cuddle up to him. "Mmm…it smells good." Here eyes opened slightly and she looked up at him tiredly. "You’re too sweet. But I still don’t wanna get up." She pouted a little. "Because getting up means I’ll have a flight to catch and I’d much rather stay here. You can even feed me the pancakes here."

Christoph chuckled and kissed her lips softly. “I knew you’d be resistant. That’s why I made breakfast already. If you want to eat it hot, you’ve got to come downstairs with me. I even fixed your coffee for you.”

Even Christoph, however, couldn’t resist a moment of snuggling with her in bed before they got up to eat their breakfast. He held her in his arms, kissing her cheek every so often before he’d be unable to do it for too long. 

Just then, Christoph pushed himself out of bed, fixed his shirt, and fixed his hair. “Come now, before it gets cold. We don’t have to rush, it’s still quite early. I did that on purpose, too.” A

maya glanced up at him when he mentioned how early it was, and he winked at her. Before she could say anything, he went downstairs to prepare their plates of food, which he hoped would be convincing enough to get her out of bed. 

Amaya sighed when he left the room and flopped back onto the pillows. Then she turned and squeezed a soft pillow, knowing that she wouldn’t see this bed again for who knew how long. She let out a long sigh. She knew Christoph was trying to keep her spirits up, but it wasn’t going to work for long. She didn’t want to get up and get ready for the day. That meant that she would have to leave, and in several hours, she would be back across the ocean, and half a world would separate them.

She lay there for a moment thinking and dreading, but she knew if she lay there too long, Christoph would be back, and this time, he might be irritated with her. She begrudgingly pulled herself out of the bed, dragged a brush through her hair, put in her contacts, and brushed her teeth. She didn’t bother with dressing just yet since she still had a quick shower to take. According to the time, Christoph had made absolutely sure she would have plenty of time to get ready for her flight and not feel rushed to shower and pack. She had deliberately chosen an afternoon flight so she wouldn’t have to be rushed or leave him sooner than she wanted.

When she arrived in the kitchen, Christoph was already putting pancakes on a plate, and she could smell coffee and bacon in the air. He had used a griddle for the pancakes, and then she saw that they were chocolate chip, her favorite.

Her eyes widened with excitement. “You made my favorite kind of pancakes!” She hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist as he held up his arms, his hands loaded with a spatula and a plate. “You’re so adorable. I love you.”

While downstairs, he wondered how long Amaya would take to actually pull herself out of bed and make it to breakfast. He had confidence that she would make it down before her food went cold. Amaya was stubborn to wake up in the morning, but she did not avoid responsibility either. He set their coffee on the kitchen island where he had breakfast, and grabbed plates from the cupboard to fill with food. No sooner did he pull the plates out from the cupboard, did he hear Amaya descending the stairs. He smiled, and began to fill the plates. 

He was not entirely startled when Amaya wrapped her arms around his waist. He knew it was coming, and he wanted her to. He wanted to feel this one last time before they’d be separated. Christoph set the plate and the spatula down, and rested his hands on her arms. Amaya’s warmth was comforting and he took a moment to just quietly enjoy this. 

"I love you, too," Christoph said to her. "I wanted your last morning here to be memorable. I made all your favorite things, and hopefully to your liking." Christoph turned so that he was facing her, and took her into his own arms. Amaya held him again, and rested her head on his shoulder. Neither of them rushed to eat. They both remained locked together like this, kissing one another at intervals. "I’m going to miss you so much, Amaya. So damn much." Christoph hardly swore, but this was necessary. 

Amaya closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of his arms around her. She held him tightly and rested her chin on his shoulder as well. “I’m going to miss you, too. So, so much.”

She held him for a moment longer, and as she did, she could already feel her eyes stinging with tears. She kissed his lips tenderly and then looked away. She didn’t want to cry. Not now.

"Besides, Nikki won’t cook me breakfast because she’s as bad as I am about getting up," Amaya said, wiping at her eyes. Then she offered him a weak smile. "I won’t have any pancakes again unless I visit an IHOP, and even those won’t be near as good as yours."

She would miss a lot more than his pancakes, though, and she hoped he knew that. She would miss seeing him at the end of the day and all their quiet moments. She’d miss slapping at him with a towel when they did the dishes after dinner and his playful sense of humor. She’d miss the lovemaking and the cuddling and taking walks to lovely places that only Christoph knew about. She’d miss all the little, tender moments they shared.

Even Christoph struggled to fight back his tears. He held her, feeling her body tense up as she tried to hold back her tears. Christoph kissed her head a few times before Amaya lifted her head to kiss his lips. He knew she was going to miss a whole lot more than just his pancakes, but somehow teasing about them just made things a little easier. He knew it would be difficult to let go of her, but suddenly he felt the sting worse than he would have ever anticipated.

They sat at the table in the breakfast nook and Amaya dug into her pancakes. She smiled at Christoph between bites. “I’ll never forget this or anything we did here in Germany. The whole experience has been memorable and I can’t wait to put all my pictures together in an album. I have so many that I don’t even know where to begin.” She glanced over at him and her stare lingered on him sweetly. “It’s going to be a big album, I know that.”

"I don’t know how you two go to work in the morning," he teased, talking about Amaya and Nikki.

When she pulled away, he offered her a sweet smile to cheer her up until they both sat to eat their breakfast. It was as good as it smelled. Christoph had quite the talent, and his chocolate chip pancakes did not disappoint. He poured the warm syrup over both their pancakes, warm butter having already been melting on them. 

Amaya talked about all the photos of the amazing things they did together, and he had to choke back more tears. It felt so ridiculous to get this emotional, but at the same time, he had every reason to be. They had been together a short time, but long enough tofall in love with one another, to care deeply for one another. “I can’t wait to see the photos,” he said. “Once I make it to L.A., I want to see everything you have to show me.” He smiled, and reached over the table to take his hand into hers. 

"And I will," Amaya replied, taking his hand as well. "I’ll show you all there is to see, and you can finally meet Nikki, and you’ll get to hang out in my unimpressive apartment I share with her." She smiled a little on that last part. "And we will have loads more pictures and adventures." She bit her lip and offered a joking smile. "Who knows, I might even coax you onto a roller coaster in Santa Monica."

She smirked again and ate her breakfast. It tasted delicious, and Amaya was so grateful that she had a man who didn’t mind cooking and was so good at it. That definitely was something to brag about, and she already had on more than one occasion. It was just adorable to see him do that, and it was even sweeter that he did it for her. She would be so happy to return the favor to him when he came to L.A.

Once breakfast was finished, Amaya quickly helped Christoph with the dishes (making sure to snap at him with a towel a few times to tease him) before heading upstairs to shower and change into some clothes. She wanted to take her time in the shower, but she knew she needed to be out again to pack and try to spend what little time she would have with Christoph.

Amaya dried off her shampoo and conditioner and packed these away. She packed away all her personal items as she used them, and when she was finished, she threw the items into her luggage sealed up and away from her clothes. She did not want a repeat of the mess she’d had when she first arrived in Germany with the exploded shampoo all over her underwear.

As she folded her things and packed them away in her suitcase, Amaya sighed heavily. She dreaded leaving. She then glanced over at a blue dress shirt Christoph had left out and picked it up; she could still smell his Prada cologne on it. She remembered the first night she had stayed with him after they got back from Salzburg and how she had worn a shirt of his to bed. The memory made her smile, and she set the shirt aside for now. She was tempted to pack it away with her things, but she refrained.

Instead, she sat on the edge of the bed and held it in her hands, still disbelieving everything that had happened over the past year. It all felt like a fairy tale and she would wake up at any moment in her apartment to the sound of her alarm clock. He was just too good to be true, and she wondered what powers that be felt that Amaya deserved someone like him. He treated her so well, better than anyone she’d ever been with before. They didn’t have a lot of time together, but what they had was just enough to realize that they loved one another. Amaya certainly hoped that it would only grow more from here on, in spite of separation. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and it was unexpected, at that. He had made her the happiest she had ever been.

While Amaya showered, Christoph was reading his paper and drinking another cup of coffee. He had made plenty, and there was no use letting it go to waste, at least, that would be the perfect excuse to give should anyone ask. News in Berlin seemed to be as usual as ever, but Christoph really wasn’t paying much attention to words on the page. All that was on his mind was Amaya, and how much he was going to hate their distance between each other. He would read an entire paragraph before realizing he had been thinking of something else, and hadn’t actually read anything at all. His eyes caught the words, but his mind didn’t actually take in the information. By the end of the articles, he hardly knew what any of them were about. 

The sound of the shower stopping upstairs was sign that Amaya was done and almost ready. He’d go upstairs in a moment to help her get ready and take her things down. Soon, Christoph would be driving Amaya to the airport, where they’d be parted for months. The thought caused a strain in his heart that almost made him worried that something was wrong with it. He took in a breath, closed the newspaper, and set it down on the coffee table. His mug sat there empty, as well. 

Up the stairs, in the bedroom, Amaya sitting on the edge of the bed, clearly thinking. When Christoph walked in to the room, he saw her glancing at the shirt. He did not see her get up and pick it up, but judging by her focus on it, he sensed she liked it. Christoph sat down on the edge of the bed beside her and brought his arm around her. “It’s time to get the car packed,” he said solemnly, his head low. “I don’t want you rushing like we were yesterday.” Christoph kissed her cheek and she glanced back at him, her eyes reading with so much sadness that it struck Christoph, yet again, in the heart. He licked his lips out of habit, and nodded slowly, knowing what she said with her eyes. She didn’t want to go. 

"Go on downstairs," he said. "I’ll bring your luggage down." At first, Amaya refused, but he convinced her by saying he wanted it to be the last sweet favor he did for her before their separation. Finally giving in, Amaya went downstairs, scanning the rest of the house making sure she had gathered everything that belonged to her. Christoph glanced at his blue shirt. It had not been washed yet, but it was only worn once, and it smelled of his cologne. He knew Amaya would want it. He took it from the hanger, folded it neatly, and stuffed it into one of her luggage bags so that she could find it when she opened it at home. 

Christoph went downstairs with her bags, made sure she was ready, and went into the garage so he could put the bags into the car. This was it, they were finally making their departure. He sniffled and wiped away tears before Amaya came into the garage. 

He was packing the trunk when she came into the garage. She put her purse in his car as well as her carry-on, and Christoph closed the trunk solidly. She looked at him with soulful, sad eyes as she confirmed that she had her plane ticket and passport in order. Then she got into the car, and Christoph pulled out of the driveway. This was it. She was on her way, and she didn’t like it.

The drive to the airport was mostly spent in silence. Both of them were reluctant as ever to get there, and both were trying not to choke up into tears during the ride. As Amaya held his hand, his thumb would gently stroke her hand. It was a quiet but meaningful gesture, to make sure that Amaya knew how much he loved her and that he was going to miss her. Getting to the airport made things worse. Christoph’s heart sank, and he hated that he was taking her luggage and bringing them in to the airport.

The traffic was busy, and he found a place to park for the short term. He would walk her to her departure gate. She checked her passport, got through security, and every step was begrudgingly taken. When she wasn’t busy with security or presenting her passes, she was holding Christoph’s warm hand. 

Finally, she loaded her luggage onto the carousel and then she found her gate. She could hear flights being called in German over the loudspeaker. It was just a matter of minutes before hers would be called. She sat in the waiting area and gazed at Christoph. She knew she shouldn’t be this upset, but she was. She did not want to get on that plane and be away from him. But she knew it had to be.

Amaya clung to Chrisotph, and he clung to her there in the terminal at her departure gate. He closed his eyes and committed how she felt in his memory. He would rely on those memories for as long as he had to.

"I’m going to miss you so much," Amaya said, her voice cracking just a little. "I don’t want to go."

“I’m going to miss you, too. God, I don’t want you to leave. But soon… soon I’ll be in L.A. and we can be together again. We just have to get through this.” Christoph’s voice broke as well, wavering and failing him. 

He pulled away to look at her, but he also revealed that tears were streaming down his face. He couldn’t hold them back. It was a terrible feeling, and he didn’t want to show that he was being weak, but he was going to miss her immensely. And it hurt.

“Just stay safe, will you? We’ll talk every day. I love you so much, Amaya. I love you more than the world.” Christoph clung to her again, smothering her in kisses. 

Amaya gazed at Christoph, and finally, when she saw tears in his eyes, she broke as well. Her lower lip quivered and tears sprang up. Before she knew what she was thinking, she threw her arms around Christoph and held him tightly. She inhaled his sweet scent, stroked his hair, and kissed him tenderly. She didn’t give a damn who was watching.

"I’m going to miss you, too. I can hardly stand it," Amaya said, burying her face into his neck. "I’m being such a baby, but I can’t help it. It’s like…like I’ve developed this whole new life that I love here and I have to leave it behind." She sighed heavily. "I know it’s only for a few months, but it’ll be so damn hard."

Soon, Amaya’s flight was being called for, and Christoph knew he’d have to release her from his hold. But he was desperate to cling to every moment they had, even the ones they hardly had to spare. “Call me when you’re back in L.A., yes? I don’t care what time it is. I don’t care if you’ll have to wake me. Just call.” 

She heard the first call for her flight for boarding, and she pulled away from him, but she still refused to let him go. She kissed him repeatedly. “I love you. So much. I don’t want to go, Christoph.” She wanted to cling onto him for as long as time would allow. “But I p-promise I’ll call you in L.A. Because you asked.” She bit her lip and gazed into his gentle hazel eyes. “I’ll miss you.” She glanced over at the gate and back at Christoph. “Don’t make me get on the plane.”

"I don’t want to make you get on," he said, his voice still failing him.

Amaya held onto Christoph’s wrists as he held her face and kissed her. The last call for boarding and the fact that she was at the point where she absolutely had to board her flight, despite not wanting to. It would be a long flight and one that would take her halfway around the world and away from him. That fact made the tears fall from her eyes.

He sniffled and tried to pull himself together. Christoph wanted to remain strong for Amaya, he didn’t want to make this any more difficult for her than it already was, but Christoph struggled in doing this. It was just as difficult for him as it was for her. He clung to her one last time, taking in the sweet scent of her perfume. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, and softly kissed her. 

The last call for Amaya’s flight gave them no choice but to separate. Amaya would have to rush now. Christoph took her face into his hands gently, kissed her lips hard, and exhaled heavily. “I love you so much. Don’t you forget to call me. I’ll be waiting.”

He finally let her go, and watched as the tears streamed down her face. Amaya stole one more kiss from his lips before turning and rushing to her gate so she would make her flight. Part of Christoph wished she’d miss it. 

Her lip quivered as she begrudgingly turned from Christoph and hurried to her gate to present her boarding pass. She turned and looked at Christoph standing there one last time, and she could see the sadness in his eyes. “I love you,” she mouthed to him, and he returned with a sad smile. He didn’t want her to go any more than she wanted to.

Her pass was handed back to her, and Amaya took one last longing look at Christoph from over her shoulder before disappearing down the corridor to board the plane. Her heart was heavier than her feet as she trudged onto the plane and found her seat in first class. She put her bag in the overhead compartment and flopped down in her seat, which was next to the window. She fastened her seat belt and curled her hand under her chin as she gazed out the window and down at the tarmac. She wondered whether Christoph had already left or whether he would watch her flight taxi away from the gate.

Amaya pulled out a Kleenex from her purse and wiped at her eyes. The captain came on the loudspeaker to give instructions and the flight attendants demonstrated the seatbelts and pointed out the exits. Then, the plane began to move as a vehicle backed it away from the gate with a tow bar attached to the nose wheel. This was it. She was headed back to the United States. She’d be happy to see her friends again, but her bed would feel so lonely without Christoph there to hold and kiss her.

The plane taxied onto the taxiway and awaited clearance from air traffic control for takeoff. As she watched the terminal get smaller, all she could think of was Christoph all by himself and her being taken further away from him. She sniffled and placed her hand on the window. It was only three months, and they would Skype and text one another, but it wouldn’t be the same as having him right there.

As the plane finally took off, all Amaya could do was gaze out the window at Berlin becoming smaller behind her and how much she already missed him.

Christoph’s eyes followed Amaya for as long as he could until she disappeared entirely. Christoph felt his heart sank. He wandered over to the large window that showed the taxiway and the plane that was currently getting ready to take off. Amaya was the last to board, and she was probably still finding her seat properly and getting buckled up for lift off. Christoph stared out that window until the plane taxied away and took off into the sky. Amaya was gone.

With the plane in the air, Christoph wandered over to the empty waiting area near the gate and sat down in one of the chairs. It was plastic and uncomfortable, but he needed to sit. His elbows propped up onto his lap, and he held his head in his hands. Christoph thought about all the time they’d be apart, and it hurt greatly, but he began to realize something. If Amaya and Christoph stayed together, if they were truly serious, they’d have many occasions where they’d be apart like this. Perhaps for even longer than the time they’d have to endure then.

Christoph knew that he wanted to be with Amaya for the rest of his life, and in order to make it work, they were going to have to get used to the distance they’d have for their occupations. Amaya had her work, and he had his. The seperations were going to be long and inevitable. But Christoph realized as he stood from that cold, blue chair. He loved Amaya, and she loved him. Not a single mile between them would sever their cord of communion.


End file.
